Heroes In The Shadow
by dhacil Outsider
Summary: Bagaimana jika Uchiha Izuna yang merupakan adik dari Madara Uchiha adalah Kakek buyut Naruto. Dan bagaimanakah kisah Naruto melewati kejamnya dunia shinobi. Warning : SharinganNaru, smartNaru, overpower-Naru ( maybe ) Not like Dont read. FAST UP CHAPTER 11 AND 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Awakening**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank To : BlackWolf512**

 **.**

 **NB : Author memutuskan untuk mempublish ulang fict ini karena chap 1 bahasa nya ambur adul , typo dimna mana dan banyak kalimat gak nyambung . Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya dan SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato

Desa yang tersembunyi di balik hutan Kematian , desa yang pertama kali terbentuk di dunia shinobi. Desa konoha dianggap sebagai desa terkuat di antara desa lainnya. Banyak para legenda dan pahlawan telah lahir di desa ini.

Desa Konoha dikenal karena belas kasihan dan kerja sama timnya yang kompak serta menganggap warganya dan shinobi sama derajatnya dan tidak melakukan diskriminasi.

Namun semua itu tidak berlaku pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Anak laki-laki ini tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah Seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyubi , monster yang beberapa tahun yang lalu menyerang Konoha.

Serangan Kyubi sangat pada Konoha sangat fatal , Banyak shinobi yang telah meninggal karena mengorbankan hidup mereka untuk satu tujuan yakni melindungi desa tersebut. Banyak pula warga sipil yang menjadi Korban , bahkan hampir Seperempat Desa konoha hancur lebur akibat insiden itu.

Pada akhirnya, Sang hokage Ke empat Minato Namikaze , mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk di persembahkan ke shinigami setelah melakukan ritual **Shiki Fuujin** demi menyelamtkan desa , Minato menyegel Setengah chakra kyuubi pada tubuhnya ,sedangkan setengahnya lagi ke tubuh anaknya

Naruto uzumaki

Hokage Keempat dianggap sebagai pahlawan terbesar Desa Konoha dan Hokagr keempat berharap agar Naruto bisa dilihat sebagai pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa, sayangnya keinginannya itu tidak bisa terpenuhi.

 **.**

Sekarang sudah lima tahun berlalu akibat serangan Kyuubi , Konoha sudah pulih total . Bangunan bangunan yang hancur sudah tak terlihat lagi . Yang terlihat sekarang adalah Restoran restoran mewah , bar kecil dan masih banyak lagi .

Naruto Uzumaki

Ya dia adalah seorang anak yang sekarang berusia 5 tahun , badannya kurus kecil dan ia tidur dijalanan sambil mencari makanan .

Sungguh miris bukan

Apalagi sekarang ia dicap sebagai penyebab hancurnya desa karena amukan kyuubi. Banyak warga sipil dan para shinobi membencinya b, bahkan tak jarang ada yang memukulinya dan bahkan hampir membunuhnya , Seperti saat ini.

Ia sekarang sedang dipukuli oleh sekelompok orang yang diantaranya adalah shinobi dan warga sipil. Dia mengalami memar di sekujur tubuhnya, beberapa tulangnya patah . Dan yang paling buruk adalah dia masih sadar saat ia dipukuli .

"MATI KAU IBLIS"

"Itu untuk ayahku. . "

"Monster"

"Sampah"

"Siluman rubah bajingan" Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang untuknya .

"Kenapa kalian membenciku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan pada kalian?" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil terisak

"Kauu ...berani bertanya setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan monster , sekarang aku akan menunjukkan apa yang telah kau lakukan." Teriak satu shinobi dan mulai melakukan handseal .

" **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** "

Naruto perlahan merasakan dirinya dikelilingi pusaran dedaunan dan setelah itu ia dihadapkan dengan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Dia berdiri di lapangan terbuka , tempat terjadinya pertempuran sengit antara para shinobi dan Kyuubi . Makhluk immortal itu telah banyak membunuh shinobi dan juga warga sipil .

Jika melihat langsung keadaannya serasa ingin muntah , di mana-mana terlihat orang sedang sekarat, banyak bagian tubuh manusia berceceran , dan suara jeritan tangis warga sipil yang terluka begitu menakutkan, serta bau amis darah di tempat itu sudah menyebar.

Dan semua itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Naruto .

"Tolong hentikan." Teriak Naruto dengan kesakitan

"Maafkan aku ,kumohon hentikan, hentikan, hentikan." Teriak Naruto.

Hal itu berbanding terbalik bagi para warga , mereka sangat senang karena bisa menyiksanya . Seolah seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru .

"Ayo semua , kita musnahkan iblis itu." Teriak seorang warga sipil , seluruh warga bersorak ria .

Kemudian salah satu shinobi melemparkan beberapa Kunai dan shuriken ke arah Naruto yang telah jatuh pingsan akibat genjutsu tersebut.

Shinobi yang melempar kunai itu sudah memasang ekspresi bahagianya , begitu pula para warga sipil .

Namun

 **CLANG CLANG CLANG**

Semua Kunai dan shuriken di tangkis oleh skuad Anbu yang sekarang telah berdiri di antara Naruto dan para warga .

Pemimpin Anbu itu adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Hokage ketiga ,Ia sedikit mengeluarkan KI membunuh dan membuat para warga sipil jatuh pingsan serta para shinobi yang meringkuk di bawah tatapan tajamnya.

Hiruzen sangat menyayangi Naruto. Dia sangat menghormati harapan Hokage keempat dan mencoba mewujudkannya namun tidak berhasil.

Dia mencoba membuat hidup Naruto mudah tapi itu mustahil karena Naruto kerap menghadapi banyak kesulitan .

Tapi dia akan terkutuk karena melanggar sumpahnya pada Minato jika ia membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anak laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai cucu.

"Anbu , tangkap semua penjahat ini karena telah melanggar hukum," teriak Hiruzen dan segera skuad Anbu mengikuti perintahnya .

"Baiklah Neko , bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit ." Kata Hiruzen memungut Naruto dan memeriksa luka-lukanya

" _Maafkan aku Minato._ " Pikir Hiruzen dengan sedih

"Hai Hokage-sama" kata Kapten ANbu wanita dipanggil "Neko" dengan lembut. Dia bersama sebagian besar skuad Anbu tidak membenci Naruto , bahkan sebenarnya mereka peduli padanya.

"Juga hubungi Kakashi dan katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di rumah sakit dan katakan kepadanya jika dia terlambat, aku akan menjadikannya genin, membuatnya menangkap tora selama berbulan-bulan, dan aku akan membakar seluruh bukunya Icha Icha." Kata Hiruzen dengan tegas

"Hai" kata Neko dan menghilang dengan shunshin untuk segera menemui kakashi . Jika Hiruzen mengamati dengan lebih serius , dia bisa saja melihat "Neko" menyeringai saat Hiruzen menyebutkan bahwa membakar Icha Icha milik Kakashi.

 **(Rumah Sakit Konoha: 2 Jam kemudian** )

Saat ini di kamar rumah sakit terdapat tiga orang yang sedang duduk . Mereka adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake dan Dr. Misumi. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi Naruto yang sedang tidur dan dililit perban.

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Kakashi sedih. Kakashi tahu orang tua Naruto, sebenarnya ayah Naruto adalah Hokage Yondaime, Minato Namikaze yang kebetulan adalah sensei Kakashi .

Kakashi peduli kepada Naruto dan bahkan dia ingin mengadopsinya, tapi para tetua mencegahnya melakukan tindakan itu . Dia telah mencoba untuk terus berada di samping Naruto tapi gagal total karena terus melakukan misi.

Tapi setelah melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini membuat Kakashi sangat geram dan berjanji jika pelakunya tidak segera ditindaklanjuti oleh Hokage dia akan menindaklanjuti mereka sendiri.

"Dia mengalami beberapa patah tulang, gegar otak ringan, dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya." Kata Misumi penuh simpati.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk pulih?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil mengerutkan kening tanda ia masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Secara fisik luka-lukanya akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Desah Misumi. Dia membenci kekejaman seperti itu . Apalagi yang dilakukan kepada anak dibawah umur .

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Tampaknya Genjutsu itu telah mempengaruhi pikiran Naruto, dia mengalami trauma emosional yang luar biasa, dan saya minta maaf untuk mengatakan ini Hokage-sama , tapi mungkin dia tidak akan seperti dulu lagi." Kata Misumi sedih.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghapus ingatan akan kejadian itu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Mungkin saja bisa , tapi sayangnya dia telah dilecehkan dan dijauhi oleh penduduk desa selama bertahun-tahun, dia telah dipukuli, dianiaya, dikucilkan, dan itu adalah kejadian buruk yang akan terus diingatnya . " Kata Misumi Hiruzen dan Kakashi menundukkan kepala karena malu dan bersalah karena gagal melindungi Naruto.

"Hokage-sama sekarang semangat anak laki-laki ini telah rusak dan saya takut jika dia tinggal sendiri lebih lama , mungkin dia akan menjadi gila karena penduduk desa akan terus melecehkannya. Dia membutuhkan keluarga saat ini Hokage-sama, orang yang merawatnya Dan bisa melindunginya, dia masih anak-anak dan karena itu ia sangat membutuhkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh keluarga. Inilah satu-satunya solusi yang mungkin untuk mengatasi traumanya. " Jelaskan Misumi jujur.

"aku tau ... Arigatou Misumi-san, kau boleh keluar ." Kata Hiruzen Misumi membungkuk pada Hokage dan meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama saya ingin mengadopsi naruto , dia sudah cukup lama menderita, saya akan melindunginya seperti adik laki-laki ku dan jika para tetua menolaknya aku akan memaksa mereka mencium bokongku . " Jelas Kakashi dengan geram

"Aku mengerti Kakashi dan aku setuju denganmu sepenuhnya . Naruto membutuhkan keluarga dan aku akan mendukung keputusanmu tapi pertama-tama kita harus melihat apakah Naruto setuju atau tidak, Jika dia setuju maka kamu bisa mengadopsinya, aku akan memaksa para tetua dan para Pemimpin klan untuk setuju dengan keputusan mu . " Kata Hiruzen dengan tekad

"Arigatou Sandaime-sama." Kata Kakashi dengan lega. Kedua pria itu tersentak dari percakapan mereka saat mereka mendengar suara Naruto.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto pelan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku lega melihatmu baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, kau ada di rumah sakit," kata Hiruzen sedih.

"Aku tau" kata Naruto sedih.

"Naruto apa yang salah?" Tanya Hiruzen merasakan tatapan sedih Naruto di matanya.

"Jiji kenapa mereka membenciku?" Tanya Naruto sedih

"Naruto aku akan memberitahumu suatu hari nanti kalau kamu lebih dewasa." Kata Hiruzen mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata tajam Naruto yang menusuk.

"Tidak jiji , ceritakan sekarang, aku bosan dipanggil monster, setan, sampah, aku telah dipukuli, dikucilkan, disalahgunakan, aku berhak mendapatkan hak untuk tahu, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata Naruto dengan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Hiruzen kemudian memeluk Naruto erat dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang serangan kyuubi yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Hiruzen hati-hati.

" Yondaime Hokage mengalahkannya dan membunuh Rubah sembilan ekor dan menyelamatkan desa tersebut." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit bangga di matanya. Dia menganggap Yondaime sebagai pahlawannya dan ingin mengungguli kehebatannya.

"Ya dia mengalahkan Kyubi tapi dia tidak bisa membunuhnya , Kyubi tidak bisa dibunuh oleh manusia Meskipun dia sekuat , sehingga dia harus melakukan satu-satunya hal yang mungkin- "Kata Hiruzen tapi sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan Naruto menyela nya.

"Dia memasukkannya ke dalam diriku bukan?" Kata Naruto sedih yang mengejutkan Hiruzen dan Kakashi yang diam-diam mengamati pembicaraan dari sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen shock terlihat di matanya.

"Aku tau itu jiji , aku lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober, hari dimana Kyubi menyerang, penduduk desa memanggil ku setan, rubah, dan banyak hal lainnya. Ditambah lagi aku memiliki segel di perut ku dan sekarang tentang serangan Kyubi di desa .

Setelah jiji menjelaskan bahwa Yondaime tidak dapat membunuhnya, itu semua masuk akal. Mengapa Jiji , Mengapa harus aku?. Tanya Naruto sedih dengan beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Kedua pria yang berdiri di ruangan itu tercengang mendengar tebakan Naruto yang akurat.

" _Dia benar-benar anakmu sensei, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi._ " Pikir Kakashi terkesan dengan deduksi Naruto . Butuh beberapa saat agar Hiruzen bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dan setelah beberapa saat melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Dia kemudian menatap Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. "Naruto, Yondaime tidak mau melakukan ini padamu tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, jadi untuk melindungi desa dia harus menyegel Kyubi ke dalam dirimu. Dia berharap kau bisa dianggap sebagai pahlawan untuk melindungi desa. Itu adalah harapannya saat sekarat , tapi para penduduk desa tidak menggapmu pahlawan , malahan menganggapmu monster dan untuk itu aku minta maaf.

Dan mengapa dia memilih mu karena dia hanya mempercayai dirimu untuk melindungi desa tersebut. " Hiruzen menjelaskan.

"... Benarkah... Yondaime percaya ... pada ... ku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Pria yang dia anggap pahlawannya percaya padanya dan mempercayainya untuk melindungi desa.

"Ya dia percaya padamu Naruto dan sangat mempercayaimu." Kata Hiruzen dengan ramah memberi Naruto senyuman.

"Jiji bisa ceritakan siapa orang tuaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan harapan di matanya.

"Naruto aku akan bercerita tentang orang tuamu saat kamu lebih dewasa . jika kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi ninja dan telah mencapai chunin aku akan memberitahumu, jangan khawatir meski kamu tidak menjadi ninja aku akan tetap memberitahumu , kau tau Mereka benar-benar menyayangi mu dan mereka pasti akan merawat mu jika saja mereka masih hidup. "Kata Hiruzen tapi tahu bahwa Naruto akan lebih bersikeras dan hanya menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku ... mengerti, aku percaya padamu jiji dan kuharap suatu hari kau akan memberitahuku, tapi tetap saja aku berharap punya keluarga." Kata Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hiruzen.

"Kau masih punya keluarga Naruto." Kata Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto dan menatap remaja itu . Dia memiliki tinggi badan 175 cm . Dia mengenakan pakaian Shinobi Konoha seperti biasa , Hita-atenya digunakan pada keningnya tapi dimiringkan sehingga hita-atenya menutupi mata kirinya.

" Nama ku adalah Kakashi Hatake Dan aku ingin mengadopsi mu menjadi adikkunaruto, "kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu ingin melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto curiga,

"Naruto, aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, aku mengenal orangtuamu, mereka seperti keluarga bagiku, aku ingin mengadopsimu dan membesarkanmu sejak awal , tapi para tetua mencegahnya . Namun sekarang Sandaime-sama telah mengijinkan ku untuk mengadopsi mu , Memang sebelumnya aku tidak pernab berada disana untuk menemanimu, tapi sejarang ku ingin mengubah kesalahan ku . Kau mungkin tidak setuju . Jika kau tidak ingin aku adopsi , aku bisa mengerti ." Kata Kakashi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apakah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku? Apakah kau benar-benar peduli pada ku atau hanya mengasihani ku, atau hanya ingin mengadopsi ku hanya karena kau mengenal orang tua ku?" Tanya Naruto Dengan nada tajam.

"Naruto aku tidak kasihan padamu dan aku benar-benar peduli padamu Kau seperti adik kecil yang tidak pernah aku milikii selama ini .." kata Kakashi sedih

"Arigatou ... Kakashi-ni-san." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dimana Kakashi direplikasi dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Naruto, jadi apakah kamu menerimanya?" Tanya Hiruzen berharap Naruto akan menerima tawaran itu.

"Hai" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto apakah kau ingin menggunakan marga Uzumaki atau menerima nama keluarga Kakashi, tidak apa-apa , kau masih bisa menggunakan nama marga mu jika kau lebih menyukainya ." Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum sementara Kakashi mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menggunakan nama marga Kakashi-ni-san." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum yang lebih disukai Kakashi.

 _"Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin ... akhirnya aku punya keluarga, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu._ " Pikir Kakashi.

'"Naruto sekarang kau akan pindah ke rumah Kakashi dan secepatnya kau akan masuk academy. Kakashi akan mendaftarkanmu , tapi ceritakan dulu apa impianmu naruto ? "Tanya Hiruzen.

" Aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat agar dapat melindungi desa, Yondaime mempercayaiku dan aku akan memastikan bahwa kepercayaannya pada diriku adalah pilihan terbaik. Dan mimpiku adalah aku ingin bergabung dengan Anbu. "Kata Naruto mengejutkan Hiruzen dan Kakashi,

"kenapa kamu mau bergabung dengan Anbu? "Tanya Hiruzen dengan rasa ingin tahu.

" Aku ingin melindungi desa, Anbu adalah ninja elit dari Desa,dan juga banyak warga menghormati Anbu setelah Hokage. Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan diskriminasi terhadap diriku dan mereka itu agak keren. Aku ingin suatu saat menjadi seperti mereka. "Kata Naruto dengan tekad.

" Baiklah Naruto tapi kamu harus bekerja sangat keras untuk menjadi seorang Anbu. Aku adalah seorang Anbu dan aku tahu Anbu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat , karena itu kau harus bekerja dan berlatih lebih keras agar bisa masuk Anbu "Kata Kakashi dengan tegas .

" aku akan berusaha Nii-san. "Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum .

"Bagus "kata Hiruzen bahagia bisa melihat Naruto perlahan-lahan keluar dari trauma nya

"Jiji, Nii-san ada masalah," kata Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan rasa ingin tahu

"aku tahu bahwa penduduk desa membenciku, dan beberapa orang mungkin akan menyerang ku lagi dan saat ini aku belum cukup kuat untuk membela diri terhadap ninja itu. "Kata Naruto tegas Hiruzen mengerutkan kening mendengar kebenaran dalam kata-kata Naruto.

Tentu saja setelah kejadian hari ini serangan akan berkurang tapi kita tidak bisa memastikan karena ada banyak orang yang membenci Naruto.

"Aku punya solusinya," kata Kakashi dan mengeluarkan masker wajah berwarna hitam dari rompinya dan melemparkannya ke Naruto. Naruto kenangkapnya dengan senyum terpatri wajahnya .

"Terima kasih Nii-san." Kata Naruto sambil mengenakan masker wajahnya.

"Naruto , mulai sekarang kau adalah Hatake Naruto. Jadilah pria yang baik dan shinobi yang kuat dan jangan sombong " Kata Hiruzen dan menepuk anak itu di belakang.

"Hai" kata Naruto dengan gembira

 **.**

( **Timeskip: 6 bulan)**

Sudah 6 bulan sejak Naruto diadopsi oleh Kakashi. 6 bulan ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Naruto.

Dia mulai memahami sifat kakaknya itu , Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat tenang dan suka berkumpul tapi ia juga malas dan suka membaca buku Icha Icha, sebuah buku porno.

Naruto tidak membenci buku itu tapi juga tidak suka membacanya setiap saat seperti Kakashi. Ia juga tidak malas seperti Kakashi dan dia selalu ingin berlatih dan berlatih .

Dia tahu bahwa Kakashi telah kehilangan rekan setimnya yang merupakan teman dekatnya , dia menggunakan banyak cara untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, salah satunya membaca buku porno.

Kehidupan Naruto sekarang berubah drastis .Tidak ada bocah pirang yang menjerit minta perhatian. Kakashi mengajari Naruto , bahwa seorang ninja harus menilai situasinya dan harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Dia telah mengajarkan Naruto tentang chakra dan telah mengajarinya untuk bertarung dengan menggunakan shuriken dan kunai. Naruto juga telah mempelajari chakra dasar, seperti memanjat pohon , melompat ke udara , dan bersembuny .

Meskipun sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk mempelajari chakra dasar karena ia mempunyai cadangan chakra yang sangat besar sebab ia adalah seorang jinchuriki.

Banyak penduduk desa sepertinya percaya bahwa Naruto sudah mati karena mereka tidak lagi melihat wajahnya karena ia selalu mengenakan maskernya .

Ketika beberapa orang mengenalinya , dan mengejeknya, dia selalu tenang dan tidak terpengaruh.

 **.**

Naruto sekarang sedang melakukan latihan shuriken di training ground 7 sambil menunggu Kakashi tiba. Dia tahu kakaknya itu sering terlambat jadi ia memutuskan untuk memulai latihannya.

Dia sekarang sudah mahir dalam melempar shiruken dan kunai , terbukti saat ini shuriken dan kunai yang ia lempar tepat sasaran semua.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang datang menghampiri Naruto . Ia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah dua orang Anbu berdiri di sana, wajah mereka disembunyikan oleh topeng mereka, namun topeng mereka berbeda dari kebanyakan Anbu, karena topeng mereka "polos".

"Naruto Hatake." Kata anbu di sebelah kiri dengan datar.

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto penasaran mengapa Anbu ada di sini dan memanggilnya . Tiba-tiba Anbu tersebut melesat ke arahnya, Anbu itu menarik pedang untuk menyerangnya.

untungnya Naruto berhasil menghindar walaupun masker wajahnya sedikit terkena sayatan tersebut . Entah itu keberuntungan belaka atau tidak, itu juga karena beberapa pelatihan dari Kakashi .

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto dengan marah. Anbu yang menyerang naruto terkejut karena Naruto bisa menghindari Sayatan tersebut , namun si Anbu itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi.

Merasa keadaan mulai tegang , si Anbu mulai membocorkan sejumlah besar KI membunuh. Inilah tipe pembunuhan pembunuh diam. Naruto membeku karena shock. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, detak jantungnya meningkat setiap detik, dia bahkan mendengarnya dengan jelas bahwa jantungnya berdetak keras. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan Kunai dari kantongnya karena tangannya gemetar.

Dia telah banyak menghadapi penduduk desa yang marah , namun niat membunuh Anbu adalah yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ia hadapi sepanjang hidupnya.

Tiba tiba Matanya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat . Kemudian Anbu melesat lagi ke arahnya, salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah dada Naruto sementara anbu satunya melompat ke udara dengan pedangnya ditarik siap untuk membelah naruto menjadi dua.

Naruto sekarang mulai merasa Waktu sepertinya melambat, semua hal bergerak lebih lambat di sekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat dedaunan jatuh pada kecepatan yang jauh lebih lambat, dia sekarang ia bisa melihat Anbu semakin mendekatinya.

Untuk shinobi lain , gerakan Anbu akan tampak seperti hantu tapi untuk Naruto dia bisa membaca gerakan mereka dan sudut yang tepat dimana mereka akan menyerangnya.

" _Aku ... tidak bisa ... bergerak .. apa ... apakah ... ... aku ... tidak ... aku tidak akan mati "_ Pikir Naruto takut . Insting memberitahu naruto untuk segara menghindar. Dia segera melompat ke kiri dan berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

Kemudian kedua anbu itu menyerangnya lagi, yang di sebelah kiri mencoba menyerang dengan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah perut Naruto , tapi sebelum serangannya bisa mengenai target sasaran , si Anbu itu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menembus dadanya . ketika dia melihat ke bawah, yang bisa dilihatnya adalah dua mata ber warna merah.

Si anbu itu mati ditangan Naruto

Sementara itu Naruto membeku di tempatnya, tangannya gemetar, dia melihat darah yang Terdapat di tangannya dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membunuh seseorang .

 _"Aku..membunuh..nya..a..ku..seorang..pembunuh"_ pikir naruto sedih dan air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Sementara Anbu yang satunya lagi terkejut melihat rekannya dibunuh oleh anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun itu .

Karena melihat Naruto diam di tempat, Anbu itu membuang tantonya untuk memberikan pukulan. Tapi sebelum mengenai sasaran , seluruh tubuhnya tersengat listrik karena ada sesuatu yang menembus dadanya. Dia mencoba melihat ke bawah , ia terkejut melihat sebuah tangan yang menembus dadanya yang disertai bola petir.

Dia hanya mendengar sepatah kata sebelum dia jatuh tak bernyawa di tanah.

" **Raikiri** "

Kakashi baru saja kembali setelah kunjungannya ke makam temannya. Kemudian dia tidak sengaja merasakan niat membunuh , dan itu berasal dari tempat latihan dimana Naruto berada. Dia segera bergegas menuju tempat itu dan terkejut melihat Naruto menusukkan kunai ke arah dada anbu itu.

Melihat bahwa Kakashi telah berada di sampingnya , Naruto mulai menangis. Setelah beberapa saat isakan Naruto terhenti dan dia menatap kakashi.

"Nii-san aku membunuhnya, aku seorang pembunuh." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal dalam suaranya. Sementara itu Kakashi kaget saat melihat mata Naruto. Mata biru safir Naruto sekarang berwarna merah dengan dua ekor tomonya hitam di dalamnya.

" _Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki Sharingan?"_ Pikir Kakashi tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Baiklah, Naruto, kamu hanya membela dirimu sendiri, sekarang tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi pelan. Naruto ragu mengangguk dan memberitahu Kakashi tentang keseluruhan kejadian. Dia sangat marah pada Danzo, dia tahu bahwa Anbu ini milik Danzo.

 _"Aku perlu bicara dengan Hokage-sama tapi pertama-tama aku perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto._ " Pikir Kakashi taktis

"Naruto ayo makan di Ichiraku, kamu bisa bicara denganku disana dan juga makan ramen mu, aku akan membiarkan kamu makan sebanyak yang kamu bisa hari ini Tapi sebelum itu berhenti mengirim chakra ke matamu," kata Kakashi. Dengan senyuman berharap Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa dia menginginkannya melakukannya.

"Hai." Kata Naruto masih dalam pemikiran yang dalam, dan berhenti menyalurkan chakra di matanya yang kembali ke mata biru safirnya.

 _"Ku kira makan ramen dan berbicara dengan Niii-san akan membantu_ ," pikir Naruto dengan sedih. Kakashi merasa lega bahwa Naruto belum memperhatikan perubahan matanya.

 **SKIP**

Setelah beberapa menit sejak mereka meninggalkan Ichiraku Mereka sekarang berdiri di depan taman bermain ,

"Naruto kenapa kamu tidak pergi dan bermain dengan anak-anak itu? Ini akan menyenangkan. "Kata Kakashi menunjuk ke arah empat anak laki-laki sebaya dengan usia Naruto yang sedang bermain.

" Apakah kamu yakin Niii-san? Aku takut mereka tidaka akan menerima aku, "kata Naruto sedih Kakashi mengerutkan kening memikirkan berapa banyak penduduk desa telah membuat Naruto trauma .

" Aku yakin Naruto. Pergilah bersenang-senang, aku harus berbicara dengan Hokage-sama tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah melapor , "kata Kakashi dan menghilang melalui shunshin.

 _" Jurus itu ... aku harus mempelajarinya. "_ Pikir naruto sambil tertawa kecil .

Saat ini ada empat anak laki-laki bermain di lapangan, penampilannya juga tidak sama .

Yang pertama memiliki rambut berwarna nanas yang diikat ke atas dengan kuda poni pendek. Wajahnya mendongak keatas sedang sibuk mengamati awan.

Yang kedua Anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah si rambut nanas terus memakan keripik , dia berbadan sedikit gemuk dan ia memiliki rambut cokelat muda dan berwarna cerah.

Anak Yang ketiga sesang duduk di samping anak berbadan gemuk sedang bermain dengan seekor anak anjing kecil . Dia memiliki dua tanda di wajahnya dan giginya sedikit runcing dan rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap

Anak laki-laki yang terakhir duduk menyendiri dari yang lain. Rambut dan matanya tertutupi hoodie jacket dan kacamata hitam .

Saat Naruto mendekati ke 4 anak laki-laki itu,ia sedikit ragu-ragu, setelah bertahun-tahun ditolak, dia khawatir bahwa bahkan anak-anak ini akan menolaknya seperti anak-anak dari panti asuhan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut nanas dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku Hatake Naruto , bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tentu, aku Chouji Akimichi," kata Chouji dengan senang hati dan ia menawarkan beberapa keripik yang kemudian diterima Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini Akamaru." Kata Kiba dan Akamaru menyalak.

"Nara Shikamaru," kata Shikamaru penasaran.

 _"Ada apa dengan masker itu , kenapa dia memakainya_?" Pikir Shikamaru dengan cemberut

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu semua. Hei, bisakah aku tahu namamu juga?" Tanya Naruto keras, kepada bocah serangga itu . Mendengar dipanggil, dia mendekati kelompok tersebut dan terkejut karena mereka tidak mundur darinya saat seekot serangga merangkak di kemejanya.

"Aburame Shino," kata Shino dengan tenang

"Hatake Naruto, senang bertemu dengan kalian yabg notabene dari empat klan konoha yang berbeda." Kata Naruto dengan senyum

"Kau tahu tentang klan kita?" Tanya Chouji dengan heran

"Ya, kakak ku memberi tahu ku. Pertama Dari klan Akimichi, klan mu mengkhususkan diri dalam pertempuran dan dikenal dengan kekuatan fisik dan penelitian besar tentang pil makanan yang dibentuk oleh klan mu. Kau juga memiliki banyak restoran di Konoha, "kata Naruto singkat.

" kau berasal dari klan Nara, Salah satu klan paling pintar dari Konoha Klan mu dikenal karena pengetahuan dan pemikiran kalian yang tajam, dan pengetahuan lanjutan tentang ninjutsu medis dan obat-obatan. "Kata Naruto hanya .

"Kau berasal dari klan Inuzuka, satu dari tiga klan pelacak terbaik di Konoha. Kalian dan pasangan kalian adalah yang terbaik dalam pelacakan dan pertarungan langsung . "Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil .

"Dan kau berasal dari klan Aburame, klan mu menggunakan teknik serangga untuk melacak musuh. Klan mu dikenal karena Berpikiran logis dan merupakan salah satu yang terbaik Klan pelacak konoha di samping Inuzuka dan Hyuga. "Kata Naruto serius Sementara keempat anak laki-laki itu menatap bodoh ke arah Naruto.

Chouji senang karena Naruto tidak memanggilnya gemuk seperti kebanyakan anak, Shikamaru tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru keduanya merasa bahagia saat Naruto memuji klan mereka dan tidak memanggil Akamaru sebagai anjing tapi pasangan kiba, sementara Shino sedang Juga tertarik karena Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh serangganya dan memuji klannya.

"Woah, ternyata kau tahu semua tentang klan kita, sekarang ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu," kata Shikamaru penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Baiklah , jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan menceritakan semua yang kalian inginkan." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai

 _"Aku tahu sifat malas mu itu nara, kau tidak akan nengalahkanku dengan mudah._ " Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru dengan menguap

"Oke" kata Chouji dengan ceria "ayo akamaru kita lakukan , aku pasti akan mengalahkan kamu naruto" bual Kiba dengan suara lantang dan akamaru merespon dengan guk.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu Naruto-san," kata Shino hanya

"Semuanya , apakah sekarang ini kita berteman ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangannya.

"Teman" mereka semua sepakat serempak dan saling mengguncang tangan.

 _"Aku akhirnya memiliki beberapa teman sejati._ " Pikir Naruto dengan gembira.

Jika saja mereka berempat tahu bahwa anak laki-laki ini kelak akan menjadi teman terbaiknya seumur hidup dan teman yang akan selalu menemaninya.

 **.**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

Hiruzen tersenyum saat melihat keseluruhan interaksi antara Naruto dan teman barunya melalui bola kristalnya.

Pada awalnya ketika Kakashi melaporkan seluruh kejadian itu dia sangat marah, tapi karena jenazah si penyerang Naruto lenyap tak tersisa , tidak ada bukti untuk melawan Danzo, jadi dia harus melepaskannya , tapi dia akan terus mengawasi Danzo dari sekarang.

Dia sedih mendengar bahwa Naruto yang masih berusia 6 tahun telah mengalami yang namanya membunuh, tapi setelah melihat bahwa Naruto telah menemukan beberapa teman sejati, dia sangat senang.

" _Mungkin masih ada harapan untuk Naruto._ " Pikir Hiruzen dengan penuh harap.

"Dia akhirnya mendapatkan teman." Kata Kakashi dengan ekpresi senang,

"Hn"

"Hokage-sama, aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana Naruto memiliki sharingan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Kau tahu , dia adalah keturunan klan Uchiha ." kata Hiruzen membuat shock Kakashi

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit keras "Itu Memang benar Kakashi. " Kata Hiruzen hanya

"Tapi Hokage-sama, ibu Naruto adalah seorang Uzumaki bukan seorang Uchiha, dan sensei Minato adalah seorang yatim piatu." Kata Kakashi dengan cepat

"Ya Kushina bukan seorang Uchiha tapi itu tidak dengan Minato," kata Hiruzen serius

" _aku tidak suka suara ini._ " Pikir Kakashi cemas . Seperti yang dia duga, seperti apa jawabannya.

"Kakashi apa yang akan kukatakan padamu adalah salah satu rahasia terbesar Konoha Hanya aku dan Jiraya yang tahu tentang ini, tapi karena kau adalah wali Naruto dan juga kau sudah tahu banyak ini aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah rahasia rank SS, jadi aku tidak perlu mengingatkan mu akan hukuman yang akan kau jalani jika informasi ini bocor ? " Tanya Hiruzen tegas dan Kakashi langsung mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang orang tua Minato?" Tanya Hiruzen serius,

"Sensei adalah seorang yatim piatu yang orang tuanya meninggal dalam perang dunia shinobi kedua." Kata Kakashi dan Hiruzen mengangguk

"Ya, kamu benar. Orang tua Minato meninggal dalam perang dunia shinobi kedua tapi yang lebih penting adalah identitas Orang tuanya, "kata Hiruzen sugestif

" siapa mereka? " Tanya Kakashi dengan hati-hati

"Yamato Namikaze dan Mikasa Uchiha." Kata Hiruzen mengejutkan Kakashi pada intinya.

" _Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Minato sensei mengerti Obito lebih baik daripada akuu."_ Pikir Kakashi dengan heran

"Mikasa Uchiha?" Tanya Kakashi dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang karena dia diusir dari klan Uchiha." Hiruzen pelan-pelan

"Kenapa dia diusir Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Karena keturunannya." Kata Hiruzen dengan sedih

"garis keturunan ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ya , dia adalah anak perempuan Izuna Uchiha." Kata Hiruzen dengan gugup

"Izuna Uchiha? "Tanya Kakashi .

" Dia .. dia adalah adik dari Madara Uchiha. "Kata Hiruzen , Kakashi membeku di tempatnya, pria itu adalah legenda dan itu adalah hal yang baru saja dia temukan .

"Hokage-sama, jadi Madara adalah kakek buyut Naruto ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan gugup

"Hai, Izuna meninggal pada masa perang sipil, ini sebelum terbentuknya desa Konoha oleh klan Uchiha dan senju. Tapi saat Madara membelot dari desa, Mikasa dikucilkan dari klan karena dia adalah keponakan perempuan Madara dan diusir dari klan setelah beberapa saat. setelah itu ia bertemu dengan seorang jounin muda yang tak lain Yamato Namikaze, ayah Minato, dia adalah kepala suku Klan Namikaze Namikaze bukan klan besar dan tidak cukup terkenal saat itu Mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan menikah diam-diam hanya denganku mengetahui ini . Tapi mereka meninggal pada saat perang dunia kedua berlangsung , Dan saat itu Minato menjadi anak yatim piatu, "kata Hiruzen sebentar dan mengeluarkan embusan dari pipanya.

"Untuk melindungi Minato dari Uchiha, identitasnya dirahasiakan hanya denganku dan Jiraya, Minato dan Kushina juga mengetahui hal ini, namun Minato tidak bisa membagkitkan sharingan sehingga tidak ada yang tahu." Kata Hiruzen serius

"Jadi Naruto adalah Keturunan Namikaze, Uchiha dan klan Uzumaki? " Tanya Kakashi shock.

"Ya , dan hal itu harus tetap menjadi rahasia sampai Naruto cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hak ini . Jika hal ini bocor mungkin para tetua akan meminta Naruto untuk dibawa ke Danzo dan menggunakan dia sebagai senjata _._ "Kata Hiruzen serius .

"Saya mengerti, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?." Tanya Kakashi dengan cemas

"Latih dia untuk menggunakan sharingan diam-diam dan jika dia mengajukan pertanyaan, beritahu dia bahwa pertanyaannya akan dijawab saat dia menjadi chunin. Jika dia terus menanyainya ,bawa dia ke padaku Kakashi , Tidak ada orang lain yang harus tahu tentang hal ini . "kata Hiruzen lelah .

"saya mengerti Hokage-sama, saya akan melatihnya dan dia akan saya masukkan ke akademi tahun depan bersama teman-temannya. Saya ingin dia bersosialiasasi bersama teman sejatinya dan memiliki masa kanak-kanak yang normal . Tapi aku juga akan mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya sepenuhnya bergantung pada sharingan, "kata Kakashi serius.

 _"Aku harus memberitahu Jiraya tentang ini ."_ Pikir Hiruzen .

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Kakashi." Kata Hiruzen dan Kakashi membungkuk dan meninggalkan kantor Hiruzen , dia mendesah lelah melihat dokumen di depannya .

" _Ma...aku tidak akan bisa membaca Icha Icha ku lagi ."_ Pikir Hiruzen sedih.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note : Akhir cerita dari chap 1 , Semoga kalian menikmatinya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Secrets Of The Sharinggan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank to : Blackwolf512**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan sejak Naruto membangkitan sharingannya. Banyak yang telah berubah di desa, yang fenomenal adalah pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi Uchiha.

Desa itu masih belum pulih atas pembantaian itu . Hanya ada satu selamat dari pembantaian itu, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Kondisi mentalnya tidak terlihat bagus. Banyak hal telah berubah sejak saat itu, karena pembantaian Uchiha , Hiruzen telah mengeluarkan sebuah darurat militer dan menempatkan desa tersebut di bawah keamanan yang ketat.

Dia sekarang mengambil alih kendali atas desa tersebut. Dia menolak dewan tersebut dengan bantuan Damiyo Api dan mendapatkan kendali penuh atas shinobi dan juga urusan sipil desa tersebut.

Seluruh dewan civilan dan para tetua sangat marah dan meminta Hiruzen untuk memulihkan secepatnya kekuatan militer mereka .

Tapi Hiruzen tahu bahwa dia adalah Hokage dan dia harus memegang komando. Dewan hanya penasihat dan seharusnya memberi saran, dan tidak memerintahkannya .

ketika diadakanya beberapa rapat darurat , beberapa anggota dewan dan kepala clan di Konoha berinisiatif untuk memenjarakan Homura dan Koharu , karena mereka berperan atas kejadian naas yang menimpa klan uciha.

setelah rapat itu , banyak anggota dewan mendukung keputusan tersebut dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika Danzo tidak mengajukan keberatan dan hal itu sangat mengganggu Hiruzen . Padalah ia tahu Danzo juga terlibat.

Tapi yang paling mengganggunya adalah Naruto. Sejak dia membangunkan sharingan, sikapnya mulai berubah. Dia sekarang lebih pendiam dan hanya dirinya yang bersikap biasa kepada orang-orang yang dia percaya.

Kakashi dan Hiruzen memutuskan untuk memberi Naruto beberapa waktu untuk merenungkan masalah tentang pembunuhan pertamanya .

Dia Hiruzen masih bisa mengingat hari ketika memberitahu Naruto tentang sharingannya . Itu setelah beberapa hari setelah pembantaian Uchiha .

 _ **( Flasback On )**_

Naruto sekarang berdiri di kantor Hokage. Sudah beberapa hari sejak pembunuhan pertamanya, Kakashi telah memberinya waktu istirahat dari latihannya dan dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hokage tentang hal itu.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan ramah

"Jiji aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kata Naruto dengan sopan "silahkan katakan Naruto" Kata Hiruzen, tapi entah mengapa dia punya gambaran tentang apa yang akan ditanyakan Naruto.

"Jiji bagaimana bisa aku menghindari tebasan dari Anbu yang menyerang ku kemarin ?, pada saat itu aku hampir menyerah , dan ku pikir aku akan kemudian semuanya tampak melambat, ada Rasa sakit di mataku dan kemudian aku bisa melihat gerakan Anbu sebelum dia menebas pedangnya kearah ku . Tapi bagaimana bisa ?. " Kata Naruto yang bingung

"Naruto yang akan kukatakan padamu adalah sebuah rahasia, dan seharusnya kau tidak mengungkapkannya kepada siapa pun sampai semua itu terungkap . Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Hiruzen tegas.

"Hai" kata Naruto dengan mantap . Hiruzen lalu mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari salah satu laci mejanya dan meminta Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Naruto aku ingin kau menyalurkan chakra ke matamu." Kata Hiruzen serius . Naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai menyalurkan cakranya seperti yang diperintahkan Hiruzen, dan saat dia melihat ke cermin dia kaget. Alih-alih matanya yang biru lau sekarang menjadi merah dengan dua ekor tomoe hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Jiji ini ...adalah Sharingan yang sama seperti milik Nii-san? '' Tanya seorang Naruto kaget .

" Ya Naruto itu adalah sharingan. "Kata Hiruzen dengan lembut .

" Jadi aku seorang Uchiha. "Kata Naruto dengan sedih saat mengira ia adalah anak dari Seorang uciha , dan Sekarang dia tidak bisa menemukan keluarga lagi karena seluruh klan uciha dibantai begitulah pikir Naruto .

"Tidak juga, memang benar kau seorang Uchiha tapi ada beberapa hal lain tentang orang tua mu , dan aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu pada mu ketika kau sudah sedikit dewasa , Kau mengerti Naruto? "Tanya Hiruzen yang prihatin .

"Hai . "Kata Naruto dengan lemas

" Apakah kau marah padaku karena tidak memberitahumu tentang orang tuamu? "Tanya Hiruzen lembut .

" ya sedikit , dan ku rasa sekarang memang bukan waktu yang tepat mengetahuinya sekarang ."jelas Naruto singkat.

" Kau terlalu bijak untuk anak seusia mu Naruto , "kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum, dan Naruto mengangguk sedikit malu-malu.

" Jiji apakah orangtuaku adalah orang jahat"Tanya celetuk Naruto asal dan itu membuat Hiruzen Tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tidak Naruto , mereka adalah salah satu orang baik yang pernah ku temui. Mereka menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati . Mereka adalah seorang shinobi Konoha yang dengan bangga mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk melindungi desa," kata Hiruzen jujur .

"Jiji apa arti dari Desa? Apa itu shinobi sejati? " Tanya Naruto saat ia ingin tahu mengapa orang tuanya memilih meninggal untuk melindungi desa Konoha , dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini.

Hiruzen kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia teringat saran Hokage Pertama dan Kedua kepadanya tentang Sharingan, dan tahu bahwa jawabannya akan sangat penting dalam menentukan pemikiran Naruto dan masa depannya.

Dia telah gagal dalam mengajar Orochimaru, dia telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan dia tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan itu terjadi lagi.

"Sebuah desa adalah tempat dimana orang berkumpul. Ini adalah tempat di mana orang mengesampingkan semua perbedaan masa lalu mereka dan mengakhiri peperangan . Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana anak-anak dan orang tua terlindungi . Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Orang bisa menghabiskan hidup mereka dengan damai. " Kata Hiruzen hati-hati.

"Apa tugas seorang shinobi? Apakah shinobi berarti membiarkan anak anak nya berada dalam dunia yang kejam sendirian? Untuk membiarkan dia menghadapi kesulitan dan kesusahan sendirian? Bukankah tugas orang tua itu untuk melindunginya dan berada di sana untuk anak mereka. Jika orang tua yang meninggalkan anaknya seperti ini maka mereka adalah sampah. " Teriak Naruto sambil menangis .

Hiruzen lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Naruto , dan mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan satunya sehingga dia bisa melihat ke matanya.

Ketika dia melihat ke dalam mata sharingan Naruto , dia melihat rasa sakit, penghkianatan dan Hiruzen tahu bahwa dia harus memperbaiki keadaan.

"Naruto ayo pergi sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan. pegang tanganku erat-erat ." Kata Hiruzen serius, dan meraih tangan Naruto dan menghilang dari kantornya.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat dirinya sedang berdiri di puncak wajah Yondaime di monumen Hokage. Saat itu adalah saat saat matahari tenggelam atau sunset dan itu terlihat tampak cantik.

"Cantik bukan?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan ramah.

"Ya." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman kecil

"Naruto , desa tidak dibentuk oleh batu bata dan kayu , yang biasa didirikan oleh orang-orang . ketika kau melihat orang-orang dari sini apa yang kau simpulkan ?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto memandang ke arah desa dan melihat beberapa anak bermain , beberapa orang menikmati di restoran terdekat, beberapa orang hanya mengobrol, dan masih banyak lagi. Ini membawa senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Orang-orang terlihat bahagia dan damai, tapi itu juga membuat ku sadar, bahwa aku mungkin tidak pernah memiliki kebahagiaan seperti itu di dunia ini." Kata Naruto dengan sedih .

"Itu tidak benat Naruto , Ya memang sangat disayangkan dan sedih ketika orang tuamu meninggal, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya yatim piatu di desa ini Dan kau masih memilikiku, Kakashi, Teuchi-san dan Ayame-chan dan temanmu Bukankah itu termasuk keluarga mu? Aku pikir itu penting untuk beberapa kebahagiaanmu. " Kata Hiruzen dengan ramah

"Maaf jiji, aku baru saja terpengaruh oleh emosi ku, iya memang aku masih punya kalian, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa kalian semua." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"aku mengerti, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke satu tempat lagi yang harus kita kunjungi." Kata Hiruzen dengan gembira, dan menawari Naruto tangannya .

Saat ini Naruto dan Hiruzen sedang berdiri di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang dikelilingi pepohonan, dan ada sebuah batu besar yang terletak di tengah lapangan terbuka. Hiruzen membawa Naruto ke arah batu itu.

"Jiji apa tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Ini adalah tempat dimana pahlawan desa Konoha dihormati." Kata Hiruzen sedih

"Pahlawan?" Tanya Naruto bingung "Ya bisakah kau melihat batu monumen itu?" Tanya Hiruzen sederhana, dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Disitu terdapat nama semua shinobi yang menyerahkan nyawa mereka untuk melindungi desa," kata Hiruzen serius

"apakah ada Nama orang tua disana? "Tanya Naruto sedih

" Ya "kata Hiruzen jujur

" Jiji, bisa tolong beritahu ku nama mereka . Tolonglah Jiji ."pinta Naruto dengan mata puppy eyes nya.

" _Sialan dimana dia belajar jurus itu?_ " pikir Hiruzen lelah .

" Baiklah tapi aku hanya akan memberitahumu nama ibumu, aku akan menberitahu tentang ayahmu di waktu yang lain. " tawar Hiruzen dan itu membuat Naruto cemberut, dia ingin tahu nama ayahnya, tapi setidaknya Jijinya memberitahunya nama ibunya. Dia ingin tahu nama orang tuanya sejak lama.

"Ok Jiji" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Nama ibumu adalah Kushina" Kata Hiruzen dengan sedih mengingat sepanjang waktu yang dia habiskan bersamanya dan Minato. Naruto menuju ke Monumen itu dan setelah beberapa saat dia mencapai tulisan itu tangannya membeku.

Disana tertulis nama seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu di dunia ini. Satu orang yang tidak pernah dia miliki, ibunya .

Dia ingin tahu seperti apa seorang ibu? Dia telah melihat teman-temannya bersama ibu mereka dan setiap kali melihat hatinya sakit saat melihat ibunya tidak hidup dan bersamanya , betapa dia sangat berharap ibunya masih hidup.

"Kus- Hina Uzumaki. "

" Kaa-chan .. "kata Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai merembes keluar . Hiruzen meletakkan menepuk bahunya dan menunggu dalam diam membiarkan perasaan Naruto .Dia menangis selama beberapa menit tapi setelah itu ia tampak berhenti menangis.

"Naruto di dalam setiap shinobi desa konoha terdapat Tekad Api." Kata Hiruzen dengan ramah

"Tekad api ?" Tanya Naruto pelan, "ikatannya yang tak terpecahkan yang dimiliki setiap shinobi di desa ini, memberi kita kekuatan untuk melindungi desa kita. Seorang shinobi adalah orang yang menderita rasa sakit dan menghadapi kesulitan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga, yaitu Tekad Api. "Kata Hiruzen dengan ramah .

"Kau tahu ,Tekad itu melekat pada diri orang tuamu Naruto . Bayangkan jika mereka dan banyak shinobi lainnya tidak mengorbankan nyawa mereka, maka desa tersebut akan hancur. Kedamaian dimana kami tinggal tidak akan ada , Orang-orang yang hidup bahagia mungkin akan lenyap jika saja bukan karena pengorbanan pahlawan-pahlawan ini. Jalan shinobi adalah salah satu pengorbanan dan rasa sakit, itulah shinobi. " itulah yang disimpulkan Hiruzen tentang Shinobi.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi shinobi yang baik? '' Tanya Naruto penuh harap,

" Naruto , akan bertanya sesuatu yang penting, apa hal yang berharga bagimu? "Tanya Hiruzen serius.

" keluarga, teman dan desaku sangat berharga bagiku. Meskipun beberapa penduduk desa mungkin tidak menyukai ku, tapi inilah Desa tempat ku lahir dan inilah desa yang orang tua ku lindungi untuk kehidupan orang orang banyak , jadi aku akan menghormati kehendak orang tua ku dan melindunginya. Apa menurutmu penduduk desa akan menerimaku? "Tanya Naruto penuh harapan di matanya .

" Tekad Api yang membara hidup dalam dirimu, cucuku. Dan aku benar-benar percaya bahwa orang akan melihat mu sebagai pahlawan suatu hari nanti. Aku percaya padamu Naruto. "Kata Hiruzen dengan ramah .

" Arigatou Jiji, aku akan mengikuti jalanku sendiri, dan akan memenuhi mimpiku dan melindungi desa. "Kata Naruto dengan tekad, dan memberi pelukan kepada Hiruzen .

"itu tidak diragukan lagi, sekarang apakah kau ingin Kakashi melatih mu menggunakan sharingan?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Hai" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"Baiklah aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk melatihmu dari besok, berikan yang terbaik, sekarang pergi dan bermainlah dengan temanmu jika kamu mau." Kata Hiruzen dengan senang hati

"Hai" kata Naruto dan bergegas pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya Semua berjalan dengan baik Sandaime-sama." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum keluar dari pohon dengan bukunya di tangannya.

"Ini berjalan lebih baik dari perkiraan ku, tapi untungnya kita bisa menghindari masalah besar saat ini Kakashi." Kata Hiruzen lega,

"Iya bahkan aku terlindungi dari semua pertanyaannya," kata kakashi serius

"Ya itu memang merepotkan. Kalau bukan karena saran Shodai-sama dan Nidaime-sama, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Kata Hiruzen cemas.

"Apa maksudmu Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Seperti yang kau tahu , Uchiha mengaktifkan sharingannya saat dia menghadapi kekacauan emosional, putus asa atau dalam situasi hidup atau mati .." kata Hiruzen dan Kakashi menunduk saat mengingat temannya Obito mengaktifkannya.

"Tapi ketika seseorang mengaktifkan sharingan dia mulai berubah." Kata Hiruzen dengan serius,

"Saya tidak mengerti Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi sambil mengerutkan kening

"Nidaime memberi tahu ku bahwa Uchiha adalah klan yang menyegel emosi mereka sendiri. Jadi ketika mereka membangunkan sharingan, semua emosi tersembunyi terbangun.

Bagi orang yang menginginkan kekuasaan, mata memberi mereka kekuatan, tapi juga meningkatkan ego mereka sehingga membuat mereka berpikir bahwa mereka tak terkalahkan, itu karena mereka telah mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam , mengubahnya menjadi orang-orang yang membenci dunia.

Bagi orang-orang yang sangat menyayangi orang yang berharga bagi mereka, kasih sayang mereka untuk orang berharga tersebut akan meningkat drastis, dan bagi orang-orang seperti Naruto bisa saja bisa berakhir dengan dua cara, entah mereka akan mengikuti jalan yang benar dalam hidup atau jatuh ke kegelapan, dan aku tidak mau Itu terjadi untuk Naruto, dia seperti cucu bagiku. Cinta Uchiha lebih besar dari pada Senju. " Kata Hiruzen mengejutkan Kakashi.

"Tapi masih belum jelas apa hubungannya dengan naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dengan rasa ingin tahu

"aku akan menjelaskannya, seiring berjalannya waktu, sharingan orang itu tumbuh lebih kuat, begitu pula perasaannya. Banyak orang Uchiha di masa lalu telah menjadi gila karena ini. Nidaime telah menberi tahu ku bahwa sharingan adalah" _Mata yang menunjukkan emosi_ "Ketika aku melihatnya di mata Naruto hari ini , aku bisa melihat kesedihan, rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan di dalamnya . Jika perasaan ini berkembang, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi?" Kata Hiruzen dengan serius.

"Dia pasti akan membenci desa dan banyak orang karena nasibnya. , Dan sharingan-nya dikombinasikan dengan Kyubi yang dimeteraikan di dalamnya bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang **Madara baru.** "Kata Kakashi shock, menyadari apa yang bisa terjadi.

" _Aku harus berhati-hati dengan Naruto, tapi aku akan melatihnya untuk menjadi shinobi yang lebih baik, dan orang baik."_ Pikir Kakashi dengan tekad .

 _ **( Flashback off )**_

 **( Next day )**

Naruto dan Kakashi saat ini berdiri di hutan kematian, atau lebih tepatnya "Training Ground 44". Kakashi telah membawa Naruto ke sini berkali-kali untuk melatihnya.

Dia telah memilih tempat ini, untuk tempat latihan Naruto dalam menggunakan Sharingan karena hampir tidak ada yang datang ke tempat ini, jadi tidak akan shinobi lain yang melihat Naruto menggunakan Sharingannya .

Hari ini pelatihannya akan berbeda, pertama-tama Kakashi tidak membaca bukunya, dan terlihat serius, sementara Naruto juga siap untuk memulai latihannya. Setelah berbicara dengan Hokage, tekadnya semakin kuat untuk melatuh Dan melindungi adiknya .

"Baiklah Naruto karena aku sudah mengajarimu latihan kontrol chakra, dan Taijutsu dasar, aku anggap kamu cocok untuk belajar Ninjutsu, dan mulai hari ini kau akan belajar cara menggunakan Sharingan ? Kau siap untuk ini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan ceria

"Hai, Nii-san" kata Naruto dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan mengajarkan mu Jutsu dasar yang diajarkan oleh siswa akademi. Biasanya kau seharusnya tidak belajar Ninjutsu pada usia muda seperti itu, tapi karena kau memiliki beberapa musuh di desa dan untuk juga untuk mempertahankan diri , Kau akan ku ajari belajar Ninjutsu. " Kata Kakashi tegas, Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Tapi sebelum memulai latihan , aku pertama tama akan mengajarkan cara menggunakan Sharingan dulu ." Kata Kakashi dan mengangkat ikat kepalanya, membuka mata Sharingannya.

"Nii-san, bisakah kamu memberitahuku kemampuan sharingan?" Tanya Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Baiklah, Naruto tapi aktifkan sharinganmu dulu, dan katakan apa yang bisa kau lihatkau dengan kemampuan matamu itu ?" Kata Kakashi dengan tegas Naruto menyalurkan chakra ke matanya, dan langsung dua tomoe sharingan muncul .sharingannya muncul. sharingannya

"Nii-san, aku bisa melihat chakra mengalir di tubuhmu, juga saat anbu menyerangku aku bisa memprediksi gerakannya sebelum dia menyerangku. Itu yang aku tahu tentang sharingan." Kata Naruto dengan jujur

"Mengesankan, Sharingan memiliki banyak kemampuan, dan salah satunya pasti bisa memprediksi gerakan seseorang sebelum . Sharingan memiliki tiga tingkat.

Pertama, adalah level dengan hanya satu tomoe di setiap mata. Di level itu kau hanya dapat memprediksi gerakan serta melihat aliran chakra lawan, meskipun sedikit kabur.

Baru setelah tahap kedua Sharingan, yang terdiri dari dua tomoe di setiap mata, kau dapat sepenuhnya melihat chakra lawan. Dalam tingkat kedua, Sharingan dapat mengcopy jurus lawan serta mengetahui berapa banyak jumlah chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk menggunakan Ninjutsu atau Genjutsu .

Terakhir tingkat ketiga, di tingkat ini terdiri dari tiga tomoe di setiap mata, ketika Sharingan sudah memiliki 3 tomoe , hampir tidak ada teknik yang tidak bisa di copy .

Dan juga saat Sharingan mu semakin berkembang, kecepatan mu pasti akan meningkat drastis "jelas Kakashi serius. Naruto mendengarkan keseluruhan penjelasan dengan saksama, dan kagum dengan kemampuan mata Dewa tersebut .

"Jadi aku bisa menyalin ninjutsu, genjutsu dan taijutsu lainnya. Itu mengesankan." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Itu memang mengesankan , kau bisa menyalinnya, tapi itu tidak berarti Anda harus melakukannya." Kata Kakashi tegas kau

"kenapa tidak?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu bergantung pada mata ini, kau juga harus belajar sendiri." Kata Kakashi serius kau

"aku mengerti maksudmu Nii-san , Tapi kita adalah shinobi, tidak ada musuh bertarung dengan adil, lawanku tidak akan ragu untuk mengadakan apapun dalam pertengkaran denganku, dan aku juga tidak. Dan shinobi seharusnya menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki untuk meraih kemenangan.

Sharingan adalah sebuah alat, dan aku akan menggunakannya, tapi aku juga akan berlatih keras dan dan mencoba untuk tidak bergantung pada mata ini . " Kata Naruto dengan tekad .

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi terdiam, adik laki-lakinya baru saja mengakali nya, dan jawabannya juga logis. Naruto akan membutuhkan semua kekuatan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksud mu. Sekarang sebelum mempelajari Ninjutsu, kau teknik juga harus mengerti bahwa teknik ninjutsu terbagi menjadi tiga bagian." Kakashi serius

"apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Pertama adalah untuk melakukan handseal , berikutnya adalah mengumpulkan dan membentuk chakra, dan langkah terakhir adalah menggabungkan kedua langkah pertama dan kedua . Ini membutuhkan tingkat konsentrasi penuh." Kata Kakashi serius, dan Naruto mengangguk sebagai isyarat dia mendapat intinya. "isyarat

"Sekarang tekniknya, yang akan aku ajarkan pada mu adalah teknik yang paling dasar, yang hampir setiap shinobi digunakan , yang disebut **Kawarimi no Jutsu.** " Kata Kakashi singkat

"Teknik apa itu Nii-san ?" Tanya Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Dengan teknik ini, pengguna mengganti tubuhnya sendiri dengan beberapa benda lain, umumnya dengan balok kayu . Teknik ini menciptakan ilusi optik, membuat musuh mengira serangannya berhasil. Pengguna dapat menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang atau melarikan diri dari. " Kata Kakashi sambil membuat handseal dan mengganti dirinya dengan kayu log di dekatnya.

Dia bisa saja melakukan teknik itu tanpa handseal , tapi dia ingin Naruto mempelajarinya.

Sementara itu Naruto telah menyaksikan keseluruhan proses melakukan handseal kawarimi menggunakan Sharingan-nya. Dia telah melihat Kakashi melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat. Bagi orang lain, itu mungkin tampak kabur, tapi Sharingan memudahkan melihat nya . Dia juga bisa melihat chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan itu. bisa

"Itu teknik yang sangat berguna Nii-san." Kata Naruto yang terkesan

"Memang benar , tapi sebelum kau melakukan Justu ini , kau harus belajar melakukan handseal secepat Nii-san." Kata Kakashi serius

"Kenapa aku perlu melakukan handseals dengan cepat?" Tanya Naruto dalam kebingungan

"Karena dalam pertempuran , musuhmu tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat Jutsu dengan mudah . Jadi kau harus cepat dalam membuat jutsu ." Jelas Kakashi hanya.

"Hehe, maaf Nii-san." Kata Naruto malu-malu, dan mengusap bagian tengkuk kepalanya.

"Itu berarti kau tidak secerdas yang kupikirkan ototo." Teriak Kakashi nada bercanda .

"Hah apa kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai. Kakashi tampak ketakutan melihat seringai Naruto , seumur hidup Kakashi tidak pernah dia dianiaya secara verbal, dan sekarang adiknya telah menggunakan tipu muslihatnya sendiri terhadapnya.

" _Jika Gai tahu tentang ini, maka dia akan terus mengejekku_." Pikir Kakashi dengan ketakutan, bahkan raut wajahnyawajahnya sudah pucat dengan hanya memikirkannya.

Sementara itu Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena dia baru saja menjahili kakaknya menjahit

" _Hah, akhirnya aku berhasil mengerjai ni-san."_ Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Awasan kau Naruto , jatah ramen akan ku potong selama seminggu." Kata Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"TIDAK" teriak Naruto ngeri

"Terima ini " kata Kakashi sambil melemparkan lima shuriken ke arah naruto. Naruto dengan mudah mengelak dari shuriken itu , tapi belum saja bernafas lega , ia dikejutkan belasan lebih shuriken mendekatinya secepat kilat.

" _Sialan_ " pikir Naruto shock, dan secepat mungkin ia melakukan handseal , dan mengganti dirinya dengan blok kayu .

"Hut. ... hampir saja." Kata Naruto lega, saja

"Ternyata reflekmu mengagumkan ." Kata Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"He lain kali beritahu dulu ketika mau menyerang ku baka-niisan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jengkel

"Ya itu kalau bisa , karena sekarang kau tahu bagaimana cara melakukan teknik ini, mari beralih ke yang berikutnya. Jaga agar Sharingan mu tetap aktif." Kata Kakashi tegas aktif.

"Nii-san, aku ingin belajar lebih banyak dengan Sharingan, aku ingin belajar jutsu berikutnya sendiri dan sedikit lebih cepat, apakah kau memiliki teknik yang dapat membantu ku?" Tanya Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu ku.

"Ya, ada satu teknik, sekarang setelah kupikirkan, seharusnya kau bisa melakukan teknik ini, seperti chakra dan kontrol yang dibutuhkan. Teknik ini membantu pengguna mempelajari jutsu sepuluh kali lebih cepat." Kata Kakashi serius

"apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan gembira

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** kata Kakashi dengan seringai, karena ia tahu betapa bergunanya jutsu ini.

"Kage Bunshin?" Tanya Naruto dalam kebingungan .

"Ini adalah jutsu peringkat-B, hanya jounin dan orang-orang dengan tingkat chakra tinggi yang bisa melakukannya, karena chakra mu banyak kau pasti mudah melakukannya , pertama-tama nonaktifkan sharinganmu." Kata Kakashi, Naruto mengangguk dan menonaktifkan sharingannya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan jutsu ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat .

"Ini mirip dengan teknik bayangan, teknik ini menciptakan klon pengguna. Namun, kloning ini adalah salinan sebenarnya, bukan ilusi. Chakra pengguna didistribusikan secara merata di antara setiap kloning, sehingga masing-masing kloning memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan pengguna. Kekuatan keseluruhan Klon mampu melakukan teknik sendiri dan bahkan bisa terluka. Klon bayangan tidak dapat dibedakan dari penggunanya , karena klonnya memiliki jumlah Chakra yang sama persis .

Karakteristik yang unik dari Kage bunshin adalah bahwa setiap pengalaman yang didapat klon selama keberadaannya , ditransfer ke pengguna begitu mereka menghilang . Hal ini membuat teknik ini ideal untuk memata-matai, Karena pengguna hanya bisa mengirim kloning untuk memata-matai target, kemudian kloning menghilangkan diri dan informasi yang di dapat akan kembali ke pengguna , Ini juga berguna untuk tujuan pelatihan . "Jelas Kakashi .

Naruto langsung meneteskan air liur , setelah mendengar banyak kegunaan belajar jutsu Kage bunshin . Itu adalah hal terbaik setelah Sharingan-nya.

"Ajari aku Sekarang," kata Naruto cepat

"Baiklah sekarang perhatikan dengan saksama." Kata Kakashi sambil tertawa melihat keberanian Naruto untuk mempelajarinya dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Kloning bayangan adalah salah satu Ninjutsu paling maju dan bermanfaat. Dia menggunakan dua segel tangan dan seketika dua replika kakashi muncul.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, kami nyata, dan bisa melakukan apa saja." Kata kedua klon serempak, dan mulai memanjat pohon untuk menunjukkan kepada Naruto bahwa mereka itu nyata dan bukan ilusi. kau

"Wow, aku akan melakukannya juga," kata Naruto penuh semangat, dan membentuk handseal.

"TUNG-" teriak Kakashi, tapi sudah terlambat saat ia dikelilingi ledakan asap, dan ketika penglihatannya membaik, dia terkejut melihat dirinya dikelilingi oleh 50 klon Naruto yang identik.

"YO" kata semua klon berbarengan. "Sialan, aku tahu kau akan bisa melakukannya tapi 50 klon di pelatihan pertama itu adalah hal yang paling mencengangkan. "

Apakah Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja banyak chakra yang ku habiskan ." Kata Naruto sedikit lelah, karena ia merasakan efek teknik di tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti, ini adalah teknik terlarang dan jika bukan karena cadangan chakra tinggi , kau pasti sudah mati sekarang. Naruto kau harus selalu berhati-hati saat mempelajari teknik ini." Kata Kakashi tegas memastikan Naruto mengerti alasannya. kau

"Kau terlalu khawatir Nii-san, tapi aku akan hati-hati." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, itu yang selalu ku harapkan dari mu." Kata Kakashi dengan senang hati.

"Nii-san apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kloning ini?" Tanya naruto penasaran. Kakashi berpikir sejenak, sementara itu semua klon sedang mengobrol di antara mereka sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

" _Hmm ku pikir waktunya untuk mencari tahu tentang elemen apa yang ia miliki, mungkin mengajari dia satu atau dua jutsu tidak masalah ."_ Pikir Kakashi taktis, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini Nii-san? '' Tanya Naruto penasaran, mengambil kertas dari kakashi.

" Ini adalah kertas chakra. Tapi sebelum aku menceritakannya lebih jauh, beritahu aku apa saja lima jenis elemen dasar, dan aplikasinya untuk ninjutsu? "Tanya Kakashi tajam, berharap Naruto akan memberikan jawaban yang benar, setelah semua latihan dan buku yang dia beri pada Naruto . .

"Ada lima tipe dasar dimana sifat cakra bisa ditransformasikan, disebut Lima Elemen Transformasi Alam (Godai Seishitsu Henka). Kelima jenis ini disebut juga unsur dasar , tapi juga sering disebut fondasi ninjutsu dasar. Kelima elemen dasar saling terhubung satu sama lain dalam sebuah lingkaran, masing-masing ada yang lemah dan ada kuat dari yang lain. Mereka adalah Api, Air, Angin, Bumi dan Petir. "Naruto menjelaskan dengan singkat.

" Akurat seperti biasa, ternyata aku mengajari mu dengan baik. "Kata Kakashi dengan bangga, dan Naruto mengangguk dengan rendah hati .

"Jadi bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mengetahui elemen ku? "Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

" kertas yang Yang ada di tangan mu adalah kertas chakra, potongan kertas yang dibuat dari jenis pohon khusus (yang ditanam dan diberi makan dengan chakra) yang digunakan untuk bereaksi terhadap sedikit pun chakra. Sekarang kau alirkan chakra mu ke kertas itu" ... "Jika elemenmu mu api maka kertas akan terbakar, jika elemen mu air maka kertas menjadi basah / lembap, jika elemen mu Tanah maka kertas akan hancur, jika elemen mu angin maka kertas akan terbelah . Dan Jika elemen mu petir maka akan kusut. Sekarang letakkan chakramu ke kertas itu , ayo kita lihat apa elemen apa yang kau miliki . "Jelas Kakashi serius.

Naruto lalu menyalurkan chakra ke kertas chakra, dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Mula-mula kertas itu menjadi lembap, lalu terbelah menjadi dua, karena hembusan angin kertas lepas dari tangan Naruto kemudian jatuh ke tanah .

Tapi sebelum bisa mencapai tanah, kertas separuhnya terbakar abu sementara setengah lainnya berkerut. Mata Kakashi melebar saat melihat hasilnya, dia mengira Naruto memiliki elemen paling banyak 2 saja , tapi dia memiliki empat elemen alami.

 _"Itu tidak mungkin_." Pikir Kakashi dengan dungu.

"Menarik" Naruto menyeringai bangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Beberapa Jam Kemudian setelah pelatihan selesai)**

Ini adalah hari latihan yang mengerikan bagi Naruto. sekarang ia benar-benar kelelahan, karena dia berlatih jutsu menggunakan Kage bunshin , lalu setelah latihan selesai ingatan klon bayangan kembali ke dirinya sehingga itu menyebabkan dirinya lemas tak bertenaga .

Dia juga telah belajar beberapa kemampuan penginderaan dari Kakashi yaitu dengan cara bermeditasi . selama 1 jam penuh Naruto dan Kakashi duduk berdiam diri untuk bermeditasi .

Kakashi bangga dengan Naruto karena mampu menguasainya begitu cepat .

"Naruto , bagaimana apakah kau sudah bisa melakukan jutsu yang dipelajari klonmu?" Tanya Kakashi serius

"Hai , akhirnya aku mampu menguasainya walaupun jutsu ku masih belum sempurna " kata naruto terengah-engah dengan berat

 _"Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga tapi tetap tidak mau menyerah."_ Pikir Kakashi dengan bangga. kemudian Naruto dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki melakukan handseal yang yang telah dia pelajari.

 **"Suiton: Mizurappa "**

Gelombang besar air mengalir keluar dari mulut Naruto, dan membanjiri seluruh area terbuka, dan menabrak segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya dengan keras dengan suara keras.

 _"Dia adalah pengguna air terampil, dia berpotensi mengungguli Nidaime-sama suatu hari nanti,"_ pikir Kakashi yang heran setelah melihat kekuatan jutsu Naruto.

Memang dia mendapat bantuan Sharingan dan klon bayangan, tapi untuk menguasai jutsu C-rank dalam beberapa jam di usia Naruto adalah prestasi besar.

Tanpa menunggu komentar dari Kakashi, Naruto melakukan set handseal lagi, dia kemudian mengumpulkan chakra dan mengucapkan jutsu berikutnya.

 **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"**

Api seukuran bola besar keluar dari mulut Naruto. jutsu itu menghanguskan pohon di dekatnya .

"Kerja bagus Naruto, kau sudah menguasai jutsu Suiton, sementara Katon , jutsumu bagus tapi tetap perlu lebih latihan. Tapi aku yakin dengan latihan ini kau akan bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna " Kata Kakashi dengan bangga

"terimakasih .. (hoss) .. (hoss) .. Nii-san." Kata Naruto terengah engah.

"Oh .. sepertinya kamu lelah..bahkan ternyata stamina mu memiliki batas ya " goda Kakashi Naruto cemberut mendengarnya dan itu membuat kakasi tertawa.

"Sebagai penutup latihan aku akan mengajarimu jutsu baru . Ini adalah jutsu peringkat-E dan membutuhkan chakra minimum, jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan mengantarmu ke Ichiraku hari ini .." kata Kakashi dengan seringai.

"Apa kau serius Ni-san." Teriak Naruto, semua lelah dalam dirinya lenyap seketika.

" _Apa pun untuk ramen"_ pikir naruto dengan gembira membayangkan jumlah mangkuk yang akan dia makan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu, dan darimana dia mendapatkan begitu banyak energi itu !" Gumam Kakashi dengan air mata anime yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Baiklah jutsu ini adalah teknik dasar yang digunakan semua ninja. Ini disebut **Henge No Jutsu** , Biasanya digunakan untuk berubah menjadi orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, tapi satu juga Memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi binatang, tumbuhan, dan bahkan benda mati seperti senjata. Teknik ini memberi banyak kegunaan.

Transformasi shinobi terampil persis seperti yang asli, jadi tidak mungkin untuk membedakan keduanya. Di sisi lain, transformasi yang dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak berpengalaman akan memiliki perbedaan yang jelas. " Jelas Kakashi dan melakukan handseal , dan melakukan jutsu itu mengubah dirinya menjadi Naruto terengah-engah yang memiliki ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya.

Sementara itu Naruto telah mengaktifkan sharingannya, dan telah memperhatikan jutsu itu dengan saksama, dan memutuskan untuk membalas perbuatan Kakashi.Kemudian Ia membuat handseal .

 **"Oiroke No jutsu "**

Kemudian di tempat Naruto berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang tinggi yang rambutnya mencapai ke pantatnya. Wajahnya berseri dan matanya biru indah. Dia memiliki dada besar C-cup, pantat yang melengkung dan kaki sutra yang panjang dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah dia benar-benar telanjang.

Setelah menyaksikan jutsu Naruto Kakashi langsung melesat ke udara dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya .setelah itu menjadi tidak sadarkan diri, dan hanyut ke dunia sesatnya.

" _Dasar hentai_ " pikir Naruto dengan seringai, dan lalu pingsan karena kehabisan chakra, tapi ia tersenyum bangga karena keberhasilannya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kakashi terbangun, dan sambil tertawa mengingat bagaimana dia terkalahkan , dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menggendongnya .

" _Jutsu itu sangat mengesankan, aku harus belajar darinya_ " pikir Kakashi dengan wajah mesum.

" _Tapi tetap saja dia bisa belajar banyak jutsu dalam satu hari dan menguasai hampir semuanya. Minato-sensei, kau akan sangat bangga padanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengajarkan_ _ **genjutsu**_ _kepadanya ._

 _Dia akan menjadi shinobi terhebat di masa depan . Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto masuk ke akademi ya_ "pikir Kakashi sambil tersenyum, dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

Hanya saja jika Kakashi tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari kebangkitan Naruto .

seorang yang akan menentukan nasib dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note : Itu adalah akhir dari bab kedua, semoga kalian menyukainya. Sekarang Naruto berusia 6 tahun, dan akan berusia 7 dalam beberapa bulan. Sementara Kakashi berusia 18 tahun sekarang. Next chap mungkin waktunya memperkenalkan teman-teman Naruto, dan Kurenai dan beberapa karakter lainnya dalam beberapa bab berikutnya. Bab selanjutnya akan ada beberapa hal yang berdasarkan akademi tapi tidak akan banyak.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

 **Teman Baru dan Rival**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank to : Blackwolf501**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Timeskip: 3 tahun Kemudian )**

Sebuah objek atau tepat seseorang terlihat sedang nenikmati jalan jalannya disekitar taman Konoha.

Dia terlihat mengenakan celana hitam dan t-shirt biru. Tangannya tertutup sarung tangan metalic tanpa jari . Dia memakai sandal hitam. Wajahnya tertutup oleh masker wajah berwarna hitam, tubuhnya berotot kencang dan rambut pirangnya berayun liar ke udara dengan dua poni jatuh di samping wajahnya yang tertutup masker .

Banyak warga sipil tidak mengenal orang ini dan malah acuh , mereka hanya sibuk melakukan pekerjaan masing masing , Ada pula beberapa shinobi yang mengenali orang ini namun mereka mengabaikannya mengabaikannya.

Orang ini tak lain adalah Naruto Hatake.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Naruto membangkitkan sharingannya dan mulai berlatih menjadi shinobi. Dia sekarang telah bergabung dengan akademi ninja bersama teman-temannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Latihannya berjalan sangat baik. Dia telah menemukan bahwa dia adalah spesialis ninjutsu dan cukup mahir melakukannya. Kakashi telah mengajarinya beberapa jutsu dan terus melatihnya kapan pun dia bebas dari misinya.

Prestasinya yang paling menonjol dalam ninjutsu adalah penguasaannya atas jutsu elemen air , dia bisa belajar dan melakukan ninjutsu dengan sangat cepat. Dia juga belajar beberapa jutsu dari elemen lainnya , namun ia idak dapat mempelajari ninjutsu berbasis elemen tanah.

Sharingan-nya telah matang dan sekarang telah mencapai tiga tomoe. Saat itu ketika Naruto berhasil mencapai 3 tomoe , Kakashi langsung mengucapkan selamat kepadanya dan mentraktirnya ramen sepuasnya , sebenarnya kakashi menyesal telah nentraktirnya karena Naruto hampir menghabiskan uangnya .

Tapi tak apalah yang penting Naruto senang itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi

Taijutsu-nya juga membaik, Kakashi memaksa Naruto menggunakan gravity seal dalam latihannya, awalnya ia tidak terbiasa namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kakashi juga mengajarinya beberapa gerakan tinju khas Uchiha yang berfokus terutama pada kecepatan dan pergerakan lawan. Tak disangka tinju ini sangat cocok dengan gaya bertarung naruto , apalagi ditambah dengan Sharingan.

Kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

Tapi ia lemah terhadap genjutsu . Karena cadangan chakraya yang besar, dia mengalami masalah dalam mengendalikan chakranya. Genjutsu membutuhkan kontrol chakra yang tepat, meski kontrol chakra naruto telah meningkat pesat tapi masih belum cukup baik baginya untuk mempelajari Genjutsu.

Tapi dia bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan genjutsu karena sharingannya dapat membatalkan genjutsu.

Sharingan Naruto sedikit berbeda dari sharingan biada. Sharingan Naruto bisa menghasilkan genjutsu yang sangat efektif, ilusinya sangat nyata sehingga hanya shinobi terampil atau spesialis Genjutsu yang dapat membatalkannya .

Kemampuan ini dibuat karena kurangnya keterampilan dalam mempelajari genjutsu lain selain ilusi sharingannya. Kakashi telah melatihnya untuk menghipnotis lawan-lawannya menggunakan sharingannya dan bahkan melengkapinya sehingga dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melampaui Itachi dan Shishui Uchiha di masa depan dengan ilusinya yang berbasis sharingan.

Dia senang dengan hidupnya, namun dia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau merawatnya meski dia seorang jinchuriki.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto tersenyum.

 **.**

 **Flasback**

Kakashi dan Naruto melanjutkan latihan rutin mereka di hutan kematian seperti biasa. Keterampilan Naruto telah meningkat pesat karena latihannya. Kekuatan, kecepatan dan kemampuannya untuk menganalisa lawannya dan ia sangat terampil dalam membalikan serangan .

"Baiklah ni-san, apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku hari ini?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat

"Hari ini aku akan mengajari mu variasi dari teknik Kage Bunshin." Kata Kakashi.

"Variasi?" Tanya naruto bingung

"Ya, itu disebut " **Raiton Kage Bunshin"**. Ini adalah jenis klon bayangan namun didalamnta terdapat jenis perubahan elemen petir. Ayo aku akan tunjukkan caranya , pertama buat dua klon bayangan dan suruh dia menyerangku . " instruksi Kakashi

Naruto membentuk dua klon dan mengintruksikan mereka untuk menyerang Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi segera membentuk kloning dan langsung melesat menuju klon naruto.

Kloning naruto yang pertama mengarahkan pukulan nya pada dada kloning Kakashi , tapi klon kakashi dengan mudah menghindar . Kemudian klon kakashi mencoba memberi tendangan namun diblokir oleh klon Naruto yang kedua dengan memegang kakinya, kloning naruto yang pertama kemudian langsung melompat ke udara yang bertujuan memberi tendangan roundhouse Ke klon kakashi .

Tapi sebelum tendangan itu bisa mengenainya, klon Kakashi tampak menyeringai sebelum meledakkan dirinya disertai aliran listrik . Klon naruto musnah karena terkena sengatan listrik.

Naruto mengernyit heran saat ia mendapat ingatan tentang klonnya yang musnah , sementara Kakashi hanya terkekeh.

"Sialan ni-san, itu menyakitkan" gumam Naruto

"Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya kan kegunaan dari jutsu ini , Teknik ini memungkinkan pengguna membuat klon bayangan yang disertakan dengan perubahan jenis cakra elemen petir." Jelas Kakashi sebentar.

 _"Jika aku bertarung dekat sumber air jutsu ini bisa sangat membantu"_ pikir Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang coba buat kloning yang disertai perubahan jenis chakra petirmu- '' kata Kakashi tapi dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Ada yang datang" kata Naruto tegas

 _"Hm, kemampuan penginderaannya meningkat."_ Pikir Kakashi karena ia juga bisa merasakan chakra yang mendekati posisi mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita muda melompat ke tempat terbuka dimana Naruto dan Kakashi berlatih. Karena Penasaran , Marut memutuskan untuk melihat siapa datang .

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang kunoichi muda yang sangat cantik. Kunoichi itu memiliki warna mata coklat terang. Rambutnya berwarna Ungu, dengan poni depan pendek meruncing, dan rambut belakang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda.

Dia terlihat mengenakan mantel cokelat, lengkap dengan jaring yg dipasang dari leher sampai ke bagian pahanya. dia memakai rok orange tua, memakai pelindung kepala konoha, dan mengenakan sebuah kalung kecil .

Muka Naruto tiba tiba memerah karena baru pertama kali melihat kunoichi cantik itu.

 _"Sial kenapa aku tersipu? Sadar Naruto kau masih anak anak_ " pikir Naruto.

"Oi Kakashi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Anko apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ini adalah taman bermain ku Kakashi-kun, sekarang katakan apa yang sedang kau dan bocah ini lakukan di sini?" Tanya Anko dengan suara yang sangat manis yang menggetarkan Naruto dan Kakashi.

" _Hanya Anko yang bisa menyebut ini tempat bermain._ " Desah Kakashiini

 _"Dia sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi ni-san_." Pikir Naruto mengingat bagaimana dulu Kakashi sering berbicara tentang Nyonya Ular Konoha, Anko Mitarashi yang dikenal luas karena kecenderungan sadisnya.

"Baiklah , aku disini hanya melatih otouto ku ." Kata Kakashi . Anko terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Naruto adalah adik dari kakashi.

"Hee ... anak nakal ini ? Kau tau Dia terlihat seperti tiruanmu" kata Anko sembarangan

Alis Naruto berkedut karena disebut kloningan kakashi tapi ia tetap tenang , jika dia kehilangan kesabarannya maka ending nya nanti pasti akan ribut .

"Aku adalah Hatake Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu Anko-san" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk arah jam 9.

"Tunggu tunggu , kau Naruto? Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Tanya Anko sedikit keras.

Anko tahu siapa Naruto dan beban apa yang dia bawa. Dia tidak membenci anak laki-laki itu seperti kebanyakan penduduk desa dan bahkan ia bersimpati dengan Naruto karena dia juga memiliki masa lalu yang sama seperti Naruto, tapi kemudian anak itu menghilang begitu saja dan sekarang dia muncul lagi sebagai adik Kakashi. Satu pikiran muncul dalam pikirannya,

 _"Apa yang sedang terjadi Persetan?_ " Pikir Anko.

Kakashi menghela napas dan menjelaskan seluruh cerita tentang bagaimana dia mengadopsi naruto tapi meninggalkan bagian dari garis keturunan Naruto , sharingan serta pelatihannya

"Yah, aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang menjadi lebih perhatian" goda Anko

"Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada geli dalam suaranya

"Sialan kau ... mesum!" Teriak Anko

"Maa , ternyata kalian sangat cocok" kata Naruto yang sedang tertawa melihat interaksi antara Kakashi dan Anko

"Hey bocah !, aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memegang kunai" Anko menyeringai mencoba untuk menghasut Naruto.

"Baiklah , sebaiknya kita cari tahu ?" Kata Naruto tertantang, sementara itu Anko menyeringai dan Kakashi tidak yakin apakah itu ide bagus.

Tentu Naruto adalah orang yang sangat tenang tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghina nya seperti itu dan itu juga akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kemampuannya melawan orang lain selain Kakashi.

"Naruto aku tidak berpikir kamu harus menantang Anko seperti itu. Dia adalah seorang Jounin sepertiku." Kata Kakashi dengan tegas berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Ni-san aku tahu bahwa aku tidak cocok untuk Anko-san sekarang, tapi aku ingin membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku dilatih oleh mu dengan sangat baik." Kata Naruto dengan tekad dalam suaranya.

Sementara Anko terkesan dengan jawaban Naruto, dia tidak hanya mengakui bahwa dia lebih lemah dari Anko tapi juga Naruto ingin melawannya karena alasan yang benar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu jangan mengeluh saat dia mematahkan tulangmu." Kata Kakashi lelah.

"Terima kasih ni-san" kata Naruto penuh syukur

"Oi bocah, karena kau jujur dan tidak sombong mari kita bikin taruhan" saran Anko

"Apa taruhannya Anko-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau akan bertarung dengan ku , jika kau mampu menahan ku selama 5 menit maka aku akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang bergunaaku untukmu," kata Anko serius.

"Baiklah , tapi apa jadinya kalau kau menang? '' Tanya Naruto curiga

"Kalau begitu kau berutang budi padaku" kata Anko dengan tatapan menghayal Naruto akan menjadi sepotong kue.

"Oh tidak , semoga bukan hal yang tidak tidak" pikir Kakashi dengan ketakutan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kesukaanmu Anko-san?" Tanya Naruto

"DANGO!" Teriak Anko sambil memompa tinjunya ke udara

 _"Sialan, ternyata dia maniak dango_." Pikir Naruto . Semua orang di Konoha tentu tahu tentang jimat Anko untuk Dango, itu bahkan lebih dari cinta Naruto untuk Ramen.

"Baiklah peraturannya cukup sederhana, kalian bisa menggunakan apapun yang kalian inginkan Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, pertarungan akan terus berlanjut selama 5 menit sampai seseorang dari kalian menyerah atau kalah. Jangan sampai terjadi luka serius , ini adalah pertandingannya persahabatan . " Tanya Kakashi dengan nada monoton.

"Wah, terima kasih untuk itu Robo-cyclops" kata Anko dan bahkan Kakashi sedikit kesal dengan nama yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Naruto ikut denganku sebentar." Kata Kakashi dan berjalan agak jauh dari Anko. Naruto mengikuti Kakashi dan segera setelah mereka agak jauh dari Anko, Kakashi berhenti.

"Naruto kau jangan sampai menggunakan Kage Bunshin atau Sharingan pada sparing ini. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan mengapa kau tidak diizinkan untuk menggunakan sharingan , tapi untuk kloning bayangan aku ingin melihat kemampuan tempur mu ke tanpa bantuan klon . Akan lebih baik kau menyembunyikan beberapa kemampuan mu , kage bunshin adalah teknik terlarang dan aku rasa tidak tepat menunjukkannya ke Anko saat ini. Apa kau mengerti? " Tanya Kakashi

"Aku mengerti Ni-san dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Kata Naruto dengan percaya diri

'' aku tidak ragu tentang itu. 'Kata Kakashi dengan bangga dan menepuk punggung Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju Anko dan mulai masuk ke dalam sikap bertarung nya .

"Ayo kita mulai ," kata ANko keras.

Dia segera melemparkan Kunai ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Naruto Berpikir itu hanya serangan sederhana , karena Anko mengiranya belum bisa memegang kuman . Namun ia terkejut saat Anko muncul di hadapannya dalam sekejap dan memukul wajahnya dengan keras sehingga dia menabrak terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya.

" _Sialan, kunai itu hanya digunakan untuk pengalihan perhatianku , dia memang cekatan "_ Pikir Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sudah cukup Gaki .." goda Anko

"Aku baru saja mulai" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Huh dia tidak punya keahlian dan dia sombong. '' Pikir Anko dengan percaya diri.

Dia kemudian bergegas menuju naruto berniat untuk segera menyelesaikan sparringnya kemudian ia melompat ke arah Naruto berusaha untuk memukul pipinya . Namun Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Anko terkejut.

Naruto menunduk memukul dan memutar tubuhnya , dia kemudian memberikan pukulan yang kuat ke tubuh Anko , Anko yang terkena pukulan yang sangat keras itu efeknya hanya batuk darah. Namun ia segera menyerkanya .

" _Menarik dia sepertinya bisa membacanya bergerak sampai batas tertentu meski tanpa Sharingan_ " pikir Kakashi dengan sedikit bangga.

"Kenapa kau bisa ... kau akan membayar untuk ini dasar bocah nakal !" Kata Anko sambil meludahkan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia kemudian membuat handseal dengan cepat dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu "**

Anko menembakkan bola api besar ke arah Naruto. Bola api itu sangat besar dan sangat panas dapat membakar semua yang ada di depannya dan dengan cepat mengarah menuju Naruto , kemudian Naruto mulai handseal dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki "**

Sebuah dinding air raksasa mengelilingi Naruto dari semua sisi menghalau dampak dari Bola api itu. kedua teknik itu bertabrakan dan setelah beberapa saat lenyap hanya menyisakan uap di sekitar area tersebut .

 _"Sialan, apa apaan anak ini, dia menciptakan dinding air darimana. Bahkan di sekitar sini tidak ada sumber air, Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?_ " Pikir Anko dengan takjub. Dia kemudian dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dengan maksud membentuk strategi baru.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang mencari Anko dan mencoba menemukan cakranya melalui kemampuan sensornya , setelah beberapa saat ia menemukan chakranya berasal dari pohon didekatnya .

" _Aku menemukanmu "_ pikir Naruto . Dia segera bergegas menuju posisi Anko

Dia kemudian langsung menyerang Anko dan berusaha menendang kaki Anko untuk membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tapi dia melompat ke atas di udara dan berusaha memberikan tendangan yang kuat ke kepala Naruto namun dia bisa mengelak pada saat saat terakhir.

Mereka kemudian terlibat dalam pertempuran sengit Taijutsu, bertukar tendangan dan pukulan satu sama lain. sebagian besar Anko yang menyerang dan Naruto hanya menghindari serangannya dengan baik.

" _Sialan Taijutsu-nya mengesankan dan dia sangat terlatih"_ pikir Naruto memperhatikan beberapa luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Bocah ini istimewa , meski aku menyerangnya dengan taijutsu tapi dia bisa menghindar dengan baik , mengagumkan ."_ Pikir Anko

Naruto sadar bahwa ia tidak cukup kuat melawan Anko dalam hal Taijutsu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyerangnya menggunakan Ninjutsu. Dia kemudian melakukan serangkaian handseal yang cepat.

" **Fuuton Daitoppa "**

" _Apa_?" Pikir Anko yang terkejut tapi sebelum dia bisa menghindari serangan itu, sebuah angin kencang menabraknya dan mengirimnya menabrak pohon hingga tetdengar suara berdebum keras.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memberi Anko kesempatan lagi Naruto melakukan serangkaian halndseal dan mengumpulkan sejumlah besar chakra di paru-parunya.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu "**

Sebuah bola api besar melesat menuju Anko , dengan cepat api itu menelannya dan membakar segala sesuatu yang berada didekatnya menjadi abu.

" _Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan "_ pikir Naruto lelah tapi sebelum dia menoleh ke Kakashi dia mendengar sesuatu dari belakang posisinya.

 **"Sen'eijashu "**

Sebelum Naruto bahkan bisa berkedip, seluruh tubuhnya terjerat oleh sekelompok ular dan dia terjatuh di tanah dengan ular-ular menahannya erat di tempat. Dia melihat ke arah depan dimana bola apinya hanya menghanguskan kawarimi .

 _"Sialan , kau teledor Naruto"_ pikir Naruto dengan marah

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Anko berdiri di belakangnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Meskipun pakaiannya terbakar parah dan ada sedikit luka memar di tangan dan lututnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia hampir saja tidak dapat menghindari serangan Naruto sebelumnya .

"Mengesankan Gaki, kau bisa menahan diri untuk ku selama ini dan kau bahkan membuat ku menggunakan ular ku , aku mengakui bahwa kau bocah yang kuat tapi ini sudah berakhir, jika kau bergerak maka ular ku akan menggigit mu dan kau tahu , ular itu sangat beracun "kata Anko dengan suara manis .

"Baiklah aku mengaku kalah . '' Kata Naruto dengan sedih

"Sekarang Naruto bisa memberitahuku kenapa Anko bisa mengalahkanmu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Karena aku masih lemah." Saran Naruto

"Justru sebaliknya, kau memang kuat tapi Anko punya satu hal yang tidak kamu miliki saat ini." Kata Kakashi yang membuat bingung Naruto.

"Itu pengalaman gaki, aku telah berjuang dengan banyak shinobi selama karir ku menjadi ninja dan sebagai hasilnya aku dapat memperkirakan strategi mu, kemampuan bertarung mu dan dengan mudah aku Mampu melawannya. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang . Jangan khawatir gaki kau akan menjadi shinobi hebat nantinya "kata Anko

"Tapi aku masih lemah." Kata Naruto lelah karena ia masih tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya.

"Jangan terlalu kesal, kau tampil cukup mengesankan untuk bocah seusia mu , Selalu ingat ini jika lawan nu lebih kuat dari mu dan kemenangan sepertinya tidak berpihak padamu maka itu adalah pilihan tepat untuk menerima kekalahan. Jangan biarkan harga diri mu direndahkan , Terkadang untuk menang kau harus kalah. " Anko menjelaskan sambil melepaskan ular-ular yang melilit Naruto dan menawarkan tangannya ke Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri dan hal itu disambut baik oleh Naruto .

"Itu adalah hal yang bagus, kau mampu melawan Anko selama 4 menit, itu lebih dari yang ku harapkan, aku bangga padamu," kata Kakashi dengan bangga mendengar suaranya.

"Aku mengerti dan terima kasih ni-san, Anko-san karena menjelaskan hal ini kepada ku." Kata Naruto dengan hormat.

"Sekarang Kakashi bagaimana dia tahu jutsu semacam itu dan apa sih yang kamu ajarkan pada bocah ini? Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu muda untuk belajar sebanyak ini pada usianya?" Anko berpendapat, Kakashi berusaha membuat Naruto lebih kuat dari yang dibutuhkan seusianya.

" aku mengerti maksudmu, kau tau Naruto memiliki beberapa musuh di desa ini , jadi Hokage-sama memerintahkanku melatihnya agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tentunya kau sudah mengerti itu ? Tanya Kakashi dan Anko mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan jutsu dari tiga elemen yang berbeda dan bagaimana pula dia bisa menggunakan jutsu elemen air padahal tak ada air disekitar sini?" Tanya Anko dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu saat ia benar-benar terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto.

Kakashi kemudian menjelaskan bahwa naruto memiliki empat elemen dan pelatihannya yang telah dia jalani sampai sekarang.

Anko bersiul sambil berkata '' Kau memang menarik Gaki, cara mu bertarung sangat baik dan tidak kau bahkan tidak sombong akan kemampuanmu , baiklah sekarang aku akan mengajari mu satu atau dua hal "kata Anko mengejutkan Kakashi dan Anko.

Kakashi kaget karena Anko tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengajar apapun kepada siapapun. Setelah Orochimaru meninggalkan desa dan mengkhianati Anko, dia menutup diri dan tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain seperti sebelumnya kecuali dari sahabatnya. Kakashi juga teman Anko dan ia tahu tentang rasa sakitnya dan setelah mendengar penuturan Anko yang mau mengajari Naruto membuat Kakashi tercengang.

"Tapi aku kan kalah saat sparring denganmu , mengapa kau malah ingin mengajari ku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

" kau dan aku sangat mirip , kau punya bakat, jadi ku pikir aku akan mengajari mu satu atau dua hal, tapi kau tetap saja kau berhutang Dango untuk ini dan berhentilah memanggil ku Anko-san, aku bukan Seseorang yang layak dihormati. " Kata Anko sambil tersenyum tulus. Sebenarnya dia peduli pada Naruto tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dan jadi inilah kesempatannya dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih Anko-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Anko chan huh? Kamu punya selera yang bagus Gaki, aku mungkin malah menyukaimu Naruto- kun" goda Anko sambil berbisik di telinga Naruto , terdapat semburat merah di wajah naruto .

Sementara itu Kakashi cekikikan melihat seluruh adegan antara Anko dan Naruto tapi sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Anko hanya menggoda Naruto.

"Sekarang kau berhutang padaku beberapa Dango, bukan?" Tanya Anko dengan aura gelap dalam suaranya yang gelap dan Naruto langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu Anko-chan, Kakashi-ni-san mau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Naruto sambil berharap Kakashi akan datang untuk membayar tagihan Dango Anko yang besar.

" _ternyata kau licik juga Naruto"_ pikir Kakashi nakal.

"Maaf otoutu, aku mendapat panggilan dari Hokage-sama, sampai bertemu nanti." Kata Kakashi dan kemudian ia menghilang dengan embusan asap sebelum Naruto bisa membalas perkataanya.

Naruto berbalik untuk pergi ke kedai dango karena Anko sudah tak sabar menunggunya.

 _'' Sialan kau ni-san, kau memang mesum bajing "_ pikir Naruto dengan air mata Anime jatuh dari matanya karena kehilangan uang dari koceknya yang berharga.

 **.**

 **(Flashback Akhir)**

 **.**

Naruto dan Anko sekarang bergaul dengan baik . Dia sekarang telah merubah Anko , Naruto membuatnya lebih terbuka . Dia seperti kakak perempuannya yang selalu membimbingnya. Bahkan Kakashi dan Anko sekarang menjadi teman yang lebih baik.

Pada awalnya Naruto berpikir bahwa Anko adalah orang yang sulit yang hanya tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar , tapi setelah dia mengetahui tentang kehidupan Anko, dia menemukan Seseorang yang bisa memahaminya.

Anko juga mengenalkannya pada beberapa makanan selain Ramen. Dia pernah mengkritik bahwa Dango tidak lebih baik dari Ramen , tapi setelah ia mencobanya , ia kini begitu suka pada manisan itu .

Anko menepati janjinya untuk memberikan beberapa pelatihan Taijutsu ke Naruto. Dia melatihnya dengan beberapa gerakan gaya Hebi. Di bawah bimbingan Anko, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Taijutsu-nya membutuhkan banyak pelatihan tidak seperti halnya dengan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu.

Jadi untuk sebagian besar tahun lalu dia berlatih dengan Anko untuk memperbaiki Taijutsu-nya. Kakashi juga kadang-kadang melatihnya pada Ninjutsu tapi fokus utamanya adalah pada Taijutsu.

Rejim latihan Anko adalah brutal , setelah latihan Naruto pasti akan berakhir memar dan babak belur , tapi ia tau itu adalah pengalaman yang berharga dan dia senang berlatih bersama Anko.

Dia masih belum memberitahu Anko tentang sharingannya, bukan karena dia tidak mempercayainya, tapi dia juga orang yang berharga baginya , tapi dia tetap tidak tahu apakah dia mengatakan. Kebenaran akan mengubah pandangan Anko tentang dia. Kakashi telah menasihatinya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kemudian menjelaskannya padanya.

Naruto begitu asyik dengan pikirannya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa dia telah sampai di akademi dan baru beberapa menit terlambat ke kelasnya. Dia menuju kelasnya dan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah" kata sebuah suara dari dalam kelas.

Naruto masuk ke kelas dan mendapati gurunya Iruka Umino menatapnya. Iruka adalah pria dengan ketinggian rata-rata . Rambutnya yang hitam diikatnya ekor kuda. Dia memiliki mata gelap dan bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya. Dia memakai rompi Konoha chunin standar dengan ikat kepala dililitkan di dahinya.

Iruka adalah orang yang sangat baik hati yang menyayangi semua muridnya. Mula-mula ia acuh tak acuh terhadap Naruto , tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia menyadari bahwa Naruto bukan siluman rubah, tapi ia adalah anak yang sangat baik hati yang menyayangi semua teman-temannya. Setelah itu dia membuka diri pada Naruto dan sekarang mereka adalah teman baik atau bisa di bilang saudara kandung.

"Naruto kenapa kamu terlambat 20 menit?" Tanya Iruka tegas, meski Naruto spesial baginya, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap pilih kasih pada salah satu muridnya.

"Maaf Iruka sensei, saya berlatih kemarin dan menjadi sangat lelah sehingga saya tidak bisa datang tepat waktu di kelas, saya brjanji itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Kata Naruto jujur . Tidak seperti Kakashi dia tidak suka membuat alasan konyol atas kesalahannya , tapi Naruto mengakuinya .

Iruka menghela napas dan menyuruhnya duduk di kelas tapi tidak tanpa memberinya peringatan.

Naruto menyukai akademi karena di sanalah dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan teman-temannya tapi dia membenci pelatihan akademi yang sepenuhnya timpang. Hal-hal yang mereka ajarkan kepada siswa agar genin tidak akan pernah membantu mereka menjadi kuat dan bertahan di dunia shinobi. Tapi bagian terburuk dari akademi adalah Fan-girls.

Sebagian besar gadis yang ingin menjadi Kunoichi terobsesi dengan anak laki-laki dan percaya pada dongeng di mana mereka akan diselamatkan oleh pangeran mereka. sementara banyak anak laki-laki menganggap diri mereka tampan hanya karena ingin pamer.

Ini bukan sifat shinobi. Seorang shinobi adalah orang yang beroperasi dari bayang-bayang dan tidak mencari ketenaran, mereka memiliki kendali penuh atas emosi mereka dan melakukan apapun yang diperlukan untuk memenuhi misi mereka. Inilah yang diajarkan Kakashi dan Anko kepadanya, tapi akademi itu sama sekali berbeda.

Akibatnya, Naruto tidak memamerkan keahliannya di akademi seperti beberapa siswa lainnya, sebaliknya ia memilih menjadi siswa rata-rata yang memiliki keterampilan lebih sedikit. Dia memang yang paling kuat di antara rekan-rekannya tapi dia menjalani kehidupan palsu karena dalam nama dunia nyata, gelar dan peringkat tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahkan shinobi terkuat pun bisa dikalahkan lawan jauh lebih lemah dari mereka.

Setelah keluar dari lamunannya , Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Kiba dan Hinata.

Hinata telah menjadi teman dekatnya sejak ia masuk akademi. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat pemalu dan kurang percaya diri yang sangat tidak biasa untuk seorang Hyuga. Setelah mengetahui Hinata, dia telah mengetahui tekanan yang dimiliki anak-anak dari berbagai klan Konoha. Hinata tidak terkecuali.

Dia adalah ahli waris klan Hyuga, yang dianggap sebagai klan terkuat di Konoha. Ayahnya memiliki harapan yang tinggi darinya tapi Hinata tidak dapat memenuhinya sehingga dia dianggap tidak layak oleh klannya sendiri. Mereka lebih suka adik perempuannya karena lebih baik darinya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun tidak mempercayainya .

Untuk Naruto itu adalah hal yang cukup menyedihkan.

Tapi setelah dia berhubungan dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya, kepercayaan dirinya sepertinya tumbuh perlahan dan dia mulai percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengagumi Naruto tapi dia selalu bingung untuk mengutarakannya , karena wajahnya selalu memerah saat dia berbicara dengan Naruto dan juga gagapnya itu cukup mengganggu saat mengobrol.

Naruto bukanlah orang idiot tapi bingung apakah dia mengaguminya atau tergila-gila padanya , tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendorong Hinata untuk berbicara lebih jauh saat dia ingin menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan nya . Naruto juga menganggap Hinata sebagai teman baik dan tidak lebih.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sopan

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan, Oi mutt bangun" kata Naruto dan memukul kiba .

"Apa sih Naruto, kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau tidur disaat pelajaran ?" Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai

" _3, 2, 1 ... Sekarang"_ pikir Naruto

"Pelajaran Ny Iruka-sensei sangat membosankan, jadi aku tidur siang." Kata Kiba keras dan Akamaru menyalak setuju.

Hal ini membawa reaksi yang berbeda, seluruh kelas tertawa sementara Iruka sangat marah.

"KIBA INUZUKA sebagai hukuman kau harus menulis tentang Sejarah Konoha 50 KALI!" Teriak Iruka.

Kiba pucat mendengarnya, sejarah konoha bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ditulis 50 kali.

"Iruka-sensei aku tidak sendiri, bahkan Shikamaru juga sedang tidur." Kiba berharap bisa keluar dari situasi ini

"Merepotkan , aku tidak tidur Kiba" kata Shikamaru cepat tapi langsung menguap setelah mengatakan itu.

Kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Shikamaru tertangkap basah. Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap mereka dengan perasaan senang saat Iruka memarahi Kiba dan Shikamaru karena tertidur di kelas. Setelah ceramah panjang yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit dan beberapa permintaan maaf dari Kiba dan Shikamaru, Iruka memaafkan pergi.

Iruka menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri agar bisa terus mengajar para siswa.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan-" kata Iruka tapi terhenti dalam pidatonya saat bel berbunyi menandakan kelas berakhir . Shikamaru mengerti bahwa itu rencana Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian Iruka dan menunggu kelas berakhir untuk melepaskan diri dari pelajaran membosankan.

"Kau yang merencanakan ini bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan tentang Shika" kata Naruto licik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji penasaran. Bahkan Shino, Kiba dan Hinata pun penasaran.

Shikamaru kemudian menjelaskan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun jahat." Kata Hinata tapi masih memiliki sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"DASAR KAU NARUTO!" Teriak Kiba

"Aku hanya mencoba yang terbaik." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Pria berambut pirang yang merepotkan," kata Shikamaru tapi malah Ino yang terlihat kesal.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu Shika?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sangat manis tapi menakutkan.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru

"Terimakasih Ino, kerja bagus" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Ino juga salah satu teman terbaik Naruto dan dia sangat menyukainya. Sikap keras kepala dan sikap percaya diri nya cukup menarik. Namun mereka masih memiliki beberapa perbedaan, perbedaan utamanya adalah kegilaannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha, tapi meskipun itu dia adalah teman baiknya.

Chouji tertawa melihat seluruh kejadian itu sementara Shino hanya tersenyum.

Satu-satunya orang di ruangan yang tidak tertarik melihat kelompok teman adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

Naruto telah mencoba untuk berteman dengan Sasuke di masa lalu tapi Sasuke tidak tertarik. Dia menganggap dirinya lebih besar dari yang lain dan memandang rendah siapa pun yang tidak dia anggap sebagai tantangan.

Sasuke marah karena ingin mendapatkan kekuatan dan ia ingin mencapainya dengan cara apa pun yang diperlukan. Dia merenung sepanjang hari dan tidak bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Dia bahkan tidak mau melirik gadis penggemarnya .

Hal itu membuay Naruto membenci Sasuke. Sasuke adalah anak emas desa, hampir semua penduduk desa secara praktis menyembahnya hanya karena dia adalah uciha terakhirnya, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi tetap saja setelah diperlihatkan kepedulian dan kasih sayang, Sasuke malah memarahi orang lain yang tidak dia anggap layak di masanya, ini sepertinya membuat Naruto lebih membenci Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terjebak dalam dendam uchiha , dia menganggap dirinya lebih kuat dari yang lain hanya karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke terkadang tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba dia menyerah .

Di sisi lai. Sakura tidak pandai dalam hal apapun tapi mungkin dia gadis penggemar terbesar Sasuke. Dia akan menyembah tanah di mana Sasuke berjalan, dan memarahi orang lain yang memuji Sasuke , karena ia adalah segalanya. Karena ini Naruto menjauh dari Sakura karena dia menjengkelkan.

Bahkan sesama fans-girl Ino lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Tentu Ino akan marah pada Sasuke tapi dia tidak mencaci orang lain sama seperti Sakura dan dia tidak pernah memarahi Naruto atau teman-temannya sendiri.

Jadi menurut Naruto, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis menjengkelkan yang tidak memiliki keterampilan sebagai ninja dan tidak cocojk untuk menjadi shinobi.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dab teman-temannya melakukan tes melempar Kunai dan Shuriken yang dimaksudkan untuk menguji keakuratan mereka dengan senjata.

Kiba berhasil melempar 8 dari 10 target kunai, sementara Shino berhasil melempar 7 kunai. Shikamaru dan Chouji juga mampu melempar 7 kunai masing-masing sementara Ino dan Hinata berhasil mencapai 6 dari 10 target.

Sasuke mampu melempar setiap kunai yang membuatnya mendapatkan sorakan yang agak menyebalkan dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Sebagian besar gadis penggemarnya adalah warga sipil yang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha, jika mereka tahu mereka bahkan tidak akan meliriknya sekilas.

Sakura melakukan yang terburuk dari semua siswa yang hanya berhasil mencapai 4 target dari 10.

Saat itu giliran Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk menahan kemampuan sejatinya. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengenai setiap target tapi itu berarti memamerkan kemampuannya dan seorang shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan keahliannya , sombong dan pamer di depan sekelompok teman temannya bukanlah gaya Naruto.

Jadi dia hanya berhasil melempar 8 target dari 10 target kunai.

"Baiklah murid murid sekarang kita akan berlatih sparing Taijutsu , sparing ini akan berlanjut sampai satu lawan menyerah atau tersingkir. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Iruka tapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang diajukan.

sparing pertama antara sekumpulan anak-anak sipil dan itu lebih mirip pertempuran jalanan.

sparing kedua antara Kiba dan Shino , mereka kini harus saling berhadapan. Mula-mula mereka saling adu jotos , tapi setelah beberapa menit shino mulai kelelah an dan kesempatan itu langsung Kiba manfaatkan untuk memukul perut shino dengan sangat keras dan setelahnya kiba memenangkan pertandingan.

Sedangkan Ino yang sparing dengan seorang anak sipil bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

Pertandingan antara Shikamaru dan Chouji cukup lucu. Semua murid mengharapkan pertarungan yang bagus antara dua sahabat terbaik ini , tapi mereka kecewa saat Shikamaru menyerah begitu saja dan mengatakan bahwa terlalu merepotkan untuk mengalahkan Chouji yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan dari Ino dan ceramah panjang dari Iruka.

"Baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya antara Hinata Hyuga dan Haruno Sakura" kata iruka .

Setelah mendengar pengumuman Sakura tampak percaya diri sementara Hinata tampak gugup.

 _"Hah, ini adalah kesempatan ku untuk membuktikan diri pada Sasuke-kun_ " pikir Sakura dengan inner melamun di matanya.

Sementara itu Hinata tidak begitu percaya diri . Melihat wajah Hinata yang khawatir, Naruto mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini Hinata-chan, aku percaya padamu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mata Hinata membelalak mendengarnya, anak laki-laki yang dikaguminya percaya padanya.

 _'' Aku tidak akan membiarkan kepercayaan Naruto-kun hilang , aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini._ '' Pikir Hinata dengan tekad

"Ayo hinata, tendang pantat si dahi lebar itu " teriak Ino sementara yang lain memberi hinata jempol kecuali Shino yang memberinya anggukan singkat.

Melihat semua kepercayaan temannya, dia menyerka air mata di matanya . Dia mendapatkan hal yang paling dia inginkan dalam hidupnya , Pengakuan dan untuk diakui . Ini adalah kepercayaan teman temannya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan kepercayaan mereka sia-sia belaka.

Iruka mengisyaratkan mulainya pertandingan, Sakura bergegas menuju Hinata dengan membabi buta dan berusaha memberi tendangan ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata dengan mudah menangkap kaki Sakura dan dengan gerakan cepat memberi pukulan ke dada Sakura dan kemudian dia dengan cepat menyisir kaki ke kaki kanan Sakura membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah.

Dia kemudian memberikan serangkaian pukulan tinju lembut dan diarahkan sebagian besar ke tenketsu Sakura.

Seluruh kerumunan siswa terkejut saat melihat pertarungan Hinata yang sengit. Setiap kali Hinata memiliki sparing dengan seseorang, dia pasti kurang percaya diri dan akan membuat kesalahan dan kehilangan momentum dengan mudah, tapi kali ini dia bertarung seolah dia adalah seorang shinobi sejati.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat pertarungan Hinata, dia tahu Hinata ingin diakui oleh siapapun .

Sakura mendapati dirinya berada dalam dunia rasa sakit yang baru. Dia telah memperkirakan untuk menang melawan Hinata karena dia menganggapnya lemah tapi terkejut saat dia dikalahkan dengan mudah dan dipukuli tanpa ampun oleh seorang gadis yang semua orang anggap lemah.

"Sakura-san aku telah menutup Tenketsu-mu, aku akan menyarankanmu untuk berhenti karena kamu tidak bisa bertarung lagi ." Kata Hinata dengan nada sopan namun tegas dalam suaranya.

Sakura dengan sedih menerima kekalahannya dan kembali ke tempatnya sambil terpincang-pincang sepanjang jalan.

"Kamu melakukan yang terbaik Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum , tapi ia terkejut saat tiba tiba ia dipeluk erat oleh Hinata.

" Arigatou telah mempercayai ku Naruto-kun, terima kasih semuanya." Kata Hinata dengan senang

"Ehem ada yang kasmaran nih '' teriak Kiba dengan akamaru menggonggong tanda kesepakatan.

Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah semerah tomat , sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Hinata .

Murid yang lain juga mengucapkan selamat kepada Hinata dan Ino adalah orang yang memuji nya dengan berteriak karena berhasil mengalahkan Sakura.

Iruka tersenyum melihat seluruh interaksi antara murid-muridnya.

 _"Sepertinya aku salah tentang dirimu Naruto. Hokage-sama benar tekad api menyala terang di dalam dirimu_ ." Pikir Iruka dengan bangga.

"Baiklah pertandingan terakhir hari ini antara Naruto Hatake dan Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka mengumumkan.

Semua murid terdiam sesaat namun langsung bersorak menyemangati Sasuke, yang paling banyak datang dari Sakura.

"Oi Naruto, tendang bokong si teme itu" kata Kiba

"Semoga berhasil Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan senyuman hangat

"Merepotkan, aku tahu kau akan menang" kata Shikamaru sementara Chouji dan Shino mengangguk.

"Naruto semoga beruntung , _tapi tolong jangan melukai Sasuke-kun_ " kata Ino dengan suara rendah di kalimat terakhir sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti Ino-chan dan terima kasih." Kata Naruto dengan senyum baik.

Ino mengedipkan mata karena terkejut saat dipanggil disebut "chan" dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

 _"Yah dia tidak seburuk itu"_ pikir Ino dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depan satu sama lain menunggu sinyal Iruka untuk memulai sparing

Naruto tampak seperti biasa, emosinya tersembunyi di balik maskernya sementara Sasuke tampak yakin akan dirinya sendiri.

Iruka memberi sinyal yang menunjukkan awal dari sparing tapi bahkan setelah beberapa saat Naruto tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di sakunya seolah sedang mengejek Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi dobe, kau takut menghadapiku? '' Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto tidak bereaksi dan berdiri tegak di depan Sasuke. Kakashi telah mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa cara terbaik untuk memenangkan pertarungan adalah memastikan lawanmu terganggu. Naruto tahu tentang Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke kuat tapi kesombongannya adalah titik terlemahnya , dia memastikan dulu bahwa Sasuke kehilangan ketenangannya . Setelah itu baru menyerangnya

 **(Dengan Penonton)**

"Shika kenapa Naruto hanya berdiri disana?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Perang psikologis" kata Shikamaru

"Apa?" Tanya Ino bingung, yang lainnya juga tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Gadis pirang yang menyebalkan, Naruto itu suka bermain dengan emosi lawannya daripada langsung menyerangnya , aku tau ini saat kami bermain Shogi" kata Shikamaru.

"Seolah-olah dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-kun dengan trik murahan seperti itu!" Celetuk Sakura.

Semua orang mengernyit saat mendengar celetukan sakura , bahkan Ino yang menyukai Sasuke kesal dengan kegilaan Sakura.

"Tapi menurutmu, Naruto akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?" Tanya Chouji

"Naruto itu l lebih kuat daripada yang kau perkirakan ," kata Shino untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba

"Kau akan lihat, selain itu terlalu merepotkan untuk dijelaskan" kata Shikamaru.

 _"Dasar Nara pemalas "_ pikir semua orang pada saat bersamaan.

 **(Dengan naruto)**

Naruto saat ini sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk memulai serangan. Sementara itu Sasuke semakin tidak sabar memutuskan untuk memprovokasi dia sedikit.

"Sepertinya teman pecundang mu salah mempercayai dobe seperti mu." Mengejek Sasuke dan reaksi yang dia dapatkan dari Naruto memuaskannya.

Mata Naruto mengeras saat mendengarnya, dia bisa mentolerir penghinaannya sampai batas tertentu tapi tidak dengan menghina teman-temannya .

"Aku ingin menahan diri tapi kau tidak ada pilihan." Pikir Naruto

Sebelum seseorang bahkan bisa berkedip Naruto bergegas menuju Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan langsung memukul perut Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sesak di bagian paru-parunya, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memberikan tendangan keras ke wajah Sauske mementalkannya beberapa meter ke belakang.

Semua orang yang menonton pertarungan tertegun melihat murid terbaik di kelas dihajar seperti seekor .

"Naruto-baka, berhenti mencoba menipu dan menyakiti Sasuke-kun" Sakura memekik karena Sasuke. Semua orang hanya bertanya-tanya betapa bodohnya dia.

" **BUNUH DIA , BUAT DIA MERASAKAN SAKIT** " kata sebuah suara yang muncul di pikiran Naruto . Naruto menyadari bahwa itu pasti Kyubi tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkannya.

"Sakura diam, dasar menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin , membuat semua murid bergidig ngeri .

Sakura membeku karena takut saat mata biru dingin Naruto menatapnya, niat membunuhnya yang kecil membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk baginya.

"Apakah ini kekuatanmu Naruto?" Pikir semua temannya dan Iruka serempak.

"Jangan lupakan aku." Teriak Sasuke dengan marah dan berusaha mengirim tinju ke arah Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto menghindar dari serangan Sasuke. Dia kemudian meraih lengan Sasuke dan memutarnya membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

" _Sepertinya latihan Anko berguna"_ pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Aturan Shinobi nomor 25: Seorang ninja harus selalu menjaga emosinya , jika emosi tidak terkontrol akan menyebabkan kekalahan , kau mengerti" kata Naruto mengejek sambil tertawa ringan.

Sasuke menarik lengannya dari Naruto, dia kemudian mencoba memberikan sapuan kaki ke Naruto tapi Naruto kembali membalik dengan mudah.

 **"KENAPA KAU RAGU, KAU ITU MENYEDIHKAN "** kata suara itu lagi dari pikiran Naruto.

"TUTUP MULUTMU RUBAH SIALAN." Teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian melesat bersamaan satu sama lain dalam pertempuran sengit Taijutsu. Sasuke memberikan semua teknik yang dia dapatkan, tapi Naruto hanya menghindari serangannya seperti ular seolah dia tidak memiliki tulang di tubuhnya.

Seluruh kelas dan juga Iruka tertegun melihat apa yang terjadi. Siswa terbaik di kelas yang dianggap anak ajaib dari generasinya sedang dihajar oleh Naruto.

" **KAU LEMAH** ." teriak suara itu lagi. Naruto mulai frustrasi , selama beberapa menit terakhir dia sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke dan partnernya itu sangat menyebalkannya sehingga membuatnya semakin geram.

"YA MEMANG , SEKARANG DIAMLAH" teriak Naruto

 **"AKU BISA MEMBERIMU KEKUATAN** " kata suara itu.

Naruto mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengendalikan kemarahannya, dia merasakan lonjakan kekuatan melalui tubuhnya, setiap serat di tubuhnya terasa gatal untuk membunuh Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ada yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"KAU MENDENGARKAN KU RUBAH SIALAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MENGENDALIKAN AKU , SEKARANG PERGILAH " teriak Naruto dengan tekad.

"Bodoh, SANGAT JELAS KAU MEMBUTUHKAN KEKUATANKU BOCAH." Kata suara itu dengan nada menyeramkan .

Sasuke melompat masuk dan mencoba memberikan tendangan keras ke kepala Naruto tapi Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghalangi serangannya. Dia kemudian meraih kaki Sasuke dan mengayunkannya ke udara dan melemparkannya ke tanah seperti boneka .

" _Kenapa aku begitu lemah?"_ Pikir Sasuke memperhatikan memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

" **Apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu Teme ?** " Tanya Naruto dengan murid dikejutkan oleh suara Naruto yang baru .

" **Kau** **lemah, kau melebih-lebihkan kemampuan mu sendiri tanpa memiliki gagasan sendiri. Kau hanya menganggap diri mu lebih unggul dari yang lain hanya karena kau seorang Uchiha. Kau adalah Sasuke yang menyedihkan dan kau tidak memiliki kekuatan dan juga kau tidak tahu apa arti yang sebenarnya tentang Kekuatan** "kata Naruto dengan suara berat , kemudian dia langsung menendang Sasuke .

Semua murid bahkan Iruka takut akan Naruto yang baru ini , ia memiliki aura jahat yang berasal dari tubuhnya . Beberapa anak sudah jatuh pingsan sementara yang lainnya hampir tidak sadarkan diri . Iruka juga membeku di tempatnya, dia ingin menghentikan pertarungannya tapi suara Naruto telah membekukannya di tempat, ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dia alami selama serangan Kyubi dulu .

 _"Tidak, Naruto bukan jelmaan kyuubi , dia berbeda, aku percaya padanya._ " Pikir Iruka dengan tekad

"Naruto tolong hentikan" teriak Ino

Suara Ino membawa Naruto keluar dari linglungnya ...

 _"Apa yang aku lakukan, aku mulai terpengaruh oleh rubah itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya_." Pikir Naruto dengan tekad .

Sementara itu Sasuke merasa sangat kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka dari berbagai serangan yang ia terima dari Naruto.

 _"Sama seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, aku memang lemah dan menyedihkan?_ " Pikir Sasuke . Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana saudaranya membantai klannya dan betapa tak berdayanya dia pada malam itu.

"Ayo selesaikan teme ini" kata Naruto

Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke melihat Naruto mendekat dan mencoba memberi tendangan ke dada Naruto tapi Naruto menunduk di bawahnya. Dia kemudian memberikan tendangan cepat dan kuat ke dagu Sasuke meluncurkannya di udara. Naruto cepat melompat setelah itu dan muncul langsung di bawah Sasuke.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, mendorong tendangan ke sisi samping Sasuke. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa memblokirnya, tapi Naruto hanya menggunakannya untuk meningkatkan momentumnya saat ia berputar ke arah lain. Pukulannya mengenai Sasuke secara brutal di dadanya , dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Naruto segera melompat ke udara dan mengangkat kakinya ke udara .

Sparing Ini berakhir ketika dia membenamkan kakinya ke perut Sasuke , pada saat yang sama Uchiha itu jatuh ke tanah dengan kecepatan luar biasa sehingga membentuk beberapa celah kecil. Sasuke terbatuk darah, dan kemudian menjadi tidak sadar.

"Sudah berakhir" kata Naruto saat melihat kondisi Sasuke.

"Pemenang Naruto Hatake" kata Iruka tertegun dan kemudian bergegas maju untuk memeriksa Sasuke.

Ada keheningan mutlak, tidak ada yang bisa percaya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha ajaib mereka, dari klan Uchiha yang hebat baru saja dipukuli tanpa ampun. Ada campuran reaksi di antara para siswa. Gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke sangat marah pada Naruto karena telah menyakiti dan mengalahkan Sasuke tapi setelah melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan untuk menutup mulut untuk keamanan mereka sendiri, bahkan Sakura pun tidak memekik Naruto, malah dia sangat takut padanya.

Beberapa anak kagum dengan kekuatan Naruto dan tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya seberapa kuat Naruto sebenarnya.

"Menakjubkan" kata Hinata kagum.

"Hebat kau Naruto, kerja bagus karena telah menendang bokonf si teme itu" teriak Kiba mengarah tinjunya ke udara yang diikuti oleh Gonggongan ceria dari Akamaru.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru tapi tersenyum kecil di wajahnya. _"Berapa lama kau menahan diri Naruto?" P_ ikir Shikamaru

Naruto merasa sedikit tidak enak saat memukul Sasuke dengan sangat buruk tapi kemudian dia mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya. Dia kemudian melihat reaksi teman-temannya dan melihat ketakutan, kebanggaan, keraguan, kekhawatiran terukir di wajah mereka.

 _"Aku perlu menenangkan diri_." Pikir Naruto

Dia lalu mendatangi teman-temannya, Khususnya Ino . Dia ingat Ino telah memintanya untuk tidak melukai Sasuke dengan buruk tapi dia melukai Sasuke dan merasa seolah-olah dia menyakiti Ino meskipun Sasuke pantas mendapatkan apa yang dia dapatkan.

"Maafkan aku Ino, aku menyakiti Sasuke." Kata Naruto menyesal. Dia mengharapkan tamparan, mengutuk dari Ino tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkannya. Ino menyelimuti dengan pelukan erat dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tak apa , aku juga mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, itu bukan salahmu." Kata Ino dan kembali memeluk Naruto erat

"Terimakasih Ino-chan" kata Naruto dan membalas pelukannya. Dia merasa lega mendengar bahwa Ino tidak menyalahkannya atau membencinya karena mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Gadis pirang yang menyebalkan." Gumam Shikamaru dengan seringai.

"Oi Ino, katanya kau menyukai Sasuke? Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai Naruto daripada Sasuke." Goda Kiba

"Tutup mulutmu anjing" teriak Ino dengan wajahnya merah padam.

"Naruto kau tampil sangat bagus." Kata Shino dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Semuanya terima kasih karena telah mempercayai ku Sekarang aku punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, aku akan bertemu kalian nanti." Kata Naruto dan langsung kabur tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya.

 _"Aku perlu bicara dengan Kakashi-ni-san dan Jiji" pikir Naruto dan bergegas menuju menara Hokage._

Semua orang hanya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya Naruto, dia adalah teka-teki bagi mereka. Di saat tertentu dia adalah orang yang baik hati dan peduli dan pada saat lainnya dia adalah orang kejam yang menghancurkan musuhnya.

Satu hal yang jelas bahwa Naruto tidak seperti apa yang mereka lihat dan dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang ditunjukkannya.

Dan ada sesuatu yang gelap di dalam tubuh naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And cut**

 **Umur para pemeran dalam fict ini :**

 **Naruto: 10**

 **Kakashi: 24**

 **Anko: 19**

 **Hiruzen: 64**

 **Iruka: 19**

 **Semua Rookie ( 10 - 12 )**

 **Sharingan Naruto telah matang sepenuhnya dan kini memiliki kemampuan genjutsu yang akan dijelaskan nanti di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Di fict ini Author mengubah kepribadian Hinata dan Ino**

 **Saat ini tidak ada drama percintaan antara baik Naruto / Hinata maupun Naruto / Ino, mereka hanyalah teman.**

 **Dan Anko / Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan asmara di antara mereka itu hanya menggoda.**

 **Dan untuk Kurenai mungkin saja akan tampil di chap depan .**

 **Ulasan dan saran para reader akan ane terima dan jika ada yang ingin bertanya , silakan pm author . Dan silahkan mereview yang berminat .**

 **Dhany dhacil out !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

 **Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milk Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank to : Author Blackwolf501**

 **.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi telah mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah seorang veteran dari tiga perang dunia Shinobi, bertarung dengan Kyubi, membimbing desanya sebagai Hokage, meneruskan Tekad Api dari generasi ke generasi , namun hal yang satu ini sangat sangat mengejutkannya . Biju terkuat di dunia yang hampir menghancurkan Konoha , mencoba berbicara dengan Jinchuriki-nya.

Jinchuriki pertama Kyubi, Mito Uzumaki tidak pernah disebutkan memiliki interaksi dengan rubah ekor Sembilan. Selain Mito , Kushina Uzumaki juga tidak memiliki kontak dengan kyuubi selama hidupnya.

"Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kyubi menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Sasuke?" Tanya Hiruzen tegas.

"Ya itu saja." Kata Naruto dengan mantap .

"Naruto, kau harus memiliki kontrol yang lebih baik atas emosimu. Apa tidak Aku mengajarimu dengan baik." Kata Kakashi dengan mengecewakan

"Maafkan aku Ni-san aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa kehilangan kendali, tapi aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi ." Kata Naruto sedih. Dia tidak pernah suka mengecewakan Kakashi dan merasa bersalah saat membiarkan saudaranya kecewa.

"Itu berarti kau harus berlatih lebih giat dalam melatih emosimu. Kau bisa melakukan ini Naruto, aku percaya padamu." Kata Kakashi meyakinkan.

Kakashi tahu tidak pernah mudah ketika Biju terkuat di dunia mencoba mengendalikanmu dan sejujurnya dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena kehilangan kontrol.

"Ini memang merepotkan , Naruto dari apa yang kamu katakan padaku aku bisa berasumsi bahwa Kyubi bereaksi terhadap kemarahanmu atau kebencianmu terhadap seseorang sejauh ini , Ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius Naruto dan aku setuju dengan Kakashi, jika kamu ingin Kontrol penuh atas Kyubi dan menghentikan pengaruhnya maka kau perlu mengendalikan emosi mu dan memperkuat kemauan mu. " Hiruzen menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya Jiji?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Naruto juga ingin mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan bukan dengan rubah bodoh itu. Ia berfikir bahwa mengendalikan orang lain sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan .

 _"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang diperlukan, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mengendalikan ku lagi rubah bodoh._ " Pikir Naruto dengan tekad.

Hiruzen dan Kakashi melihat ekspresi mata Naruto yang menunjukkan tekadnya cukup senang dan lega bahwa Naruto tidak tunduk pada kekuatan Kyubi.

"Baiklah Naruto, untuk mengendalikan emosimu kamu harus sering bermeditasi ." Kata Hiruzen

"Aku tidak mengerti Jiji, aku sudah sering bermeditasi kenapa aku perlu bermeditasi lagi?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena kau belum mencapai kendali penuh atas pikiran mu . Dengan bermeditasi lebih kau akan dapat mengetahui lebih banyak tentang diri mu." Kata Kakashi dengan suara geli.

"Hei, apa artinya itu?" Tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Itu hal yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri ." Kata Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

" kakak yang menyebalkan .. '' gumam Naruto sambil mendesah.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara khasnya.

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang innocent .

percakapan Ini mendapat reaksi yang sangat berbeda dari dua penghuni lainnya di dalam ruangan hokage . Hiruzen tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi sementara Kakashi terkejut karena Naruto baru saja men skakmat dirinya .

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan di permalukan oleh seorang anak kecil Kakashi ." Kata Hiruzen sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Guy tentang kekonyolan ini." Saran Naruto sambil menegang dagunya.

"TIDAK , TOLONG JANGAN BERITAHU DIA " Pinta Kakashi dengan gaya jatuh berlutut ditambah air mata anime palsu yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Hanya dengan satu syarat," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"APA PUN." Teriak Kakashi segera.

 _"Apakah ini benar-benar Kakashi?"_ Pikir Hiruzen dengan sedikit keringat.

"Kau harus mengajari ku Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu, kau juga harus memberi ku salinan baru Icha Icha mu." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai

"Kenapa kau mau belajar Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu?" Tanya Kakashi dan Hiruzen serempak mengabaikan permintaan Naruto untuk Icha Icha.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu mimpiku adalah bergabung dengan Anbu, dan setiap anggota Anbu harus belajar Kenjustu dan aku ingin mempelajarinya sekarang juga , karena dalam beberapa tahun lagi aku mungkin akan bisa menguasainya dan untuk Fuinjutsu, aku merasa fuinjutsu itu sangat menarik. " Naruto menjelaskan

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengajari mu Kenjutsu, selain itu kau telah belajar banyak tentang Ninjutsu dan ilusi Genjutsu dan itu sangat mengesankan ditambah Taijutsu mu juga bagus, tapi aku tidak ahli dalam Fuinjutsu, di mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Waktu di akademi Iruka sensei menjelaskan bahwa Hokage Keempat sangat terampil dalam hal Fuinjutsu . Jadi aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca tentang Fuinjutsu dan itulah yang membuatku ingin mempelajarinya, "kata Naruto

" aku setuju dengan Kakashi dalam mengajarimu Kenjutsu, kamu harus menunggu beberapa waktu sebelum mulai belajar fuinjutsu karena ini adalah seni yang sangat kompleks dan berbahaya. Isinya masih belum bisa ditemukan semaksimal mungkin, walaupun aku hanya punya beberapa fuinjutsu tapi dibutuhkan Ketrampilan saat menggunakannya . Satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengajari mu Fuinjutsu saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di Konoha . " Hiruzen menjelaskan

"Maksud jiji Jiraya, Sanin yang legendaris itu ." Kata Naruto

"Kau tahu Jiraya adalah master Fuinjutsu?" Tanya Hiruzen sedikit shock.

"Ayolah Jiji, aku belajar sesuatu dari akademi yang membosankan itu , jiji seharusnya mengingatnya lebih baik dari ku karena jiji yang mendirikan akademi bodoh itu ." Kata Naruto santai

Alis Hiruzen sedikit berkedut saat mendengar ucapan itu tapi tidak berkomentar saat Kakashi memarahi Naruto .

"Baiklah sekarang pergilah dan bermeditasi atau melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Kata Hiruzen kesal . Saat ingin hendak menjawab , tiba tiba kyuubi bersuara

 **"KAU MANIAK KEKUATAN KAU BOCAH NAKAL , KAU MEMANG KITSUNE SEJATI !"** Kata Kyubi sambil tertawa kecil

" _Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri_? '' Tanya Naruto lelah.

 **"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN GAKI."** Kata Kyubi dengan geli.

 _"Kenapa aku malah bertanya_?" Pikir Naruto

 **"Itu karena kau Bodoh."** Kata Kyubi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang penuh dengan kedengkian.

" Aku akan pergi dari sini." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi Jiji." Kata Naruto dan membuka pintu kantor untuk pergi.

"Naruto aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Konohamaru ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Hiruzen

"Baiklah, aku akan meluangkan waktu bersamanya setelah pulang dari akademi besok." Kata Naruto .

" _Aku ingin tahu apa bocah itu lakukan saat ini_. '' Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh di wajahnya.

 **xXx**

 **( Flashback )**

 **Beberapa bulan yang lalu**

Itu adalah sore yang menyenangkan di Konoha. Matahari akan segera terbenam. Lampu Jalan mulai menyala . Shinobi melakukan tugasnya berpatroli di desa sementara warga sipil melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka. Hari itu adalah hari seperti biasa sangat damai di desa yang tersembunyi di balik hutan kematian itu .

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan latihannya di Hutan Kematian . Itu adalah rutinitas pelatihannya setelah dari akademi. Dia berlatih Ninjutsu , Genjutsu serta Taijutsu setiap hari dan sorenya pasti ia akan kelelahan Tanpa terkecuali hari ini .

Dia Berjalan terseyok seyok , dia menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap benci oleh beberapa pejalan kaki .

" _Aku bertanya-tanya kapan mereka akan menyadari bahwa aku bukan jelmaan rubah sialan itu_." Pikir Naruto dengan frustrasi.

Dia begitu asyik dengan pikirannya sehingga dia tidak melihat ada yang mendekatinya. Ketika Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya, itu sudah terlambat karena orang tersebut menabraknya dan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi orang itu berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

Ketika Naruto menatapnya , dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5-6 tahun. Dia mengenakan kaos kuning dan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat runcing dan mata hitam dan anak laki-laki itu menatap Naruto dengan marah.

"Hei, cepat bantu aku berdiri." Teriak anak itu

 _"Hah, bukannya dia yang menabrakku , kenapa dia yang marah , Dasar aneh ._ " Pikir Naruto sinis.

"Nak, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto secara formal, bahkan jika anak itu adalah seorang tempramen , dia juga arus memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" Kata anak itu dengan bangga.

"Haruskah aku peduli?" Desah Naruto

"Apa?" Tanya anak itu shock.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan siapa dirimu?" Tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Aku Konohamaru Sarutobi, cucu yang terhormat dari Hokage Ketiga dan Hokage masa depan yang akan menjabat sebagai hokage kelima." kata Konohamaru sambil berteriak dengan bangga , berharap Naruto akan membungkuk hormat di depannya seperti yang lainnya.

"Oh begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang Innocet .

"A-p-a, tapi aku cucu .." kata Konohamaru gagap tapi berhenti saat Naruto bangkit dan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah cucu Hokage , dan ingatlah seorang yang menyombongkan dirinya tidak akan bisa mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi hokage ? " Tanya Naruto tegas tapi di dalam hatinya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Konohamaru.

Konohamaru hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk , sepertinya anak laki laki ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh keturunannya dan malah menegurnya.

"Seperti yang telah dikatakan seseorang: masing-masing adalah miliknya sendiri." Kata Naruto dan mulai berjalan pergi setelah memberikan senyum tulus kepada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru cukup kagum dengan Naruto, dia melihatnya sebagai Konohamaru dan memanggilnya seperti itu dan bukan sebagai cucu terhormat dari hokage ketiga seperti seluruh desa dan meskipun Naruto memarahi dia, dia merasa bahagia karena seseorang mengenalnya.

"Ni-chan, siapa namamu?" Teriak Konohamaru.

"Naruto Hatake." Jawab Naruto dan menghilang di antara kerumunan.

 **( Flashback End )**

 **xXx**

Konohamaru telah menjadi sangat dekat dengan Naruto setelah pertemuan itu dan sering mengunjunginya. Dia seperti adik kecil yang menyebalkan . Dia terus-menerus mengganggu Naruto tentang berbagai hal terutama tentang menjadi shinobi dan pelatihannya.

Mereka biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu jika bersama, jika bisa dikatakan mereka seperti saudara kandung. Konohamaru dengan keras kepalanya dan Naruto dengan sikap tenangnya adalah kombinasi yang cukup menarik .

Naruto terkekeh sedikit memikirkan waktu yang dihabiskan bersama Konohamaru. Orang-orang seperti Anko, Kakashi, Hiruzen, teman-temannya dan Konohamaru membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya .

Naruto menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya "Training Ground 28 "Itu adalah salah satu tempat latihan paling terpencil di Konoha. Tidak banyak shinobi yang datang ke tempat ini. Itu lebih seperti tempat latihan pertanian . Pohon-pohon hijau subur mengelilingi daerah itu dengan sungai yang mengalir di dekatnya.

Itu adalah tempat yang tepat untuk meditasi atau orang-orang yang ingin menghindari perhatian.

 _"Beberapa mangkuk ramen dan meditasi mungkin adalah kombinasi bagus. Kedengarannya menyenangkan_." Pikir Naruto dengan gembira.

Tapi kemudian Naruto melihat ada yang salah di area latihan. Seluruh tempat latihan berantakan, Kunai tersebar dimana-mana menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang sedang bertarung atau latihan di sana. Tempat pelatihan tampak hancur karena terdapat banyak sekali kawah kecil .

 _"Woah seseorang pasti sedang marah._ " Pikir Naruto

Dia kemudian melihat seseorang terbaring di tanah beberapa meter jauhnya. Karena rasa ingin tahu , Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati orang itu .

Hal pertama yang Naruto perhatikan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Dia sangat cantik , kunoichi itu menggunakan Pakaian yang terdiri dari baju seperti perban yang melilit tubuhnya serta terdapat dalaman seperti jaring berwarna hitam.

Tangan dan paha atas juga dililit perban dan dia memakai pelindung dahi Konoha serta sandal shinobi biasa.

Cukup lama dia menatap kunoichi cantik itu membuat nya berpikiran mesum , seketika darah keluar deras dari hidungnya . Poor Naruto

Kemudian Naruto kembali menatapnya dengan intens tanpa mengikutsertakan pikiran mesumnya itu .

Di cantik tampak seperti malaikat. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto

Tapi ada juga hal yang janggal dari kunoichi itu . Pertama ada darah yang keluar dari kepalan tangannya, pakaiannya benar-benar kacau . Wajahnya terukir ekspresi lelah dan lingkaran gelap di sekitar matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia pasti kekurangan tidur atau sedang menangis. Naruto berasumsi bahwa kunoichi itu pasti habis menangis.

" _Yah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini. Lagipula , aku bisa memberinya pertolongan pertama ."_ Pikir Naruto

Dia kemudian memperban tangan kunoichi itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang memar karena dia bukan petugas medis . Tapi tetap saja dia harus memeriksanya agar tidak terjadi luka serius pada organ vital nya

Dia kemudian membopong wanita itu menempatkannya di bawah pohon dan setelah itu Naruto pergi mencari air di sungai terdekat.

Setelah mencarikan air untuk kunoichi itu, dia duduk di sampingnya dan memulai meditasi , memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkanya , karena dia tampak kelelahan dan tertekan.

Kakashi pernah mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak mengganggu wanita dalam tidurnya, Naruto tidak mendengarkan sarannya dan pernah membangunkan Anko dari tidurnya yang indah, dia pun menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan ular di sebuah apartemen kecil Anko.

" _Sialan , wanita itu memang menyeramkan saat mereka kesal. Tak heran Shikamaru bilang mereka merepotkan."_ Pikir Naruto dengan ketakutan saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Dia kemudian memulai meditasi, segala sesuatu tampak lebih damai di sekitarnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara sejuk menabrak tubuhnya, ketenangan yang diberikan oleh alam sungguh indah . Namun secara tidak langsung , ia terseret terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya .

Naruto mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah penjara besar di dalam sebuah saluran air . Seluruh daerah itu di aliri air tapi anehnya ditempat itu penuh dengan niat Membunuh. Seolah-olah keseluruhannya penuh dengan perasaan kebencian . Dinding yang mengelilingi saluran pembuangan sangat kusam. Ada penjara besar di depan Naruto dengan segel di atasnya.

Melihat ke balik jeruji besi, dia mendapati dirinya diawasi oleh sepasang mata merah darah yang sepertinya menatapnya dengan kebencian murni. Dia melihat bahwa mata ini milik seekor rubah raksasa yang tingginya beberapa ratus kaki dan memiliki sembilan ekor yang berayun liar di udara. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang menatapnya .

"Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku ?" Pikir Naruto dengan frustrasi. Kyubi terkadang sama menyebalkannya dengan Sakura.

Rubah itu tampaknya menyadari kebosanan Naruto dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penghinaan, dan segera 5 cakar raksasa sepertinya keluar dari kandang dan menuju ke arah Naruto yang bertujuan untuk merobeknya. Menyadari bahayanya, Naruto langsung melompat beberapa meter jauhnya dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Begitukah kau menyapa orang yang telah memberi tempat tinggal selama 10 tahun." Kata Naruto dengan bingung.

" **DIAM KAU BOCAH , AKU KYUBI NO KITSUNE, BIJU TERKUAT DI DUNIA"** raung Kyubi dengan marah

"Namun kau disegel di dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil yang lemah seperti seorang budak." Balas Naruto yang sengit dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Kyubi menggeram dan mencoba merobek tubuhnya dengan cakarnya tapi segel itu sepertinya menghentikannya.

" _Segel itu sepertinya adalah salah satu segel paling kuat , bahkan Kyubi dapat dihentikan_ " pikir Naruto dengan takjub.

" **Jika bukan karena bajingan Yondaime itu dan segel ini, aku akan membunuhmu dan menyiksamu**." Kekeh Kyubi dengan seringai jahat.

"Kau boleh mencobanya ." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Kyuubi hanya diam , kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya

"Dengar Kyubi, kau dan aku sama-sama tidak menginginkan ini, kau disegel dalam diri seorang manusia dan aku menanggung semua kebencian karena semua yang telah kau perbuat , aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyerang desa konoha dan secara pribadi aku tidak peduli hal itu ." Kata Naruto lelah

" **Tidak**?" Tanya Kyubi penasaran

"Ada beberapa alasan, pertama beberapa orang pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Naruto sedikit marah

" **Jadi, begitu**?" Kata Kyubi sambil tertawa kecil. " _ **Aku menyukaimu bocah nakal.**_ " Pikir Kyubi dengan bangga.

"Tapi tidak semua orang pantas mendapat murka dari mu kyuubi dan kedua , kau pasti tidak akan memberi tahu ku bahkan jika aku bertanya kepada mu." Naruto menjelaskan

" **Kau lebih pintar dari penampilanmu**." Kata Kyubi

"Hei, tutup mulutmu bola bulu." Teriak Naruto sedikit kekanak-kanakan .

Kedua Partner itu saling menatap beberapa saat ekspresi marah.

Sepertinya mereka satu sama lain bertekad untuk tidak mundur , tapi akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya sementara Kyubi menyeringai .

"Hei Kyubi, paling tidak hormati aku saat kau bersama denganku." Tanya Naruto

" **Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?** " Tanya Kyubi sombong.

"Karena itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik untukmu jika kamu tidak melakukannya" kata Naruto dengan tatapan sharingannya di mata Kyubi.

Sejenak Kyubi cukup terguncang oleh Naruto versi baru ini. Dia bisa melihat versi yang lebih muda dari Uchiha Madara dan pria bertopeng yang pernah menggunakan jasanya , ada banyak kegelapan didalam tubuh Naruto.

Dia tidak takut pada Naruto, justru sebaliknya, dia tertarik dengan Naruto. Dia adalah Jinchuriki pertamanya yang mau berbicara dengannya. Tentu saja ini salah ke dua jinchuriki sebelum Naruto karena mereka tidak pernah mengajak kyuubi untuk berbicara .

Tapi Naruto berbeda meski dia memiliki sharingan , mata yang paling dibenci Kyubi dia tidak sombong dan dia juga tidak menganggap Kyubi sebagai budaknya .

 _"Akan datang seseorang di masa depan, seseorang yang akan menciptakan kedamaian sejati di dunia ini atau malah menghancurkannya . Kalian semua para biju akan memainkan peran penting dalam kehidupan seseorang yang kumaksud . Tidak peduli seberapa jauh kalian pergi, kalian semua akan Selalu bersama Orang ini yang akan menunjukkan jalan yang benar dan makna kekuatan sejati . Kalian harus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba dan peran kalian akan dimulai , anak-anak ku. "_

Inilah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Rikodou Sennin, orang yang menyelamatkan dunia dari Jubi dan menjadi dewa shinobi seta orang yang menciptakan para biju . Kyubi masih bisa mengingat kata-kata ayahnya, Rikodou Sennin adalah satu-satunya manusia di seluruh dunia yang paling dihormati dan diagungkan oleh Kyubi.

 _ **"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau yang dimaksud oleh kakek tua itu Naruto .."**_ pikir Kyubi

"Oi Kyubi berhentilah melamun , katakan padaku kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?apa Ada hal penting yang kau bicarakan bola bulu bodoh!" Kata Naruto jengkel saat Kyubi terusa menatapnya.

 **"Yeah benar, kau sepertinya sedang berfikiran mesum tentang perempuan disebelahmu itu."** Mencemooh Kyubi

"Hei aku tidak berfikiran mesum tentangnya ." Balas Naruto dengan marah tapi wajahnya sedikit tersipu malu tapi untungnya disembunyikan di balik topeng wajahnya.

 **"Kau sepertinya cukup protektif ?** " goda Kyubi dan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto.

"Kau" gumam Naruto dengan marah karena tertangkap basah oleh Kyubi.

 **"HAHAHA ... kau bocah yang menarik." Raung Kyubi dengan tawa.**

Emosi Naruto sudah meledak ledak , tapi langsung musnah saat mengingat perkataan kakashi.

" _Naruto, kau harus memiliki kontrol yang lebih baik atas emosimu. Apa aku tidak mengajarimu dengan baik."_ Kata Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan .

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, aku harus bisa mengendalikan emosiku."_ Pikir Naruto

"Baiklah Kyubi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari ?" Tanya Naruto serius, suaranya tidak memiliki emosi apa pun. Kyubi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto intens.

" **Aku tahu bahwa kau ingin belajar segalanya dari saudara mesum bodohmu-"** kata Kyubi sambil menciptakan gelembung chakra untuk membuat replika dirinya tepat di depan Naruto , tapi cukup terkejut ketika apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sharingan Naruto mulai berputar liar dan seketika semua chakra Kyubi ditekan sampai lenyap tak tersisa.

"Itu sangat mengagumkan." Pikir Naruto kagum saat melihat chakra Kyubi yang dilenyapkan dengan sharingannya.

" _ **Apa apaan bocah ini? Dia bisa menekan chakra ku seperti Madara dan bajingan bertopeng itu. Sialan" pikir Kyubi sedikit marah.**_

"Kau Panggil Ni-san kata itu lagi , aku akan membuatmu menderita dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibayangkan." Ancam Naruto dengan aura intimidasi .

 **"Apa itu sebuah ancaman?** " Tanya Kyubi dengan santai .

"Ya itu adalah ancaman " jawab Naruto dengan kebencian dalam suaranya yang bahkan mengejutkan Kyubi

" _ **Aku yakin dia itu bipolar atau semacamny**_ a" pikir Kyubi bingung.

 **"Baiklah , aku hanya ingin kau belajar sebanyak mungkin dari orang-orang di sekitar mu dan tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat."** Perintah Kyubi

"Kenapa kau mempedulikanku?" Tanya Naruto bingung

 **"Itu penting , si Yondaime sialan itu menciptakan segel ini sedemikian rupa sehingga mengikat ku pada mu. Ancaman terhadap keberadaan mu adalah ancaman bagi diri ku sendiri karena jika kau mati , aku akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk dapat pulih lagi** . " Jelas Kyubi

"Tunggu tunggu , jadi kau abadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan kagum

 **"Ya, aku memang abadi** " Jawab Kyubi dengan seringai di wajahnya .

"Benarkah " jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai .

 **"Keluar dari sini, lihat kekasihmu sudah mulai sadar** " kata Kyubi dengan jengkel.

"Hei dia bukan kekasihku , dasar bola bulu jangan berkata omong kosong " kata Naruto dengan marah

" **Begitukah? Lalu mengapa kau melihat pantatnya dengan nafsu di matamu?"** Tanya Kyubi dengan seringai

"Hn" jawab Naruto lalu menghilang dari selokan.

 _ **"Aku ingin tahu apakah semua Uchiha berbicara dengan kalimat yang sama. Mungkin Akan sangat menarik jika tinggal bersamamu selamanya Naruto"**_ pikir Kyubi dengan menarik.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya terlihat tak ada yang berubah , kecuali terdengar lenguhan kunoichi disampingnya .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada prihatin.

Kunoichi itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap sebentar ke arah Naruto. Naruto terpesona oleh mata wanita itu. Mata nya berwarna merah rubi dengan dua cincin hitam yang melingkarinya .

" _Matanya begitu cantik, aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu dojutsu_ " pikir Naruto dengan wajah blush

" **Berhentilah menatapnya idiot!"** Teriak Kyubi

"Apa , aku hanya menatap matanya." Kata Naruto sederhana

 **"Jika kau tidak ingin disembur api oleh nya berhentilah menatap seperti itu**!" Kata Kyubi dengan keras membuat Naruto bergidig ngeri . Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dari Kyubi .

"Hey Kau siapa?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan tegas

"Naruto Hatake" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tempat ini disediakan untuk shinobi dan aku bisa melihat mu bahwa kau bukan seorang shinobi, katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang!" Kata wanita itu tegas .

 _"Bukannya berterima kasih dia malah mengancamku,"_ pikir Naruto sinis.

"Ya, kau benar, aku bukan shinobi tapi seorang siswa akademi . Tapi aku mempunyai izin untuk datang ke tempat latihan ini." Kata Naruto

"Siapa yang memberimu izin ?" Tanya wanita itu

"Tuan Hokage sendiri, jika kau tidak percaya silahkan bertanya padanya, dan tolong hentikan interogasi berlebihan mu itu ." Kata Naruto menjengkelkan.

"Gomen, hanya saja tidak ada yang boleh kesini selain shinobi yang diizinkan , tapi aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu dan akan bertanya ke tuan Hokage tentang ini." Kata wanita itu pelan

"Arigatou ..?" Tanya Naruto

"Kurenai , Yuhi Kurenai" kata wanita itu

"Baiklah Kurenai-san, aku sudah menghentikan pendarahan ditanganmu semaksimal mungkin, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang memar karena aku bukan seorang ahli medis Gomen" kata Naruto dengan tulus dan menawari airnya yang diminumnya .

"Arigatou Naruto-san, tapi aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu?" Kata Kurenai

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto, aku juga punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk mu, tapi tolong ajukan pertanyaan mu terlebih dahulu." Kata Naruto sederhana dan Kurenai mengangguk.

"Baiklah Naruto, kamu bilang nama belakangmu adalah Hatake, aku hanya tahu satu orang di Konoha yang memiliki nama belakang itu dan dia tidak memiliki kerabat sedarah yang masih hidup sekarang. Tolong jelaskan ." Kata Kurenai

"Ya, kau benar namaku sebenarnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, tapi setelah Kakashi-ni-san mengadopsiku, aku mengganti namaku." Kata Naruto

Mata Kurenai sedikit membelalak saat mendengar nama asli Naruto tapi segera menormalkan keterkejutan nya .

"Apa kau membenciku karena apa yang terdapat di dalam diriku?" Tanya Naruto sedih setelah melihat shock Kurenai.

Kurenai terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyadari apa yang hidup di dalam dirinya dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat dia bisa membaca emosi Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto, aku tidak membencimu." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto curiga

"Aku tahu perbedaan antara seorang sipir penjara dan seorang tahanan . Dan aku yakin kau tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh penduduk desa . Itu bisa dilihat dari caramu memperlakukan ku ." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto

Naruto senang mendengar bahwa setidaknya ada orang lain di desa yang melihatnya sebagai Naruto dan bukan rubahnya.

"Arigatou Kurenai-san" kata Naruto hangat

"Panggil aku Kurenai, sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kau tidak sedang mengintip ku kan ?" Tanya Kurenai dengan nada gelap.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar Kurenai . Aku datang ke sini untuk bermeditasi agar bisa rileks, Aku bersumpah aku tidak sedang mengintip mu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Aku hanya melihat mu terluka dan memutuskan unuk membantu ." Kata Naruto seketika

"Baiklah Naruto, Santai saja . kaupikir aku tidak percaya denganmu setelah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum

"Kau percaya dengan ku? Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenal ku." Kata Naruto dalam kebingungan

"Memang baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu , tapi aku menemukan kebenaran dalam apa yang kau katakan dan kau tidak akan berbohong padaku , kan?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Tidak, Kurenai, aku tidak berbohong dan terimakasih telah mempercayai ku, bolehkah aku mengajukan pertanyaan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu." Kata Kurenai tegas.

"Baiklah , kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto

Mata Kurenai melebar saat mendengar penuturan Naruto , dia kemudian ingat bagaimana hidupnya telah berubah menjadi lebih buruk.

Kurenai telah menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai shinobi, tapi itu sudah tidak berlaku enam bulan yang lalu ketika Hokage menugaskannya misi tertentu.

Dia hanyalah seorang chunin desa dan merupakan salah satu spesialis genjutsu terbaik Konoha, dan hasilnya Hokage memberinya sebuah misi untuk mengajar Yakumo Kurama, pewaris klan suku Kurama untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Gadis itu memiliki bakat alami pada Genjutsu, yang bahkan lebih dari hebat dari Kurenai tapi gadis itu mentalnya tidak stabil. Dia memiliki kepribadian ganda yang bertindak sebagai pembela terhadap ketidakamanannya dan hal itu mencegahnya mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi.

Ketidakstabilan Yakumo semakin buruk sehingga dia telah membunuh orang tuanya sendiri secara tidak sengaja dan bahkan dia tidak menyadarinya.

Kurenai mencoba menolong gadis itu dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya. Yakumo adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik hati, dan seiring berjalannya waktu Kurenai semakin dekat dengannya dan kadang-kadang bertindak sebagai kakak perempuannya dan juga sebagai gurunya, namun semua usaha kurenai gagal.

Mental Yakumo semakin tidak stabil dan hal itu adalah ancaman bagi desa.

Akibatnya klan Kurama menuntut Yakumo untuk dibunuh tapi Hokage menolaknya dan malah memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatan Yakumo.

Dia kemudian memberi Kurenai sebuah misi rahasia untuk menyegel kekuatan Yakumo dan akhirnya mengakhiri karirnya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi.

Kurenai dengan berat hati menyegel kekuatan Yakumo untuk kepentingan desa dan Yakumo sendiri. Dia mengambil beban membuat Yakumo percaya bahwa dia berhasil menyingkirkan kekuatannya karena dia cemburu terhadapnya ,kurenai melakukan karena dia tidak ingin Yakumo membenci desa .

Kurenai bangga dengan Yakumo dan memiliki harapan tinggi untuknya , tapi takdir berkata lain . Setelah dia berhasil menyegel kekuatan yakumo , gadis cantik itu meninggal dunia . Itulah hal yang membuat hati Kurenau tersakiti . Dia telah banyak menjalani takdir yang kejam .

Ibunya meninggal saat dia masih kecil, jadi dia tidak pernah menerima cinta seorang ibu dan ayahnya meninggal membela desa selama serangan Kyubi. Dia telah kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya dan telah menjadi orang yang sangat setia yang mengabdi di desanya.

Dia dikenal sebagai "ratu es Konoha" tapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu . Dia adalah seorang kunoichi baik hati, peduli dan pemberani .

Melihat tatapan Kurenai yang menyakitkan, Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku Kurenai, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu, tapi kadang-kadang berbagi rasa sakit dengan orang lain akan membantu. Jika itu adalah masalah pribadi atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rahasia desa, atau jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya , aku bisa mengerti . " Naruto meyakinkan dengan senyuman baik.

"Kau sudah matang dari kebanyakan anak seumuran mu Naruto, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kurenai dengan maksud mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya, aku berumur 10 tahun, dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku akan berusia 11 tahun ." Kata Naruto dan Kurenai mengangguk.

Mereka berdua duduk di sana di bawah naungan pohon dalam keheningan . Tak ada satu pun dari mereka mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan mereka malah menikmati keindahan alam .

Naruto hanya berbaring di rumput sambil menatap Kurenai sepertinya dia mengamati Naruto. Dia telah menemukan dirinya kembali setelah bertemu Naruto , dan ada sesuatu tentang Naruto yang memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Naruto.

Dia sekarang jauh lebih tenang , perlahan lahan rasa sakitnya berkurang .

Memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan, dia memilih untuk mengawali percakapan .

"Kau tidak menanyakan umur ku?" Tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Baiklah , kau adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik hati, jadi usia mu tidak penting, dan juga tidak akan berakhir dengan baik ketika seseorang yang lebih muda bertanya kepada seorang gadis yang lebih tua usianya ." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

Kurenai tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto tapi juga wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku berumur 17 tahun" kata Kurenai dan Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman hangat.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan dua cup ramen dari tasnya dan sebotol air panas. Dia kemudian menambahkan air ke ramen dan mengaduknya sedikit dan setelah beberapa saat ia selesai menyiapkan ramennya. Dia kemudian menawarkan satu cup Ramen ke Kurenai.

"Aku tahu makanan itu tidak terlalu disukai orang yang banyak , tapi hanya itu yang ku miliki sekarang dan jika aku benar, kau pasti telah berlatih sangat keras hari ini sehingga kemungkinan kau akan merasa lapar. Apa kau ingin makan Ramen?" Tanya Naruto tulus

Kurenai memikirkan proposal Naruto sedikit. Dia menemukan kata-kata Naruto untuk menjadi tulus tapi sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak lapar Naruto, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya." Kata Kurenai dengan sopan.

 **Kriuuk**

Tapi setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara gemuruh yang berasal dari perut Kurenai. Naruto tertawa keras dan Kureani tampak sedikit malu.

Dia kemudian mengambil ramen itu dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

Mereka berdua duduk di sana dengan diam sambil menikmati makanan kecil mereka, Naruto sepertinya sangat menikmatinya sementara Kurenai sedang makan dalam keheningan tapi jika menilik terukir ekspresi damai di wajahnya dan ada indikasi dia juga sedang menikmatinya.

"Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ku harapkan." Kata Kurenai setelah beberapa saat.

Kurenai berada dalam tekanan emosional yang hebat, dia tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat dan sahabat baiknya Anko sedang dalam misi sekarang. Tentu Hokage ada di sana tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kelemahan di depannya , tapi setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan Naruto dan mengenalnya sampai batas tertentu, dia memutuskan untuk setidaknya berbicara dengannya untuk menenangkan rasa sakitnya.

Tentu dia tahu bahwa shinobi menjalani kehidupan penipuan dan Naruto bisa berbohong padanya tapi saat ini dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkannya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa itu berhubungan dengan orang yang kau sayangi ?" Tanya Naruto pelan

"Ya" kata Kurenai dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Hokage-sama pernah mengatakan kepada ku bahwa kehidupan seorang shinobi adalah rasa sakit tapi kita melakukan apa yang diperlukan untuk melindungi apa yang kita sayangi. Aku tidak menilai mu Kurenai atau apakah aku mengatakan bahwa aku dapat memahami rasa sakit mu ? Karena selama seseorang tidak pernah mengalami rasa sakit yang sama mereka tidak pernah bisa mengerti rasa sakit orang lain. " Kata Naruto sedih

Dia juga teringat akan hidupnya, kebencian dan rasa sakit yang dideritanya karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki dan dia sedikit mengerti . tentang rasa sakit Kurenai tapi dia tidak bertanya apa yang dia lakukan , karena dia adalah seorang shinobi dan dia tidak diberi kuasa untuk mengetahui informasi sampai dia menjadi shinobi. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah dia tidak ingin mengingatkan Kurenai tentang rasa sakitnya.

Tapi alasan utamanya adalah dia tidak ingin mengingatkan Kurenai tentang rasa sakitnya.

Sementara itu Kurenai sadar pada setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dia tahu berapa banyak yang harus diderita Naruto selama hidupnya karena dia pernah melihat bagaimana penduduk desa memperlakukannya dan merasa kasihan padanya, tapi ini juga membuatnya menyadari bahwa apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan Yakumo adalah untuk melindunginya dari dirinya sendiri dan Desa.

Hal ini sepertinya dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dia bisa merasakan jauh lebih rileks, rasa bersalahnya masih ada tapi sekarang sedikit berkurang daripada sebelumnya.

Dia melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai shinobi di desanya dan juga untuk melindungi Yakumo, orang yang sangat berharga baginya .

"Arigatou Naruto." Kata Kurenai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Sama sama kurenai." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memakai masker wajah ini? Apakah kamu mencoba meniru Kakashi?" Tanya Kurenai sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau kenal Kakashi-ni-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hai, kami telah menjalani beberapa misi bersama," kata Kurenai

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk meng-copy nii-san . Masker wajah ini sangat istimewa bagi ku." Kata Naruto

"Istimewa?" Tanya Kurenai

"Ini ... adalah hadiah pertama yang aku terima , benda ini menunjukkan ikatan antara aku dan Kakashi, dan itu adalah hal pertama yang dia berikan padaku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti" kata Kurenai dengan sedih karena sedikit menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Hei, jangan beri aku tampang itu, aku tahu hidup ini memang sulit tapi aku harus menjalani , selain itu masker wajah ini keren bagiku, bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, itu cocok untukmu." Kata Kurenai sambil tertawa kecil

"Hei Kurenai, apa kau benar-benar chunin?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Yeah" kata Kurenai sedikit bangga.

"Mana jutsu terkuatmu dalam seni shinobi? Maksudku Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, atau Fuinjutsu?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku ahli dalam Genjutsu dan sedikit ahli dalam bidang Fuinjutsu." Kata Kurenai

"Benarkah? Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa , kamu tidak suka dengan Genjutsu atau Fuinjutsu?" Tanya Kurenai merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak Kurenai, Genjutsu adalah ilmu shinobi yang sangat terampil dan juga Fuinjutsu Aku rasa sangat menarik- "kata Naruto sambil menjedanya.

"Seorang shinobi dapat dengan mudah menyelesaikan misinya jika dia bisa melumpuhkan indera musuh dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hal ini akan menghindari pemborosan waktu dan Beberapa pertumpahan darah dan juga misinya bisa diselesaikan secara halus. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam Genjutsu "Naruto menjelaskan sedikit sedih.

Dia tidak menyebutkan bahwa dia bisa melemparkan ilusi yang kuat dengan sharingannya karena ini adalah sebuah rahasia.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak menyukai Genjutsu, masalah apa yang kamu miliki? Aku mungkin dapat membantu mu karena aku ahli dalam bidang ini." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

Dia cukup senang karena Naruto tidak meremehkan Genjutsu seperti kebanyakan shinobi, malah ingin mempelajarinya dan karena dia adalah master Genjutsu yang memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto sedikit.

"Kakashi mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki chakra dalam jumlah sangat besar dan akibatnya aku belum bisa menguasai kontrol chakra yang cukup untuk belajar Genjutsu, tapi aku bisa menghilangkan Genjutsu seperti yang diajarkan di akademi." Kata Naruto jujur

 _'' Itu masuk akal, mengingat Jinchuriki selalu memiliki cadangan chakra yang besar. Tidak heran ia mengalami kesulitan dalam mengendalikan chakra ny_ a. "Pikir Kurenai.

"Baiklah, aku bisa membantu mungkin bisa membantu mu mengendalikan chakra agar kamu dapat berlatih Genjustu." Tawar kurenai

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Kurenai dan karena itu sedikit skeptis tentang alasannya untuk membantunya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membantu ku?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit keraguan

"Aku ingin orang-orang menerima Genjutsu sebagai seni yang sama terampilnya dengan Ninjutsu dan sebagai spesialis Genjutsu, aku akan membantu seseorang yang tertarik dengannya." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum

 _"Ditambah lagi, aku bisa melakukan hal-hal berbeda kali ini dalam menyampaikan beberapa ajaran."_ Pikir Kurenai penuh harap.

"Nah, kau punya sukarelawan untuk mimpimu itu ." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih Naruto." Kata Kurenai dengan hangat

"Nah sudah sore , kita harus pergi sekarang" kata Kurenai

"Um..mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Naruto sedikit hanya tampak penasaran dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud yang aneh aneh , Hokage-sama mengajari ku bahwa ini adalah kewajiban seorang pria untuk mengantar wanita berjalan pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan pelecehan, tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya, aku bisa mengerti" kata Naruto tulus

"Baiklah, selain itu aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou" kata Naruto

"Kau sepertinya lebih dekat dengan Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kurenai

"Yeah, dia seperti kakek bagiku, dia merawatku dan melindungiku setiap kali aku dalam bahaya." Kata Naruto

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Kata Kurenai sedikit sedih

"Tak apa Kurenai, selain itu aku punya Kakashi dan teman-temanku sekarang." Kata Naruto dengan gembira dan Kurenai mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Kurenai sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal dan saling menikmati kedekatan masing-masing.

Kurenai merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya sementara Naruto senang karena mengenal Kurenai. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Kurenai.

"Selamat malam Kurenai, sampai ketemu besok." Kata Naruto

"Temui aku di Training Ground 28 besok jam 4 . Aku akan memberimu beberapa pelatihan di sana, dan Naruto sekali lagi erimakasih." Kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum bersyukur.

"Kapan saja Kurenai, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan baru saja akan melangkah kemudian terhenti saat seseorang memegang bahunya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Kurenai menatapnya.

"Apa aku boleh menjadi teman mu?" Tanya Kurenai pelan

"Um..kenapa kamu serius ingin berteman denganku, maksudku aku tidak begitu disukai di desa dan aku juga sedikit lebih muda darimu-" kata Naruto tapi terhenti saat Kurenai memberi sentilan ringan ke dahinya.

"Ow, apa maksudnya ini Kurenai?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menggosok dahinya. Kurenai terkekeh saat melihat cemberut Naruto sedikit.

"Teman tidak dibuat berdasarkan usia dan aku tidak peduli walaupun beberapa orang menyukai mu atau tidak, kau adalah orang baik Naruto dan aku ingin berteman dengan mu." Jelas Kurenai

"Baiklah Kita teman sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar

"Sampai ketemu besok Naruto." Kata Kurenai

"Kau tahu Kurenai , kau dan matamu itu sangat cantik." Kata Naruto dan menghilang di jalan dengan cepat.

Jika Naruto menengok ke belakang, dia bisa melihat wajah kurenai yang memerah . Dia baru saja membantu Kurenai keluar dari tekanan emosionalnya dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

 _"Aku menjaga persahabatan kita Naruto._ " Pikir Kurenai sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **xXx**

 **And cut ~**

 **Umur Karakter dalam fict ini :**

 **Naruto: 10 th (mendekati 11)**

 **Kurenai: 17 th**

 **Anko: Usia 19 th**

 **Kakashi: Usia 24 th**

 **Konohamaru: 6 th**

 **Iruka: Usia 19 th**

 **Rookie Konoha : 10 -12 th**

 **Mulai dari typo , aku udah memperbaiki nya walaupun masih ada**

 **Di chap ini menunjukkan kepribadian kecil Naruto, dia sangat dewasa dibandingkan dengan anak lainnya dan dia saat ini masih berusia 10 tahun.**

 **Mengenai Kurenai, usianya sekarang 10 tahun lebih muda , dan aku berharap kalian tidak mempermasalhkan sifat Kakashi daan kyuubi yang sangat ooc banget wwkwkwk**

 **Sekian**

 **Dhacil out ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : ©Naruto adalah Kepunyaan om Masashi**

 **Genre : ©Adventure , Angst , Romance**

 **Warning : ©DLDR**

 **Happy Read !**

 **Dunia Yang Penuh Kebohongan dan Penipuan**

Ada sedikit hal dalam hidup Kakashi Hatake yang dapat Membuatnya Kagum .

Dia terpesona dengan kekuatan ayahnya sendiri Sakumo Hatake , yang kekuatannya melebihi dari seorang Sannin. Kemudian mantan senseinya Minato Namikaze yang bisa membantai ribuan Shinobi dalam Kurun Waktu hitungan menit. Selanjutnya Itachi Uchiha, Prodigy klan Uchiha yang membantai klan nya sendiri. Dan sekarang Adiknya , ya

Naruto Hatake

Naruto seperti reinkarnasi dari Itachi Uchiha. Dia adalah anak emas dari Konoha. Pada usianya baru menginjak 10 tahun dia sudah mahir menguasai banyak Ninjutsu, mahir dengan genjutsu dengan bantuan sharingan dan juga Taijutsu nya yang tak kalah mumpuni.

Kakashi tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikir Naruto. Dia sudah menjadi shinobi yang tangguh di usia muda, pemikirannya setara dengan shinobi terlatih. Naruto adalah orang kalkulatif yang berpikir sebelum dia bertindak.

Naruto sekarang sudah mulai belajar Kenjutsu dan mungkin di masa depan ia akan mempelajari Fuinjutsu , Kakashi yakin Naruto akan menjadi shinobi paling hebat yang akan menggemparkan dunia shinobi .

Saat ini Naruto membuat gebrakan baru , menciptakan jutsu baru lagi. Kakashi dan Naruto sekarang sedang berlatih di hutan kematian, tempat itu telah menjadi tempat latihan mereka sejak mereka mulai berlatih beberapa tahun yang lalu, Naruto saat ini tampak sedikit bergembira sementara Kakashi tampak penasaran.

"Jadi , ini jutsu apa Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Ini adalah jutsu yang ku buat setelah mempelajari apa yang Nii-san ajarkan tentang sharingan dan juga kekuatannya. Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukan padamu. " Tawar Naruto dengan gembira

"Baiklah, silakan saja." kata Kakashi

"Um..Ni-san aku ingin kau melemparkan genjutsu yang berbahaya kepadaku, kau bisa melakukannya dengan atau tanpa sharinganmu." tanya Naruto

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Kau tahu genjutsu bisa menyakiti seseorang secara mental, bukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan penasaran .

"Iya aku tahu , tapi aku harus menguji apakah jutsu ku berfungsi atau tidak? Tolong ya Ni-san, kau bisa menghentikannya jika aku gagal , tapi percayalah pada adikmu yang tampan ini ." Naruto memohon dengan sedikin Narsis .

" _Narsis sekali bocah ini , semoga saja jutsunya gagal . Hahaha " pikir kakashi dengan ekspresi konyolnya_ "Baiklah tapi jangan salahkan aku setelahnya ." kata Kakashi setelah sadar dari pikiran jeleknya.

 _"Jutsu mana ya yang harus ku gunakan? Mungkin yang satu itu bagus juga_ ." pikir Kakashi sambil menopang dagunya

Lalu Kakashi membuat serangkaian hand seal dengan cepat dan meneriakan nama justsunya .

 **"Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu "**

Naruto lalu menoleh ke sekeliling tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah , selanjutnya udara di sekitar Naruto mulai semakin panas dan terdengar suara keras dari langit.

Naruto mendongak dan melihat bola api besar seukuran batu raksasa yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan jutsu sebesar itu pasti akan menghancurkan daerah di sekitar Naruto .

 _"Waktunya menguji jutsu baruku ." pikir Naruto segera dan_ mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Di lain sisi tampak Kakashi sedang mengamati Naruto dengan serius , ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya . Dia sedikit khawatir saat melihat bola apinya mengarah cepat ke Naruto dan ia ingin tahu kenapa Naruto tidak melakukan apapun . Terkejutlah kau Kakashi

Bola api yang hendak menabrak Naruto berganti menabrak Kakashi sendiri dan menelannya dalam kobaran api itu . Seluruh tubuh Kakashi mulai terbakar saat bola api itu perlahan menelannya. Kakashi sadar akan bahaya menantinya . Dia kemudian langsung membentuk handseal berniat ingin menghalau genjutsu.

Tapi begitu dia menyingkirkan Genjutsunya , dia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah dungeon dengan rantai yang melilit tubuhnya. Tempat itu sangat gelap tak ada satupun cahaya yang terlihat . Kakashi mencoba melepaskan diri dari rantai namun apa daya tubuhnya seakan lumpuh .

 _"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak ." p_ ikir Kakashi dengan wajah panik

 **"Kau tidak menepati janjimu Kakashi** " kata sebuah suara

Kakashi melihat sekeliling dan ia terkejut saat melihat rekan setimnya, Obito Uchiha menatapnya dengan ekspressi marah. Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, meski itu ilusi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menatap balik tatapan Obito.

 **"Kenapa kau membunuhku Kakashi? Aku mencintaimu.** " kata suara Rin yang muncul di samping Obito

 **"Kau telah gagal Kakashi"** kata suara Minato dari belakang Kakashi.

Satu per satu kenangan dalam kehidupan Kakashi muncul di hadapannya dan mereka mulai mengatakan betapa kecewanya mereka pada kakashi. Kakashi mencoba menghalau genjutsu itu tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berhasil. Kakashi mencoba menghentikan chakra tapi mendapati tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan Kakashi tidak mampu bernapas dengan benar.

 **"Ini menyakitkan bukan?"** kata Naruto muncul di antara kerumunan mantan team kakashi. Suaranya nampaknya penuh penyesalan, dia tidak mau melakukan ini pada Kakashi tapi dia harus melihat apakah genjutsu itu benar-benar berbahaya.

"Apa ini Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sedikit marah

"Ini adalah kekuatan sharingan ku, ini adalah Genjutsu terkuat ku." kata Naruto

Naruto kemudian mulai melangkah ke tiga orang tersebut , ia kemudian menghunuskan kunai ke tiga orang tersebut tanpa belas kasihan . Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto, dia tega membunuh ke tiga orang yang tak bisa Kakashi lindungi di masa lalu .

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini Naruto?"_ pikir Kakashi dengan pasrah.

"Hentikan." kata Kakashi marah karena ia tidak mampu menahan genjutsu.

Segera rantai itu terlepas dan bukannya ia jatuh di tempat yang gelap justru ia mendapati dirinya terengah-engah di atas tanah hutan kematian. Tiga orang itu telah lenyap dan terlihat Naruto sedang berlutut di depannya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Ni-san, aku tidak tau kalau jutsu berrefek sejauh ini." kata Naruto dengan air mata jatuh bebas dari matanya.

Kakashi sangat marah pada Naruto dan ingin memukulnya tapi ketika dia melihat tetesan air matanya di mata Naruto dan juga suaranya terdengar menyesal ia menepis pikirannya itu .

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Kakashi datar, dia tidak ingin bersikap kasar tapi dia masih marah pada Naruto sedikit.

"Aku sangat menyesal." kata Naruto sedih . "Apa nama Genjutsu itu ?" tanya Kakashi menghiraukan ucapan sedih Naruto

 **"Yami No Sekai No Jutsu (-"** jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih. Kakashi hanya diam saja mendengarkan dengan seksama . Kemudia Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya .

"-ini adalah genjutsu yang bisa aku ciptkan dengan sharingan ku." kata Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempelajari genjutsu ini? Setahuku aku tidak pernah mengajarkan genjutsu lebih dari sekadar tipuan sederhana" kata Kakashi

"Aku mulai belajar lebih banyak tentang sharingan ku dua tahun yang lalu, kau mengatakan bahwa Sharingan dapat menyalin dan mereplikasi jutsu musuh, jadi aku mulai menghilangkan ilusimu dengan sharingan ku . Aku menemukan bahwa sharingan ku dapat menganalisis genjutsu dan Misalnya jika aku menyalin "Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu " , maka itu mempengaruhi indera penciuman, penglihatan dan pendengaran mu ni-san . Aku dapat dengan mudah bisa menyalin teknik itu dan menirunya seketika. " Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar .

"Apa? Aku tahu sharingan bisa menghilangkan genjutsu tapi bagaimana kau bisa mereplikasi teknik ku tanpa bertarung dengan ku?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Sharingan ku telah menghilangkan genjutsu mu sesaat setelah kau melemparkan genjutsumu padaku , pada saat itu aku berpura pura terkena genjutsu dan setelah itu boom kau masuk dalam genjutsuku. Aku tidak pernah terkena ilusi mu, teknik ini sejenis ilusi pembalikan jutsu yang menggunakan jutsu mu sendiri untuk melawan mu. " kata Naruto

"Itu mengherankan tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melepas Genjutsu itu?" tanya Kakashi marah. Naruto mengernyit sedikit pada nada marah Kakashi namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam .

"Itu adalah fase kedua dari jutsu ku, aku tahu bahwa shinobi yang terlatih bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan jutsu itu dan melawannya, jadi inilah fase dimana aku menggunakan kekuatan Sharingan ku." kata Naruto . "Kekuatan Sharingan?" tanya Kakashi shock.

"Begitu aku menggabungkan genjutsu ini dengan genjutsu mataku maka saat itu kau akan merasakan efek dari Magen: Yami no sekai no Jutsu , pada tahap ini aku tidak hanya mengendalikan inderamu tapi juga mengendalikan emosimu .

Aku mengendalikan pikiran mu dalam genjutsu ku dan kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa perintah dariku dan saat itu kau akan menjadi tidak berdaya. Ada sedikit kesempatan bagi seseorang untuk keluar dari genjutsu ini, ini adalah kekuatan okular khusus dari sharingan ku.

mata Ini memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan seseorang, aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran mu dan kau bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya "kata Naruto sedih.

Kakashi terdiam setelah mendengar ini, kekuatan visual naruto sangat hebat dari yang pernah dipikirkan Kakashi. Hanya satu orang di seluruh sejarah klan Uchiha yang memiliki kecakapan visual seperti genjutsu dan itu adalah Uchiha Shishui.

 _"Tentu saja, dia adalah keturunan dari Madara, mereka berdua dikatakan memiliki sharingan terkuat di seluruh klan Uchiha. Tapi tetap saja bisa melempar genjutsu seperti itu pada usia muda seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa lagi yang bisa matamu lakukan Naruto? ? " p_ ikir Kakashi dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Apakah ada batasan untuk jutsu ini? Apakah jutsu ini membahayakan matamu atau tubuhmu ?" tanya Kakashi tegas. Jika jutsu ini berbahaya bagi Naruto maka dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto melakukan jutsu berbahaya semacam itu.

"Ini menggunakan banyak chakra tapi tidak membahayakan mataku . Jutsu itu memang memiliki beberapa keterbatasan." Naruto menjelaskan

"Kupikir jutsu ini tak ada batasannya ?" tanya Kakashi karena apapun yang dia coba tidak berhasil.

"Aku tidak yakin tentang itu , genjutsu ini bisa saja kau lepaskan dengan sharingganmu jika kau dalam keadaan sangat tenang dan juga genjutsu ini tidak dapat digunakan setiap saat . Jutsu ini akan memakan waktu beberapa hari untuk dapat digunakan lagi. " saran Naruto.

 _"Dia benar, mungkin Mangekyo Sharingan-ku bisa mematahkannya, tapi tetap saja itu jutsu yang berbahaya_." pikir Kakashi

"Jutsu ini mengharuskan ku untuk memiliki kontak mata dengan lawan tapi aku sedikit sulit ketika mencoba genjutsu ini . Genjutsu ini tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan mudah dan kau memerlukan sharingan untuk melepaskan jutsu ini, aku tahu karena aku telah mengujinya dengan klon bayanganku. " kata Naruto

"Kau mengujinya pada diri mu sendiri? Apakah kau seorang IDIOT?" teriak Kakashi

Beberapa menit berikutnya Kakashi menceramahi Naruto tentang tingkah lakunya yang ceroboh . Jangan tanya Naruto , ia hanya menundukan kepala karena malunya itu lho .

"Ada satu keterbatasan besar genjutsu ini Ni-san." kata Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi curiga

"Aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran seseorang tapi semakin lama aku menggunakan genjutsu ini, mataku mulai terasa panas dan perih . Mataku mulai berdarah saat aku melempar genjutsu ini pada kucing selama beberapa jam." Naruto menjelaskan sedikit takut

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada ku ketika aku bertanya kepada mu apakah hal itu membahayakan matamu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit marah . "Aku takut memberitahumu." kata Naruto jujur

"Naruto kamu bisa memberitahuku , Jutsu ini berbahaya bagi matamu jika kamu menggunakannya lebih dari batasannya , jadi sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakannya sampai itu diperlu kan... kau Masih saja sembrono tapi hari ini aku sangat bangga padamu . " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil

"Kau bangga dengan ku?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut ."Ya Naruto, ini adalah salah satu Genjutsu terkuat yang pernah ku lihat, sharingan mu benar-benar unik. Mungkin genjutsu itu berlevel Rank-A atau bahkan bisa menjadi genjutsu Rank-S di masa depan." kata Kakashi dengan bangga . "Tapi ingat kau jangan pernah menggunakannya pada teman temanmu Naruto " kata Kakashi dengan sangat tegas.

"Hai Ni-san, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan genjutsu ini pada teman teman ku." kata Naruto tulus

"Sekarang mulai detik ini jika kau menciptakan jurus baru lagi pertama tama beritahu aku dulu , aku hanya takut jika kau terluka karena jutsu barumu itu,Mengerti ." kata Kakashi serius

"Hai ,Aku akan memberitahumu Ni-san, kalau kau mau aku bahkan bisa mengajarkan jurusku padamu." kata Naruto dengan gembira

"Kau serius ingin mengajariku jurus ciptaanmu kau?" tanya Kakashi kaget dan juga senang karena Naruto cukup mempercayainya untuk diajarkan jutsu hebat semacam itu.

"Aku telah berhutang banyak padamu Ni-san, kau merawat ku ketika tidak ada yang melakukannya, kau mau melatih ku, mendidik ku, memberi ku cinta sebagai seorang saudara . Segala sesuatu yang ku lakukan hari ini hanya karena mu ." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Kakashi terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri dan dengan senang hati melihat bahwa Naruto merasakan hal yang sama untuknya.

"Aku akan mencoba mempelajari jutsu baru mu dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajarimu Jurus ciptaanku" kata Kakashi dengan Senyum diwajahnya

"Jutsu ciptaanmu ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara antusias. Kakashi memang telah mengajarinya banyak jutsu tapi sekarang Kakashi bersedia mengajari dirinya jutsu ciptaan sendiri, ini adalah sebuah kehormatan besar.

"Yang disebut Chidori." kata Kakashi dan menciptakan bola biru chakra di tangan muncul Jutsu dengan aliran listrik di sekelilingnya tak lupa dengan suara nya yang begitu menakutkan.

"Woah Ni-san, itu keren sekali, tapi bagaimana cara kerjanya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Kakashi kemudian melesat ke arah pohon terdekat dan menghancurkan dengan chidori-nya hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman listrik . Pohon itu ambruk setelah terkena serangan itu dan ditengahnya terdapat kawah besar pada titik benturan.

"Menakjubkan." kata Naruto dengan kagum

"Ini adalah jutsu pembunuh Rank-A yang ku ciptakan beberapa tahun yang lalu." kata Kakashi

"Maukah kau mengajariku jutsu ini, Ni-san?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat . "Aku akan mengajari mu itu tapi tidak sekarang. Untuk saat ini kita latihan ." perintah Kakashi

Naruto dan Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan latihan mereka selama beberapa jam berikutnya. Fokus utama pelatihan mereka didasarkan pada peningkatan bentuk Naruto dari Taijutsu, dia memang telah memperbaiki gaya bertarungnya.

Gaya bertarung Naruto tergantung pada kecepatan serta kelincahannya, Anko memang telah melatihnya sangat baik dengan gaya Hebi sementara Kakashi telah mengajarkan kepadanya tinju Uchiha yang berguna untuk membaca dan menafsirkan gerakan musuh dan menggabungkannya dengan gaya Hebi ciptaan Naruto sendiri . Sungguh Taijutsu tangguh.

Setelah beberapa jam berlatih, terlihat Naruto yang telah kelelah an sementara Kakashi juga terlihat sedikit ngos ngosan duduk di dekat danau di hutan kematian, keduanya tampak santai setelah sesi latihan keras.

Kakashi heran dengan wajah lesu Naruto , pandangan Kakashi tidak luput dari ekspressi adiknya .

"Apa yang mengganggumu, eh Naruto?" tanya Kakashi

"Apakah semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua?" tanya Naruto bingung

" jika mereka ingin mengubah masa lalu dan mengubah kesalahan mereka dengan jujur maka ku pikir lebih baik jika kita memberi mereka kesempatan . Kenapa kau bertanya itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Hari ini di akademi ada perubahan dari perilaku Sasuke." kata Naruto . "Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Kemarin setelah aku bertarung dengannya , dia terus menundukan kepalanya sepanjang hari . Kita tahu dia adalah keturunan Clan uchiha ,seorang uchiha tidak pernah menundukan kepalanya . Sikap nya memang aneh huft aku juga bingung melihatnya " Naruto menjelaskan

"Mungkin dia menyadari kesalahannya setelah kalah bertarung denganmu Naruto." Tebak Kakashi .

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu nii-san ? Kau tahu dia itu super sombong " kata Naruto sedikit jengkel setelah mendengar perkataan kakashi

"Dengar Naruto, aku tidak berusaha membela Sasuke tapi mencoba untuk melihat hidupnya. Kakak sasuke membunuh semua orang yang dicintainya, dia kehilangan segalanya di matanya dan dia sendirian saat ini tanpa teman dan keluarga . Tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk membunuh Itachi untuk diadili.

Yang saat ini dia pikiran adalah dendam uchiha , Ia butuh seorang teman , seorang teman bisa saja mengeluarkannya dari rantai kebencian ... singkatnya adalah jika dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan apalagi dia ingin berteman dengan mu...ya Paling tidak kau memberinya kesempatan karena secara tak langsung kau dan sasuke adalah seorang saudara jauh. " jelas Kakashi panjang lebar . Naruto hanya mendengarkan dalam diam , ia mulai berfikir yang dikatakan kakashi ada benarnya ia dan sasuke adalah saudara jauh . Seorang saudara tak boleh saling membenci .

"Aku mengerti dan ku pikir aku akan mengamatinya dulu dan jika dia benar benar ingin berubah, aku akan membantunya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Nah, itu baru Naruto yang ku tahu." kata Kakashi dengan tersenyum. "Kemarin aku bertemu seseorang Ni-san." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Siapa ?" tanya Kakashi sedikit serius. "Namanya Kurenai Yuhi." kata Naruto

"Kurenai, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

Naruto kemudian menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian tentang bagaimana dia bertemu Kurenai dan dia membantunya , terjalinnya persahabatan nya dengan Kurenai serta tawaran kurenai untuk membantu memperbaiki genjutsu Naruto.

"Kurenai adalah orang yang baik, aku tidak punya masalah selama kau memberi tahu ku atau Hokage-sama tentang apa yang dia ajarkan kepada mu ." kata Kakashi menuntut

"Iya iya , aku akan memberitahu mu . Nii-san sepertinya baik dalam Genjutsu, bagaimana kalau kau membantu memperbaiki genjutsu ku?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Aku adalah spesialis Ninjutsu Naruto, meskipun ahli dalam Genjutsu, aku tidak dapat memberikan panduan yang tepat untuk Genjutsu selain ilustrasi sharingan dan kau telah mempelajari semua yang kau bisa dari ku dalam ilusi sharingan, kau bahkan telah melampaui ku dalam genjutsu sharingan . " kata Kakashi dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih Ni-san, itu sangat berarti bagiku." kata Naruto. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau perlu belajar genjutsu. Ilusi sharingan mu sudah lebih dari cukup." saran Kakashi

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung sepenuhnya pada sharingan ku untuk genjutsu. Mungkin ada pertempuran dimana sharingan ku tidak dapat membantu ku . Karena itu aku ingin belajar genjutsu , ingat nii-san selalu mengajari ku untuk selalu memiliki rencana kontingensi." Naruto menjelaskan

"Hmm benar juga , tapi meski Kurenai adalah orang baik dan juga temanku , kau -" ucapan Kakashi terputus oleh Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun secara Singkat . Peraturan Shinobi no 38" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Sok pintar." kata Kakashi dengan senyum menyeringai . _"Ternyata dia benar benar mempelajarinya kukira ia tidak mau "_ batin kakashi

"Hehe, aku tahu aku tidak akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting padanya sampai aku bisa mempercayainya." kata Naruto

"Itu bagus." kata Kakashi . "Baiklah Ni-san aku akan pergi ke tempat latihan untuk menemuinya, aku harus pergi " kata Naruto dan bangkit untuk pergi.

"Naruto jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan segera lapor padaku . Jika kau dalam masalah panggil saja aku, jangan mencoba menjadi pahlawan." kata Kakashi memberi Naruto tatapan buram.

"Iya nii-san cerewet." kata Naruto ." Huft , dasar bocah itu "kata kakashi setelah itu ia menghilang dengan sunshin .

 **xXx**

Setelah beberapa saat ia sampai di Gerbang timur hutan kematian . Ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya namun berhenti saat dia merasakan beberapa cahkra shinobi menuju ke arahnya.

Bertindak sesuai naluri dia segera mengeluarkan kunai dan masuk ke dalam posisi bertarung untuk menghadapi siapa pun atau apapun yang menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto curiga bahwa yang sedang menuju ke arahnya adalah seorang anbu , karena hanya beberapa anggota anbu dan Anko lah yang boleh keluar masuk hutan kematian .

Kecurigaan Naruto terbukti benar , dua orang anbu bertopeng polos berhenti didepannya . Anbu ini sama dengan Anbu yang telah menyerang Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _"Mereka adalah Anbu yang sama. Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?"_ pikir Naruto dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kami tidak berniat menyerangmu Naruto-san." kata anbu perempuan itu dengan suara tegas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto curiga . "Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan untukmu." kata Anbu wanita

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto . "Danzo-sama ingin berbicara denganmu ." kata Anbu wanita

"Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku? Terakhir kali ketika salah satu dari temanmu muncul, mereka mencoba membunuh ku." kata Naruto dengan marah.

"Danzo-sama ingin berbicara denganmu tentang ayahmu." kata Anbu wanita

Naruto terkejut mendengar ini, semua kemarahannya lenyap, dia selalu ingin tahu siapa ayahnya . Jika Danzo ini tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya maka dia akan menemuinya tanpa menghiraukan bahaya apa yang akan menantinya .

"Siapa itu Danzo-sama yang kau bicarakan? Dan bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Naruto memberi ANbu tatapan tegas

"Kami tidak ingin menyakitimu Naruto-san Semua pertanyaanmu akan dijawab oleh Danzo-sama Ini adalah pilihanmu jika kamu ingin datang atau tidak, jika kamu tidak mau ikut dengan kami, kami akan meninggalkanmu segera." jawab Anbu wanita itu datar tanpa emosi di dalam suaranya.

Naruto memikirkannya selama beberapa saat, ada risiko tapi jika dia bisa mencari tahu tentang ayahnya maka dia akan membuat kesepakatan dengan si Danzo itu sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu tapi jika aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan aku TIDAK SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU ." Kata Naruto tegas

"Baiklah, tapi kita akan menutup matamu . Tempat yang kita tuju adalah tempat dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi , orang luar tidak boleh tahu tempat ini." kata perempuan Anbu dan Naruto mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

ANbu perempuan lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto dan Naruto merasa dirinya saat tengah di Shunsine . Untuk beberapa saat Naruto bisa merasakan ia sedang menuruni anak tangga .

Setelah beberapa saat Anbu berhenti dan membuka penutup mata Naruto. Hal pertama yang diketahui Naruto saat berada di ruangan yang gelap, tidak ada perabotan di ruangan itu. Itu jelas, ada beberapa gambar Konoha dan gambar Nidaime Hokage di dinding. Naruto berfikir karakteristik ini sangat aneh.

Naruto mendengar suara ujung tongkat yang terbentur dengan lanta. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan seorang pria berdiri di sana. Rambutnya acak-acakan warna hitam, pria itu tampak tua mungkin usianya sama dengan hokage ketiga . Dia mengenakan semacam piyama abu-abu yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tangannya kanan terbungkus di dalamnya. Mata kanan pria itu ditutupi oleh perban dan dia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi netral.

 **(AN : lumayan susah mendeskripsikan penampilan danzo gua bikin simpel aja ok )**

"Anda pasti Danzo?" tanya Naruto datar . "Itu Memang aku Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." kata Danzo dengan nada netral dalam suaranya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang ayahku?" tanya Naruto segera ."Langsung saja, tapi sebelum aku bercerita tentang ayah mu, apa yang dapat kau ceritakan tentang dua gambar ini?" tanya Danzo dan menunjuk dua gambar di dinding dengan tongkatnya.

Naruto mendongak ke dinding dan melihat gambar pertama adalah sebuah gambar desa dan gambar kedua adalah gambar Nidaime Hokage.

"Ini adalah gambar desa dan jika ku mengasumsikan gambar ini menunjukkan pentingnya Konoha untukmu , karena aku tidak berpikir kau adalah orang yang akan menyimpan gambar-gambar mewah." kata Naruto

Danzo tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto sementara Anbu di ruangan itu tidak menunjukkan emosi.

"Kau memang pintar, tapi bagaimana pendapat mu tentang Nidaime?" tanya Danzo

"NIdaime adalah salah satu shinobi terkuat di desa . Dia yang memperkenalkan peraturan shinobi yang kita jalani sebagai shinobi saat ini . Dia adalah orang yang cerdas yang sangat menghargai keamanan Konoha di atas segalanya dan mengikuti peraturan shinobi sampai ke akar akarnya." Naruto menjelaskan

"Sepertinya Kakashi telah melatihmu dengan baik." kata Danzo dengan suara datar . "Bagaimana Anda tahu Kakashi-ni-san melatih ku? '' Tanya seorang Naruto yang terkejut

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu Naruto, aku bahkan tahu tentang sharinganmu." kata Danzo tiba-tiba mengejutkan Naruto. "Itu tidak mungkin." kata Naruto tak percaya

"Kita hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan penipuan Naruto , Apa yang kau dengar mungkin tidak menjadi kenyataan, setiap orang suka hidup dalam fantasinya sendiri Tapi aku tahu segalanya tentang Konoha dan segala sesuatu tentang mu." kata Danzo dengan seringai

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, pria ini tahu hampir segalanya tentang dia dan jika dia tahu tentang sharingannya, rahasia apa lagi yang orang tahu tentang hidupnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa saja yang diketahui orang ini .

"Bagaimana Anda tahu tentang sharingan ku?" tanya Naruto tegas. "Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu, menurut mengapa Yondaime menyegel Kyubi di dalam mu?" tanya Danzo tegas

Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap diam, Danzo menganggapnya sebagai isyarat untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau dibuat jadi Jinchuriki Kyubi untuk melindungi Konoha. Karena satu-satunya orang yang mampu menahan Kyubi di tubuh mereka adalah Uzumaki karena mereka memiliki cakra yang luar biasa yang diperlukan untuk mengendalikan Biju terkuat di dunia ini. penghancuran klan Uzuamaki selama perang Ninja besar ketiga menyebabkan kepunahan clan uzumaki . Kau harus tahu ini karena dahulu ibumu adalah Jinchuriki kedua Kyubi sementara nenek buyutmu adalah Jinchuriki pertama Kyubi. " jelas Danzo

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, seolah-olah dunia baru saja berhenti di sekitarnya, ibunya adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi . Banyak pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. Danzo yang menyadari perubahan emosi Naruto memutuskan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti bahwa Yondaime tidak memilih mu hanya karena dia ingin menjadikan mu seorang Jinchuriki tapi dia melakukannya karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain." kata Danzo dengan tenang.

Penghormatan Naruto terhadap Yondaime meningkat saat ia mengerti bahwa Yondaime terpaksa melakukan ini kepadanya dan jika dia berada di tempat Yondaime, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindungi keluarga dan desanya.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan utama mengapa Yondaime memilihmu menanggung beban ini." kata Danzo

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Naruto netral tidak menampilkan perasaannya kepada pria ini.

"Itu karena dia sangat mempercayai anak laki-lakinya dibanding dengan orang lain di seluruh dunia, dengan kekuatan seperti itu ia berharap kau akan melindungi desa ini sebagaimana yondaime melindungi desanya ." kata Danzo tegas . Ia cukup yakin bahwa hal ini akan menjadi hal yang paling mengejutkan yang pernah didengar Naruto dan dengan hal ini rencananya semakin mudah dijalankan .

"Yondaime ... apakah dia ayahku?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut. Dia tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya sendiri adalah Hokage keempat, orang yang paling dia kagumi di dunia ini, orang yang memberinya beban ini adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage Konoha adalah ayahmu, kau adalah warisannya, kurasa Hiruzen tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, bukan?" menyeringai Danzo

"Tidak, Jiji tidak menceritakan apapun tentang ayahku, dia bilang dia akan memberitahuku ketika aku lebih dewasa." kata Naruto

"Ada banyak hal yang Hiruzen simpan dari mu. Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki keluarga yang masih hidup." kata Danzo dengan seringai.

"Ada yang hidup dari keluargaku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Dia bersyukur memiliki Kakashi sebagai saudaranya tapi jika ada seseorang yang hidup dari keluarganya maka Naruto ingin menemukannya.

"Ya, namanya Tsunade Senju, dia adalah cucu Mito Uzumaki, yang adalah istri Shodai Hokage . Tsunade adalah saudara sepupu ibumu dan dia adalah bibimu." jelas Danzo

Naruto merasakan sejumlah besar gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Sebagian dirinya merasa senang karena dia memiliki seorang bibi yang masih hidup yaitu Tsunade Senju, Sanin yang legendaris . Dia juga merasa marah terhadap Hiruzen karena menyembunyikan semua ini darinya dan juga bingung mengapa Tsunade bahkan tidak pernah menemuinya sekali pun.

"Hiruzen bahkan tidak memberitahumu bahwa kau punya ayah baptis, bukan?" tanya Danzo dengan licik

"Seorang ayah baptis?" tanya Naruto tak percaya ."Ya, Jiraya sang gama Sanin adalah ayah angkatmu." kata Danzo

Kemarahan Naruto semakin meningkat setiap saat. Keluarga yang sebenarnya telah meninggalkannya, Jiji-nya telah menyimpan semua ini dalam darinya dan bahkan keluarga yang disebutnya bahkan tidak pernah menemuinya sekalipun atau mereka tidak peduli apakah dia hidup atau tidak. Melihat Naruto semakin marah Danzo memutuskan untuk memukul tongkat menghantam lantai .

"Sebelum kau membuat kesimpulan yang salah , kau harus tahu bahwa Tsunade tidak ingin meninggalkan mu." kata Danzo

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran . "Dialah yang pertama kali mengadopsimu saat kau masih bayi dan merawatmu selama 3 tahun." jelas Danzo

"Dia mengadopsi ... aku?" tanya Naruto hati yang menghangat. Dia merasa senang karena bibinya setidaknya tidak meninggalkannya tapi dia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dia dan bagaimana dia sampai di panti asuhan sebelum Kakashi mengadopsinya.

"Ya, ini adalah salah satu rahasia terbesar Konoha. Dia mencintaimu seperti anaknya sendiri dan ingin menjadi ibumu tapi Hiruzen membawamu pergi jauh darinya." jelas Danzo

"Kenapa Jiji melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto hampir menangis

"Dia tidak melakukan ini karena dia membenci mu tapi terpaksa melakukannya. Tsunade merawat mu di bagian terpencil desa yang dijaga ketat oleh gerombolan Anbu , sejak berakhir perang dunia Ketiga Tsunade tidak ingin tinggal di desa karena beberapa alasan pribadi dan juga khawatir dengan keselamatan mu, jadi dia berniat ingin meninggalkan desa dan membawamu , tapi karena kau adalah seorang Jinchuriki, kau adalah aset desa seperti setiap shinobi dan karenanya Tsunade tidak dapat membawa mu bersamanya dan Hiruzen terpaksa membuat mu tinggal di desa karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi dari desa karena negara lain bisa saja menculik mu karena kekuatan mu. " jelas Danzo

 _"Tsunade ... oba-chan, terima kasih sudah hadir untukku. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku pasti akan menemukanmu._ " pikir Naruto

"Namun Jiraya tidak pernah peduli padamu meski dia adalah ayah angkatmu, dia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sekali pun dan ia malah fokus pada jaringan mata-matanya ." kata Danzo mendengus

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Sebagian pikirannya tidak percaya bahwa Hokage yang dia anggap kakeknya telah melakukan ini padanya, Hiruzen telah mengambil satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya , seorang wanita yang mencintainya seperti seorang ibu diambil darinya, ayah angkatnya sendiri telah Meninggalkannya, ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Di sisi lain, pikiran rasional muncul dalam pikirannya, apakah semua ini benar atau ia sedang dimanipulasi.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu semua ini? Bagaimana aku percaya bahwa apa yang Anda katakan itu adalah suatu kebenaran?" tanya Naruto curiga .

"Aku adalah seorang tetua di desa , karena itu aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang desa saat aku bertugas di dewan tersebut. Dan semua yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran, apakah kau ingin mempercayai atau tidak, semuanya terserah mu. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu seperti Hiruzen dan aku telah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. " kata Danzo

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari ku?" tanya Naruto lelah. Banyak kepercayaannya hancur karena ini dan bahkan kepercayaannya pada kakek menjadi bimbang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melindungi Konoha, aku tahu beberapa orang di desa tidak menyukai mu tapi kau seharusnya tidak terpengaruh olehnya. Pikirkan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh ayah mu. Dia mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan desa dan mempercayakannya masa depan desa kepadamu dengan memberi mu kekuatan Kyubi. Ayahmu adalah seorang shinobi sejati. " kata Danzo

Naruto bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Danzo. Ayahnya Hokage Yondaime dari Konoha telah mempercayakan segalanya kepadanya dan merupakan tugasnya untuk melindungi desa tersebut. Dan meskipun Hiruzen menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dia bisa mengerti bahwa dia harus membuat keputusan yang menyakitkan seperti Hokage.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Hiruzen membenci mu tapi dia hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk melindungi mu , Tapi Hiruzen terlalu lembut, dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengambil keputusan keras ketika sampai pada keamanan Konoha Salah satu kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membiarkan Orochimaru, salah satu traumatis terbesar Konoha untuk hidup karena dia terpengaruh oleh emosinya atas muridnya yang berharga itu "jelas Danzo.

Naruto setuju dengan Danzo bahwa Hiruzen seharusnya tidak membiarkan Orochimaru hidup. Naruto tidak menyukai Orochimaru, dia membencinya, dia bertanggung jawab atas hidup Anko yang menyedihkan. Dia mencap Anko dengan segel kutukan dan telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Naruto mencintai Anko seperti kakak perempuannya berbeda jika Hiruzen membunuh Orochimaru maka jalan kehidupan Anko akan berbeda.

Alih-alih menjalani hidup yang dibenci dia pasti bisa menjalani hidup bahagia. Ini adalah salah satu penyesalan terbesar yang dimiliki Naruto kepada Hiruzen.

"Dunia Ninja adalah dunia pertapa, shinobi sejati mengendalikan emosinya dan berperan dalam bayang-bayang untuk melindungi desa dan negara, desa adalah yang paling penting dan tidak ada Pengorbanan sia sia dari seorang shinobi sejati, untuk itu mereka harus siap mengorbankan apapun dan melakukan apa yang diperlukan untuk melindungi desa , itu adalah tugas shinobi sejati. Inilah Kehendak Hoki NIdaime, yang diikuti ayahmu sampai ke akar akarnya. " jelas Danzo

Naruto mendengarkan dengan saksama apa yang Danzo katakan. Dia menemukan kata-kata Danzo sangat benar dan ayahnya telah melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindungi desa tersebut .

"Kau benar-benar istimewa dan merupakan warisan Minato sehingga aku terus mengawasi mu Dan bagaimana aku mengetahui sharingan mu, apakah kau ingat kejadian saat kau diserang oleh Anbu beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanya Danzo

"Ya, Anbu dengan topeng yang sama telah menyerangku." kata Naruto menunjuk jarinya ke Anbu di ruangan itu.

"Aku mengirim Anbu untuk menguji seberapa kuat kah kau melakukan tugas mu sebagai shinobi didesa." kata Danzo

"Dengan membunuh aku, Anda ingin mengujiku?" tanya Naruto sinis. "Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa kuat dirimu setelah Kakashi mulai melatih mu, aku tidak memerintahkan Anbu untuk membunuh mu tapi hanya menguji kekuatan mu, namun kau akhirnya membunuh salah satu dari mereka secara tidak sengaja." kata Danzo

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, meskipun dia telah bertindak membela diri, dia membenci pertumpahan darah tapi juga tahu sebagai shinobi yang mungkin harus dia bunuh tapi bukan berarti dia suka membunuh orang.

Danzo melihat rasa malu di wajah Naruto, jika Root-nya berakting dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti itu, maka dia pasti akan membunuh Rootnya seketika tapi dia tahu , dia harus bersabar jika dengan Naruto jika dia menginginkan rencananya bekerja.

"Kau seharusnya tidak merasa malu, kematian mereka tidak berarti, karena kecelakaan itu sharingan mu terbangun dan kekuatan mu meningkat, mereka meninggal sebagai shinobi sejati dalam sebuah pertempuran." kata Danzo bangga

"Bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan itu untuk anbumu sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan marah

"Pengorbanan diri adalah jalan shinobi sejati Kematian mereka sangat disayangkan tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, Setiap shinobi hidup melayani dan meninggal untuk desa. Tujuan ku adalah untuk melindungi Konoha dan membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini." kata Danzo penuh percaya diri

Danzo tahu bahwa jalan damainya adalah membuat Konoha menguasai seluruh dunia tapi Naruto tidak perlu tahu itu untuk saat ini. Dia punya rencana untuk Naruto dan dia akan memastikan bahwa ambisinya terpenuhi.

Mimpi Naruto adalah menciptakan kedamaian dimana orang bisa saling mengerti. Dimana tidak ada kebencian, tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada rasa sakit. Dimana orang tua tidak harus mati, dimana anak tidak harus tumbuh sendiri, dimana shinobi tidak saling membenci. Dan karena itu dia tertarik dengan bagaimana Danzo berbagi pandangan tentang kedamaian.

"Aku bersama beberapa rekan ku melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Konoha dan membawa kedamaian ke dunia shinobi. Kami melakukan apa yang perlu." kata Danzo bangga.

"Apa kau mencoba menentang Jiji?" tanya Naruto tegas. Naruto masih marah pada Hiruzen karena berbohong padanya tapi dia masih peduli padanya dan jika Danzo bermaksud menyakitinya maka dia akan menghentikan Danzo.

"Tidak, Naruto, Hiruzen dan aku adalah rekan kerja. Kami memiliki ideologi dan pemikiran yang berbeda tapi kami berdua ingin melindungi Konoha dan aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Hiruzen." kata Danzo dengan bijaksana

"Anda tidak ingin menjadi Hokage? Dari apa yang ku dengar dari Anda , Anda tidak menyukai Jiji dan Anda pikir Anda bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari dia." menuduh Naruto

" _Dia memang sangat tanggap, aku harus memberimu hadiah untuk itu Kakashi._ " pikir Danzo terkesan dengan persepsi akurat Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi Hokage, aku hanya ingin membantu Hiruzen. Dia adalah rekan kerja ku dan karena itu adalah tugas ku untuk membantunya melindungi desa." Dusta Danzo

Danzo kemudian mengetuk tongkatnya di lantai dan Anbu maju dengan sebuah gulungan dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil gulungan itu dan penasaran seperti apa isi di dalam gulungan ini.

"Untuk apa gulungan ini? '' Tanya Naruto penasaran . "Ini adalah gulungan yang berisi kontrak pemanggilan untuk gagak." kata Danzo dengan seringai.

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar ini. Dia tahu bahwa pemanggilan kontrak sangat langka dan tak ternilai harganya dan merupakan halu yang tak ternilai untuk shinobi. Hanya shinobi tertentu yang dapat memanggil hewan kontrak , seperti Kakashi memanggil anjingnya, Jiraya dengan kodoknya . Bagi Naruto memberi gulungan kontrak secara cuma cuma adalah suatu hal yang mencurigakan .

"Mengapa Anda memberi ku gulungan ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ini adalah hadiah yang ingin ku berikan kepada padamu, aku yakin kau akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi desa." kata Danzo

"Apa yang Anda inginkan sebagai balasannya? Aku tidak berpikir Anda akan memberi ku kontrak pemanggilan seperti itu secara cuma cuma ?" tanya Naruto curiga

Danzo adalah seorang master dalam memanipulasi orang. Dia telah memikat Naruto kepadanya dengan menggunakan pengetahuannya tentang Minato dan Naruto sebagai umpan. Dia kemudian mengungkapkan rahasia Naruto kepadanya yang telah disembunyikan Hiruzen darinya dan telah melemahkan keyakinannya pada Hiruzen. Dia kemudian melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan ideologinya kepada Naruto dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan dia di sisinya dan finishing terakhirnya menawarkan hadiah besar kepada anak itu sebagai kontrak pemanggilan untuk memperkuat kepercayaannya pada sangat penting untuk rencana Danzo.

Naruto juga adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat dan jika dia bisa memahami cita-cita Danzo maka dia bisa menjadi senjata terakhir Danzo. Jadi Danzo memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun yang diperlukan untuk memenuhi tujuannya dan sabar dalam berurusan dengan Naruto untuk mengubah keyakinannya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih baik daripada orang lain, aku tidak menginginkan imbalan apa pun, ayahmu banyak melakukan pekerjaan untuk desanya dan paling tidak yang bisa saya lakukan adalah membimbing mu untuk melindungi desa." kata Danzo dengan bijaksana

Naruto mengangguk, jika Danzo hanya memberinya kontrak pemanggilan tanpa menginginkan imbalan apa pun, dia tidak menolaknya. Pemanggilan kontrak sangat lah langka .

 _"Akhirnya rencanaku akan terpenuhi."_ pikir Danzo

"Sekarang aku perlu bertanya pada mu Naruto, maukah kau melakukan apapun untuk menjadi shinobi sejati dan bekerja sama dengan ku sehingga kita dapat melindungi Konoha dan membawa kedamaian ke dunia ini?" tanya Danzo sambil menyeringai.

Seluruh ruangan terdiam, mata semua orang terpaku pada Naruto dan memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan dia buat dan takdir apa yang ada di toko untuk Konoha dan dunia shinobi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Kira kira apa jawaban Naruto ya**

 **?**

 **Sekali lagi author mohon maaf atas kerlambatan update cerita ini , ya setidaknya kalian masih bersabar menunggu kelanjutan fic ini .**

 **Review anda membakar semangat author**

 **Sekian**

 **Dhacil out_sider !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure , Angst , Romance**

 **Warning : ©DLDR**

 **Happy Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan gelap, memikirkan semua hal yang baru saja dia dengar dari Danzo.

Kau adalah anak Hokage keempat.

Kata kata dari itu masih memenuhi otaknya . Setelah beberapa saat terus memikirkannya, dia sadar bahwa dia dan hokage Keempat yang ternyata ayahnya memiliki kesamaan fisik , rambut pirang dengan model spike tak lupa dengan kedua jambang sisi kanan-kiri yang menjuntai bebas sampai dagu , mata biru safir yang menawan , tak lupa kulitnya yang putih bersih , dan dia memang terlihat seperti replika asli dari Yondaime.

Semua keraguan Naruto lenyap digantikan dengan rasa syukur , dia bersyukur bahwa ia anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Hal ini membuat Naruto bangga sekaligus sedih pada saat bersamaan.

Bangga karena menjadi anak pahlawan terbesar dari desa konoha dan sedih karena ayahnya sendiri telah mengorbankannya untuk desa , walaupun niat Minato bagus yaitu untuk melindungi desa tapi tidak dengan Naruto , ia benci apa yang telah dilakukan Minato padanya. Dia menyegel seekor monster dalam diri anaknya sendiri, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian menjalani kehidupan yang penuh kesengsaraan dan rasa sakit.

Minato akan selamanya dikenang sebagai pahlawan Konoha sementara dia dianggap sebagai Monster .

Dan bagaimana dengan ibunya? Dia adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi, apakah dia juga setuju untuk menyegel monster seperti itu di tubuh anaknya ? Apakah dia tidak menyayanginya? Seharusnya dia tahu betapa menyedihkan kehidupan seorang Jinchuriki ?

 _"Mereka hanyalah seorang sampah yang rela mengorbankan anak mereka sendiri."_ pikir Naruto sedih

Berikutnya adalah masalah tentang ibu angkatnya , apakah hal yang diberitahukan danzo semua nyata atau saat ini ia sedang dibohongi dan dimanipulasi ? .

Dia menatap datar Danzo, pria itu sepertinya menatapnya dengan tenang tanpa menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya. Naruto tidak yakin apa pendapatnya tentang Danzo.

Pria itu sepertinya tahu banyak rahasia tentang Konoha. Rahasia seperti itu yang hanya diketahui oleh Hokage, ia memiliki Anbu sendiri yang tidak lebih dari mesin yang tidak memiliki emosi .

Danzo-lah yang memantaunya sejak lama dan bahkan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerangnya.

Tapi hal yang paling berbahaya adalah cita-citanya tentang perdamaian.

 _"Dia ingin membawa perdamaian, tapi dia bahkan tidak ragu untuk mengorbankan rekan-rekannya sendiri dan juga tidak peduli dengan kematian mereka. Dia ingin melindungi Konoha menggunakan cara apapun yang diperlukan. Ugh...Dia memang percaya diri sekali_. " pikir Naruto secara analitis

Danzo sepertinya tidak menyukai Hiruzen ia sepertinya membenci ideologinya dan kenapa danzo ingin Naruto bergabung dengannya. Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa dia sangat penting bagi Danzo dan pada saat itulah Naruto tahu siasat jahat si tua bangka itu .

Dia adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi dia memiliki sharingan yang akan menjadi kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan di masa depan. Dan juga jika masyarakat tahu jika ia adalah anak Hokage keempat , pasti banyak dari mereka yang akan mendukung nya . Naruto jelas mengerti bahwa dia adalah alat yang ingin Danzo gunakan sebagai sarana untuk ambisinya sendiri.

 _"Di mana dia mendapatkan kontrak pemanggilan gagak?_ " pikir Naruto

Pemanggilan kontrak sangat jarang, satu-satunya Kuchiyose yang ada menurut perkiraan Naruto Konoha adalah siput, kodok, ular dan anjing. Bagi Naruto mempunyai sebuah gulungan kontrak dan memberikannya secara cuma cuma kepada orang yang baru ditemui adalah hal yang sangat mencurigakan , pasti ada udang dibalik batu .

 _"Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mencoba untuk mengambil alih Konoha. Dia memiliki anbu sendiri, mengetahui rahasia mendalam tentang Konoha dan aku, dia membenci ideologi Jiji, ingin mendapatkan kedamaian namun tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai alat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_ pikir Naruto dalam-dalam . Mencoba menganalisis lebih dalam lagi .

Naruto tidak membenci desa itu, bahkan jika apa yang Danzo katakan itu benar, jika Hiruzen membohonginya maka Hiruzen pasti mempunyai alasan bagus, Naruto mempercayai Hiruzen jauh lebih banyak dari Danzo, Hiruzen dan Kakashi ada di sana untuknya sementara Danzo bahkan mengirim Anbunya sendiri untuk mencoba membunuhnya hanya untuk mengukur kekuatannya, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk lebih mempercayai Hiruzen ketimbang Danzo.

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang sangat mengganggu Naruto.

" _Berapa banyak lagi hal yang Danzo sembunyikan ? Berapa banyak rahasia yang dia tahu? Ideologinya adalah ancaman bagi desa dan keluarga ku."_ pikir Naruto tegas

" _Jika dia tahu banyak hal dan tidak menyukai cara berpikir Jiji, siapa yang tahu mungkin saja ia akan mencoba merebut kekuasaan dan menjadi Hokage . Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi Hokage tapi aku tidak beranggapan bahwa dia mengatakan suatu kebenaran."_ pikir Naruto analistis .

Naruto terus memikirkan apa tindakan selanjutnya dan apa dampaknya bagi dia dan desa.

"Seorang shinobi adalah orang yang menanggung rasa sakit dan mengorbankan segalanya untuk memenuhi kewajibannya dan melindungi apa yang berharga baginya."

Naruto teringat apa yang telah Hiruzen katakan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Untuk melindungi desanya dan mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya dan Danzo, Naruto membuat keputusan yang akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

"Apa jawabanmu Naruto, apakah kau rela mengorbankan segalanya demi desa dan bangsa?" tanya Danzo tegas

" _Pengorbanan diri akan menjadi jalan ninja ku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, bahkan jika itu berarti bergabung dengan mu Danzo. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dan jika itu merupakan ancaman bagi keluarga ku, aku tak segan akan Membunuh mu._ " pikir Naruto dengan tekad

"Hai, Danzo-sama" kata Naruto dengan pengabdian palsu .

Danzo menatap Naruto sejenak mencoba untuk mendeteksi maksud tersembunyi dari Naruto , tapi Naruto tetap pada ekspresinya menatap Danzo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

 _"Sepertinya dia mengerti arti shinobi. Kau akan menjadi aset besar bagi desa dan juga diriku."_ pikir Danzo

 _"Sepertinya aku adalah seorang mata-mata yang berada kamp musuh , Siapa sangka aku akan menjadi mata-mata untuk Hokage di desaku sendiri"_ pikir Naruto dengan sambil tertawa humor .,

"Selamat bergabung di organisasi Root , kau akan menerima perintah dari ku, masa depan desa Konoha tergantung pada mu, kesalahan tidak akan ditolerir." kata Danzo dengan sikap otoriter

"Hai" kata Naruto dengan tekad.

Danzo kemudian mengambil sebuah catatan kecil dari sakunya , melemparnya ke arah Naruto dan memberikan isyarat untuk membacanya. Naruto mulai membaca catatan itu dan ia mengerti maknanya di baliknya, dia memberi tatapan kalkulatif kepada Danzo dan mulai membacanya lagi.

"Mereka dari Root tidak punya nama, tidak punya emosi, tidak punya masa lalu, tidak ada masa depan tapi hanya misi. Kami adalah akar yang mendukung batang desa Konoha dari balik bayang-bayang." kata Naruto tegas

"Cukup , selalu ingat pesan itu . Saat ini kau tinggal menunggu perintah lebih lanjut dari ku, saat diluar Root kau tidak boleh membocorkan informasi ini , gunakanlah identitas seperti biasanya . Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Danzo dengan tenang

"HAI" teriak Naruto

Kemudian Naruto membungkuk untuk Danzo dan setelah itu regu Anbu yang tadi membawanya ke markas , membawanya pergi menghilang dengan shunshin.

Danzo kemudian memberi isyarat , segera dua Anbu melangkah dari balik bayang-bayang membungkuk di depannya.

"Terus awasi dia, jika dia mencoba membocorkan pertemuan ini, hapus ingatannya yang berhubungan dengan Root." kata Danzo

"Izin untuk berbicara, Danzo-sama?" tanya salah satu Anbu yang Danzo anggukan.

"Mengapa Anda tidak memberinya segel terkutuk? Dia bisa mengungkapkan isi pertemuan ini kepada Hokage." tanya salah satu Anbu tanpa emosi.

"Aku tidak bisa menempatkan segel terkutuk padanya, Hiruzen atau Kakashi akan segera mengetahuinya setelah itu akan muncul berbagai pertanyaan . Jadi tugasmu untuk memastikan untuk terus mengawasi Naruto." perintah Danzo

Kedua Anbu mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam bayang-bayang.

" _Tunggu saja , Konoha akan memerintah semua dunia shinobi dan aku akan menjadi orang yang menciptakan kedamaian. Eraku telah tiba."_ pikir Danzo sambil menyeringai.

 **xXx**

Naruto bergegas menuju training ground 28 dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Pertemuannya dengan Danzo memakan waktu lebih lama akibatnya dia terlambat 15 menit untuk latihannya bersama dengan Kurenai , Naruto tahu betapa buruknya reaksi wanita ketika seseorang terlambat datang.

Naruto berpikir bagaimana keadaannya berubah drastis dalam hitungan beberapa jam. Dia dengan sukarela menjadi mata-mata di Organisasi Danzo untuk melindungi desa dari ideologi dan keyakinan fanatik Danzo. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai dia tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Danzo.

" _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Jiji atau Kakashi-ni-san tentang ini, Danzo nampaknya adalah orang yang sangat tertutup, jika dia memiliki informasi sensitif tentang ku dan Konoha maka pasti dia akan mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk menutup jejaknya. Masuki organisasinya dan lacak aktivitas Danzo ._ " pikir Naruto dengan tekad

Selang beberapa menit Naruto tiba di Training Ground 28 dan lekas mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Kurenai, Sepertinya dia tidak terlihat di sekitar sini .

 _"Kurasa aku terlambat."_ pikir Naruto sedih

Lalu sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Dia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan jejak cakra Kurenai . Awalnya sepertinya tidak ada orang di sana tapi ia tetap berkonsentrasi dan hasilnya, ia menemukan jejak samar dua tanda chakra yang berasal dari pohon yang tak jauh darinya . Kedua chakra ini sangat sulit untuk dideteksi , biasanya chakra sepeeti ini adalah milik Anbu atau Jounin elit .

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah apakah Anbu / Jounin milik Hokage atau m Danzo ?

Naruto berasumsi mereka berasal dari bawahan Danzo, Naruto tahu Danzo akan terus mengawasinya . Ia lalu mulai mendeteksi lagi chakra Kurenai .

Akhirnya dia menemukan jejak samar samar chakra yang berasal dari pohon yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya. Kemudian ia Berjalan menuju pohon itu dengan cepat sambil membentuk segel Kai dan melepaskan sedikit chakra agar dapat melepas genjutsu tersebut .

Begitu genjutsu dilepas, Naruto melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersedekap sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Orang ini tak lain adalah Kurenai. Naruto mengernyit sedikit saat melihat tatapan tajam Kurenai

"Naruto, kenapa kamu terlambat?" tanya Kurenai sedikit marah . Ia kesal karena Naruto tidak datang tepat waktu .

"Maaf ya Kurenai, latihanku dengan Kakashi tadi sedikit lebih lama dan jadinya aku terlambat, maafkan aku ya ." kata Naruto minta maaf lalu membungkuk di depan Kurenai disertai senyuman hangat .

Kurenai bukanlah orang sembarangan yang mudah menerima alasan, dia adalah orang yang disiplin yang selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu dan karena itu ia membenci ketika ada orang terlambat bekerja lalu membuat alasan, tapi setelah ia melihat permintaan maaf Naruto secara tulus hal itu melunakan hatinya . Dia lalu menyentuh bahu Naruto , merasa bahunya disentuh membuat sang empu mendongak dan tersenyum takala melihat Kurenai memberinya senyum kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi , ne" kata Kurenai pelan

"Arigatou Kurenai, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi." kata Naruto disertai senyuman tulus . Kurenai tersenyum sedikit saat mendengar janji Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa melihat genjutsu yang telah kupasang disekitar daerah ini , kamu tahu bahkan aku sekuat tenaga mempertahkan genjutsu ini ?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Oh, itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan ." canda Naruto sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kurasa mustahil." kata Kurenai sedikit skeptis.

"Baiklah, aku bisa merasakan genjutsu mu." kata Naruto jujur

Kurenai sepertinya terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto . Meski itu adalah genjutsu tingkat rendah , bagi seorang siswa akademi bisa merasakan dan melepaskan genjutsu itu adalah hal sangat mengesankan .

"Itu mengesankan, baiklah sekarang kita akan memulai latihanmu?" tanya Kurenai sedikit antusias. Melatih seseorang yang tertarik pada Genjutsu selalu menjadi impian Kurenai, dulu mimpi itu telah gagal saat ia berlatih dengan Yakumo tapi dengan Naruto dia berharap bisa memberikan bimbingan yang benar dalam Genjutsu.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Kurenai!" kata Naruto dengan antusias

"Baiklah, pertama aku ingin kamu menceritakan semua yang kamu ketahui tentang Genjutsu." kata Kurenai ingin tahu apa yang Naruto ketahui tentang genjutsu.

"Genjutsu adalah teknik yang digunakan dengan cara yang sama seperti ninjutsu , yang membutuhkan chakra dan segel tangan . Namun, perbedaan utama antara keduanya adalah bahwa efek dari genjutsu adalah ilusi , bukannya menyerang tubuh korban, seperti taijutsu atau ninjutsu, teknik genjutsu memanipulasi aliran chakra di otak korban, sehingga menyebabkan gangguan pada indra mereka . " jelas panjang lebar Naruto , tak sia sia perjuangan selama ini bolak balik perpustakaan konoha untuk mempelajari artikel genjutsu .

"Bagus, apa kamu tahu cara untuk menghilangkan genjutsu?" tanya Kurenai

"Untuk mengatasi efek Genjutsu, ada dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama adalah menghentikan aliran chakra di tubuh mereka , Pilihan kedua adalah kontak fisik seseorang ninja yang tidak terpengaruh oleh Genjutsu , dan menggunakan chakra mereka untuk mengganggu aliran cakra korban genjutsu . Namun ada beberapa cara lain untuk melepas genjutsu, dengan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang hebat pada tubuhnya sendiri sehingga seseorang dapat mematahkan genjutsu atau dengan bantuan dari Doujutsu seperti sharingan. " Naruto menyimpulkan

Kurenai sangat terkesan dengan pengetahuan teoritis sempurna Naruto yang berkaitan dengan Genjutsu.

"Itu penjelasan yang sangat akurat, namun ada satu cara lagi untuk memecahkan genjutsu." kata Kurenai dengan tenang . "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Bau kuat juga bisa mematahkan seseorang dari genjutsu. Misalnya, jika seseorang tertangkap dalam genjutsu lalu bom cabai meledak di dekatnya maka itu akan mempengaruhi indera penciumannya dan dengan demikian genjutsu akan lepas " jelas Kurenai

"Itu aneh." kata Naruto.

"Agar bisa menggunakan genjutsu seseorang harus memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat bagus dan tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi sehingga dia dapat menggunakan genjutsu sesuai dengan skenario pertempuran." kata Kurenai.

"Aku tahu beberapa latihan untuk pengendalian chakra dan beberapa dari itu telah ku pelajari." kata Naruto

"Latihan apa yang kamu tahu?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Kakashi telah mengajari ku berjalan di atas pohon dan berjalan diatas air ." kata Naruto jujur

"Itu logis mengingat kau masih siswa akademi . Jika kamu ingin mempelajari ninjutsu yang harus kau lakukan adalah melatih kontrol cakra , dengan latihan berjalan diatas pohon maupun di atas air itu bisa memudahkan mu belajar ninjutsu . Kakashi benar-benar memberi mu beberapa latihan yang berguna." kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum kecil

" _Oh, kau tidak tahu seperti apa latihan berat ku dengan kakashi Kurenai"_ pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai

"Tapi mengingat kamu memiliki cadangan chakra yang sangat besar, latihan kontrol chakra ini tidak semudah biasanya. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kakashi tidak bisa mengajari mu banyak karena dia adalah spesialis ninjutsu sedangkan aku adalah spesialis genjutsu, tenang saja aku pasti akan terus membantumu dalam mempelajari genjutsu. " kata Kurenai dengan percaya diri

"Arigatou Kurenai, apakah kau tahu latihan kontrol chakra selain berjalan diatas pohon ?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ya , sebenarnya aku tahu beberapa latihan pengendalian chakra yang akan membantu mu meningkatkan kontrol chakra mu dengan luar biasa, sayangnya itu tidak mudah untuk dipelajari bahkan akan sulit untuk dikuasai." tanya Kurenai

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan mempelajarinya , perayalah padaku !" kata Naruto dengan tekad

Kurenai tersenyum meliht tekad Naruto , dan dia dengan senang hati akan terus membantunya .

"Baiklah, latihan yang akan ku ajarkan adalah teknik penyeimbangan Kunai dan teknik penyeimbang Senbon. Ini adalah latihan level Jounin elit, biasanya kamu tidak perlu melakukan banyak latihan untuk menciptakan genjutsu , tapi karena kamu memiliki cadangan chakra yang sangat besar kamu harus berlatih lebih keras lagi agar berhasil mengendalikan chakra mu. " jelas Kurenai

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi yang mana yang akan ku pelajari lebih dulu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Latihan kontrol chakra penyeimbangan kunai yang akan kamu pelajari terlebih dahulu. Latihan ini terbagi menjadi tiga bagian, pada tahap pertama kau harus membuat Kunai berdiri di tangan mu dengan bantuan chakra , lalu di Tahap kedua kamu harus menggunakan cakra mu untuk menyeimbangkan titik Kunai agar tetap berdiri dengan hanya menggunakan satu jarimu saja , dan pada tahap akhir kamu harus menggunakan cakra mu untuk membuat kunai berputar 360° di tanganmu dengan sangat cepat . Apa kamu mengerti. " kata Kurenai singkat dengan tampang watados [ Wajah Tanpa Dosa ].

"Ya ampun kedengarannya sulit sekali ." kata Naruto lelah . Ia terbiasa melakukan latihan berat tapi untuk yang satu ini , entahlah .

"Kata mu tidak akan menyerah ?" kata Kurenai dengan amarah palsu.

"Itu memang sulit tapi aku akan terus berusaha ." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Bagus, sekarang ambil kunai dan letakkan di tangan kananmu." kata Kurenai

Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai dari kantongnya dan meletakkannya di tangan kanannya, lalu dia menatap ke Kurenai untuk petunjuk lebih lanjut.

"Sekarang gunakan chakra mu untuk mengangkat Kunai itu, Cobalah seimbangkan chakra mu ." kata Kurenai dan mengeluarkan Kunai sendiri dan menunjukkan Naruto bagaimana melakukan latihan.

 _"Baiklah, yang perlu aku lakukan adalah menyalurkan chakra ku ke tangan sesuai dengan porsinya."_ pikir Naruto .

Dia kemudian mulai menyalurkan banyak chakra tapi bukannya membuat Kunai berdiri, tapi malah terpental ke arah Kurenai .

"Hei kau mau melukaiku ,jangan terlalu banyak menyalurkan chakra, cobalah seimbangkan aliran cakramu . Konsentrasikan dan rasakan pergerakan chakra di tangan mu." kata Kurenai dengan nada pedas dan menunjuk nunjuk Naruto.

"Huft iya iya dasar cerewet , pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berlatih genjutsu bersamamu . Galak sekali " canda Naruto dengan tampang watados . Seketika suasana menjadi menyeramkan , ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Kurenai yang sedang menunduk .

"Mau merasakan genjutsu terbaikku ne ,Naruto-kun " tawar Kurenai disertai senyuman evil .

"M-aa aku tadi hanya b-bercanda K-kurenai , maaf y-ya" jawab Naruto sambil gelagapan , ia tahu bagaimana sifat wanita saat marah. Ia masih ingat betul saat membuat anko marah , seharian disekap diruangan gelap ditemani ribuan ular .

Poor Naruto

" kalau begitu lanjutkan latihanmu Naruto-kun". Perintah kurenai Dengan senyum Manis yang kelewat batas , huft bisa bisa diabetes Author ※Plakk※

 _"Baiklah, aku hanya harus mengurangi sedikit aliran chakra ku."_ pikir Naruto

Dia kemudian mulai menyalurkan chakra dalam proporsi yang terbatas ke tangannya. Kunai mengangkat satu inci di tangannya, Naruto berusaha sangat keras untuk menjaga aliran chakra di tangannya , tapi jumlah konsentrasi dan berat Kunai sangat sulit untuk diimbangi dan hasilnya setelah beberapa saat kunai kembali terjatuh .

 _"Haruskah aku menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk mempercepat latihan ku?"_ pikir Naruto

"Hei Kurenai apakah ada cara lain untuk membuat latihan ini jauh lebih mudah?" tanya Naruto . meskipun dia tahu jawabannya tetap saja dia juga perlu mendengar jawaban Kurenai.

"Yah hanya ada satu teknik yang bisa membantu mu dan itu adalah Kage bunshin no Jutsu, tapi teknik itu bisa sangat berbahaya karena dapat menghabiskan chakra mu dengan cepat dan kau tidak memenuhi syarat untuk menggunakannya." kata Kurenai tegas membuat agar jelas.

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai dan membentuk Handseal . Mata Kurenai melebar melihat handseal , ia hendak memperingati Naruto tapi semua terlambat .

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."**

 **Boft boft boft boft boft boft boft boft boft boft**

Muncullah 10 klon Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sekitar Kurenai dengan seringai yang tersembunyi di balik masker mereka.

"Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan!" teriak Kurenai dengan marah

"Tenanglah, aku tahu Jutsu ini dan aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya, aku bisa mempertahankan klon ku karena aku memiliki cadangan chakra yang cukup banyak." Kata Naruto dengan tenang tidak terpengaruh oleh amarah Kurenai.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu Jutsu yang berbahaya itu?" tanya Kurenai tajam

"Oh itu , Kakashi-nisan.-" kata Naruto tapi terputus saat merasakan sedikit aura jahat datang dari Kurenai.

"Setelah latihan kita, aku perlu berbicara dengan Kakashi," kata Kurenai dengan amarah berkobar

"Hei, jangan marah biar ku jelaskan." kata Naruto.

Dia kemudian menjelaskan seluruh kondisinya kepada Kurenai dan bagaimana hal itu tidak membahayakannya, pada awalnya Kurenai tidak mempercayainya dan memintanya untuk segera menghilangkan kloningnya, namun setelah beberapa saat melihat klon Naruto yang mencoba melakukan latihan dan Melihat tidak terdapat sedikitpun ketegangan pada Naruto, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya .

 _"Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang diajarkan Kakashi Naruto_ " pikir Kurenai

"Lihat, aku sudah bilang itu tidak menyebabkan efek samping pada ku." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai ,

"Apa lagi yang diajarkan Kakashi? Ku harap ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. jika tidak , Akan ku akhiri hidup pecinta Icha Icha itu." kata Kurenai dengan nada aura yang gelap.

 _"Ya ampun ,, dia itu sangat protektif."_ pikir Naruto tapi juga tersenyum sedikit karena melihat kasih sayang Kurenai padanya.

"Oh, tidak banyak, hanya ini _dan masih banyak lainnya_." Jawab Naruto dengan membatin di akhir kata .

"Sebagai hukuman , kamu harus berlatih kontrol cakra menyeimbangkan kunai dengan kedua tanganmu secara bersamaan." kata Kurenai dengan nada sadis.

"APA!" teriak Naruto

 **(Beberapa jam kemudian)**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto dan Kurenai sedang duduk di bawah naungan pohon sambil menikmati suasana damai. Naruto tampak kelelahan , ia sedang beristirahat guna memulihkan energinya kembali .

Latihan pengendalian chakra memang sangat sulit baginya . Bahkan dengan bantuan bunshin pun , dia masih kesulitan membuat kunai berdiri tegak dengan benar di tangannya.

Ternyata Kurenai tidak main main dengan ucapannya ia , dia benar benar membuat Naruto kewalahan karena berlatih menyeimbangkan kunai dengai dua tangan .

Naruto bertanya tanya apakah kurenai mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Anko , sebenarnya ia mau bertanya pada Kurenai tapi takut akan kemarahan Kurenai . Hei Naruto Janganlah Kau membangunkan Rasksasa Tidur .

Naruto mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Danzo padanya apakah itu adalah sebuah kebenaran atau tidak? Jika hal itu memang benar kenapa orang tuanya melakukan ini kepadanya, apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang jinchuriki, apa yang membuat mereka melakukan ini? Kenapa keduanya harus mati dan meninggalkannya sendiri?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan melintas di benaknya tanpa jawaban yang terlihat.

Kurenai sepertinya menyadari mood sedih Naruto memutuskan untuk menenangkannya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pil berukuran sedang dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Pil?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ini akan membantu mu meningkatkan energi dan menambah stamina mu ." kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Kurenai." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Apa saja buat teman?" kata Kurenai dengan gembira

"Kau adalah teman terbaik Kurenai, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantu ku." kata Naruto

"Terima kasih, jika kau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang mengganggu mu saat ini?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Apa segitu kelihatan ya?" desah Naruto

"Hmm , aku seperti psikolog saja." canda Kurenai. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, dia merasa sangat senang karena mempunyai teman seperti kurenai yang bisa dengan mudah mengembalikan moodnya .

"Latihannya cukup sulit, bahkan dengan bunshin , aku masih kesulitan dalam mengendalikan chakra ." kata Naruto putus asa

"Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik dari yang ku harapkan . Aku percaya pada mu , kau pasti bisa menguasai nya dalam dua bulan . Percayalah pada diri sendiri ." kata Kurenai dengan bangga, dia cukup kagum dengan kecepatan belajar Naruto . Ia yakin Naruto akan menjadi spesialis genjutsu yang terampil dalam beberapa tahun kedepan .

"Terima kasih Kurenai." kata Naruto.

"Apa impianmu Naruto?" tanya Kurenai tiba-tiba . Naruto terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Impian ku adalah membawa kedamaian ke dunia ini." kata Naruto sedih. "Perdamaian?" tanya Kurenai heran

"Dunia dimana orang tua tidak harus mati, dimana orang tidak saling membenci, dimana anak bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarga mereka." kata Naruto sedih

Kurenai yang mendengar nada sedih dalam setiap kata-kata Naruto , hatinya menjadi sakit. Dia lalu mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat. Naruto sedikit menegang karena kontak fisik dengan kurenai tapi setelah beberapa saat ia membalas pelukan Kurenai tak kalah erat . Mereka saling berpelukan selama beberapa menit.

"Terima kasih Kurenai." kata Naruto penuh syukur . "Aku selalu ada untukmu Naruto." kata Kurenai dengan tulus

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai impian ku, bahkan jika itu berarti mengorbankan diri ku sendiri." kata Naruto dengan tekad

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, kau pasti akan mencapai impian mu dan bahkan jika kau mati , aku akan menarikmu dan membawamu terbebas dari kematian ." Jawab Kurenai sambi bercanda tapi lirikan matanya menatap tajam ke Naruto .

Saat ini Naruto merasa lebih bahagia, dia merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan Kurenai, seolah dia merasa damai saat berada bersamanya.

 _"Apa ini rasanya ketika dipahami seseorang?"_ pikir Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan Kakashi? '' Tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Menyenangkan , Nii-san adalah orang yang periang, dia membiarkan ku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan dan dia tidak terlalu merepotkan . Dia suka melatih ku dan membaca bukunya setiap saat. Aku heran kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau bukunya itu bagus-. "kata Naruto terhenti saat merasakan perubahan tempreature di sekelilingnya.

Dia menatap Kurenai yang sedang diselimuti aura gelap yang mengelilinginya, Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang telah dia katakan sehingga membuat Kurenai kesal?

"Kau pikir Icha Icha adalah buku yang bagus?" tanya Kurenai dengan mengepalkan tangannya pertanda siap untuk menghajar Naruto jika jawabannya salah.

"Tidak, maksud ku dari hasil penjualan buku itu di pasar cukup bagus ." kata Naruto cepat

"Baguslah, kalau aku memergokimu sedang membacanya buku laknat itu , aku tak segan membunuhmu." kata Kurenai dengan tegas

"Tentu, kau terlihat sangat menakutkan seperti Anko." gumam Naruto

"Anko?" tanya Kurenai yang terkejut

"Yeah, dia adalah salah satu teman baikku, bisa dibilang dia seperti keluarga bagiku, bagiku dia adalah kakak perempuan. Kenapa tadi kau terkejut , apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto

"Yeah, dia teman baikku, tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang dirimu." kata Kurenai

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak tahu tentang itu .

"Baiklah , kurasa aku harus pergi mengunjungi Konohamaru." kata Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya , ia kemudian menawarkan tangannya ke kurenai dan menariknya berdiri.

"Cucu Hokage-sama?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Yeah, dia seperti adik kecilku yang menyebalkan." bercanda Naruto

"Sepertinya kamu cukup populer di klan Sarutobi." kata Kureani sambil menyeringai. "Hehe, aku hanya mencoba yang terbaik." bercanda Naruto .

"Teruslah berlatih kontrol chakra mu dan temui aku di sini pada saat besok di jam yang sama dan jangan terlambat." kata Kurenai dengan tegas

"Aku akan tepat waktu, aku janji." kata Naruto tulus

"Baiklah aku harus mengunjungi Hokage-sama, aku akan menemuimu besok Naruto." kata Kurenai dan menghilang dengan shushin

"Dah ,,,, Kurenai." kata Naruto dan menghilang dengan shunshin .

 **xXx**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang menjalani hari hari biasa di kantornya. Menugaskan misi, melihat-lihat laporan, dan banyak hal lainnya. Tapi hari ini ada hal yang menarik telah terjadi.

Kurenai Yuhi sekarang berdiri di kantornya memberinya laporan tentang misinya dan sepertinya dia sangat bahagia.

"Jadi bagaimana kemajuannya?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran

"Dia mengalami kesulitan mengendalikan chakra tapi dari apa yang saya lihat dia akan bisa menguasainya dalam beberapa bulan . Meskipun saya terkejut dia bisa menggunakan Kage Bunhsin." kata Kurenai

"Dia memang sangat spesial." kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

"Hokage-sama aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan?" tanya Kurenai ragu-ragu

"Lanjutkan." kata Hiruzen datar.

"Mengapa Anda memberi saya misi untuk mengajarkan genjutsu pada Naruto?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Setelah kau mengatakan padaku bagaimana dia membantu mu kemarin dan ia tertarik pada genjutsu, ku pikir kau adalah yang terbaik untuk mengajarinya, Kakashi telah mencoba untuk mengajarinya tapi genjutsu bukanlah keahliannya sehingga kau adalah pilihan terbaik yang ku miliki . " kata Hiruzen dengan bangga

"Saya akan melaksanakan tugas saya dengan baik Hokage-sama . Dia hanya seorang siswa akademi , jadi adalah kewajiban saya untuk meminta izin Anda untuk melatihnya." kata Kurenai jujur

"Itulah sebabnya aku mempercayai mu Kurenai, kau adalah shinobi yang hebat di desa ini dan telah berkorban besar untuk itu, aku juga ingin kau meluangkan waktu untuk menghilangkan stres dan menikmati menikmati Hidupmu sesaat . " kata Hiruzen dengan senyum manis

"Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Anda karena telah menunjukkan kemurahan hati kepada saya , meskipun saya tidak pantas mendapatkannya." kata Kurenai sedikit dungu

"Omong kosong, kau adalah orang yang baik Kurenai , kau baru saja mengalami beberapa kejadian buruk dalam hidupmu . Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen mencoba meringankan suasana hati Kurenai.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik Hokage-sama, dia baik, peduli dan bahkan lucu , tapi yang paling menarik adalah pola pikirnya yang sudah dewasa dari pada remaja seusianya." kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia menyukai Naruto

"Karena rasa sakit dia menderita dan membuatnya seperti ini. Saat Naruto tumbuh , ia harus menghadapi banyak hinaan , cacian dan kekerasan dari orang-orang di desa ini dan hasilnya, dia meningkatkan kemampuan analitisnya untuk menilai orang agar dia bisa memahaminya . " jelas Hiruzen

"Itu benar Hokage-sama." kata Kurenai dengan kasihan

"Jangan memberinya belas kasih Kurenai, Naruto tidak suka saat seseorang mengasihani dia, dia selalu berusaha mengatasi rintangan . Dia mencintai desanya dan juga mencintai orang-orangnya yang berharga baginya , Semua hal itu hidup dalam diri Shodai Hokage. " kata Hiruzen dengan ramah dan mengeluarkan bola crytsal-nya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda tunjukkan pada saya?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

 _"Sudah hampir waktunya, dia pasti sudah berada di gerbang sekarang."_ pikir Hiruzen dan memberi isyarat kepada Kurenai untuk melihat bola kristal itu.

 **xXx**

 **(Dengan Naruto)**

Saat ini Naruto telah sampai di kompleks klan Sarutobi untuk bertemu Konohamaru. Ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit klan di Konoha yang menerimanya sebagai pribadi dan bukan sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi. Sebagian besar anggota klan Sarutobi berbaik hati padanya bahkan setelah begitu banyak anggota klan mereka yang meninggal akibat amukan Kyubi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Para penjaga di gerbang memberi senyuman pada Naruto dan Naruto dengan senang hati membalasnya.

Kompleks klan Sarutobi adalah area yang sangat luas, terdapat halaman rumput yang besar dan terdapat danau kecil di tengahnya. Ada banyak rumah dari berbagai bentuk dan ukuran di kompleks yang semuanya mengelilingi sebuah rumah besar bertingkat tiga.

Rumah besar ini adalah milik Hokage, perabotannya adalah yang terbaik di Konoha dan dilengkapi dengan semua fasilitas. Hanya Hiruzen dan keluarganya yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." kata Naruto gembira sambip membuka pintu mansion.

Tak lama setelah beberapa detik Konohamaru berlari melintasi aula dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"NARUTO-NICHAN!" teriak Konohamaru dengan gembira dan melompat ke arah Naruto.

Karena tak sigap Naruto terdorong ke belakang sambil memeluk Konohamaru . Awalnya keduanya saling menatap tapi setelah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Selamat datang di rumah Naruto." kata seorang wanita hangat.

Wanita ini adalah Emiko, ibu Konohamaru. Rambutnya hitam pekat sebahu , ia memiliki tubuh langsing dan berkulit putih . Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik , ia mengenakan blus ungu gelap sederhana dengan rok merah plum dan celemek berwarna kuning muda di atasnya.

"Selamat datang Emiko-oba-chan." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto , kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku ba-chan?" tanya Emiko dengan marah.

"Maaf Kaa-chan." kata Naruto malu-malu

Emiko menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Setelah kematian suaminya saat menjalani misi, dia merawat Konohamaru sendirian. Dia menghadapi banyak kesulitan dalam merawat Konohamaru meskipun mendapat dukungan dari Hiruzen dan klannya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi peran seorang ayah dalam kehidupan Konohamaru .

Namun setelah Naruto datang dalam kehidupan mereka, Konohamaru tidak pernah menanyakan ayahnya sesering dulu. Konohamaru menyayangi Naruto seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri dan ternyata Naruto menyayangi Konohamaru lebih dari Konohamaru menyayanginya .

"Ayo keluar dan bermain bersama, Naruto-nichan." Ajak Konohamaru dengan antusias

"Nanti dulu Konohamaru-chan , Naruto pasti lapar kamu bisa main setelah dia makan sesuatu." kata Emiko tegas

Konohomaru menjadi sedih setelah mendengar penuturan ibunya , Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih Konohamaru, Naruto sangat menyayangi Konohamaru dan dia ingin selalu melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya bahagia .

"Baiklah, aku bisa makan nanti selain itu aku belum lapar." Dusta Naruto sambil tersenyum . Ia tidak ingin membuat Konohamaru bersedih , yah walaupun saat ini ia sangat lapar .

"Hehe, ayo kita pergi Naruto nii-chan." kata Konohamaru langsung menyeret Naruto ke tempat latihan klan.

" _Mereka berdua .._ " pikir Emiko sambil tersenyum hangat.

Naruto dan Konohamaru tiba di tempat latihan. Tempat itu memiliki semua hal yang diperlukan untuk latihan para shinobi klan sarutobi . Berbagai pos dummy, gudang senjata kecil, dojo dan papan target untuk berlatih Kunai dan shuriken.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita mainkan?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ayo main ninja ninjaan Naruto-Nichan." kata Konohamaru dengan gembira

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu , saat ia seusia Konohmaru ia juga suka bermain ninja ninjaan dengan teman-temannya dan hal itu merupakan salah satu permainan favoritnya. Dia mengangguk tanda setuju untuk memainkan permainan itu.

Mereka berdua bermain setengah jam sampai Konohamaru berhenti bermain dan membawa Naruto ke tempat latihan.

"Hei Nichan maukah kamu memperlihatkan beberapa jutsu keren, Boleh ya!" Pinta Konohamaru dengan Puppy eyes nya sehingga dia terlihat lebih gemas .

"Gawat , jika aku memperlihatkan ninjutsu padanya pasti dia akan merengek untuk mengajarinya sampai aku mau , Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" pikir Naruto . kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul.

"Aku akan menunjukkan Shurikenjutsu-ku." kata Naruto dengan gembira. Dia adalah yang terbaik dalam hal Shurikenjutsu meskipun dia jarang memperlihatkan kemampuannya itu kepada semua orang.

Ada 8 target di area pelatihan, semua target ini ditetapkan dalam 8 arah berbeda pada 8 pohon yang berbeda.

" _Lihat ini Konohamaru ,._ " pikir Naruto bangga.

Konohamaru dengan serius memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Setelah kematian ayahnya, hidupnya menjadi sepi, dia tidak memiliki saudara kandung, meskipun dia memiliki ibu dan Jijinya , dia masih merasa kesepian . Tapi semuanya berubah setelah Naruto datang dalam hidupnya, dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan lembut hati yang selalu didambakan Konohamaru. Naruto adalah yang terbaik dalam hal apapun yang dia lakukan dan dia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dia akan selalu ada di sisi Konohamaru. Naruto musuh ideal bagi Konohamaru , suatu saat dia ingin melampaui Naruto .

Naruto mengeluarkan 16 shuriken dari kantongnya dan menatap intens targetnya sebentar, ia kemudian melompat tinggi ke udara dan melemparkan ke delapan shuriken itu pada saat bersamaan.

Ke 16 Shuriken itu melesat menuju sasaran mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkan Konohamaru, dari 16 kunai yang di lemparkan hanya berhasil tertancap 8 , karena setengah dari jumlah shuriken yang dilempar saling bertabrakan alhasil hanya satu yang berhasil menancap di setiap papan target tersebut .

" _Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"_ pikir Konohamaru kagum . "Ku harap itu tidak mengecewakanmu." kata Naruto disertai cengirannya .

"HEBAT , Kau memang yang terbaik nii-chan ..!" teriak Konohamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara .

"Hehe, itu sudah biasa." kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, "Nichan tolong ajari aku shurikenjutsu ini?" tanya Konohamaru memohon

"Itu pasti , tapi lain kali ya ? karena aku akan ada pelatihan penting besok , jadi sekarang aku harus segera mempersiapkannya." kata Naruto sedih. Dia telah bergabung dengan Root dan besok pelatihannya akan dimulai, lagipula Konohamaru masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar Shurikenjutsu.

"Kau dasar pembohong. '' Kata Konohamaru dengan wajah cemberut .

" _Konohamaru maaf sebenarnya aku mulai berlatih saat seusiamu , tapi aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak mu hanya untuk berlatih."_ pikir Naruto

"Maaf tentang itu Konohamaru, kita akan melakukannya lain kali , Ok?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil .

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Hokage jika aku bahkan tidak bisa melampaui mu? Aku bodoh dan aku bahkan bukan seorang ninja yang baik dan aku -" teriak Konohamaru

 **Tick**

Naruto menyentil dahi Konohamaru. "Kau pasti bisa menjadi Hokage." kata Naruto tegas

Mata Konohamaru melebar lalu dia menatap Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Aku percaya padamu." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat

Konohamaru tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jiji nya pernah mengatakan bahwa dia bisa menjadi Hokage tapi dia tidak pernah berkata kalau dia mempercayai nya . Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto

"Kau percaya pada ku?" tanya Konohamaru yang terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi kakak yang baik jika tidak bisa percaya pada otouto ku yang berharga ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" _Kau akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat."_ pikir Naruto hangat

Konohamaru memeluk Naruto erat-erat, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar percaya pada mimpinya, Naruto benar benar mendukungnya hal itu yang membuat Konohamaru senang.

"Ck Kita sudah terlambat . Ayo pulang kau tidak ingin Kaa-chan marah kan?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria.

"Tidak mau Nichan, kaa-chan sangat menakutkan saat marah." kata Konohamaru dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Naruto terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru . Dia kemudian menggendong Konohamaru di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah untuk makan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Emiko.

"Nichan, itu tadi sangat menyenangkan, maukah kamu bermain dengan ku lagi kapan-kapan?" tanya Konohamaru penuh harap

"Tentu, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan segera menjadi genin dan kau akan mulai belajar di Akademi , mungkin kita tidak memiliki waktu luang seperti saat ini" kata Naruto tenang

"Tidak apa-apa selama kau masih bisa meluangkan waktu dengan ku sesekali . Kau harus mau menungguku Nii-chan , karena aku pasti akan segera melampauimu ." kata Konohamaru dengan percaya diri

"Kau adalah adikku Konohamaru, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu meskipun hal itu hanya sebagai penghalang ." kata Naruto dalam

Konohamaru merasa matanya panas tak kuasa menahan air matanya , dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menyayanginya.

"Bahkan jika kau membenciku, aku akan selalu melindungi mu, itulah yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang Kakak." kata Naruto dengan gembira

"Aku menyayangi Nichan." kata Konohamaru dengan air mata di matanya lalu memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi .

"Aku menyayangimu juga." kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangat , lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju rumah.

Baik dia maupun Konohamaru tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka telah diawasi oleh tiga orang.

 **xXx**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

Hiruzen dan Kurenai tertegun melihat betapa sayangya Naruto terhadap Konohamaru. Keduanya meneteskan air mata saat melihat adegan emosional antara kedua saudara tersebut.

"Saya senang bertemu dengan seseorang seperti dia Hokage-sama, dia orang yang baik, saya hanya berharap penduduk desa juga bisa melihatnya seperti itu." kata Kurenai dan menyeka air matanya.

"Cintanya pada Konohamaru jauh lebih besar dari yang ku duga, dia benar-benar pahlawan Desa Konoha ." kata Hiruzen dengan bangga, dia sangat tersentuh melihat tingkah dua anak laki-laki .

 _"Itachi-kun, dia sangat mirip denganmu, aku hanya berharap dia tidak harus mengikuti jejakmu yang harus kau jalani_ " pikir Hiruzen sedih tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa semuanya telah berubah.

 **xXx**

 **(Sungai Naka)**

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk di tepian Sungai Naka. Sungai Naka terletak di wilayah klan Uchiha yang sekarang sudah tidak ditinggali. Naruto sering datang ke sini, tempat ini adalah tempat di mana dia akan mencoba memahami hal-hal dalam hidupnya dan mencoba memahami dirinya sendiri.

Naruto masih saja memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Danzo kepadanya. Dia masih sedih tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Emiko dan Konohamaru kesedihannya sedikit berkurang dan sekarang dia hanya berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan.

" _Siapa yang bisa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Jiji atau Kakashi-nisan, mereka akan mencurigai ku dan penyamaran ku akan terbongkar. Siapa yang bisa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya?_ " pikir Naruto yang diliputi dalam kebingungan

Hanya Kakashi dan Hiruzen yang sepertinya mengenal orang tuanya , tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat siapa ayahnya dan jika memang benar ada satu orang yang bisa memberitahunya yang sebenarnya.

"Kyubi" pikir Naruto

Dia kemudian mulai bermeditasi untuk masuk akal dan berbicara dengan Kyubi dan mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menemukan dirinya berada di selokan dan saat itu juga Kyubi menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu ?

 **"Apa yang kau inginkan?"** tanya Kyubi dengan tenang

Perkataan Kyuubi mengejutkan Naruto, terakhir kali Naruto berbicara dengan Kyubi, Dia( Kyuubi ) sepertinya enggan bebicara dengan Naruto .

"Ku kira kau telah melihat apa yang telah terjadi hari ini?" tanya Naruto

" **Begitu**?" tanya Kyubi serius

"Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya." kata Naruto serius

" **Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu**?" tanya Kyubi penasaran

" _ **Aku telah melihat cintamu untuk adikmu, meski hanya sebagian kecil saja, meski Aku seorang bijuu aku tetap setia pada keluargaku dan aku menghormatimu untuk itu."**_ pikir Kyubi

"Karena kau temanku." kata Naruto sederhana

" **Teman**?" tanya Kyubi lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun dan masih menunggu Kurama berhenti tertawa.

" **Bagaimana jika ku beritahu bahwa aku lah yang telah membunuh orang tua mu?"** tanya Kyubi dengan tegas . "Apa?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut

" **Segala sesuatu yang orang aneh itu katakan adalah suatu kebenaran, kau adalah anak bajingan itu dan Kushina."** kata Kyubi dengan marah

"Aku tahu." kata Naruto

" **Sekrang , apa yang ingin kau katakan . Apakah kau masih ingin menjadi teman ku, bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa akulah yang membunuh orang tua mu. Mereka berdua meninggal mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mu.** " kata Kyubi serius

"Itu tidak mungkin benar , Mereka hanya menggunakan ku untuk menyegel mu ke dalam diriku." kata Naruto sedikit marah

" **Itu benar, tapi ketika aku mencoba membunuh mu untuk menghentikan penyegelan mereka, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan tetap terus melindungimu."** kata Kyubi jujur

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menangis. Mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya dan rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk melindunginya , dia tetap membenci mereka karena menjadikannya Jinchuriki tapi dia juga masih rasa sayang pada orang tuanya .

" **Kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik , selain itu apa yang akan ku dapatkan dengan membohongimu . Sekarang jawablah apa kau masih ingin berteman setelah mengetahui bahwa akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua rasa sakit mu** " tanya Kyubi dengan serius

"Jawaban ku masih sama." kata Naruto pelan

" **APA KAU BODOH? APA KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"** teriak Kyubi dengan marah

"Jangan salah, aku masih tidak suka menyukai mu karena kau membunuh orang tua ku." kata Naruto tenang. Kyuubi hanya diam mendengarkan .

"Dari dulu para shinobi menjadikan biju sebagai alat mereka untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan keuntungan mereka sendiri. Kami mengambil kebebasan mu, kami adalah orang-orang yang menjadikan mu budak , tidak ada makhluk hidup yang boleh kebebasannya diambil, akibatnya kau membenci manusia karena menggunakan mu , oleh karena itu kebencian mu terhadap kami para shinobi meningkat drastis . Aku dapat memahami rasa sakit mu karena aku seperti mu, aku juga digunakan sebagai alat. " kata Naruto sedih

Kyubi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengarnya, dalam seumur hidupnya, manusia selalu takut padanya, membencinya, memperalat dia, tidak pernah berteman dengan manusia kecuali Rikudo Sannin yang bisa menjadi temannya yang mengerti rasa sakit nya. Kyubi kemudian menatap Naruto dengan saksama, anak itu adalah keturunan Rikudo Sannin , dia memiliki mata dan tubuh yang luar biasa, dia begitu menyayangi orang orang terdekatnya . Hal itu membuat Naruto terlihat seperti orang bijak .

 _"Akan datang seseorang yang akan membimbing kalian dan menunjukkan kepada kalian apa arti kekuatan sejati."_

Kyubi masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata Rikudo Sannin dan setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya , ia membuat keputusan yang tidak dibuatnya untuk manusia lainnya . Tapi hanya untuk bocah ini .

" **Kurama**." kata binatang itu

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

" **Namaku Kurama."** kata Kyubi dengan sedikit kesal dalam suaranya.

"Uchiha Naruto." kata Naruto tenang . " **Uchiha**?" tanya Kyubi sedikit marah, dia masih membenci nama itu.

"Dunia mengenalku sebagai Hatake Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto tapi apa aku benar-benar seorang Uchiha, aku menerima apa adanya dan aku harap kau mengerti sebagai temanku." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **"Aku membenci nama itu.** " desis Kyubi . "Kenapa kau sangat membenci Uchiha?" tanya Naruto penasaran

 **"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya selain itu ada yang datang .** " kata Kurama sambil berusaha menghindari pembicaraan lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, aku menerima mu sebagai teman ku Kurama dan aku memaafkan mu." kata Naruto dan menghilang dari selokan.

 _ **"Aku menerima mu sebagai teman ku juga Uchiha Naruto, mungkin kau yang dimaksud Tou-san ."**_ pikir Kurama sambil menyeringai.

 **xXX**

 **( Sungai Naka )**

Naruto membuka matanya lalu melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingnya tepat di tepi Sungai Naka. Dia sepertinya duduk di sana dengan tenang tanpa menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun." kata Sasuke dan berbalik menghadap Naruto

"Kenapa kau di sini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku secara teratur mengunjungi tempat ini, ini adalah bagian dari wilayah Uchiha . Dan kau , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke skeptis

"Aku mengunjungi tempat ini juga, disini damai dan aku suka duduk di tepian sungai ini ." kata Naruto jujur

Kedua anak laki-laki itu sepertinya cukup lama menikmati suasana ini . Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara alairan sungai dan jangkrik . Saat ini sudah larut malam , bulan bersinar terang dan menyinari wajah Naruto dan Sasuke hingga membuat wajah keduanya terpantul di tepian aliran sungai.

"Bagaimana kau begitu kuat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu

Naruto tercengang dengan pertanyaan mendadak ini, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya tapi kemudian dia mengingat apa yang telah katakan Kakashi padanya tentang rasa sakit Sasuke.

 _"Selain itu dia masih saudara jauh ku , mungkin aku bisa memberinya kesempatan kedua ._ " pikir Naruto

"Aku berjuang untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Apa yang kau impianmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto serius

"Aku ingin membalas dendam klan ku dan membunuh Itachi, itulah yang ku perjuangkan." kata Sasuke sedikit marah

"Kau salah Sasuke." kata Naruto datar . "Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan marah

"Kekuatan sejati tidak berasal dari kebencian tapi dengan melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagimu. Katakan padaku apa yang berharga bagimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Tidak ada yang berharga bagi ku, orang tua ku, klan ku, semua orang telah mati dan hanya aku yang tersisa." kata Sasuke sedih

"Kau salah, kau masih memiliki teman " kata Naruto tenang

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi teman siapa pun, aku adalah seorang pembalas dendam , aku akan membalaskan dendam ku dan membunuh Itachi." kata Sasuke dengan tekad.

"Kau salah lagi Sasuke, kebencian hanya akan membuatmu lebih sakit." kata Naruto sedih

"Jangan berani mengatakan itu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilngan orang tua mu!" teriak Sasuke

"Kau benar, aku tidak pernah mengenal orang tua ku dan aku tidak bisa memahami rasa sakit mu, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau alami saat dalam keadaan seperti itu . Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu sebelum Kakashi mengadopsi ku , aku dapat memahami kesepian dan rasa sakit mu lebih baik daripada siapa pun di Konoha. " kata Naruto tulus

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia juga ingin tahu apa alasan Naruto mengklaim bahwa dia memahaminya.

 _"Aku harap dengan melakukan ini aku membuat pilihan yang tepat."_ pikir Naruto dan membuat keputusan besar.

"Karena kau dan aku masih seorang saudara ." kata Naruto dan menatap Sasuke dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya selesai juga , mungkin dari sekarang author akan up max seminggu 2X ( itu kalo banyak waktu luangnya , tapi akan author usahakan) . Doakanlah semoga sekolah author setiap hari dipulangkn pagi » amien » , [ niat sekolah kagak sih orang ni ]**

 **Di chap ini hanya berisi hari hari biasa untuk tokoh utama kita , Untuk masalah adegan action akan hadir di chap berikutnya .**

 **Sekali lagi Author tegaskan fict ini menggunakan alur lambat jika ada yang tidak berkenan monggo dilewati saja .**

 **Don't forget Fav , Fol , Review dan Kritik karena itu bisa membakar semangat author , yeeaaaaa**

 **Dah , bye bye !**

→ **Dhacil Out_sider ←**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure , Angst , Romance**

 **Warning : ©Typo , miss typo , sharingan Naru , not over power , alur lambat , fict gaje ,dan yang paling penting NLDR !**

→ **Happy Read ←**

※ **Elang**

 **(Tiga tahun kemudian)**

Sesosok siluet hitam terlihat sedang diam dan bersembunyi dalam bayang bayang gelapnya malam hari . Dia adalah sesosok pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang mengintai targetnya .

Tepat di hadapannya terdapat sebuah istana yang dijaga oleh sekelompok Samurai . Walau kemampuan Samurai tidak sehebat shinobi, tapi kekuatannya masih harus diperhitungkan .

Mata merahnya bergerak kesana kemari mengamati pergerakan para samurai dengan hati-hati. Untung saja samurai yang sedang berjaga hanya dua orang , jadi dengan mudah ia melewati pos penjagaan tanpa ketahui dan langsung menyelinap masuk ke dalam istana Daimiyo.

Istana Daimiyo sangatlah besar. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak ruangan serta berbagai lorong yang mengarah ke berbagai tempat . Bagi orang lain tempat itu seperti labirin tapi tidak untuk orang ini.

Dia adalah seorang Anbu, salah satu shinobi terbaik dan paling terampil di desa-nya . Pakaian Anbu lengkap serta tanto yang terpampang jelas di punggungnya adalah bukti bahwa ia memang seorang Anbu .

Dia adalah Elang, salah satu Anbu yang paling berani dan cekatan di desanya. Dia telah banyak melakukan beberapa misi berbahaya hanya untuk kepentingan desanya, tak terkecuali yang saat ini sedang ia laksanakan.

Misinya adalah membunuh Daimiyo Tetsu no Kuni kemudian membuatnya seolah terbunuh oleh pengawalnya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus membunuh targetnya, atasannya hanya memberikan target sasaran tanpa disertai sebuah alasan . Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu, dia punya misi untuk segera diselesaikan.

Dia dengan cepat melakukan serangkaian handseal khusus bertujuan agar tidak diketahui musuhnya .

 **"Meisaigakure no Jutsu "**

Jutsu ini adalah salah satu jutsu terbaiknya dalam berkamuflase, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan doujutsu atau penginderaan yang bisa melihatnya. Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya secara perlahan tubuhnya menyatu dengan bayang-bayang dan mulai bergerak melintasi koridor dengan kecepatan penuh.

Meski jutsu ini sangat membantu tapi ia harus tetap berhati-hati. Untungnya dia telah hafal semua tata letak bagian istana, jadi ia bisa dengan cepat menemukan targetnya.

Saat ia hendak belok ke arah kiri tepatnya ke arah jalur kamar pribadi daimiyo, ia berhenti saat melihat dua orang Samurai menatap-nya dengan tajam . Keringat dingin saat ini telah memenuhi keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak takut untuk menghabisi kedua Samurai didepannya sendirian. Karena jika mereka berdua lolos l, maka misinya akan tercium.

Dengan hati-hati ia mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas gagang tantonya pertanda dia siap untuk menghabisi kedua Samurai itu. Tapi untungnya salah satu Samurai ternyata hanya bercanda perihal telah melihat bayangan hitam .

Si elang mendesah lega lalu melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat tertunda sebentar. Misi kali ini terbilang sulit, maka dari itu dia harus berhati hati saat mengeksekusinya .

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, yah itu adalah kamar pribadi Daimiyo. Di luar kamar daimiyo dijaga ketat oleh 10 samurai bersenjata lengkap yang selalu siap siaga. Pintu ke kamar daimiyo tampaknya terkunci , sepertinya salah seorang dari sepuluh Samurai itu pasti ada yang membawa kunci kamar tersebut .

Mata merahnya melirik Samurai dengan baju besi abu-abu dengan topeng metalik merah menutupi wajahnya serta sebuah pedang yang diikatkan di pinggangnya.

Anbu berkode Elang itu berasumsi bahwa dia adalah pemimpin dari unit Samurai yang sedang bertugas menjaga kamar daimiyo , maka dari itu dia harus membuatnya tetap hidup untuk sementara waktu sisanya akan langsung dilenyapkan.

Dia tahu jika langsung menyerang pemimpin Samurai itu hanya akan menimbulkan keributan di istana . Tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal .

Dia lalu melakukan serangkaian hand seal dengan cepat untuk melepaskan jurusnya pada sasarannya.

" **Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Teknik Kegelapan)"**

Seketika ke sepuluh samurai itu kehilangan Penglihatan mereka , mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat karena semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Si elang dengan cepat melompat ke arah 10 samurai tersebut . Dia kemudian muncul tepat di belakang salah seorang Samurai , langsung mengeluarkan tantonya dan dengan satu gerakan cepat langsung memenggal kepala Samurai itu . Tubuh samurai yang tak bernyawa itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum.

Samurai yang tersisa langsung menunjukan sikap waspada namun apa daya mereka tetap tidak bisa melihat apapun, satu demi satu suara tebasan pedang terdengar diikuti oleh suara mayat yang jatuh ke lantai.

Samurai yang tersisa hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan setelah apa yang mereka alami , tubuh mereka sudah tidak utuh lagi dan berserakan dimana mana . Namun itu tidak menjadi pengaruh bagi pemimpin samurai tersebut .

Pemimpin Samurai itu mencoba melihat sekeliling walau keadaan gelap gulita, dia tahu bahwa semua bawahannya telah mati dan tak lama lagi pasti dia akan segera menyusul bawahannya.

"Kemampuan membunuhmu memang tak diragukan lagi ." kata pemimpin samurai dengan nada datar tanpa emosi di dalamnya **.**

Si elang dengan cepat melemparkan genjutsu pada pemimpin Samurai itu, setelah itu dia menyatu dalam bayang-bayang mengintai pemimpin Samurai yang akan melakukan finishing pada target utamanya.

 **Ceklek**

 **Kriet**

Pintu kamar daimiyo terbuka, lalu Samurai itu mulai berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidur Damiyo . Damiyo Tetsu no Kuni adalah seorang pria botak, berbadan gendut tak lupa wajah tuanya yang keriput.

Si Samurai dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedangnya dan tanpa basa basi lagi langsung menghunuskannya tepat ke dada Damiyo itu .

 **Tap**

Lalu Elang muncul tepat di belakang si pemimpin Samurai yang sedang berdiri, dengan satu gerakan cepat memenggal kepalanya hingga tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa jatuh terbaring di samping tubuh si Damiyo. Dia kemudian menempatkan para mayat samurai yang berada diluar kamar dan meletakannya di sekitar mayat Daimiyo dan pemimpin samurai. Seolah olah itu terlihat seperti bawahan Samurai yang mencoba menghentikan si pemimpinnya yang hendak membunuh daimiyo namun gagal .

Dia kemudian merogoh saku si pemimpin samurai mencari apakah ada hal yang penting atau tidak . Ternyata ada sepucuk surat dalam saku Si samurai itu , kemudia ia mulai membaca surat itu dan menemukan bahwa itu untuk putrinya.

Dia menatap sejenak para mayat didepannya, lalu ia membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, elang langsung menghilang dengan Shunshin .

 **xXx**

Saat ini di Batu Peringatan makam pahlawan Konoha terlihat sesosok objek yang sedang berdiri di depannya . Orang itu memakai perlengkapan anbu serta tanto yang terikat horizontal dipunggungnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan mencolok adalah rambut pirangnya yang runcing serta topeng Anbu bercode Elang yang sedang ia kenakan.

Dia saat ini tengah berlutut di depan batu peringatan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas batu tersebut. Ia hampir setiap hari mengunjungi tempat ini, tempat ini mengingatkannya pada orang-orang yang telah meninggal memperjuangkan sebuah perdamaian, mereka rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Desa.

Orang ini tak lain adalah Naruto Uchiha .

Sudah tiga tahun sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, tiga tahun menderita dan kesepian. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus rela berkorban bergabung dengan Root tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa pengorbanan-nya ini akan mengubah hidupnya secara drastis.

Root adalah organisasi yang sangat berbahaya dan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan tidak manusiawi. Naruto telah berusaha sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan bukti untuk melawan Danzo serta Root-nya , salah satunya ia peroleh dari pengawal pribadi danzo .

Naruto pernah menanamkan **Yaminya no Sekai** pada pada Torune, pengawal pribadi Danzo. Karena isi pikiran Torune tersegel hal itu sangat menyulitkan Naruto, tapi ia tetap mencoba dan hasilnya ia dapat membaca pikiran Torune namun hanya sebentar. Mata Naruto terluka parah sesaat setelah membaca pikiran Torune tapi informasi yang dia dapatkan tidaklah sia-sia.

Pertama , Danzo secara sembunyi sembunyi merekrut beberapa anak dibawah umur untuk diajak bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut. Danzo ternyata merekrutnya dari beberapa panti asuhan yang terdapat di seluruh negara api .

Kedua , Danzo mendapatkan dukungan finansial untuk Root-nya dari beberapa pedagang kaya di Konoha dengan imbalan membantu mereka dalam kegiatan perdagangan ilegal .

Ketiga , Danzo tidaklah bodoh. Dia ternyata secara teratur mencoba membaca pikiran Naruto dengan bantuan Fu Yamanaka, salah satu pengawalnya yang paling ia percayai. Tapi dengan bantuan Kurama, Naruto mampu menyegel beberapa informasi tentang rahasia Root .

Naruto dan Kurama telah menjadi partner hebat selama 3 tahun belakangan. Kurama masih membenci sharingannya tapi mereka masih bisa bergaul dengan baik.

Keempat , Orochimaru ternyata pernah menjadi bagian dari Root bahkan Danzo mendukung aktivitasnya di masa lalu dalam sebuah proyek yang dikenal sebagai Proyek X. Namun sayang , ia tak dapat mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut yang berkaitan dengan proyek ini .

Yang terakhir adalah misteri pembantaian Uchiha . Ketika dia mengumpulkan bukti untuk melawan Danzo, dia mendapat petunjuk samar bahwa para tetua terlibat dan berkali-kali mendukung Danzo perihal pembantaian clan Uchiha . Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut dia mencoba mencari informasi ke salah satu tetua yang sekarang berada dalam penjara.

 **[ Flash Back ]**

Terlihat Seseorang yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di sudut gelap penjara Konoha. Penjara ini menampung para tahanan yang telah melakukan pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, pelanggaran berat dan pengkhianatan. Orang di sel itu tak lain adalah Koharu Utantane.

Hidup cukup sulit bagi Koharu sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Sejak rekan setimnya, Hiruzen menyingkirkan para tetua karena mencoba menentang Hokage dan hasilnya ia dan Homura dijeboskan ke dalam penjara.

Koharu tidak mengerti mengapa Hiruzen memenjarakannya, dia hanya ingin melindungi kepentingan desa tersebut. Hiruzen terlalu baik dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengambil keputusan keras, karena ituah mengapa dia dan Homura selalu mendukung Danzo.

"( _Sial) Apa gunanya memikirkannya, sepertinya hari-hari terakhirku akan berada di penjara ini."_ pikir Koharu lelah.

"Koharu Utatane." kata suara dengan nada dingin

Koharu tersentak lalu mendongak menatap sepasang mata biru dingin sedang menatapnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu tapi menilai dari bayang-bayangnya yang setinggi 166 cm , dia pasti adalah seorang shinobi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Koharu hati-hati

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting, akan kuberitahu jika kau mu menjawab pertanyaanku." kata orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Hah, kau pikir siapa dirimu seenaknya menyuruhku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Koharu dengan nada marah .

"Mungkin dengan ini kau akan berbaik hati padaku . **Mangekyo Sharingan**." kata Naruto .

Mata naruto yang semula biru tua berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe , lalu berevolusi menjadi mangekyo sharingan bentuk 3 kurva spiral disekitar pupil.

 **[ A/N : Bayangkan aja Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto seperti milik Itachi, tapi 3 sklera hitamnya terpisah/ tidak saling terhubung]**

Koharu kaget setengah mati . Dia tidak percaya bahwa ada lagi seseorang yang selamat dari pembantaian uchiha tersebut dan seseorang itu kini sedang berdiri tegap di depannya mentapnya dengan Mangekyo Sharingan aktif . Satu-satunya Uchiha yang selamat adalah Sasuke dan orang ini bukan lah Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin ... ini tidak mungkin terjadi." kata Koharu dengan rasa takut

" **Tsukuyomi**."

Koharu mendapati dirinya terseret ke dalam genjutsu. Dia adalah seorang ninja tangguh dan tahu dari pengalaman masa lalunya bahwa Mangekyo sharingan bisa menghasilkan genjutsu hebat yang bahkan mampu mengendalikan biju.

Dia mencoba bergerak tapi tubuhnya sedang terikat pada sebuah tiang dengan rantai di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, namun apa daya semuanya gelap gulita .

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Danzo Shimura . Jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku , bersiaplah merasakan sebuah siksaan ." kata Naruto dengan nada tanpa emosi.

Koharu kaget mendengar bahwa orang ini mencari tahu tentang Danzo karena dialah dibalik pembantaian clan Uchiha

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang Danzo atau pembantaian Uchiha." teriak Koharu dengan tekad dalam suaranya. Dia tidak menyadari betapa bodohnya perkataannya yang ia lontankan .

"Pembantaian Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Seketika suasana sekitar Koharu berubah menjadi merah darah . Tiba-tiba sekawanan burung gagak menghampirinya . Dan sekumpulan gagak itu menyatu membentuk tubuh Naruto .

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang pembantaian Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dengan marah .

"Jawab pertanyaanku." kata Naruto dan langsung menusuk Koharu tepat di dadanya dengan menggunakan tantonya .

"AHHHH" teriak Koharu saat merasakan tusukan pada dadanya . Rasa sakit itu sangat nyata.

"Hah hah , Jangan panik ini hanyalah genjutsu." kata Koharu pada dirinya sendiri

"Teruslah berkuat diri , karena ini adalah dunia ku dan aku mengendalikan semuanya di sini, Satu menit disini sama dengan satu jam . Jadi nikmatilah hidupmu 72 jam kedepan " kata Naruto dan mulai menusuk Koharu dengan pedangnya berali-kali.

Koharu mulai menjerit kesakitan karena bagian tubuh atasnya berkali kali meraskan sebuah tusukan . Dia mencoba berbagai cara untuk bisa keluar dari genjutsu itu tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berhasil. Penyiksaan ini berlanjut sampai Koharu jatuh pingsan .

Setelah beberapa saat Koharu sadar, ia mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada pada posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi yang membedakan kali ini adalah terdapat ratusan copy Naruto dengan tanto di tangan mereka siap untuk menusuknya.

"TIDAK, JANGAN LAKUKAN INI LAGI JANGAANN." teriak Koharu dengan air mata menetes keluar dari ma5anya .

"Hanya 69 jam 59 menit dan 59 detik lagi ." Jawab Naruto dengan sadis

Koharu tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, selama ini, semua penyiksaan yang dia hadapi hanyalah sedetik dalam dunia genjutsu ini.

"Katakan padaku semua yang kau tahu tentang Danzo dan pembantaian Uchiha kau akan menderita." kata Naruto dengan nada dingin

"Aku (hiks) mau (hiks) memberitahu ... mu semua (hiks) yang ku tahu (hiks) tapi tolong hentikan itu." memohon Koharu dengan air mata mengalir bebas dari matanya.

"Baiklah, apa hubungannya Danzo dengan pembantaian Uchiha?" tanya jawab Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Dia (hah) adalah (hah) orang yang meyakinkan Itachi (hah) untuk melenyapkan klan Uchiha." kata Koharu lelah

Mata Naruto terbalak ketika mendengarnya, "Kenapa Danzo ingin melenyapkan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang ke tenggorokan Koharu.

"Setelah serangan Kyubi kami menduga bahwa klan Uchiha dalang dari peristiwa itu . Karena Mangekyo sharingan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan biju, jadi kami menempatkan mereka di bawah pengawasan ketat Anbu dan memindah mereka ke pinggiran desa agar mudah diawasi . Setelah sekian lama kekhawatiran kami terhadap Uchiha terbukti benar, clan Uchiha mulai merencanakan kudeta untuk mengambil alih desa. " jelas Koharu dengan nada tidak suka . "Kudeta?" tanya Naruto shock

"Jangan berbohong padaku, kau tahu tentang ini! Uchiha adalah pengkhianat dan merupakan ancaman bagi desa." teriak Koharu dengan marah

Pernyataan koharu mengejutkan Naruto , dia seketika murka padanya

"Apa kau menemukan bukti bahwa Uchiha lah yang mengendalikan biju? Hah " tanya Naruto dengan marah

"Itu adalah sebuah kemungkinan, kami harus menjaga kepentingan terbaik bagi desa." kata Koharu dingin

"Kau menyalahkan klan Uchiha tanpa bukti keterlibatan mereka." kata Naruto marah langsung menikam Koharu ke mata kanannya.

"AHHHH" teriak Koharu kesakitan saat mata kanannya hancur oleh pedang Naruto .

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menusuk mata Koharu lagi.

"AHHHH, kami (hiks) membuat Itachi memata matai dan (hiks) mengawasi kegiatan clan Uchiha. Tapi keadaan mulai menjadi lebih buruk dan mereka mulai merencanakan kudeta untuk mengambil alih desa." kata Koharu

"Dan kau membuat Itachi membunuh klannya?" tanya Naruto sedih dengan sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami pria itu.

"Hiruzen dan kami para tetua memerintahkan Itachi untuk melenyapkan Uchiha. Jika kudeta terjadi, hal itu akan menyebabkan perang saudara di desa dan hal itu akan menghancurkan desa. Kalian para Uchiha egois dan hanya memperhatikan kepentingan kalian sendiri, kau tidak tahu dulu Hiruzen ingin bernegosiasi dengan Uchiha dan menginginkan solusi damai tapi kalian naif . Kalian para Uchiha tidak akan pernah mau bernegosiasi , jadi kami memaksa Hiruzen untuk melenyapkan klanmu. Karena kalian adalah ancaman bagi desa. " tuduh Koharu dengan sakratis .

"Bagaimana bisa Itachi melakukan ini?" tanya Anbu sedih

"Itachi berbeda, dia mengerti pentingnya desa dan kedamaian di dunia shinobi. Dia memutuskan untuk melindungi desa dengan melenyapkan klannya tapi sepertinya dia gagal karena dia membiarkan Uchiha lain tinggal di samping adiknya . " kata Koharu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau melenyapkan klan ku dan membuat itachi di cap sebagai seorang pembunuh . Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Danzo?" tanya Naruto

"Danzo memiliki sebuah basis organisasi di suatu tempat di desa yang ia digunakan sebagai tempat melakukan semua aktivitasnya untuk melindungi desa. Hanya Orochimaru dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Danzo yang tahu tentang hal ini. Hanya itulah yang ku tahu." kata Koharu, dia sudah mencapi batasnya karena siksaan dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa hanya itu ?" tanya Naruto sedikit membocorkan KI nya hingga membuat koharu menjadi gemetar takut , bahkan ia dibuat sulit bernafas .

"H..a..i" jawab Koharu dengan lemah

Tiba-tiba ketakutan Koharu bertambah , Kyuubi tiba tiba muncul di belakang Naruto menatapnya tajam seolah ingin mencabik cabik tubuhnya. Koharu meringkuk ketakutan .

"Apa ini? Aku sudah memberitahumu semua yang aku tahu, biarkan aku pergi!" memohon Koharu dengan rasa takut

"Karena kejahatanmu terhadap klan dan Itachi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup." kata Naruto dengan nada dingin

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" teriak Koharu.

 **.**

 **Skip**

"Apa menurutmu itu hal yang tepat Kurama?" tanya Naruto . Setelah koharu terbunuh ia lalu pergi dengan shunshin , dan disinilah dia saat ini sedang berjalan santai dijalanan Konoha .

" **Entahlah, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan Sialan, sudah lama sejak aku menikmati seperti ini Kau adalah kitsune sejati Naruto."** kata Kurama dengan bangga dan tertawa.

"Itu pantas didapatkannya . Meskipun aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan untuk desa , tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan Danzo dan para tetua sialan itu karena membuat Jiji dan Itachi melakukan ini." kata Naruto sedih.

"Terserah kau Naruto, aku tidak peduli dengan Uchiha, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan Kau tahu itu berbahaya kan?" kata Kurama

"Aku tahu." kata Naruto sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

 _"Itachi, aku akan menjaga Sasuke dan aku akan memastikan mu mendapatkan keadilanmu kembali , saudaraku._ " pikir Naruto dengan tekad

 **[ Flash back end ]**

 **.**

Beberapa orang mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang siswa akademi bisa melakukan hal seperti itu tapi Naruto bukanlah orang biasa.

Danzo telah melatihnya dalam kegiatan spionase, rekonstruksi dan perang taktis . Root Anbu sangat lah terampil dan mereka telah melatih Naruto dibidang kenjutsu, ninjutsu dan genjutsu. Danzo bahkan secara pribadi mengajari dirinya fuinjutsu.

Naruto cukup terampil dalam fuinjutsu dan Danzo telah melihatnya sendiri . Dia mengajarinya semua yang dia tahu tentang fuinjutsu. Untuk orang yang terbilang tua Danzo cukup terampil karena ia telah membantu Naruto menguasai ninjutsu Elemen angin dan airnya.

Danzo mengajari Naruto tentang kaligrafi dan semua dasar-dasar Fuinjutsu. Bagi Naruto belajar Fuinjutsu mudah baginya , seolah-olah dia memiliki bakat alami dalam fuinjutsu . Danzo juga mengajarkan kepadanya sebuah jutsu penyegelan . Naruto bukanlah master dalam Fuinjutsu tapi dia juga bukan seorang amatiran.

Setelah semua latihan keras yang ia jalani, kini ia ditunjuk sebagai kapten Anbu Root . Danzo bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa dia setara dengan Itachi Uchiha .

Setelah mengetahui tentang kebenaran tentang pembantaian Uchiha dan pengorbanan Itachi, penghormatan Naruto terhadap Itachi meningkat dan dia bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Sasuke. Dia masih ingat pada hari dimana dia mengatakan Sasuke tentang kebenarannya.

 **[ Flash Back ]**

"Karena kau dan aku adalah saudara " kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe nya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak melihat sharingan Naruto. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

 _"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak mungkin, ini pasti genjutsu."_ pikir Sasuke

" **KAI** " teriak Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya . Setelah beberapa saat ia membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut Naruto masih duduk di sana dengan senyum geli di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku adalah ilusi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada geli

"Omong kosong, Itachi membunuh seluruh klanku kecuali aku. Kau tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada marah

"Huh ...Meskipun benar bahwa Itachi yang melenyapkan clan Uchiha , dia tidak tahu tentang ku maka dari itu aku terhindar pembantaian itu ." kata Naruto pelan. Dia tahu pasti sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menerima ini, bahkan sulit baginya untuk menerima bahwa dia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

"Siapa orang tuamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di dalam kompleks klanku." tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu setelah beberapa saat.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau ingat aku adalah anak yatim piatu, bagaimana aku bisa mengenal orang tua ku?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang di buat marah tapi juga sedikit disertai nada sindiran .

"Oh, maaf soal itu." kata Sasuke sedikit malu-malu

Naruto sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Sasuke saat meminta maaf, dia tidak pernah mengira remaja emo di akademi itu meminta maaf padanya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan bertanya pada Naruto .

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak" kata Naruto dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak ."HEI , APANYA YANG LUCU ? " teriak Sasuke

"Kau terlihat lucu saat meminta maaf. " kata Naruto dan terus tertawa.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tapi juga tersenyum kecil , senyuman yang tak pernah terlihat sejak lama .

 _"Tou-san, Kaa-san akhirnya aku punya seseorang yang bisa memahamiku dan mungkin membantu ku mengembalikan kejayaan klan kita."_ pikir Sasuke dengan tekad

"Kapan kau membangunkan sharingan mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Waktu aku berumur 6 tahun , saat itu aku sedang berlatih dengan Kakashi dan akhirnya terbangun." Dusta Naruto . Meskipun Sasuke adalah saudaranya ia masih harus berhati-hati dengan apapun dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan Danzo

" _Seperti Itachi_." pikir Sasuke dengan takjub dan juga sedikit heran kenapa ia yang keturunan Uchiha murni belum bisa membangun sharingannya .

"Kau tahu , aku slalu mencoba bersahabat dengan mu, tapi kau hanya ingin sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan mu sendiri ." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"DIAMLAH " teriak Sasuke . Kedua anak itu saling menatap dan setelah itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahagia setelah sekian tahun , semua orang di desa mengasihani dia, para tetua bersimpati dengannya, gadis-gadis mengidolakannya , anak laki-laki mulai iri padanya karena penampilan dan keterampilannya. Dengan cara orang hanya melihatnya sebagai "Uchiha Terakhir". Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa memahaminya tapi Naruto berbeda .

Dia telah mengamati Naruto sejak dimulainya akademi . Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke pada Itachi, dia baik dan lembut dan selalu mendorong orang lain untuk berbuat lebih baik. Dia tidak peduli dengan nama, klan atau kalangan .

Sasuke bingung kenapa banyak penduduk desa yang menatap benci Naruto tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi . Sasuke suka pada sikap Naruto tapi juga iri padanya.

"Hei, Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Hn." Gumam Sasuke

"Kenapa kau mau membalas dendam pada Itachi .'' Tanya Naruto sedih. Dia juga bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Sasuke ingin membunuh Itachi tapi balas dendam akan selalu menyebabkan rantai kebencian.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk bicara apa adanya. Dia sebernarnya tidak ingin menceritakan alasannya pada Naruto tapi Naruto adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ada dan dia tidak ingin kesepian lagi .

"Aku menyayangi Itachi lebih dari segalanya Dia adalah idola ku, aku selalu mencoba untuk melampauinya dia adalah anak emas klan Uchiha . Walau ayah hanya memperhatikan Itachi .. tapi Itachi berbeda dia selalu ada untukku, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi lebih baik . Kau tau , kau mengingatkan ku banyak tentang Itachi , seolah-olah dia hidup dalam dirimu . " kata Sasuke sedih

"Aku seperti Itachi?" tanya Naruto penasaran . "Ya, Itachi adalah orang baik dan lembut sepertimu sebelum dia .." kata Sasuke tapi berhenti saat ia teringat malam itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya tapi terkejut saat tangan Naruto bertengger di bahunya.

"Aku mengerti kepedihanmu Sasuke, lalu apa yang Itachi katakan saat malam itu?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu pertanyaan itu agak sensitive tapi jika Itachi memang seperti itu maka pasti ada sebuah alasan karena membantai klannya.

"Dia mengatakan kepada ku bahwa dia membunuh klan kami karena dia ingin menguji batas kemampuannya sendiri. Dia bahkan memperlihatkan pada ku bagaimana dia membantai semua orang ." kata Sasuke dengan air mata menetes di matanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang selama bertahun-tahun ia pendam. Naruto kemudian memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan membiarkannya menangis di pundaknya.

"Dari apa yang kau katakan padaku Sasuke, aku tidak percaya Itachi membantai klan kita hanya untuk menguji kemampuannya." kata Naruto dengan hati-hati

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Dia sudah menjadi kapten Anbu dari usia 13 tahun. Itu berarti dia adalah salah satu shinobi terbaik di desa , hanya Hokage dan beberapa shinobi lainnya yang lebih kuat dari Itachi , jadi alasan yang dia berikan itu tidak masuk akal. Dia menunjukkan bahwa dia membunuh semua anggota klan , kau harus ingat bahwa genjutsu dapat dengan mudah dibuat dan dimanipulasi . Jika dia membunuh semua anggoa klan mengapa dia membiarkanmu ? " tanya Naruto penasaran

"Dia bilang dia ingin aku mendapatkan Mangekyo Sharingan dan setelah itu datang untuk membunuhnya untuk membalas dendam klan kita." kata Sasuke dengan marah

 _"Mangekyo sharingan?"_ pikir Naruto tapi memutuskan untuk mencari tahu nanti.

Sasuke lalu teringat semua kenangan indahnya bersama dengan Itachi . Apa yang dilakukan Itachi untuknya, setengah dari pikirannya hanya mengatakan bahwa dikatakan Naruto itu adalah benar , sementara setengah bagian lainnya dari pikirannya tidak dapat menerima ini kenyataan itu .

"Dengar Sasuke yang ingin kukatakan adalah kita akan menghadapi Itachi dan menanyakan yang sebenarnya, sampai saat itu jangan sia-siakan hidupmu hanya untuk membalas dendam. Kau ingat kita harus membangun kembali klan kita bukan?" tanya Naruto bahagia

"Iya ku kira kau benar, tapi aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Itachi dan jika aku menemukan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah hanya untuk menguji kemampuannya sendiri, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA." kata Sasuke dengan tekad.

"Cukup adil, aku pasti akan membantu mu ." kata Naruto santai. . "Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut.

"Kita berasal dari klan yang sama jadi kita bersaudara kan? Kita bertarung bersama dan kita akan mati bersama." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat

"Sok kuat" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi Sasuke aku akan selalu ada untukmu. " kata Naruto dan mengulurkan tinjunya ke Sasuke

"Terima kasih saudaraku." kata Sasuke dengan senyuman asli dan membalas tinju Naruto.

"Aku masih bisa menendang pantatmu kau tahu ..." kata Naruto dengan bangga sambil tersenyum lebar .

"PIRANG"

"EMO"

"PIRANG"

"EMO"

Mereka berdua saling mengejek satu sama lain selama beberapa menit , setelah merasa lelah akhirnya mereka duduk dibawah naungan pohon . Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memahaminya .

 **[ Flashback end ]**

 **.**

Selama tiga tahun ini Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi teman akrab , bahkan mereka berdua bisa dikatakan seperti saudara kandung . Sasuke yang dulu nya pendiam dan anti sosial sekarang perlahan lahan mulai berubah dan perubahan itu menjadi keuntungan besar bagi Ino dan Sakura karena mereka selalu mengganggu Sasuke agar mau diajak berkencan dengan mereka . Naruto selalu tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke ketika fangirls sedang mengganggunya.

Selama beberapa tahun ini Sasuke mulai berlatih dengan Naruto dan Kakashi . Sekarang ini sharingan Sasuke sudah terbangun dua tomoe , Naruto masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke membangkitkan sharingannya. Sasuke cukup mahir dalam menggunakan ninjutsu katon serta mahir dalam shuriken jutsu. Kakashi telah melatih mereka dengan sangat baik selama tiga tahun ini.

Namun kehidupan Naruto tidak semudah itu, dia mulai menjauh dari teman-temannya hanya untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam tentang Danzo dan aktivitasnya. Dia merasa lebih kesepian tapi dia tahu dia harus melakukan ini demi desanya.

Naruto berpikir ia telah menutupi perubahannya dengan baik tapi tanpa dia ketahui Hiruzen dan Kakashi curiga dengan perubahan tingkah lakunya. Pernah sekali waktu saat Hiruzen menyuruh Naruto menceritakan tentang perubahan sikapnya .

 **[ Flash Back ]**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di perpustakaan kompleks perumahan Sarutobi. Di Perpustakaan itu terdapat banyak sekali buku yang siap dibaca oleh Hiruzen. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat meja serta kursi yang digunakan sebagai tempat membaca .

Terlihat Hiruzen sedang duduk tenang di kursi sambil menatap Naruto. Perpustakaan itu terdapat kekkai pelindung yang hanya diketahui oleh Naruto saja , pasti saat ini Hiruzen ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya . Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto .

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini jiji?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik ceria guna menutupi perubahan sikapnya .

"Naruto tingkahmu akhir akhir ini terlihat berbeda , apa yang terjadi." kata Hiruzen datar sambil menyipitkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ku jiji, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Naruto pelan

"Jika itu benar ? Kenapa kau sering melewatkan waktumu belajar di akademi, bahkan kau sering mengirim bunshin mu untuk datang ke akademi. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu bersama dengan teman teman mu, satu-satunya yang kau temui hanyalah Kakashi, Sasuke, Anko dan Kurenai. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kau terakhir mengunjungi Konohamaru kemana saja kau? " tanya Hiruzen tegas dan sedikit membocorkan aura KI nya .

"Hn, cepat atau lambat pasti jiji akan segera mengetahuinya." kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Hiruzen waspada.

"Kau memang orang yang baik Jiji, tapi kau terlalu mudah mempercayai seseorang '' Desah naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran. Tapi saat itu dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan terjadi .

"Ada sebuah rencana kudeta yang ditujukan untuk menggulingkan kepemimpinanmu ." kata Naruto dengan mimik serius . "APA!" teriak Hiruzen dengan marah .

"Itulah yang sebenarnya." kata Naruto pelan

"Siapa yang merencanakan itu?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan tegas . Dia menyayangi Naruto tapi desa Konoha jauh lebih penting . Jika Naruto merupakan sebuah ancaman maka dia harus menghadapinya, tidak peduli seberapa besarrasa sakit yang akan diterimanya .

"Aku adalah kapten Root Anbu." kata kata Naruto membuat Hiruzen kaget setengah mati. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruzen . Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya , tapi ia hanya memastikan saja apakah perkataan Naruto itu memang benar atau tidak .

"Aku telah bergabung dengan Danzo , orang yang merencanakan kudeta untuk menggulingkan mu serta mengambil alih desa." kata Naruto sedih .

Mata Hiruzen melebar saat mendengar berita ini dan dia langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam, dia lupa bahwa Naruto sudah seperti cucunya sendiri tapi sekarang dia adalah ancaman bagi desa dan harus dilenyapkan.

" Bagaimana kau mengetahui Danzo? Aku sendiri yang telah membubarkan Root." kata Hiruzen percaya diri

"Masing-masing dari kita hidup bergantung dan terikat oleh pengetahuan dan kesadaran individu kita . Apa yang jiji yakini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Akar beroperasi tepat di bawah pemerintahanmu dan Danzo-lah yang bertindak sebagai pemimpinnya." kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlibat dalam semua ini?" tanya Hiruzen sedih . "Sebaiknya aku memperlihatkannya padamu." kata Naruto dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Dia kemudian memperlihatkan pada Hiruzen semuanya, bagaimana dia berhubungan dengan Danzo, apa yang diungkapkan Danzo kepadanya, dan bagaimana dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Danzo untuk melindungi desa serta aktivitas kesehariannya bersama dengan root .

Tentu Hiruzen sangat terkejut karena semua ini terjadi tepat di bawah pemerintahannya . Hokage macam apa dia? Naruto benar dia sangatlah lembut. Dia juga sangat sedih saat melihat beban yang harus ditanggung Naruto dan merasa bersalah saat dia mencurigai Naruto begitu mudahnya .

Sebagai seorang shinobi sejati , ternyata Naruto hanya ingin melindungi desanya dari sebuah ancaman .

"Jiji , apa semuanya jelas?" tanya Naruto ragu. "Ya" kata Hiruzen dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Baiklah," kata Naruto pelan

"Apa kau membenciku Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen sedih

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci mu jiji, aku hanya kecewa karena jiji telah memisahkanku dengan Oba-chan, tapi semua itu jiji lakukan semata mata hanya demi keselamatanku. " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pendek

"Terima kasih Naruto, aku tahu aku telah mengecewakanmu tapi aku hanya ingin menjagamu .. Jiraya juga ingin menjagamu ..." kata Hiruzen tapi berhenti saat melihat wajah dingin Naruto.

"Sekarang , apa yang harus aku lakukan? " tanya Naruto dengan datar . "Apa yang harus dilakukan? Pergi dari Root, aku yang akan berurusan dengan mereka." perintah Hiruzen mutlak .

"Aku khawatir itu tidak mungkin, jika jiji mencoba untuk bertindak tergesa-gesa, ini akan menyebabkan perang saudara di desa . Aku tahu jiji punya pasukan elite tapi Anbu root cukup terampil , maka dari itu kita perlu mencari tahu setiap informasi tentang Danzo dan pasukannya , Kita juga perlu mengetahui strateginya . Jika jiji ingin menghancurkan sebuah negara maka jiji harus terlebih dahulu menghancurkan pemimpinnya . Jika Danzo ingin mengambil alih desa maka dia harus melenyapkan jiji terlebih dahulu , setelah itu dia dapat dengan mudah mengambil alih kepemimpinan desa. Aku juga tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan Danzo dan pasukannya . " Naruto menjelaskan sebentar

Hiruzen tercengang dengan penjelasan dan pemikiran yang telah diutarakan Naruto. Dia tidak terlihat seperti remaja berusia 14 tahunan tapi tampak seperti seorang shinobi veteran dan ahli strategi.

"Menakjubkan, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti ini?" tanya Hiruzen dengan bangga .

"Danzo telah melatih ku dalam rekonstruksi, spionase, pembunuhan dan perang taktis." kata Naruto mengejutkan Hiruzen lagi

"Seberapa kuat kau Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran . "Aku saat ini berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Itachi Uchiha, itulah yang dikatakan Danzo." kata Naruto terus terang

"Tidak mungkin" kata Hiruzen shock.

"Terserah jiji mau percaya atau tidak itu adalah hak jiji , aku harus terus bertindak sebagai mata-mata untuk menjaga desa." kata Naruto

"Tidak, kita akan mencari cara lain, itu terlalu berbahaya Naruto . Kau bisa bisa terbunuh, aku telah berjanji pada orang tuamu dan juga Tsunade bahwa aku akan menjagamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati." Bujuk Hiruzen .

"Itu hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan, tapi hidup ku tidak penting, yang penting adalah desa dan hanya desa." kata Naruto dengan tekad

Mata Hiruzen melebar saat mendengar ini. Dia bisa melihat bayangan Tobirama Senju dan Itachi Uchiha di dalam Naruto. Hal itu membuat Hiruzen bangga sekaligus sedih . Bangga karena Naruto menjadi shinobi sejati demi desa dan sedih karena dia tidak menghargai hidupnya.

"Naruto ... aku tidak bisa mengorbankanmu." kata Hiruzen sedih

"Pengorbanan diri adalah tugas dari shinobi sejati Jiji, aku akan memberi mu semua informasi yang bisa ku temukan tentang Danzo, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini." kata Naruto

"Naruto aku .." kata Hiruzen dengan sedikit meneteskn air mata. Naruto lalu berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya di depan Hiruzen.

"Jiji, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu apa yang bisa terjadi jika kudeta ini terjadi . Dan jika itu terjadi maka aku lah yang akan membunuhmu." kata Naruto sedih .

"Aku tahu kau adalah terdekat ku yang bisa kapan saja menemuiku dan Danzo tahu itu. Jika kudeta ini terjadi dan bahkan jika kita mengalahkan Danzo, desa kita akan menjadi tidak stabil secara ekonomi, pelanggan tidak akan mempercayai kita jika ada masalah di desa kita. Akan banyak fraksi terbentuk, dan ini bisa menyebabkan perang ninja keempat , jika itu terjadi banyak kehidupan tak berdosa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya akan mati. " kata Hiruzen sedih

"Itulah sebabnya aku meminta jiji untuk membiarkan ku melenyapkan seluruh anggotabAnbu Root ." Naruto memohon

"TIDAK, AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA . AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA." teriak Hiruzen dengan marah

"Percayalah padaku Jiji jika ada cara lain aku akan melakukannya . Bahkan jika jiji yang membunuh Danzo , bawahannya akan melanjutkan warisannya dan akan menimbulkan ancaman besar bagi desa . Jika aku membunuh Danzo dan Anbunya maka tidak ada yang menduga bahwa ada kudeta di desa, aku adalah seorang Jinchurriki, orang-orang di desa ini tidak menyukai ku Jiji, orang-orang akan dengan mudah menerima ku sebagai pengkhianat. " kata Naruto sedih

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan selamanya diingat sebagai pengkhianat dan pembunuh . Kau akan dicap sebagai Nuke Nin dan Kehidupan mu akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada kematian. Bagaimana dengan Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Konohamaru, temanmu dan yang terpenting Kurenai. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. " kata Hiruzen

"Jiji tahu?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut .

"Aku mengerti dirimu lebih baik dari orang lain , Naruto . Kamu telah mencintainya sejak lama, sejak kamu menjadi muridnya, kalian berdua sudah dekat, bahkan Kurenai lebih menyukaimu daripada pria manapun di desa ini. Apa kamu benar-benar tidak peduli padanya? " tanya Hiruzen

"Aku mencintainya lebih dari segalanya, tapi aku harus melakukan ini, aku mohon Jiji jangan beritahu siapapun tentang aku dan perasaan ku terhadap Kurenai, itu hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit . Demi desa dan anak-anak di desa ini jiji harus membiarkan ku melakukan ini. " kata Naruto dengan air mata yang terjun bebas dari matanya

Hiruzen berlutut dan memeluk Naruto erat-erat, jantungnya yang tua tidak tahan, dia sudah pernah melihat kejadian seperti itu di masa lalu . Tapi Hiruzen tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, inilah realitas dunia shinobi.

"Maafkan jiji Naruto." kata Hiruzen sedih . "Jiju tak perlu minta maaf , aku telah memilih jalan ini dan aku akan mengikutinya sampai akhir, aku adalah anak Hokage keempat dan karena itu adalah tugas ku untuk melindungi desaku. Karena inilah tekad api ku . " kata Naruto dan bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Minato dan Kushina akan sangat bangga padamu. Kamu benar-benar seorang pahlawan Naruto." kata Hiruzen dengan menyesal. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena menjadi Hokage saat ini, mengorbankan salah satu orang terdekat dalam hidup nya adalah beban yang harus ditanggung oleh pemimpin desa tersebut.

"Aku hanya berharap suatu hari kita bisa menciptakan dunia yang damai." kata Naruto sedih.

"Naruto apakah kamu benar-benar harus melakukan semua itu?" kata Hiruzen mengingat kenangan yang telah ditunjukkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Hai itu benar ." kata Naruto dengan memperlihatkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya ke arah Hiruzen .

"Jaa, aku akan mengunjungi Konohamaru." kata Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" _Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?"_ pikir Hiruzen dengan menyesal

 **xXx**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju arena latihan kompleks Sarutobi. Dia tahu pilihan apa yang telah dia buat dan apa konsekuensi-nya .

 **"Kau yakin tentang ini Naruto?"** tanya Kurama hati-hati. Dia tidak peduli apa yang Naruto lakukan pada penduduk desa tapi dia peduli pada Naruto . Naruto adalah satu-satunya manusiavyang tidak mencapnya sebagai biju tapi sebagai teman.

"Aku yakin Kurama, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kudeta ini terjadi, itu akan menghancurkan desa." kata Naruto tegas

" **Kenpa kau bahkan peduli dengan desa sialan ini? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap mu, kenapa kau ingin melindunginya?"** tanya Kurama sedikit marah. Dia sangat tidak senang dengan kebodohan Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, menghancurkan desa hanya untuk balas dendam ?" tanya Naruto sambil mendengus

" **Yeah, kurasa ini akan menyenangkan."** kata Kurama sambil tertawa kecil

"Jika aku membalas dendam dan menghancurkan desa maka itu hanya akan membawa lebih banyak rasa sakit dan kesengsaraan. Aku tumbuh tanpa orang tua , tapi itu tidak memberi ku hak untuk menghancurkan kedamaian yang telah dibuat oleh orang tuaku dan juga saudara ku." kata Naruto sedih saat ia teringat seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu .

" **Tch, kau masih saja naif tapi aku akan terus mendukungmu."** kata Kurama sambil tertawa kecil

Naruto mendesah saat mendengar ini, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mengubah sesuatu dari Kurama tapi terlepas dari dia bersyukur kepada binatang itu karena menempel di sisinya dan menjadi temannya.

"Naruto-NICHAN" teriak Konohamaru membawa Naruto keluar dari pikirannya.

Dia mendongak dan melihat Konohamaru di lapangan latihan bersama Asuma Sarutobi dan Ebisu. Dia memberikan anggukan hormat kepada Asuma dan juga Ebisu, yah walaupun dia memberi hormat dengan ekpressi cemberut pada Ebisu

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto dan mengacak rambut Konohamaru.

Anak kecil itu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kakak yang menyebalkan, semua orang tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan Ebisu tertawa kecil.

"Aku sedang berlatih dengan Asuma-ojisan dan Ebisu sensei." kata Konohamaru singkat

"Kalau mereka mengizinkan aku bisa mengajarimu juga." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar dan berbalik menghadap Asuma yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyalakan rokonya , namun Ebisu punya rencana lain.

"Aku minta maaf, aku yakin aku bisa mengajarkan cucu hokage yang terhormat lebih baik dari yang lain , aku adalah Jounin, seorang ninja elit dan karena itu aku lebih baik dari kau." kata Ebisu singkat tapi jika diamati dengan saksama dia sedikit kesal.

" _Hah , mulai lagi._ " pikir Asuma lelah. Dia tahu Naruto sejak awal, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Ebisu begitu naif dan tetap menyimpan dendam terhadap anak laki-laki itu .

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda tidak bertarung dengan ku untuk menunjukkan bahwa Anda layak menjadi guru bagi cucu hokage yang terhormat? Jika Anda memerlukan bantuan mengapa Anda dan Asuma tidak berpartner untuk melawan ku." balas Naruto sambil menyeringai .

"Itu tidak perlu, kupikir aku bisa melawanmu dengan sempurna." kata Ebisu dengan tenang

"Asuma, Ebisu bertarung dengannya." kata sebuah suara memerintah .

Kedua pria itu berbalik dan melihat Hiruzen sedang berdiri di belakang mereka bersama Emiko . Asuma tidak mengerti mengapa Hiruzen memerintahnya melawan Naruto .

"Ini perintah, Konohamaru minggir sekarang." kata Hiruzen dengan suara memerintah.

"Tapi-" kata Emiko khawatir tapi terputus saat Hiruzen mengangkat tangannya dengan kuat dan seketika membungkamnya. Semua orang di konoha bahkan bisa merasakan tekanan KI dari Hokage ketiga .

 _"Kurasa dia ingin mengujiku."_ pikir Naruto

"Asuma, Ebisu keluar semua kekuatan kalian . Jangan menahan diri, jangan lihat seperti apa penampilannya." kata Hiruzen

"HAI" kedua pria itu menjawab serentak, suara Asuma sedikit ragu sementara Ebisu memiliki nada percaya diri di dalamnya.

Naruto , Asuma , dan Ebisu segera melangkah ke tempat latihan sementara Hiruzen, Emiko dan Konohamaru berdiri di sisi jauh dari tempat latihan.

Hiruzen sangat memperhatikan Naruto, dari Ingatan yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya, dia telah melihat begitu banyak misi dan lawan berbahaya yang telah dikalahkan Naruto dalam operasi tersembunyi dan juga latihan mengerikan yang dia alami, dia yakin bahwa jika apa yang dia lihat itu benar Asuma dan Ebisu sama sekali akan menjadi lawan mudah bagi Naruto.

Emiko cukup khawatir untuk anak angkatnya itu , dia tahu Naruto cukup kuat untuk seseorang seusianya tapi Asuma merupakan salah satu 12 ninja pelindung dari kuil api legendaris dan merupakan lawan yang layak. Di sisi lain Ebisu juga cukup terampil, dia hanya berharap agar Naruto tidak terluka.

Konohamaru sangat gembira dengan pertarungan ini, Naruto adalah idolanya dan jika dia bisa mengalahkan Naruto maka dia bisa menjadi Hokage. Dia ingin tahu seberapa kuat kakaknya.

Asuma cukup penasaran saat melihat Naruto berdiri dengan tenang di depannya dan menatapnya. Seolah-olah dia tidak takut padanya, atau dia sombong. Asuma menggeleng , dia tahu Naruto adalah anak yang baik dan lembut.

Ebisu dengan cemas menunggu untuk memulai pertarungan, inilah saat dimana dia akan memberikan pelajaran tentang anak jelmaan kyuubi itu.

"Ayo kita lakukan ini Kurama, tapi tanpa sharingan. Aku harus membuktikannya pada Jiji bahwa aku memang kapten Anbu Root yang layak." kata Naruto dalam pikirannya.

" **Apa pun itu Naruto, tendang pantat mereka dan beri aku kesenangan."** kata Kurama sambil tertawa kecil

"Dimengerti."

Asuma dan Ebisu mengangguk satu sama lain dan segera meluncurkan beberapa Kunai dan shuriken ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Naruto hanya berdiri di sana dengan tenang, serangan ini cukup cepat tapi dia sangat terbiasa dengan sharingannya sehingga serangan semacam itu di bawah normal baginya. Dia sendiri meluncurkan selusin shuriken-nya ke arah Asuma dan Ebisu.

Baik shuriken mereka sama sama saling bertabrakan dan jatuh ke tanah hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan .

Asuma dan Ebisu lalu membuat hand seal bersamaan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu "**

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu "**

Bola api besar seukuran batu besar dilucurkan oleh Jounin dan bergegas menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Naruto sudah mengenali handseal ini dan tanpa mereka ketahui dia juga telah selesai membuat handaeal sendiri.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki "**

Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah besar air dari mulutnya yang kemudian mengelilinginya di semua sisi dan melindunginya dari bola api Asuma dan Ebisu . Kedua Jutsu itu berbenturan satu sama lain sehingga seluruh area pertarungan itu ditutupi oleh uap dari hasil benturan jutsu mereka.

Saat uapnya mulai berkurang, Naruto bisa melihat Asuma dan wajah Ebisu yang takjub. Dia bisa mengerti ini karena dia telah menciptakan air tanpa sumber air di dekatnya.

" _Jutsu airnya kuat."_ pikir Asuma dengan seringai. " _Impresif_." pikir Ebisu kagum.

 **(Dengan penonton)**

"Tou-san itu ..." kata Emiko kaget

"HEBAT!" teriak Konohamaru dengan gembira. Dia benar-benar bangga dengan kakaknya sekarang, yang bertempur dengan dua orang Jounin.

"Kau belum melihat setengah dari apa yang bisa dia lakukan." jawab Hiruzen dengan tenang. Dia tahu Naruto hanya mempermainkan kedua Jounin itu

 **(Dengan naruto)**

"Giliranku" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai . Dia telah menyelesaikan handseal terakhirnya lalu dia melompat tinggi ke udara.

 **"Fūton: Shinkūha "**

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menembakkan beberapa peluru angin ke arah Asuma dan Ebisu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Serangan elemen angin adalah salah satu serangan tercepat setelah petir dan Naruto tahu itu. Dia telah melihat Asuma dan Ebisu menggunakan gaya api yang lemah terhadap angin dan karenanya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan elemen anginnya.

Mata kedua Jounin itu melebar saat mereka melihat beberapa peluru angin mengarah ke arah mereka. Asuma adalah pengguna gaya angin sehingga dia tahu serangan ini lebih baik sehingga dia bisa menghindar pada saat saat terakhir.

Namun Ebisu tidak begitu beruntung, dia terkena serangan tersebut dan terlempar terbang tinggi ke udara dengan banyak luka mematikan di tubuhnya.

"AHHHHHH"jerit Ebisu kesakitan.

Tapi dia lebih terkejut saat melihat Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya yang sudah selesai dengan handseal-nya

"BAJINGAN!" mengutuk Ebisu

 **"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu "**

Mata Ebisu melebar saat melihat beberapa bola api kecil menabrak tubuhnya dan mulai membakarnya. Sebelum dia bisa melakukan apapun dia melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan dingin.

" **KATSU** " teriak Naruto

Semua bola api di tubuh Ebisu meledak dalam hitungan detik kemudian membakar seluruh tubuh Ebisu dengan cepat . Naruto lalu melesatkan puluhan shuriken ke arah Ebisu dan tepat mengenainya , Setelah itu Ebisu jatuh tak berdaya.

"Satu lenyap , tinggal satu lagi " kata Naruto tenang

 **(Dengan penonton)**

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Konohamaru tertegun. Sensei-nya baru saja dihajar begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi .

"Bagaimana dia mengalahkan Ebisu, Tou-san ?, padalah dia tadi ada di sana dan berikutnya dia berada di belakang Ebisu," tanya Emiko dalam kebingungan.

"Naruto membentuk klon bayangan untuk menyerang Ebisu dari belakang." jelas Hiruzen

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak melihat ia membuat handseal " kata Emiko. Dia adalah seorang ninja medis dan karena itu mengetahui banyak hal tentang shinobi.

"Itu adalah trik , dia membentuk kloning bayangan tanpa handseal apapun!" kata Hiruzen dengan tenang sementara ibu dan anak itu tercengang .

" _Dia berasal dari Namikaze dan juga klan Uchiha. Kedua klan itu terkenal dengan kecepatan serta jutsu mereka dan Naruto adalah shinobi yang sangat baik, aku dapat melihat mengapa Naruto direkrut oleh Danzo."_ pikir Hiruzen analitis.

 **(Dengan naruto)**

Asuma kaget melihat apa yang terjadi. Pertarungan baru saja dimulai dan Ebisu sudah jatuh. Tidak hanya itu lawannya bisa menggunakan jutsu dari tiga elemen yang berbeda dan juga kecepatannya jutsunya luar biasa.

" _Apa lagi trik yang dia sembunyikan?"_ pikir Asuma dengan hati-hati

Naruto melompat tinggi di udara dan melemparkan shuriken ke arah Asuma.

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "**

Ratusan Shuriken siap membombardir asuma. " _Aku harus bertindak cepat"_ pikir Asuma dan mengumpulkan sejumlah besar chakra .

 **"Fūton: Daitoppa "**

Asuma menghempaskan angin dalam jumlah besar hingga bertabrakan dengan serangan shuriken . Karena kuatnya jutsu Asuma membuat Shuriken jutsu Naruto terhempas ke berbagai tempat .

" _Tidak buruk."_ pikir Naruto . Asuma menyerang Naruto dan berusaha mengirim pukulan ke wajah Naruto. Melihat gerakan Asuma, Naruto dengan cepat memblokir serangan itu dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan sigap membuat sapuan kaki ke Asuma . Tapi belum sempat Asuma menghindar dia terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Asuma lalu bangkit dan mencoba menendang dada Naruto , sang empu yang sigap langsung mundur beberapa meter dari Asuma untuk menghindari tendangan yang ditujukan Asuma ke dadanya.

" _Jika aku mencoba melawan nya dengan segenap kekuatan ku mungkin tempat ini akan mengalami beberapa kerusakan serius, seperti yang diharapkan anggota klan Sarutobi memang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang hebat, kupikir aku harus menggunakannya"_ pikir Naruto.

"Kau memang lawan yang layak Asuma-san." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memberikan jempol ke Asuma.

"Kau juga cukup ahli." Asuma memuji dan melanjutkan dengan beberapa hand sealnya

 **"Katon: Haisekishō "**

Setelah meneriakkan jutsunya Asuma mengeluarkan banyak bubuk mesiu dari mulutnya yang langsung mengelilingi Naruto dari semua sisi . Kemudian ia memotong aliran bubuk mesiu itu dengan satu gigitan dan seketika bubuk mesiu itu langsung meledak .

 **(Dengan penonton)**

"NARUTO-NICHAN" teriak Konohamaru karena takut saat melihat Naruto terperangkap dalam ledakan itu.

"Ini belum selesai." kata Hiruzen.

"Apa maksudmu Tou-san?" tanya Emiko sedikit khawatir pada anak angkatnya .

"Tunggu dan lihat saja." kata Hiruzen tenang

 **(Dengan naruto)**

 _"Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan."_ pikir Asuma ragu

Dia lalu berlari ke tubuh Naruto dan terkejut saat melihat tubuh itu berganti dengan sekawanan burung gagak. Tiba-tiba seseorang menusuk kan kunai di tenggorokan Asuma. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi netral di wajahnya.

Asuma mencoba menahan darah yang keluar dari lehernya tapi gagal total, dia lantas terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sudah selesai ." kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan Kunai tepat di dada Asuma.

Asuma hampir tidak bisa mengangguk , ia lalu terkejut saat tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sekumpulan burung gagak . Asuma lalu menoleh ke sekeliling dan terkejut saat mengetahui dirinya berada di sebuah pohon serta puluhan Shuriken yang menancap di batang pohon hampir mengenai tubuhnya . Dia lalu menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah kunai yang diarahkan ke tenggorokan Asuma. Asuma menunduk dan terkejut, karena tadi tergorokanya terluka dan sekarang seilah tak terjadi apa - apa . Kemudian dia ingat satu hal .

 _"Sialan, Genjutsu!"_ pikir Asuma dengan geram karena tidak bisa mendeteksi genjutsu.

Mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat Hiruzen menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Emiko yang tugasnya sudah selesai menyembuhkan Ebisu ikut bergabung sementara Konohamaru sedang menatap Naruto seolah-olah dia adalah dewa.

" _Nichan sangat kuat._ " pikir Konohamaru kagum.

"Kau adalah shinobi yang kuat Naruto , kau bisa menang melawan dua Jounin yang sangat terampil di desa ." Ucapan selamat Hiruzen dengan senyuman hangat tapi di dalam dirinya juga merasa sangat sedih saat Naruto sekarang menjadi kandidat sempurna untuk sebuah misi rahasia.

"Ahaha kau terlalu berlebihan jiji , Asuma-san dan Ebisu-san juga sangat tangguh." kata Naruto dengan gembira

"Jangan bercanda, kau tadi hanya bermain-main dengan kami dan Bagaimana kau tadi melepaskan genjutsu pada ku, aku bahkan tidak melihat mu merangkai handseal ?" kata Asuma dengan kerutan kecil diwajahnya , ia lalu mulai melepaskan semua shuriken yang mengenai rompi jouninnya dan Naruto yang berada didekatnya ikut membantunya .

"Ingat jempol yang kuberikan padamu ..." Jawab Naruto

Mata Asuma melebar saat mendengar ini, sekarang semuanya masuk akal baginya.

"Saat kau melihat jempol itu berarti kau sudah terperangkap di genjutsu ku." Naruto menjelaskan

 _"Dia memang murid Kurenai."_ pikir Hiruzen dengan bangga . '' Bagaimana dengan jutsu Katon-mu? "Tanya Asuma penasaran

"Jutsu adalah keseimbangan antara energi fisik dan energi spiritual yang dieksekusi dengan melakukan serangkaian handseal, saat kau meningkatkan jumlah chakra dalam jutsu yang lebih dari yang dibutuhkan maka menjadi tidak stabil. Dalam jutsu ku, aku meningkatkan jumlah chakra api ku dan Hasilnya bola api meledak karena jumlah chakra tidak sesuai proporsi. Jika aku menambah proporsi chakra ku lagi mungkin Ebisu-san akan meninggal. " Naruto menjelaskan

Semua orang cukup terkesan dengan jutsu Naruto dan bagaimana dia sangat ahli dalam hal itu.

Naruto yang melihat beberapa darah bercucuran dari bahu Asuma memutuskan untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu." kata Naruto dan memulai ninjutsu medisnya karena luka Asuma.

Semua orang kaget saat melihat Naruto melakukan ninjutsu medis. Itu adalah keterampilan shinobi yang sangat sulit dan hanya sedikit yang bisa menguasainya, ini membuktikan bahwa Naruto memiliki kontrol chakra yang hebat yang dibutuhkan untuk nin medis.

"Kau bisa ninjutsu medis?" tanya Emiko heran . "Aku baru saja membacanya di perpustakaan, dan mempelajarinya sendiri." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hanya Hiruzen yang menatapnya tajam seolah berkata _jelaskan semua nanti_ .

"Nichan kau harus mengajari ku semua jutsu ini, ya!" Pinta Konohamaru dengan mata puppy-nya.

"Maaf Konohamaru kau punya guru yang lebih baik dariku, dia bisa mengajarimu lebih baik dariku." kata Naruto dan menyentil kening Konohamaru .

Mata Ebisu melebar saat mendengar ini, dia tidak percaya bahwa Jinchuriki mengatakan ini, dia mengharapkan anak itu untuk membanggakan kemenangannya tapi justru sebaliknya.

"Tapi kau yang terbaik Naruto-Nichan" bantah Konohamaru

"Menjadi yang terbaik tidak harus selalu memiliki kekuatan, kau akan menjadi sombong dan mulai melupakan diri sendiri, bahkan jika kau adalah orang yang baik. Saat ini aku hanya bisa seperti ini karena Kakashi-nisan, Kurenai-chan dan Anko-chan, jika mereka tidak melatihku, aku tidak akan sampai pada tahap ini. Ebisu-san adalah guru yang baik. " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Maaf aku khilaf." kata Ebisu sedih. Dia malu setelah melihat kebaikan Naruto dan dia juga sangat bersalah menganggapnya hanya gangguan kecil .

"Ebisu-san tidak ada jalan pintas untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Apa kau tahu kenapa Konohamaru ingin menjadi Hokage?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Karena Hokage adalah shinobi terkuat di desa." kata Ebisu singkat

"Kau salah dia ingin menjadi Hokage agar bisa diakui Orang-orang di desa ini , dia tidak mau orang orang desa hanya menggapnya sebagai cucu terhormat Sandaime-sama, bahkan kau hanya melihatnya seperti itu, jika kau bisa melihatnya sebagai Konohamaru Sarutobi aku yakin kau bisa menjadikannya shinobi yang hebat dan mungkin kau bisa menjadi guru yang lebih baik daripada aku untuk Konohamaru. " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf untuk perilaku kasar ku, Naruto-san" maaf Ebisu ."Baiklah." kata Naruto dan menerima permintaan maaf itu.

"Nichan terima kasih sudah mengerti aku." kata Konohamaru dengan sedikit air mata di matanya.

"Itu yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang kakak ?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hai" kata Konohamaru sambil tersenyum

Semua yang lain juga tersenyum saat melihat ini, semua keraguan yang dimiliki Ebisu untuk Naruto lenyap dari pikirannya saat dia akhirnya bisa melihat Naruto sebagai shinobi Konoha.

" _Aku hanya berharap pengorbanan mu tidak akan sia-sia ."_ pikir Hiruzen sedih.

 **(Flashback end)**

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak penyataannya ke Hiruzen. Kegiatan Root Anbu semakin jauh lebih intens. Naruto tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk misinya, itu hanya masalah waktu sebelum hari H. Sampai saat itu dia akan mencoba untuk mengawasi Danzo dan mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi untuk keselamatan desa .

Naruto tahu seluruh hanggar Root Anbu akan bersama sebelum invasi di mulai , dan saat itulah dia harus menyingkirkan perasaan pribadinya dan mulai melenyapkan seluruh Anbu Root .

Naruto mengangkat topeng Anbu-nya dan ia teringat satu hal yaitu saudaranya , dia masih belum bisa melupakan saudaranya itu. Dia adalah Anak berambut Abu abu keunguan yang sangat baik , ia sudah seperti kakak kandung bagi Naruto .

Danzo telah memberinya banyak misi pembunuhan untuk membuatnya cukup kuat membunuh Hiruzen. Naruto tahu dia adalah pion utama dalam keseluruhan skema invasi Danzo . Naruto sekarang mulai menjauhkan dii dari teman temannya.

Kakashi dan Kurenai sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal itu padanya? Tapi Hiruzen telah menutupinya dan selalu memberikan alasan untuk tidak membuat mereka mencurigai Naruto .

Kakashi dan Anko sekarang jauh lebih dekat sejak tiga tahun lalu, orang bisa mengatakan mereka itu adalah ...sepasasang kekasih .

 _"Tapi itu tidak mungkin."_ pikir Naruto dengan ketakutan . Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kakashi dan Anko menjadi sepasang kekasih .

Naruto telah menjadi sangat dekat dengan Kurenai dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Latihannya sekarang selesai dan Kurenai telah menyatakannya sebagai ahli genjutsu. Kurenai adalah sumber kehidupan Naruto, Naruto mencintai segala hal tentang dirinya. Dia adalah wanita yang ia idamkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup, dia ...

 **"Oye Brat, berhenti bertele-tele dulu ... kita harus pergi dan jika kau serius dengan misi ini, lupakan dia." k** ata Kurama dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tahu betapa Naruto mencintai Kurenai tapi jika dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini maka ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

Poor Kurama

"Benar" kata Naruto lalu memakai topeng Anbu elang-nya dan lenyap dalam bayang-bayang.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang Kurenai rasakan ketika Mereka bersama ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F*ck chapter yang membosankan**

 **Tadaa akhirnya up lagi ...**

 **Di chap ini hanya menampilkan flash back lika-liku hidup Naruto selama 3 tahun terakhir . Naruto saat ini berusia 14 tahun lebih beberapa bulan .**

 **Nama: Naruto Uchiha.**

 **Codename: Elang**

 **Rank: Kapten Root Anbu**

 **Kemampuan: Menguasai jutsu elemen angin dan air serta Elemen api dan petir. Ahli Kenjutsu dan tingkatnya selevel tingkat Anbu. Master genjutsu , Ahli shuriken jutsu . Dll**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Genjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 3.5**

 **Hand seal: 5**

 **Kecepatan: 5**

 **Stamina: 5**

 **Kekuatan: 3**

 **Intelijen: 4**

 **Misi :**

 **Rank A: 8**

 **Rank B: 10**

 **Rank C: 25**

 **Rank S: 1**

 **Untuk Mangekyo sharingan Naruto. Bagaiman ia bisa membangkitkannya itu akan diulas dichap berikutnya . Kalau masih ingin tahu bentuk MS Naruto silahkan pm Author ,**

 **Kenapa Naruto dan Kurenai menutup diri? Dan Kenapa Naruto mencintai Kurenai? Itu juga akan akan diulas di chap berikutnya.**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak siapa Anak berambut abu abu keunguan yang dianggap saudara oleh Naruto .**

 **Jika adegan pertarungannya kurang seru harap maklum karena authornya masih Amateur . { macam genre vokeb aja }**

 **Dont forget Fol , fav , dan Review serta flame . Karena dengan itu semangat author untuk menulis semakin membaraaaaaaa.**

 **Sekian Ja ne.**

→ **Dhacil out_sider←**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislcaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure , Angst , Romance**

 **Wanrning : ©Typo , miss typo , Sharingan Naru , Mask Naru , not over power , alur lambat dan yang terpenting ! →DLDR←**

→ **Happy Read ←**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di malam hari yang gelap turun hujan sangat deras, Seolah-olah langit sedang menangis._

 _Terlihat dua sosok sedang berada dipinggiran tebing, salah satunya tergeletak lemah di tanah dengan darah bercucuran, terdapat lubang besar menganga di dadanya. Sosok satunya sedang duduk bersimpuh di tanah, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tangannya gemetar hebat hingga tidak bisa menahan pedang di tangannya._

 _ **TING**_

 _Pedangnya jatuh ke tanah menimbulkan suara dentingan, pedang yang mulanya terdapat banyak bercak darah kini mulai lenyap oleh tetesan hujan._

 _Keduanya sosok itu memakai perlengkapan Anbu, salah satunya memiliki rambut pirang spike serta mata biru sebiru samudera. Dia kini sedang menangis sambil memangku sesosok yang sedang tergeletak ditanah tersebut._

 _Sosok itu memiliki rambut abu abu dan mata hitam legam. Dia berkali kali terbatuk darah tapi seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya bocah pirang dengan air mata mengalir deras._

 _"Karena kau adalah adik ku." Jawab si anak berambut abu abu sambil terbatuk._

 _Bocah berambut pirang tersebut mencoba untuk mengobati luka bocah berambut abu abu tapi ia menepis tangan si bocah pirang itu._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu!" Protes bocah pirang itu dengan panik_

 _"Tidak ada gunanya, aku sudah terluka (uhuk) (uhuk), biarpun kau menyembuhkanku (uhuk) aku tetap akan mati." Jawab anak laki-laki berambut abu abu sambil terbatuk-batuk hingga keluar banyak darah dari mulutnya ._

 _"Biarkan aku membawa mu ke rumah sakit ." Bocah pirang itu berniat membopong anak laki-laki berambut abu abu itu, tapi ._

 _"Tidak"_

 _"APA?" Respon si pirang dengan marah_

 _"Hanya satu dari kita yang bisa bertahan." kata anak berambut abu abu itu._

 _"Sialan Shin." kata anak berambut pirang itu dan mulai bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit konoha ._

 _"Naruto Hentikan SEKARANG!" teriak Shin hingga ia terbatuk dan mulai mengeluarkan darah . Dia kemudian mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya dan memberikan pukulan pada Naruto, kedua anak laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangan lalu keduanya jatuh ke tanah._

 _Ya dua orang tersebut adalah Naruto dan Shin ._

 _Naruto menatap luka Shin, dia bukan lah ninja medis yang handal tapi dia tahu luka yang diderita Shin serius dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau itu kakak ku, aku akan dengan senang hati mati untuk mu." kata Naruto diringi isak tangis ._

 _"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa hanya aku dari kita yang bisa bertahan, aku tidak bisa (uhuk) membiarkan mu mati. Kau (uhuk) satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan Danzo." Jawab Shin sambil tersenyum_

 _"Aku tidak bisa melakukan nya tanpamu." kata Naruto sedih_

 _"Kau terlalu lembut dan baik hati Naruto, kau harus membunuh emosimu." kata Shin dengan marah_

 _Mata Naruto melebar kaget saat mendengar ini, Shin lah yang membimbingnya di Root, menjadi temannya, banyak impian yang dia dan shin wujudkan tapi sekarang Shin sekarat dalam pangkuannya. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi menanggung beban ini._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal." tanya Shin serius. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan hembusan napasnya mulai semakin kasar._

 _"Apa itu." kata Naruto buru-buru dengan air mata ."Tolong urus Sai." Pinta Shin ._

 _"Hai." Jawab Naruto sedih_

 _"Kau (uhuk) adalah penyelamat dunia ini ... aku hanya berharap bisa melihat kedamaian yang kuinginkan." kata Shin sambil tersenyum sedih_

 _"Jangan mati !" teriak Naruto dengan ketakutan_

 _"Aku meninggalkan desa untukmu ... Lindungi itu, aku tahu ... kau bisa ... lakukan ... itu" kata Shin sambil menyentil dahi Naruto dengan lembut._

 _Mata Shin mulai menutup dan tangannya perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang menangis yang dengan putus asa memintanya untuk tidak mati terhadapnya._

 _"Maafkan aku Naruto"_

 _"SHIN"_

 _Mata Shin terpejam untuk selamanya, senyum damai terukir di wajahnya. Naruto menangis sejadi jadinya, kakaknya telah tewas dengan tangannya sendiri, dialah yang membunuh Shin._

 _Dia sudah tidak mampu menanggung kesedihan ini , dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik, detak jantungnya meningkat dan penglihatannya mulai menjadi kabur, lalu tiga tomoe sharingannya berevolusi_ _membentuk 3 kurva spiral disekitar pupil,_ _tapi 3 sklera hitamnya terpisah dan tidak saling terhubung_

 _"Maafkan aku Shin"_

.

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

"NARUTO HATAKE"

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di akademi. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat banyak siswa memandangnya dengan lucu. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Lalu tak lama setelah itu penghapus papan tulis melayang kearahnya .

Ternyata hari ini adalah hari Kelulusan.

 **Plakk**

" _Persetan_ " pikir Naruto saat melihat Iruka dan Mizuki menatapnya sedikit marah. Dia mengerti alasannya, dia tertidur di hari tes genin terakhirnya.

Hokage ketiga telah mengubah standar kelulusan untuk menjadi genin atas rekomendasi komandan Jounin Nara Shikaku, yang kebetulan adalah ayah Shikamaru. Dia bersikeras bahwa alih-alih membiarkan para siswa menjadi genin lebih awal, mereka harus dilatih dengan benar. Akibatnya mereka harus belajar satu tahun lagi di akademi . Para Kunoichi diberi pelatihan genjutsu sementara anak laki-laki dilatih untuk menguasau Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu.

Kinerja mereka selama setahun penuh dicatat oleh sensei pembimbing dan berdasarkan itu hanya dipilih siswa terbaik untuk diizinkan mengikuti ujian genin. Akibatnya jumlah siswa yang mengikuti ujian telah dikurangi menjadi setengahnya karena sebagian besar siswa sipil tidak memenuhi syarat.

Bagi Naruto ujian ini agak membosankan, sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak menyebut ujian tahun ini sesuai dengan latihan Root, tapi dia menghargai pelatihan ini untuk siswa lain.

"Naruto, jelaskan kenapa kau tidur?" tanya Mizuki dengan marah

Naruto yang begitu sibuk dalam pikirannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Mizuki hingga sasuke dan sakura memberinya tepukan ringan membuatnya bangun dari lamunannya .

"Huh, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Mizuki-sensei?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Seluruh orang kelas tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar hal ini, bahkan Iruka terkekeh kecil sementara Mizuki sangat marah. Beraninya anak Kyubii tu mengolok-oloknya? Dia akan memberikan balasannya .

" _Tunggu saja saat ujianmu nanti Kyubi."_ pikir Mizuki dengan geram

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memang telah berubah banyak selama tiga tahun belakangan. Tidak lagi kunoichi yang menjengkelkan di kelas, dia memang masih naksir Sasuke tapi dia tidak pernah memarahi siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Dia juga cukup ahli dalam genjutsu.

"Maaf, apa sekarang giliranku ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tenang.

"Hai" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, tes terakhir sangat berbeda, genin tahun ini harus menunjukan kemampuannya bertarung didepan dua sensei tingkat chunin selama 2 menit dan jika senseinya merasa kemampuan mereka cukup baik, mereka akan diluluskan menjadi genin.

Naruto yang melihat wajah jahat Mizuki mengerti bahwa dia punya niat jahat, tapi ia acuh tak acuh. Dia sama sekali tidak khawatir, Mizuki adalah tikus baginya yang bisa dia kalahkan bahkan dengan mata terpejam.

"Bagaimana tes kalian?" tanya Naruto pada teman seperjuangannya .

"Aku telah lulus." Bual Kiba keras dengan menunjukkan ikat kepalanya.

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru sambil memegang ikat kepala, lalu Chouji memberinya senyuman dan juga menunjukkan ikat kepalanya. Shino hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk ikat kepala di kepalanya.

"Aku dan Sakura juga berhasil Naruto-kun" kata Ino dengan gembira dsertai blush ringan di wajahnya.

"Aku juga ... Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah

Naruto menatap wajah memerah Ino dan Hinata, dia tahu apa artinya itu tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari hal itu. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa mencibir .

"Diam saja kau teme" geram Naruto

"Pergi sana dobe ... atau kau takut karena aku yang akan menjadi genin terbaik tahun ini?" Sebuah Ejekan Sasuke ringan .

"Hn" gumam Naruto dan pergi ke untuk bertarung dengan Mizuki.

 _"Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka bersaudara .."_ pikir Sakura.

 **(1 menit kemudian)**

Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, dia memegang ikat kepalanya di lengan kirinya.

"Iruka sensei, kupikir kau harus pergi memeriksa Mizuki-sensei." bisik Naruto di telinga Iruka.

Mata Iruka melebar saat mendengar ini, dia tahu Naruto jauh lebih kuat daripada genin lainnya, dia bahkan pernah menyarankan Hokage untuk segera meluluskannya tapi sarannya itu ditolak oleh hokage .

Dia cepat-cepat bergegas menuju pelatihan Dojo untuk mengecek keadaan Mizuki, teman lamanya itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mengalahkannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kupikir." mengangkat bahu Naruto. Mizuki pingsan sesaat pertandingan baru mulai 5 detik. Mizuki bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum Naruto memukul tengkuknya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri .

"Ayo kita pesta ..." teriak Choji riang

"Merepotkan, tidak ada yang mau makan sekarang Choji" kata Shikamaru malas

 **Ctak**

"Semua hal selalu merepotkan bagimu dasar pemalas." kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, ayo kita pergi dan memesan beberapa yakiniku. Lagipula aku bosan karena tidak ada gadis Hot di kelas kita, aku hanya berharap ada beberapa makanan yang hot hot di restoran ." Celetuk Kiba dengan bodoh dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba seluruh udara dipenuhi KI, semua anak laki-laki berbalik dan menatap para gadis-gadis yang sedang melotot kearah Kiba.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Kiba dalam kebingungan

"Idiot" gumam Shikamaru

Shino dan Choji tetap diam sementara Naruto dan Sasuke tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya tersenyum .

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa kami HOT?" tanya Ino dengan amarah feminin dalam suaranya

"Kau akan membayar untuk itu maniak anjing, SHANNARO!" teriak Sakura

"Itu bukan hal yang bagus Kiba-kun" bisik Hinata di telinga Kiba dengan suara yang sangat manis.

Kiba langsung bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya, bahkan Akamaru pun berlari dan duduk di samping Shino.

"Sialan" rutuk Kiba

Tapi sebelum dia bisa melarikan diri, tiga kunoichi cantik yang sedang dikuasai amarah melompat ke arahnya dan mulai memukulinya sampai babak belur. Yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikan saat Kiba dipukuli, sebenarnya mereka ingin membatu Kiba tapi tidak ada yang berani menghentikan tiga kunoichi yang sedang marah, kasihan kau Kiba .

Shikamaru pikir itu terlalu merepotkan, sementara Choji dan Shino tidak mau terlibat, Sasuke yang bosan dan Naruto yang baik dia hanya menonton semuanya dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti." kata Naruto dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak datang?" tanya Sakura sedih. Naruto adalah orang yang telah membantunya membentuk persahabatan antara dia dan Sasuke, sejak hari itu mereka telah menjadi teman baik tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti Naruto, dia adalah orang yang sangat ... misterius.

"Selalu saja seperti ini, kapan terakhir kali kamu menghabiskan waktu bersama kami!" teriak Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kamu harus menghabiskan waktu bersama kita..Naruto-kun" pinta Hinata dengan senyuman hangat

"Ayolah, ini pasti akan menyenangkan .." tawar Kiba dan Choji bersama.

"Untuk sekali saja Naruto" pinta Sasuke pelan.

Hati Naruto merasa perih saat melihat hal itu, dia tidak bisa melihat teman-temannya seperti ini dan juga tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

" _Kau harus membunuh emosimu."_

Dia masih bisa mengingat kata-kata Shin yang sedang sekarat di kepalanya. Apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan?

 **"Naruto akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau melakukan ini. Kau tahu yang terbaik."** tanya sebuah suara dengan nada bijak.

" _Benar_ " pikir Naruto dengan tekad .

"Maaf ya teman teman, aku punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan dan saat ini aku sudah terlambat." Jawab Naruto disertai permintaan maaf.

"Jangan beri kita omong kosong itu Naruto, aku bersumpah kau baru saja terlihat seperti Kakashi .." kata Sasuke sedikit menjengkelkan. Naruto bertingkah aneh lagi akhir-akhir ini, di masa lalu dia menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya, bahkan jika itu hanya sesaat, tapi saat ini mereka hampir tidak bersamn, seolah-olah ...

" _Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti Itachi"_ pikir Sasuke

"Maaf soal itu, lain kali saja ya?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pendek dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat mendengar ini, itu adalah kata kata yang sama dengan yang sering dikatakan Itachi, dia melirik Shikamaru dan Shino, kedua anak laki-laki itu cukup dekat dengan Sasuke. Mereka telah mengenali gelagat aneh Naruto, ketiganya cukup tanggap karena mereka bisa memahami perubahan dalam perilaku Naruto yang tidak diperhatikan orang lain.

Trio itu saling memberi pandangan seolah mengatakan ..

 _"Ada yang salah dengan dia."_

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

Suasan malam di Konoha sangat damai, terlihat tokoh utama kita baru saja menyelesaikan sisa latihan hari ini. Dia tahu dia harus mempertajam keahliannya, tidak mudah untuk mengalahlan divisi Root, bagaimanapun tidak akan ada kesempatan ke dua.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke saku celana, dia masih memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan misinya.

 **"Kurama, apakah menurutmu aku cukup kuat untuk melakukan ini?"** tanya Naruto

 **"Aku yakin, mata terkutuk mu adalah salah satu sharingan terkuat yang pernah ku lihat. Ditambah dua jutsu andalan membuat mu praktis tak terkalahkan."** Jawab Kurama dengan sedikit cemberut. Dia menerima Naruto tapi itu tidak berarti dia menerima sharingannya, dia membenci mata itu tapi dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Setiap kali menggunakan jutsu itu penglihatan ku semakin mengabur." balas Naruto

 **"Ya itu satu-satunya kekurangan Mangekyo Sharingan, matamu sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebutaan.** " kata Kurama datar

"Aku tahu, adakah cara untuk menghentikannya?" tanya Naruto serius.

 **"Entahlah, mungkin kau harus berbicara dengan si kakek tua tentang hal itu**." saran Kurama

"Tidak, Jiji punya cukup banyak masalah dalam beberapa hari ini, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri." kata Naruto datar

" **Itulah masalahmu."** kata Kurama dengan suara jengkel

"Apa?" tanya Naruto

" **Kau tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun, kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki kepercayaan pada teman mu sendiri."** Protes Kurama dengan marah

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar ini, dia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Kakashi padanya.

" _Di dunia Ninja mereka yang melanggar peraturan dianggap sampah, tapi mereka yang meninggalkan teman mereka lebih buruk dari sampah"_

Naruto memejamkan mata saat pikirannya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan.

 _"Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Apa aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kepercayaan pada teman-teman ku_?" pikir Naruto dalam kebingungan

 _"Aku meninggalkan desa untukmu ... Lindungi itu ... aku ... tahu ... kamu ... bisa ... lakukan."_

Mata Naruto tersentak, dia ingat apa yang Shin katakan padanya dan apa yang dia janjikan padanya, satu hal yang pasti dia tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya dan dia tidak pernah melanggar janjinya.

"Kau benar, aku lebih buruk dari sampah, tapi Shin mempercayakan desa kepada ku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan pribadi ku menghalangi mimpinya." kata Naruto tegas

" **Lakukan apa yang kau mau** " gumam Kurama lelah. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Naruto, terkadang dia sama keras kepala seperti ibunya, jika dia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mendukungnya.

 **.**

 **xXX**

Naruto tengah berjalan santai di jalanan Konoha, pembicaraannya dengan Kurama membuatnya menyadari sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

Dia melihat seseorang duduk di toko Dango. Orang ini tak lain adalah Anko, Naruto terkekeh kecil dan memutuskan untuk terus berjalan, dia tahu Anko tidak akan pernah terbebas dari kecanduannya terhadap Dango.

Tapi kemudian dia melihat sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkannya, Anko ternyata hanya sedang menatap kelima piring Dango di mejanya bahkan dia tak menyentuhnya. Hal ini cukup mengkhawatirkan, Anko tidak pernah seperti ini.

Ia lalu Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, dia lalu memasuki toko Dango tersebut dan melangkah ke meja Anko.

"Yo, ada apa?" tanya Naruto riang

Anko yang terlonjak kaget langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Owww, apa maksudmu" Tanya Naruto dengan pura-pura marah.

"Itu balasan karena mengganggu ku." Jawab Anko sedikit marah

"Maaf, baiklah aku akan pergi." kata Naruto sedih

"TUNGGU!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Naruto tenang. Dia bisa mengerti dengan jelas bahwa Anko saat ini sedang terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku hanya sedikit terganggu, duduk lah " kata Anko dengan ramah

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu mu?" tanya Naruto dan duduk di atas meja

"Apa menurutmu aku orang jahat?" tanya Anko sedih ."Tidak, kau bukanlah orang jahat, Anko." kata Naruto dengan hangat

"Kau terlalu baik, semua orang di desa membenci ku karena menjadi murid dari pengkhianat itu , aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya tapi aku ..." kata Anko dengan terisak.

Naruto adalah teman sekaligus sahabat karib yang dia miliki , dia bisa memahami rasa sakitnya dan karenanya dia merasa nyaman dalam membagikan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Apapun penduduk desa atau orang lain katakan itu salah Anko, aku pikir kau adalah orang yang hebat dan aku tidak mengatakan ini karena aku baik hati tapi karena aku mengenal Anko yang sebenarnya" jelas Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Anko.

"Itu tidak benar, begitu aku membunuh Orochimaru semua orang akan menerimaku." Jawab Anko sedikit keras

"Kau baru saja terjebak masa lalu, kau sama seperti Kakashi-nisan" kata Naruto datar

"Kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan ku!" kata Anko dengan marah

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti? Aku lebih dibenci di desa ini, aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan tapi apa yang tidak kau lihat adalah bahwa kau masih memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dengan orang yang kau cintai." Jawab Narto dengan tegas

"Apa?" tanya Anko yang terkejut

''Tak usah mengelak Anko, aku tahu kau menyukai Kakashi-nisan. ''Kata Naruto datar, Sementara Anko yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mematung.

"Dia selalu berbicara tentang mu tapi sepertinya kau masih terjebak dalam masa lalumu, karena itu dia tidak berani mengatakan kepadamu bahwa dia mencintaimu." kata Naruto jengkel.

"Benarkah?" tanya Anko dengan mata berbinar. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Ya, aku bisa bicara dengannya kalau kau mau." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum . "Terimakasih" kata Anko dengan terisak .

Dia kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk ke atas meja lalu mengecup kening Naruto .

"Tidak masalah, paling tidak ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk kalian berdua." kata Naruto dengan blush on diwajahnya.

"Kurasa kau juga tahu bahwa Kurenai juga mencintaimu." kata Anko sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruto.

 **Bruss**

Naruto tersedak lalu memuntahkan air yang diminumnya di atas mejanya.

Anko tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ini, baginya kejadian barusan itu cukup lucu.

"Oh ya ampun , lucu sekali !" kata Anko riang ."Hn" gumam Naruto tapi ia juga cukup ... bahagia.

"Aku serius Naruto, dia sangat mencintaimu, dia bahkan mengatakan ini padaku." kata Anko dengan gembira

"Itu tidak benar Anko" jawab Naruto serius . "Itu benar, kaulah yang mendukungnya ketika ia melewati fase buruk dalam hidupnya, kau bahkan mendorongnya untuk menjadi seorang Jounin, kau selalu merawatnya sebagai teman bukan sebagai murid. Kau adalah tipe pria yang dia selalu inginkan. " jelas Anko

" _Ini memperumit masalah." p_ ikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Anko serius, Kurenai adalah sahabat baiknya dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya.

"Apa dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan penduduk desa? Maksudku dia ..." kata Naruto sambil mencoba memberi alasan tapi berhenti saat Anko meletakkan jari telunjuk ke mulutnya.

"Apa yang orang lain katakan tidak penting, kau mencintainya atau tidak?" tanya Anko serius

"Aku ..." jawab Naruto ragu, apa yang bisa dia katakan? Betapa sedih hatinya untuk menyangkal bahwa dia mencintainya.

Anko yang mengerti keadaan Naruto yang sedang dilema kemudian menggenggam tangannya .

"Pikirkan saja, aku tidak memaksa mu untuk menerimanya, otouto" kata Anko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih nee-chan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang mari kita lihat siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan Dango ini dulu, si pecundang yang akan membayarnya." Tantang Anko sambil menyeringai di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

Naruto sedang menuju ke rumahnya untuk tidur, besok dia akan ditempatkan di tim genin dan dia harus sampai di sana tepat waktu. Ditambah lagi Danzo bisa memanggilnya kapan saja jadi dia memutuskan untuk istirahat guna memulihkan energinya .

Pembicaraannya dengan Anko telah menempatkannya dalam banyak masalah, jika dia seorang yang mencintai Kurenai itu bukan masalah, tapi jika yang Anko katakan itu benar perihal Kurenai benar-benar mencintainya maka dia dalam keadaan yang dilema.

 _"Persetan, kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup normal"_ pikir Naruto

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang bergerak sangat cepat dalam bayang-bayang. Naruto yang penasaran melangkah ke semak semak dan mengaktifkan sharingannya, dia melihat bahwa sosok itu adalah shinobi karena cakranya terlihat tak asing.

Firasat Naruto berkata bahwa ia harus mengejarnya. Ia pun langsung melompat ke pepohonan mengejar sosok itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, sosok itu berhenti dibawah naungan pohon yang gelap dekat pintu gerbang Utara keluar desa. Ketika pohon itu tersinari oleh rembulan malam Naruto tersentak, sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Mizuki . Dia membawa sebuah gulungan yang terikat punggungnya.

Bagi Naruto gerak gerik mizuki sangat mencurigakan . Dari dulu Naruto sudah meragukan Mizuki, dialah yang selalu berusaha menghambat pendidikannya di akademi . Mizuki kemudian berlari dan mulai bergegas menuju arah hutan. Hal ini sepertinya membingungkan Naruto.

 **"Kenapa dia bergegas menuju sisi barat hutan?** " tanya Kurama dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Karena ini adalah cara tersulit untuk keluar dari Konoha, jika seorang tahanan ingin melarikan diri tanpa mendapat banyak perhatian, apa yang akan dia lakukan Kurama?" Jawab Naruto tajam

 **" jika aku berada di tempat itu, aku akan memilih cara yang paling sulit karena kebanyakan manusia akan selalu mempertimbangkan cara termudah.** " kata Kurama setelah berpikir sejenak

"Ya, ku pikir Mizuki sedang mencoba untuk meninggalkan desa, aku mungkin salah tapi kita perlu mencari tahu." Gumam Naruto sambil berpikir dan Kurama hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sekiranya jauh dari desa, Mizuki berhenti dan buru-buru turun ke bawah naungan pohon. Dia kemudian memindah letak gulungan tersebut ke depan kali ini Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang tertulis di gulungan itu.

"Gulungan Terlarang" kata Naruto tenang. Sekarang semua keraguan dia lenyap, Mizuki ternyata ingin mencoba menjadi pengkhianat karena tidak ada yang diizinkan untuk menyentuh gulungan ini tanpa izin dari Hokage.

 **"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"** tanya Kurama dengan acuh tak acuh. " Hn lihat saja. " jawab Naruto seadanya .

Mizuki belum pernah begitu bahagia dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan gulungan terlarang itu, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah membawa gulungan itu ke Orochimaru dan kemudian dia akan memberinya kekuatan yang dijanjikannya.

 _"Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang ku inginkan, aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatanku nanti pada desa ini dan awas saja kau bocah Kyubi ."_ pikir Mizuki dan mulai tertawa.

Namun tawanya singkat sirna ketika dia melihat bocah Kyubi muncul di hadapannya dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Mizuki"

"Oh, siapa yang datang ... Dewa pasti sangat senang denganku, akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu setelah bertahun-tahun, Kyubi." kata Mizuki sambil tertawa kecil

" _Apa dia gila?"_ pikir Naruto dengan sweatdrop

" **Kurasa begitu,** " jawab Kurama sambil terkekeh

"Hei kau, jangan beri aku tatapan itu, kau tahu mengapa orang-orang di desa ini membencimu?" tanya Mizuki dengan geram

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu." kata Naruto pelan

"Ini karena kau adalah Kyubi no Yoko, iblis yang hampir menghancurkan desa kami, itu adalah kau!" kata Mizuki dan tertawa terbahak-bahak

 **"Naruto aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dengan gulungan itu, tapi aku ingin orang ini mati."** tanya Kurama dengan marah

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu Kurama, tapi aku bisa membuatnya menderita . Sebelum itu aku perlu mencari tahu kenapa dia mencuri gulungan ini?" kata Naruto . " **Terserah** " kata Kurama dengan jengkel

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan

"Apa?" Jawab Mizuki yang terkejut. Dia pikir anak itu akan hancur mentalnya tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapannya

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang disegel dalam diri ku, aku adalah Naruto dari Konoha dan apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku. Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa kau mencuri gulungan terlarang itu? Aku tidak berpikir kau sendirian dalam pengkhianatan ini." kata Naruto datar

"Aku harus memberi mu pujian, kau memang pintar tapi juga bodoh, tapi jangan khawatir saat aku berhasil memberi gulungan ini ke tuan Orochimaru, dia akan memberi ku kekuatan besar dan aku akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang bagaimana hebatnya kekuatanku "kata Mizuki disertai tertawa terbahak bahak

"Orochimaru ya? Kurama maaf aku harus membawanya ke Hokage, dia mungkin berisi informasi penting tentang ular itu." kata Naruto

" **Tch** " decih Kurama dan langsung memotong koneksi nya antara dia dan Naruto

Mizuki kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang mengesankan hingga sang empu terjatuh, lalu mizuki menghunuskan kunai tepat di atas dada Naruto.

"Ini adalah akhir darimu Kyubi." kata Mizuki penuh kemenangan

"Kurasa tidak," kata suara di belakang Mizuki

Mizuki berbalik dan melihat Naruto memegang sebuah kunai yang terarah ke lehernya, dia kemudian menatap kedepan dan terkejut melihat Naruto yang telah ditikamnya berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak.

 _"Bagaimana bisa?_ " pikir Mizuki tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi saat Naruto di belakangnya meledak .

 _"_ _ **Raiton Bunshin"**_ adalah pikiran terakhir Mizuki sebelum dia terjatuh di tanah dan hanyut ke dalam ketidaksadaran.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa mizuki telah pingsan langsung bergegas menuju tubuh Mizuki.

"Huh itu terlalu mudah." kata Naruto lelah. Dia pikir Mizuki akan memberinya perlawanan berarti, tapi ternyata keahliannya hanya sebesar kacang untuk seorang Chunin.

Kemudian Naruto menyegel tubuh Mizuki ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan dan pergi untuk mengembalikan gulungan terlarang itu.

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

Di kantor hokage terlihat Hiruzen yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, saat ini hatinya sedang gusar.

Bagaimana tidak? dia baru saja menerima laporan bahwa gulungan terlarang telah dicuri, gulungan itu berisi banyak rahasia tentang desa dan jika ditempatkan di tangan yang salah maka itu akan menjadi sebuah bencana.

Dia telah mengirim banyak regu Anbu untuk menangkap pelakunya dan mengambil kembali gulungannya. Jika kabar tersebar perihal gulung terlarang telah dicuri maka kemungkinan akan ada kepanikan massal di desa .

Hiruzen sadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat sekawanan gagak muncul di dibelakangnya. Dia tahu siapa orang ini, dia lalu membuat isyarat kepada penjaga Anbu-nya meninggalkan ruangan dan mengaktifkan kekkai pelindung.

"Kau tahu jutsumu itu sedikit menyeramkan." kata Hiruzen ringan sambil tertawa.

"Hn , aku telah mengambil gulungan terlarang serta orang yang mencurinya." lapor Naruto

"Siapa itu? Bagaimana kau tahu gulungan itu dicuri?" tanya Hiruzen tegas

"Mizuki orangnya, aku menangkapnya saat ia mencoba keluar dari desa dan dengan membawa gulungan ini, jadi aku menduga dia telah mencuri gulungan itu karena tidak ada yang diizinkan untuk menyentuh gulungan ini tanpa seizin mu" kata Naruto dengan ketat.

"Kerja bagus, apakah kau tahu kenapa dia mencurinya?" tanya Hiruzen

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Orochimaru, aku sarankan dia untuk dibawa ke departemen Interogasi dan diinterogasi dengan baik, mungkin berisi beberapa informasi berharga." kata Naruto tegas

Mata Hiruzen melebar saat mendengar ini, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru merupakan ancaman utama bagi desa. Muridnya yang selalu ia banggakan mau berulah lagi ternyata .

" _Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk omong kosong ini"_ pikir Hiruzen dengan cemberut.

Dia ingin memberi jabatan Hokage kelima sesegera mungkin tapi Jiraya menolak dan jarang berada di desa sedangkan Tsunade juga telah meninggalkan desa. Jadi, dia harus mengatasi semua masalah pada usia tua seperti itu.

Naruto kemudian meletakkan gulungan terlarang dan gulungan yang berisi tubuh Mizuki di atas meja Hiruzen.

"Apa yang sedang Danzo dilakukan saat ini?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum menerima instruksi atau misi lebih lanjut dari Markas Besar, perintah Danzo terakhir adalah tetap berhati-hati dan ikuti perintah apa pun yang jiji berikan itu semata mata untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan mu, namun jika naluri ku benar, kudeta itu akan segera terjadi." Naruto menjelaskan

"Kerja bagus, aku tahu itu pasti menyakitkan untuk mu. Kau yakin bisa melakukan ini?" tanya Hiruzen dengan perhatian yang dalam

"Hai Hokage sama ..." kata Naruto tanpa ragu sedikit pun dalam suaranya

Hiruzen mendesah mendengar ini, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan sebagai Hokage tapi masih sangat menyakitkan baginya ketika melihat Naruto sangat menderita.

"Kau tidak mengintip gulungan ini, bukan?" tanya Hiruzen secara otoritatif

"Bukan urusan ku untuk melihat isi gulungan ini." Jawab Naruto datar

"Bagus" kata Hiruzen dengan bangga." _Kau benar-benar layak menjadi kapten Anbu, kau tahu apa artinya menjadi shinobi sejati."_ pikir Hiruzen

"Um..Jiji aku butuh bantuanmu sedikit." kata Naruto dengan sedikit ragu dalam suaranya . "Apa itu?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran

Naruto kemudian menjelaskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Hiruzen cukup terkejut dengan rencana Naruto dan juga bangga dengan anak laki-laki yang dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Kau memang orang yang baik Naruto" kata Hiruzen ramah dengan senyuman hangat

"Paling tidak itu yang bisa kulakukan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Jiji kurasa aku harus memberitahu timku tentang sharinganku." kata Naruto tegas

"Kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang?" tanya Hiruzen hati-hati

''Ya, jika aku tidak memberi tahu rekan setimku tentang kebenaran, hal itu dapat menyebabkan kerenggangan antar anggota tim. Agar bisa bekerja efisien sebagai tim, anggota team harus saling percaya satu sama lain."Jelas Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tapi saran ku, beritahu hanya jika itu sangat penting dan jika kau mempercayai rekan setimmu." Nasehat Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

 **(Keesokan Harinya)**

Saat itu suasana pagi menyelimuti desa konoha. Matahari belum terbit dan desa itu terlihat cukup damai .

Naruto sedang duduk di tepi Sungai Naka ditemani dengan satu batang rokok di tangannya dan ia sangat menikmati saat saat itu . Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat merasa damai ketika berada disini.

Melihat rokok ditangannya dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mulai merokok? Mungkin itu adalah cara efektif untuk mengatasi kekejaman yang dia alami di dunia shinobi ini. Dia tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada apa yang Anko katakan kepadanya. Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa senangnya perasaannya saat Anko mengatakan Kurenai mencintainya, pada saat itu dia merasa telah mencapai segalanya di dunia jika dia memiliki Kurenai tapi kebahagiaan itu segera berubah menjadi keputusasaan saat dia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, setidaknya tidak dalam kehidupan ini.

Dia masih ingat seberapa dekat mereka selama ini .

 **[ Flash Back On]**

Naruto saat ini sedang menuju ke batu peringatan pahlawan konoha . Dia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini untuk memberi hormat kepada orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya , Shin. Meskipun nama Shin tidak tertulis dalam batu peringatan ini tapi bagi Naruto dia adalah seorang pahlawan dan akan selalu demikian.

Saat itu hampir tengah malam dan Naruto tahu tidak akan ada orang yang akan hadir di batu peringatan pada waktu selarut ini.

Saat saat Inilah yang paling dia sukai ketika hidup bersama dengan Kakashi, pria itu memberi Naruto semua kebebasan yang dia inginkan, dia bisa pergi kemanapun dia mau, dia memiliki kebebasan untuk pulang kapanpun dia mau. Kakashi benar-benar seorang pria baik yang hanya ingin Naruto menjalani hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Kakashi sendiri.

Sampainya ditempat tujuan, Naruto dibuat terkejut karena melihat seseorang duduk bersimpuh di depan batu peringatan.

" _Siapa dia , kenapa dia berada di sini padahal ini sudah tengah malam ?"_ pikir Naruto penasaran

Dia lalu mendekati orang itu dan terkejut melihat sahabat sekaligus mentornya sedang berdiri di sana. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Kurenai.

Dia sedang bersimpuh di depan batu peringatan dan tangannya yang lembut mengusap usap bagian atas batu tersebut . Beberapa air mata merembes keluar dari matanya.

Naruto mengerti kenapa dia ada di sini, lalu memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu sendirian untuk menumpahkan perasaannya. Dia kemudian bersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam sambil menunggu Kurenai selesai mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Tapi nampaknya takdir berkata lain.

"Kamu bisa keluar sekarang, Naruto" kata Kurenai dengan suara lembut.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa bersembunyi darimu Kurenai-chan." kata Naruto dengan hangat

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Kurenai pelan sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Aku? Tadi ada seekor kucing hitam menyeberangi jalan yang ku lewati jadi aku memutuskan untuk menempuh rute lain agar aku bisa pulang" canda Naruto dengan nada ceria. Dia berusaha mengembalikan mood ceria Kurenai .

"Kamu tidak pernah pandai dalam membuat alasan, kau tahu itu," kata Kurenai dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Naruto tertegun melihat senyum Kurenai, dia terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum ditambah lagi saat tubuhnya terkena sinar rembulan membuatnya terlihat lebih mirip seperti malaikat. Naruto tersipu sedikit saat melihat kecantikan Kurenai.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menghormati orang tua ku." kata Naruto melangkah pelan menuju Kurenai.

"Kamu tahu siapa orang tua mu?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui bawha Naruto kenal tentang identitas orang tuanya, dia selalu bertanya-tanya siapa orang tua Naruto, entah bagaimana dia merasa bahwa Naruto terikat hubungan dengan Hokage keempat tapi masih ragu dan tidak yakin tentang itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu tapi Jiji mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberi tahu ku jika waktunya tepat. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang baik yang rela menyerahkan hidup mereka untuk desa ini." kata Naruto sedih. Dia tahu siapa orang tuanya, Danzo telah memberitahunya semuanya tapi bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Kurenai tentang mereka.

"Maafkan aku" kata Kurenai sedih lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Jangan mengsihaniku Kurenai, mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sebagai shinobi . Kita ini shinobi dan ini tugas kita untuk melindungi desa, aku sedih karena mereka tidak berada di sini tapi aku bangga menjadi anak mereka, jika bukan karena mereka dan pahlawan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang tercantum namanya di atas batu ini, kita tidak akan memiliki kehidupan yang damai seperti saat ini. " Naruto menjelaskan

Kurenai kagum dengan pemikiran matang Naruto, ini lah hal yang di sukai Kurenai dari Naruto.

"Aku juga datang ke sini untuk menghormati orang tua ku juga." kata Kurenai dengan suara sedih

"Pasti mereka orang hebat." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ya." kata Kurenai dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Naruto lembut

"Kazhuhiko Yuhi dan Takane Yuhi." Jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum kecil

Dia kagum dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan selanjutnya, dia mencari nama orang tuanya di atas batu dan berdoa agar bisa menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada mereka.

"Terima kasih telah rela berkoban untuk memberi masa depan yang lebih baik. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada anda karena telah memberi ku teman terbaik , yaitu putri anda yang cantik, Kurenai." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar

Pipi Kurenai merah padam mendengar gombalan Naruto, dia tahu Naruto itu tampan . Banyak pria memanggilnya cantik hanya untuk kesenangan semata tapi Naruto adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Apa kamu benar-benar bermaksud begitu?" tanya Kurenai dengan suara gemetar. Sebutir air mata sudah mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

Naruto menatap Kurenai, dia bisa melihat keseriusan di mata Kurenai. Perasaan yang diinginkan, perasaan lebih bagi sahabat . Dia bisa melihat segala sesuatu di mata kurenai.

"Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ku miliki Kurenai." kata Naruto romantis

Naruto terkejut saat tiba tiba Kurenai memeluknya erat, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan air mata menetes jatuh di pundaknya.

Dia hanya merasa seolah inilah yang selalu dia inginkan, seseorang yang bisa ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya. Seseorang yang bisa memahaminya dan mencintainya apa adanya.

Bukan sebagai Jinchuriki, bukan sebagai anak dari hokage keempat, hanya sebagai Naruto.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa dia telah menemukan orang itu. Kurenai adalah semua yang dia inginkan, dia peduli, berani, dan yang terutama dia bisa memahaminya dan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya.

Kurenai adalah seorang yang sangat penyabar, mengajari genjustu tidaklah mudah. Ada kalanya dia hanya ingin berhenti belajar genjutsu tapi Kurenai tidak pernah kehilangan harapan, dia selalu mendorongnya untuk menjadi lebih baik, dia tidak pernah menyerah dan dia tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan penduduk desa tentang Naruto .

Naruto merasakan tangisan Kurenai semakin menjadi jadi, Kurenai telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya dan bahkan dia tidak meminta apapun sebagai balasannya.

Tangannya terangkat dengan perlahan dan dengan lembut menarik pinggang Kurenai agar dekapannya tak lepas. Kurenai yang merasakan Naruto membalas pelukannya kembali memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi, menekan dadanya lebih dekat ke dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto merasa bahwa hidupnya kini akhirnya memiliki tujuan.

Sementara itu Kurenai sedang mengalami gejolak emosi. Dia merasa lebih bahagia saat ini . Bersama Naruto dia merasa dibutuhkan, Naruto menghargai nya, merawatnya, selalu berbuat baik padanya dan meskipun dia adalah salah satu wanita tercantik di Konoha, Naruto tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan darinya.

Di desa dia biasa di sebut "ratu es", tapi saat dengan Naruto dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Dia bisa menjadi Kurenai, dan bukan sebagai sensei, bukan sebagai shinobi, hanya wanita sederhana.

Naruto selalu mendukungnya, dia tidak pernah memberikan harapan palsu padanya dan Naruto juga tidak memujinya hanya untuk menggoda nya. Naruto tidak pernah memujinya nya hanya karena kecantikan atau keahliannya.

Mereka berdua tetap posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit, menikmati suasana romantis dan perasaan cinta antara keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kurenai dengan lembut melepaskan pelukannya sedikit agar dia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

Dia tidak tahu setan apa yang sedang merasukinya, dia dengan lembut mengangkat masker Naruto dari lehernya hingga ke bibirnya. Dia kemudian dengan lembut mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang Naruto dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Terkejut,,itulah hal yang dirasakan Naruto, ia lalu menatap mata merah ruby Kurenai yang indah. Tatapan mata Kurenai tersirat penuh cinta dan sedikit ... nafsu?

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dan ia lalu bertindak berdasarkan instingnya, dia dengan cepat membalas ciuman Kurenai dengan penuh cinta.

Kurenai sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba tiba Naruto, dia hanya pasah dan memberikan kesempatan Naruto untuk mengakses lebih banyak ke mulutnya .

Ciuman yang penuh gairah berlanjut hingga beberapa menit sampai Kurenai menyudahinya, Naruto menatapnya dengan cemas, dia baru menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

" _Sial, apa yang telah kulakukan?"_ pikir Naruto panik

" **Pasti menyenangkan."** komentar Kurama sambil tertawa kecil

"Tutup mulutmu Kurama." kata Naruto kesal

" _ **Apa yang ku lakukan?**_ " pikir Kurama.

"Kurenai, maaf aku tidak bermaksud-" kata Naruto cepat mencoba mmberikan alasan tapi terputus saat Kurenai meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Naruto .

"Maaf, akulah yang menciummu." kata Kurenai pelan disertai wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa kau..?" tanya Naruto cukup ragu, takut jawaban yang akan dia dapatkan akan membuatnya menjadi pria paling bahagia didunia ini atau mengirimnya ke dunia penuh kesengsaraan.

"Tolong beri aku waktu." tanya Kurenai lembut. Dia menatap mata biruNaruto untuk menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia serius dan tidak sedang bercanda dengannya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hatinya hancur , Danzo sudah mengumumkan kudeta dan peran yang harus dia mainkan di dalamnya. Naruto tahu kalau itu terjadi maka misinya adalah melenyapkan seluruh anggota Root Anbu.

Jika dia melaksanakan misi itu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan Kurenai. Naruto lantas mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kurenai, ia tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan air mata yang terbentuk. Ini adalah salah satu rasa sakit yang paling kejam yang dia rasakan setelah kematian Shin.

Kurenai melihat tatapan Naruto yang tertunduk mengira bahwa Naruto terpukul atas jawabannya, ia lalu langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan mulai menggosok punggungnya.

"Naruto aku bersumpah aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mengerti perasaanku tentang kita" kata Kurenai dengan hangat.

"Aku mengerti" kata Naruto dan memeluknya kembali. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

Mereka berdua tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat sampai Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu dia membenarkan letak maskernya kembali.

"Kamu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan Naruto, kenapa kamu tidak menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Kurenai dengan ceria mencoba mengembalikan semuanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menunjukkan wajah ku suatu hari nanti tapi tidak sekarang ." Jawab Naruto

Kurenai mengangguk kecil, dia tahu dia harus bersabar dan membiarkan Naruto merasa nyaman.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang setelah kau menjadi seorang Jounin?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menunjuk jaket jounin yang dikenakan Kurenai.

"Memang cukup sulit sih, misi meningkat tapi gaji juga meningkat, aku hanya berharap bisa memenuhi tanggung jawab ku dengan baik." kata Kurenai dengan sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Jangan khawatir aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Kau adalah yang terbaik" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih, kaulah yang mendorong ku untuk menjadi seorang Jounin, kau tidak pernah kehilangan kepercayaan pada diri ku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan tanpamu." kata Kurenai sedih

Naruto dengan lembut meraih tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, lalu mengangkat dagunya agar bisa melihat ke matanya yang biru.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk mu Terima kasih atas segalanya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih, ku pikir kita harus pergi, malam semakin larut ." saran Kurenai

"Kau benar" kata Naruto dan memberi pelukan terakhir untuk Kurenai .

"Sampai jumpa Naruto." kata Kurenai dan menghilang dengan shunshin.

"Sampai jumpa ... Kurenai" kata Naruto disertai jatuhnya air mata dari manikya yang indah . Dia juga kemudian menghilang dengan shunshin.

 **[ Flash Back End ]**

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Naruto kala ia mengingat kejadian antara dirinya dan Kurenai. Sudah beberapa hari dan dia tidak bertemu Kurenai karena jawaban apapun yang akan ia berikan pasti akan menghancurkan hatinya.

Jika Kurenai tidak mencintainya, maka hatinya akan hancur karena dia benar-benar mencintainya tapi pada saat bersamaan dia juga akan merasa sedikit bahagia karena Kurenai tidak akan terlalu sedih saat ia selesai menjalankan misinya. Walaupun dia akan bersedih tapi suatu hari nanti dia pasti bisa melanjutkan hidupnya, menemukan seseorang yang dia cintai dan hidup bahagia menghabiskan bersama pasangannya, Naruto akan merasa bahagia karena kebahagiaannya adalah hal yang penting baginya.

Tapi jika yang Anko katakan padanya itu benar jika Kurenai mencintainya maka itu adalah masalah besar. Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kurenai tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba dia sadar dari lamunannya ketika ada sosok yang datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu.

Tak lain adalah Sai, teman dan sahabat di Root. Ia memakai perlengkapan Anbu-nya serta tanto di punggungnya. Wajahnya disembunyikan dalam topeng Anbu bermotif burung, rambut hitamnya yang halus itu terlihat jelas begitu juga matanya yang hitam legam.

Sai adalah salah satu teman dekatnya, mereka telah berlatih bersama di Root, keduanya saling berbagi ikatan dengan Shin.

"Kau tahu merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu" saran Sai.

"Aku tahu tapi dengan itu dapat membuatku ku selalu tenang." Jawab Naruto sekenanya

"Kau selalu keras kepala Naruto." kata Sai kesal

"Jadi pesan apa yang kau punya?" tanya Naruto masih melihat ke sungai.

"Naruto, Markas besar telah hampir menyelesaikan persiapan untuk kudeta." kata Sai tegas

"Apa perintah untukku?" tanya Naruto pelan

"Danzo cukup senang saat kau mengembalikan gulungan terlarang itu ke Hiruzen-sama. Dia percaya kau pasti mendapat kepercayaan dari Sandaime-sama." jelas Sai

"Aku tau" jawab Naruto pelan

"Dia ingin kau mendapatkan lebih banyak kepercayaan pada Sandaime-sama dan melakukan apapun yang dia perintahkan. Juga jaga agar keahlian mu tetap teratur karena seluruh invasi bergantung pada mu." Jelas Sai tanpa emosi.

Naruto hanya memberi anggukan sebagai respons, tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Apa kau masih menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematiannya?" tanya Sai pelan. Dia tahu shin sangat berarti bagi Naruto, sebenarnya Shin lebih dekat dengan Naruto dari dengan nya. Sai tidak pernah pandai memahami emosi, dia selalu berusaha memahami seseorang. Dan karena itu ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan.

"Ya, darahnya akan selalu ada di tanganku." kata Naruto menyesal

"Itu tidak benar Naruto, Shin-nisan memberikan nyawanya dengan rela untukmu. Dia percaya bahwa kaulah yang bisa menghentikan Danzo dan menyelamatkan desa kita." jelas Sai

"Aku tahu itu tapi tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah fakta bahwa dia mati oleh pedang ku, akulah membunuh kakak ku sendiri." kata Naruto sedih

"Aku juga merindukannya." kata Sai sedih

"Sai, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, kau tidak harus ikut dalam misi ini bersamaku, aku bisa berbicara dengan Jiji, kau bisa memiliki kehidupan sendiri." tanya Naruto. Dia telah berjanji pada Shin bahwa dia akan mengurus Sai, dia telah menerima takdirnya tapi dia tidak menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Sai.

"Shin adalah kakakku, bagiku Danzo-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan dan parahnya dia akan menghancurkan desa dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumaafkan .. Aku tahu apa yang kau janjikan pada Shin tapi aku punya hak untuk memilih jalanku sendiri. " kata Sai tegas

"Apa kau menyalahkan ku atas kematiannya? " kata Naruto menyesal

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi, kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku Naruto, aku tahu kau pasti akan mati dengan senang hati untuk Shin, seharusnya kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematiannya." jelas Sai

Naruto tidak menanggapi, dia hanya diam saja. Sai hanya mendesah lelah, dia tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan Naruto, dia tetap tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Shin, dia hanya berharap suatu hari Naruto bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Danzo juga memerintahkanmu untuk menjaga emosimu tetap terkendali. Sepertinya kau lebih dekat dengan si nyonya Genjutsu." kata Sai dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu Kurenai adalah subjek sensitif untuk Naruto dan karena itu tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri dan emosi ku, katakan padanya aku bisa mengatasinya." kata Naruto tegas dan memberi Sai tatapan tegas.

''Dimengerti ."Jawab Sai dengan tenang

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum kudeta terjadi?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Dua bulan," kata Sai tegas

"Baiklah" kata Naruto tanpa emosi dalam suaranya

"Naruto, apa kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Sai serius

Naruto hanya diam, dia melihat ke sungai, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah batu besar dan melemparkannya ke sungai.

Airnya terdistorsi dengan kekuatan yang dilemparkan batu itu. Gelombang air bergegas menuju arah yang berbeda, sepertinya Naruto baru saja memberi pesan untuk sai .

Sai dengan jelas mengerti pesan Naruto, jika kudeta terjadi maka desa akan mengalami hasil yang sama seperti aliran sungai itu .

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi Naruto aku akan selalu mendukungmu,, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku akan bertarung disampingmu sampai akhir." kata Sai dan mengulurkan tinjunya ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sai" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pendek

"Situasinya sangat rumit Naruto, kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum terlambat." kata Sai dengan nada prihatin.

"Aku tahu. " jawab Naruto tegas. Sai mendengar nada nada yang tegas dalam suara Naruto hanya tersenyum, itu adalah salah satu hal yang dia sukai, Naruto selalu percaya diri dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia adalah pemimpin yang baik dan Sai akan mengikuti Kapten Anbu-nya sampai akhir.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tangan ku sendiri." kata Naruto tegas sambil menatap Sai dengan Mangekyo Sharingannya

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 siapp**

※Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Yup akhir nya terkuak siapa bocah berambut abu abu yang dianggap saudara oleh Naruto ,yang tak lain adalah Shin . Thank buat **Haaii** karena tebakanmu benar, jgn lupa hadiah dipotong pajak hhhh

※Dan juga reader udah tau lan latar belakang terbentuknya MS Naruto

※Di chapter ini author mengubah alur jalan cerita ujian genin karena jika mengikuti fendom akan membuat bosan para reader sehingga tak lagi minat membaca fict ini ( huhuhu )

※Author juga memberi pelajaran tambahan kepada para Kunoichi dan anak laki-laki sehingga lulusan genin tahun ini benar2 mempunyai kemampuan yang mumpuni.

※Dan juga author sedikit menampilkan scene Romance antara Naruto dan Kurenai ,,smoga scene nya tidak membosankan,

○Reader ; ( duh author, seharusnya dianjutkan saja adegan hot hotnya apalagi background nya batu peringatan pahlawan konoha , pasti kan banyak setannya ,,,dan Naruto kebawa nafsu dan #Plakkk)

○Author ; [ Belum waktunya ,, Lo main sikat aja dasar ]

●Naruto: 14

●Sai: 14

●Shin (almarhum): 16

●Tim Gai: 14

●Kakashi: 27

●Anko: 24

●Kurenai: 20

●Rookies (Termasuk Sasuke): 13 (mendekati 14)

●Hiruzen: 67

※Umur Naruto hanya selisih benerapa bulan dengan anggota Rookies lainnya.

→Balasan Review :

● **Xi-U00 ;** sankyuu **,,,** smoga doamu terkabul hhh

● **Penggemar ;** siap

● **Paijo payah ;** siap ,,,ni dah lnjut

● **Abd salam ;** ok ok

● **Firdaus Minato ;** siap 86 ndan

● **;** sankyuu klo suka ff ini , MS Naruto sprti mlik itachi tapi 3 sklera/ garis hitamnya tidk sling terhubung ... mngkin tiap sabtu up ,,

● **Pain-leader ;** yah itu pasti ,,, pengkhianat udh psti jdi buronan semua negara

● **.980 ;** Ok sobb

● **666-usernme ;** sabar bro lemon ada waktunya ,,,lime dlu biar greget

● **KidsNo TERROR13 ;** oksiap

● **WelPlay ;** siapgan ,,,,ni dh lnjut

● **LuroOn forester ;** thx klo suka , akan author ushkn up 2 x sminggu bro .

→Sankyuu buat para reviewers;

● **.980,** **Raiga, Denis-kun,paijo payah** **,** **firdaus minato,Xi-U00,triangle,gues123, haaii,luroOn forester, kidsNo terror13,welplay,abd salam,abdul amar al ma'rufs , 666 userrname, andhi802, ,sakithi,hiraisin no hidan serta para silent reader .**

Sekia dlu yaa ,,,,maaf ya buat review nya gk smpat blas, mngkin lain kali ,,,,,,jaa nee

→Minat Review?

→ **Dhacil out_sider←**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislcaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure , Angst , Romance**

 **Warning : ©Typo , miss typo , Sharingan Naru , Mask Naru , alur lambat dan yang terpenting ! →DLDR←**

→ **Happy Read ←**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya dua kata yang bisa menggambarkan mood Naruto saat ini~Sangat Bosan.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk diam dan mendengarkan pidato Iruka yang sangat membosankan. Banyak siswa yang bergembira karena akhirnya mereka menjadi genin dan akan memulai misi pertama mereka sebagai shinobi. Naruto bisa mengerti perasaan mereka, dia adalah kapten Anbu dan ia tahu betul bagaimana dunia shinobi itu, tapi yang terpenting saat ini mereka harus merayakan dan menikmati sesi kelulusan ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang sensei akan mengumumkan 10 siswa yang mendapatkan predikat lulusan terbaik dan di tim mana mereka harus ditempatkan." Iruka mengumumkan dengan keras

Pandangan semua murid tertuju pada Iruka, bahkan Naruto pun jadi penasaran.

"Predikat siswa terbaik peringkat kesepuluh adalah Ichigo" -Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke.

"Dan Rookie tahun ini adalah Naruto Hatake" kata Iruka

Berbagai reaksi berbeda ditampilkan setiap siswa, seperti Shikamaru yang selalu bergumam kata merepotkan dan tertidur. Naruto tahu Shikamaru bisa saja berada posisi tiga besar tapi dia terlalu malas seperti kebanyakan klan Nara.

Chouji merasa senang. Kiba menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh siswa lain tapi sepertinya ia sedikit bahagia.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pendek. Naruto mengamati wajah dengan hati-hati, ia bisa melihat ada sedikit kesedihan tersirat di matanya. Naruto bisa mengerti kenapa dia merasa seperti ini. Dia adalah heiris klan Hyuga dan banyak anggota klan mengharapkannya menjadi Top Kunoichi tapi sepertinya Sakura dan Ino benar-benar berubah dalam tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Hinata sangat tangguh dalam Taijutsu tapi dalam keterampilan lainnya dia rata-rata, sementara Ino dan Sakura ahli dalam Genjutsu dan pandai dalam pelajaran akademis, mereka juga ahli dalam ninjutsu.

Ino berteriak kencang bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Sakura tapi juga merasa bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Naruto telah menasehatinya dan juga sakura bahwa seorang kunoichi boleh saja menyukai seaeorang tapi terobsesi pada seseorang bisa saja menghancurkan karir ninja-nya secara perlahan.

Shino hanya mengangguk hormat dan tetap diam, seperti yang diharapkan dari klan Aburame.

Sakura melakukan hal yang tak terduga, dia tersenyum tulus kepada teman-temannya dan menerima tantangan Ino

"Selamat" kata Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun ..." kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Apa hanya itu yang ku dapatkan darimu Sasuke." Canda Naruto. "Hn" gumam Sasuke disertai seringai.

"Jadi tuan Rookie tahun ini, bagaimana rasanya berada di atas?" tanya Ino sambil mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke leher Naruto disertai senyum ceria

"Naruto kau benar-benar kuat, kau menunjukkan padaku dan Ino apa artinya menjadi shinobi." kata Sakura kemudian memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman baik seperti mereka berdua.

"Bagiku, gelar tidak ada artinya di dunia shinobi, bahkan shinobi terkuat pun bisa dikalahkan jika melakukan satu kesalahan saja." Naruto menjelaskan sementara semua siswa hanya mengangguk.

"Sensei ucapkan selamat untuk Naruto dan Sakura karena telah menyabet gelar Rookie dan juga Kunoichi terbaik tahun ini. Sekarang sensei akan mengumumkan pembaian timnya." kata Iruka keras

Perhatian semua siswa tertuju pada Iruka, mereka penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi rekan dan sensei di tim mereka.

"Tim 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha dan Hatake Naruto. Kalian pergila ke kantor Hokage setelah acara ini berakhir." kata Iruka

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa jidat bisa satu tim dengan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun." teriak Ino

"Aku .." kata Hinata tapi berhenti saat beberapa air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia benar-benar ingin bersama dengan Naruto, untuk menunjukkan pada Naruto betapa dia sangat mencintainya, dia kemudian dengan cepat menyeka air matanya dan memaksakan senyum ke arah Naruto.

 _"Kenapa dia sangat terobsesi denganku, seharusnya dia tahu aku hanya melihatnya sebagai teman baik, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hatinya, jika dia tahu aku mencintai Kurenai aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan?"_ pikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Tim 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga dan Shino Aburame. Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Kakashi Hatake." Jelas Iruka.

Naruto menatap wajah Kiba yang bersemangat saat timnya diumumkan, Shino tetap diam sementara Hinata tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mengerti kenapa Kakashi diutus menjadi sensei tim 8, dia sudah melatih Naruto dan Sasuke dalam hal sharingan, dan juga Kakashi adalah ninja pelacak yang terampil sehingga dia adalah pilihan terbaik untuk ketiganya.

"Tim 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi dan Shikamaru Nara. Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Asuma Sarutobi." Kata Iruka mengakhiri pengumumannya.

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kenapa aku satu tim dengan gelandangan malas ini?" teriak Ino dengan mengangis ala anime yang jatuh dari matanya. Semua orang terkekeh, mereka bisa mengerti kenapa Ino merasa seperti ini karena Shikamaru itu benar-benar sangat malas.

Chouji hanya tersenyum lebar karena dia satu team dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, kita harus pergi." kata Naruto

"Baik" kata Sakura sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Trio itu kemudian keluar dari ruang kelas akademi dan bergegas menuju menara Hokage.

" _Aku ingin tahu siapa sensei mereka?"_ pikir Shikamaru analitis

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudia ketiga genin itu sampai di kantor Hokage, mereka bertanya-tanya alasan hokage memanggil mereka ke sini.

Mereka bertiga menatap Hokage yang sedang duduk di kursinya, terdapat dua orang lagi di ruangan itu selain skuad Anbu yang sedang bersembunyi. Kedua orang ini tak lain adalah Anko dan Kurenai.

Kurenai tersenyum lebar pada Naruto sementara Anko hanya mengedipkan matanya. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi mereka.

Ketiga genin itu membungkuk hormat ke arah hokage.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian bertiga dipanggil ke sini?" Kata Hiruzen

"Hai," kata Sakura singkat

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kinerja kalian selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kalian bertiga adalah lulusan terbaik dari akademi dan untuk itu kalian bertiga dipanggil ke sebelum berbicara lebih jauh lagi, mendekatlah." perintah Hiruzen

"Baik Hokage-sama '' kata Naruto sambil membungkuk.

Alis Sasuke berkedut mendengar gaya bicara Naruto, dia selalu mengawasi Naruto setiap saat, Naruto adalah teman baiknya tapi sepertinya ia sangat peduli dengan desa lebih dari yang diperkirakan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat sangat setia pada Hokage.

Sakura dan Anko hanya mendesah ketika melihat tindakan Naruto. Mereka berdua tahu dia adalah shinobi yang sangat setia dan tidak peduli apa pun dia akan selalu tetap setia.

Kurenai sangat bangga ketika melihat kesetiaan Naruto. Dia adalah muridnya, sahabatnya dan mungkin juga ehm ,,,,, kekasihnya. Dia adalah seorang anak ajaib, lulus dan mendapat predikat Rookie of the year. Tapi yang paling penting adalah Kurenai sangat menyukai orang-orang yang setia kepada desa. Dan Naruto termasuk shinobi dengan kriteria seperti itu.

"Naruto, dengan ini aku mempromosikanmu menjadi Chunin." kata Hiruzen mengejutkan semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"APA?" tanya mereka ber empat serempak

"Bolehkah saya tahu alasan anda mempromosikanku menjadi Chunin Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto serius

"Ada beberapa alasan untuk ini, pertama-tama keahlian mu melebihi seorang genin, sebenarnya Iruka-lah yang merekomendasikan mu untuk menjadi Chunin" kata Hiruzen

"Tapi Hokage-sama dia baru saja menjadi genin, jika ingin dipromosikan menjadi Chunin sebaiknya dia harus mengikuti tes chunin terlebih dahulu." bantah Anko. Dia tidak meragukan keterampilan Naruto tapi ingin dia melihat beberapa kemampuan Naruto sebelum dipomosikan.

"Saran-mu memang tepat Anko, tapi seorang shinobi dapat langsung dipromosikan jika Kage yang memintanya." Jelas Hiruzen tenang

"Tapi Hokage-sama promosi seperti ini terakhir kali dilakukan sejak ..." Kurenai tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataanya karena bisa saja menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

Itachi adalah shinobi pertama yang secara langsung dipromosikan Hokage menjadi chunin setelah baru saja menjadi genin. Kurenai tahu dari Naruto bahwa Itachi adalah topik yang sensitif bagi Sasuke oleh karena itu tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya itu benar, namun alasan utama promosi Naruto adalah karena komandan Anbu desa Konoha." kata Hiruzen serius

"Apa hubungannya komandan Anbu desa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Dia ingin Naruto bergabung dengan Anbu." Hiruzen menjelaskan dan perkataannya itu mengejutkan semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Tidak" Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Bicaralah Sasuke" jawab Naruto penasaran. Dia ingin tahu apa alasan Sasuke berkata tidak.

"Hokage-sama, aku tahu Naruto lebih kuat dari kita semua, tapi dia masih sangat muda untuk ini tugas ini, hal ini sama seperti dengannya." Sasuke menjelaskan. Semua orang di ruangan itu setuju dengannya, Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke peduli dengan kehidupannya, tapi bagaimanapun dia akan tetap mengikuti perintah yang diberikan hokage kepadanya.

"Karena itulah, komandan Anbu di desa ingin menguji ketrampilannya sebagai chunin. Karena serangan Kyubi, kita kehilangan banyak shinobi terampil, selama bertahun-tahun ini kami telah memulihkan kekuatan militer desa tapi tetap saja desa sangat membutuhkan ninja yang terampil seperti Naruto dalam pasukan Anbu. Apalagi saat ini ketegangan antar desa semakin meningkat, dan karena itulah kalian dipanggil ke sini ." jelas Hiruzen

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan lagi Hokage-sama?" tanya Kurenai dengan was was. Dia khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto, Skuad Anbu tentunya banyak melakukan misi paling berbahaya untuk desa, dan dari sekian banyak misi yang mereka lakukan pasti banyak juga memakan korban, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Dia berusaha menemukan cara lain untuk menggagalkan Naruto masuk ke dalam skuad Anbu, walaupun ia tahu bahwa keputusan Hokage telah final tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mencobanya.

"Pada saat ini desa membutuhkan kelompok shinobi khusus untuk ditugaskan dalam berbagai misi. Oleh karena itu aku membentuk tim shinobi dengan keahlian khusus, tim ini akan berada dibawah komando-ku, dan kalian semua telah dipilih sebagai anggota tim ini dengan Naruto yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin. " jelas Hiruzen. Dia tahu Naruto lebih dari mampu memimpin sebuah tim .

"Anda bilang tim ini telah dipilih sesuai keahlian khususnya. Bisakah Anda memberi tahu kami mengapa kami terpilih?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Baiklah, Anko dilatih melakukan infiltrasi, pembunuhan dan interogasi. Kurenai kau yang terbaik dalam genjutsu, Sakura juga hebat dalam genjutsu dan mungkin juga ninjutsu medis jika dia dilatih dengan baik. Sasuke ahli dalam ninjutsu dan juga Taijutsu. Sedangkan untuk Naruto dia akan menjelaskan tentang keahliannya sendiri. " kata Hiruzen

"Jiji apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku mampu memimpin tim ini? Padahal ada Anko dan Kurenai yang notabene seorang Jounin dan pastinya mereka lebih berpengalaman dariku." Dusta Naruto

"Itu benar, tes ini bertujuan untuk menguji kemampuan kepemimpinan-mu, Anko dan Kurenai pasti akan membantumu jika itu diperlukan .. Sejujurnya, aku ingin segera mempromosikan mu dan memasukkan-mu ke dalam skuad Anbu tapi apa boleh buat. " Hiruzen menjelaskan sambil tersenyum hangat

"Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik Hokage-sama." Janji Naruto.

Sebenarnya Anko sedikit curiga interaksi Antara Kakek dan cucu ini tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Hiruzen kemudian menyerahkan rompi chunin ke Naruto. Kurenai sangat senang ketika melihat hal ini dan diam-diam ia memberi Naruto ucapan selamat disertai dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Sakura ayo ke pergi. Kita akan berkumpul training ground 20 tiga puluh menit lagi." Jelas Naruto

Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari kantor hokage sementara Anko dan Kurenai tetap tinggal karena mereka memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang harus mereka tanyakan ke hokage.

"Hokage-sama apa anda yakin tentang ini?" tanya Anko ragu

"Ya, aku ingin kau dan Kurenai membimbing tim ini, Naruto memiliki banyak potensi dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terbuang sia sia. Tim ini bisa saja menjadi salah satu tim terbaik dalam sejarah desa Konoha." kata Hiruzen

"Sebegitukah anda percaya pada kemampuan Naruto, Hokage-sama? Memangnya seberapa kuat dia?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Semua jawaban mu akan dijawab langsung olehnya. Satu-satunya yang ku minta dari kalian adalah bersabarlah." Jawab Hiruzen

Kedua Kunoichi itu mengangguk ragu-ragu, mereka tidak yakin apa yang akan mereka dengar nanti.

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

Setengah jam terlewat sejak pembicaraan Naruto di kantor hokage. Kini anggota tim 7 telah tiba di training ground 20. Anko dan Kurenai mengenakan rompi Jounin mereka, sementara Sasuke mengenakan tshirt hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya, ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Sakura mengenakan baju pink tak berlengan serta celana pendek berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari.

Mereka berempat menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas danau didekat training ground 20. Dia saat ini terlihat sangat berbeda.

Dia mengenakan t-shirt biru dilapisi dengan rompi chunin dan celana Anbu berwarna hitam serta sarung tangan tanpa jari terpasang ditangannya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker wajah sementara ikat kepalanya dipasang di lengan kirinya membuat dua jambang rambut pirang nya terjuntai kesamping wajahnya. Dia juga memakai sepatu tempur berwarna hitam.

Tapi yang paling menarik adalah pedangnya terikat horizantal di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa pedang, Naruto?" tanya Kurenai penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia tidak tahu Naruto terampil dalam Kenjutsu.

"Itu karena aku sedikit terampil dalam hal kenjutsu." kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan mencoba membohongi kami gaki, Kakashi sepakat untuk mengajarimu Kenjutsu tapi setauku ia belum pernah mengajarimu. Jangan mencoba menjadi pahlawan di hari pertama mu. " Jelas Anko dengan serius, Anko menyayangi Naruto seperti adik laki-lakinya dan karena itu dia menganggap tugas ini sebagai sarana untuk membimbing Naruto.

"Kita hidup di dunia penuh kebohongan Anko, ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang ku." Jawab Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto-kun tolong jangan bicara yang sulit dimengerti To the point saja." kata Sakura singkat. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalian semua meragukan ku karena baru saja menjadi chunin ditambah lagi sebagai pemimpin tim ini, aku dapat mengerti dan aku memiliki satu cara untuk menghilangkan keraguan kalian. Kalian semua bertarunglah dengan ku, jika kalian menemukan keahlian ku atau teknik ku tidak layak maka aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai pemimpin tim ini. " kata Naruto jujur.

"Naruto, aku tahu kamu kuat tapi apa kau ingin melawan dua orang jounin dan dua genin lulusan terbaik dari akademi. Ditambah lagi Sasuke memiliki sharingan dan Sakura mahir dalam genjutsu." kata Kurenai cemas

"Lakukan apa yang dia katakan." kata Sasuke serius

"Apa? Sasuke kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura sedikit marah

"Saat bertarung melawan musuh dengan kekuatan yang superior, pastikan kau memiliki angka. Bukankah kau yang mengajari itu, Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Maksud mu, dia bisa mengalahkan kita semua?" Sindir Anko

"Ya" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, tapi tolong menyerahlah jika kau terluka." kata Kurenai pelan

"Bisa kukatakan hal yang sama untukmu." Jawab Naruto dengan suara menantang

"Baiklah, ayo mulai" kata Anko

Anko kemudian bergegas menuju Naruto diiringi dengan membuat segel tangan.

 **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu"**

Semburan api bermotif kepala naga keluar dari mulut Anko yang mengarah langsung ke Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas penyegel dan melemparkannya ke udara. Ia kemudian dengan cepat melakukan beberapa segel tangan.

 **"Fuinjutsu Fuuka Houin: Metode Penyegelan Api"**

Kertas penyegel itu kemudian mulai menyerap jutsu Anko perlahan lahan hingga hanya meninggalkan hembusan asap putih.

Sebelum Anko bisa melakukan serangan balik dia terkejut ada sosok yang menembus asap. Matanya melebar saat melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya dengan pedangnya yang terarah ke depan.

Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia melihat perubahan pada iris Naruto. Ya, kini iris safir-nya berubah jadi Sharingan tiga tomoe.

Naruto membuat tebasan horizontal mengarah ke dada Anko, dengan sigap ia melangkah mundur beberapa meter agar terhindar dari serangan Naruto.

Ia kaget saat melihat tebasan horizontal tercetak di rompi jouninnya.

" _Padahal aku tadi menghindari serangan itu. Dan juga kenapa dia memiliki sharingan?"_ pikir Anko geram.

 **(Dengan yang lain)**

"Apa itu ..." kata Sakura kaget

"Sharingan?" Jawab Kurenai kaget. Hatinya merasa sakit setelah mengetahui hal ini, Naruto telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

"Ya, cepat kita harus bergerak sekarang, ini adalah pertarungan pertanyaan mu bisa dijawab nanti." Kata Sasuke buru-buru saat sharingannya melihat Naruto telah menyelesaikan hand seal.

 **(Dengan naruto)**

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu "**

Seekor naga air terbentuk dari danau dan melesat menuju Anko dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anko sendiri telah mulai melakukan hand seal tapi ia kalah cepat dengan jutsu Naruto.

Untungnya Sakura dan Sasuke dengan sigap melompat ke arah Anko dan mulai meneriakkan jutsunya.

" **Doton: Doryūheki "**

Mereka berdua menciptakan dinding tanah berniat menghalau jutsu Naruto. Kedua jutsu itu sama sama bertabrakan hingga hancur tak tersisa.

Para anggota Tim 7 minus pemimpin-nya terkejut saat melihat Naruto meloncat ke udara sambil melemparkan sebuah shuriken ke arah mereka.

 **"Shuriken kage bunshin no Jutsu "**

Yang mulanya hanya satu shuriken kini bertambah ratusan shuriken dengan bentuk yang sama melesat ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

"Genjutsu ya, Kurenai kau memang cukup cerdik." pikir Naruto karena para anggota tim 7 yang terkena serangan shuriken nya berubah menjadi daun yang berhamburan.

Naruto yang merasakan cakra Sasuke ada di belakangnya langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah belakang guna menghalangi kunai Sasuke hingga tercipta suara dentingan keras akibat benturan dua benda logam itu.

 **Ting**

Dia kemudian mencoba memukulkan siku kirinya langsung ke wajah Sasuke tapi Sasuke membloknya dengan lengan kirinya, Naruto melihat yang celah langsung memutar tubuhnya 180° menghadap Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah tendangan kuat di perutnya yang menyebabkan sang empu terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya.

Naruto kemudian melihat Anko muncul di depannya sambil menyeringai marah tercetak wajahnya diikuti dengan beberapa segel tangan.

 **"Sen'ei Tajashu"**

Tiga lusin ular muncul dari lengan baju Anko dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

 _"Di mana dia menyembunyikan semua ular itu?"_ pikir Naruto geli.

Ketika ular ular itu hampir mengerubungi-nya, Naruto melakukan shunshin ke tempat lain agar terbebas dari sekumpulan ular peliharaannya Anko.

Anko yakin bahwa ular-ular nya itu telah menaklukkan Naruto tapi kaget ketika Naruto muncul di depannya dan memberikan tendangan keras ke dadanya sehingga membuatnya terdorong kebelakang hingga menabrak pohon. Anko bisa merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah akibat serangan itu.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Naruto sudah selesai membasmi ular ular-nya.

" _Sialan shunshin-nya cepat sekali."_ pikir Anko. Belum sempat ia berdiri tiga klon Naruto muncul di depannya berusaha mengunci dari berbagai sudut.

Tapi semua gerakan Naruto terhenti saat tubuh mereka mulai terlilit dahan pepohonan yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Kurenai perlahan melangkah keluar dari salah satu pohon yang bercabang lalu mengarahkan kunai-nya ke tenggorokan Naruto yang menurutnya adalah Naruto yang asli dan bukan klon bayangannya.

"Kenapa Naruto?." Tanya Kurenai dengan kemarahan yang nyaris tak terkendali, dia sangat marah karena Naruto menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya bahwasanya dia memiliki sharingan. Dia ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto dan berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Apanya?" Jawab Naruto pelan. Dia kemudian menatap Kurenai dengan sharingannya.

Kurenai terkejut bukan main, bukannya tadi Naruto terikat pada genjutsu-nya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang terjebak dalam jutsunya sendiri.

Tiga klon Naruto mencoba untuk menebas leher kurenai tapi sang empu menggigit lidahnya sehingga membuat genjutsu Naruto lenyap.

Dia kemudian melompat beberapa meter kebelakang. Setelah itu ia menatap para klon Naruto. " _Dimana yang asli?"_ pikirnya putus asa

Dia kemudian melihat Sasuke dan Sakura stan by posisi mereka. "Kenapa kau memiliki sharingan NARUTO!" teriak Kurenai dengan marah. Dia hanya berharap rencananya akan berhasil.

Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini telah merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura di pepohonan tepat di belakangnya.

Kurenai terkejut ketika dua klon Naruto dengan cepat melakukan shunsin tepat dibelakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu dua Klon tersebut mengacungkan sebuah kunai tepat dileher mereka. Naruto kemudian menatap Kurenai dengan datar dan berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Teman teman mu sekarang ada dalam genggamanku. Menyerahlah, itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang kau miliki." kata Naruto mantap sambil menekanan kunai nya ke leher Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kurenai mengertakkan gigi karena marah, seluruh strateginya gagal, dia merencanakan ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura akan menyerangnya dari belakang dengan Ninjutsu api dan tanah. Setelah itu pasti Naruto akan menghindar dan saat itu kesempatannya mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

Tapi sekarang seluruh rencananya gagal total, dua rekannya ada dalam genggamannya dan yang satunya lagi entah dimana. Dia sepertinya hanya punya satu pilihan.

" _Sialan_!" pikir Kurenai dengan marah. "Kau menang, biarkan mereka pergi." kata Kurenai dengan lelah

"Kupikir kau tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat itu." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai

Kurenai kaget saat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya menghilang dalam sekawanan burung gagak. Dia kini mendapati dirinya berdiri di lapangan training ground 20. Dia lalu menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat semua rekannya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kita semua terjebak dalam genjutsu-nya." jelas Kurenai. Dia merasakan banyak emosi, bangga dengan keahlian Naruto dalam genjutsu, marah padanya karena menyembunyikan kebenaran dan juga pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu mudahnya terjebak dalam genjutsunya sendiri.

"Tapi kapan ?" tanya Anko bingung

"Kita pasti menatap matanya." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana bisa kita terjebak dalam genjutsu hanya dengan menatap matanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia tidak tahu seberapa kuat-kah sharingan itu.

"Sharingan dapat dengan mudah melemparkan genjutsu hanya dengan kontak mata. " kata Sasuke putus asa. Walaupun Sharingan-nya kini sudah dua tomoe tapi dari latihannya bersama Kakashi dia tahu mata Naruto jauh lebih kuat daripada Uchiha yang pernah ia kenal. Matanya bahkan lebih kuat dari Itachi. Sasuke juga tidak terampil dalam genjutsu Sharingan seperti Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leher mereka, mereka berempat menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat empat Naruto mengacungkan pedang ke masing masing leher mereka.

"Asumsi kalian benar." kata Naruto serius

"Apa yang kau-" tanya Sakura tapi terputus saat Naruto lebih menekan pedangnya ke leher Sakura.

"Apa kalian menerima kekalahan ini?" tanya Naruto serius dengan mata sharingannya menatap dingin mereka berempat.

Semua anggota Tim 7 terkaget saat melihat Naruto versi baru ini. Dia sangat dingin, kalkulatif, lebih kuat, lebih cepat dan lebih pintar dari yang sebelumnya.

Mereka ber-empat saling pandang untuk mempertimbangkan pilihan mereka, mereka tahu jika mereka mencoba untuk meloloskan diri dari Naruto mungkin bisa saja tenggorokan mereka akan terpotong.

Tapi merka ber-empat cukup kaget dengan kemampuan Naruto. Naruto telah menunjukkan kemampuan hebat dalam hal Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu. Ditambah kecepatannya yang melebihi seorang Jounin. Mereka bertanya-tanya seberapa kuat lagi Naruto saat ini.

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menyukai Naruto, dia telah membantunya berubah dari seorang fangirl gila menjadi seorang kunoichi yang terampil. Dia menerima gelar Kunoichi terbaik karena keahliannya dalam genjutsu, nilai akademisi dan juga mahir dalam Ninjutsu elemen tanah. Tapi saat dia membandingkan dirinya dengan Naruto, dia sadar bahwa dirinya kalah telak.

Anko dalam keadaan shock, dia tidak percaya bahwa bocah pirang yang ia anggap adiknya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu hal besar darinya selama ini.

Tapi yang paling kecewa adalah Kurenai. Dia merasa dibohongi, Naruto telah berbohong padanya selama bertahun-tahun ini, dia belum memberitahunya tentang identitas dan kekuatannya dengan jujur. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto dan ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah menyembunyikan kebenaran yang begitu besar darinya membuat hatinya seakan teriris.

"Kami kalah." kata Anko dengan serius memberi Naruto tatapan tegas mengatakan ini belum berakhir.

Naruto melepaskan pedang dari tenggorokan mereka dan mepenyapkan tiga klon bayangannya. Begitu ia telah menyarungkan pedangnya, dia merasa ada yang menarik kerah rompi chuninnya dengan kasar. Dia mendongak dan melihat orang ini tidak lain adalah Kurenai.

Dan satu tatapan matanya membuat Naruto menyadari apa yang dia rasakan. Itu adalah kemarahan murni.

"AKU PERLU JAWABAN SEKARANG!" desis Kurenai dengan Sedikit membocorkan KI nya.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkan mereka Kurenai. Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia mengira Naruto akan marah padanya karena bersikap seperti ini di depan anggota tim tapi dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi.

"Aku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari kalian semua, tapi tolong tanyakan satu per satu." tanya Naruto pelan

Sasuke tahu dia harus masuk dan membantu Naruto lepas dari cengkaman Kurenai, dia kemudian melangkah mendekat dan dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Kurenai dari kerah Naruto. Kurenai menatapnya tajam tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Lepaskan kerahnya, dia tidak akan bisa menjawab jika kau terus mencekiknya." kata Sasuke tegas dan menatap Kurenai dengan sharingannya.

Kurenai menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan melompat beberapa meter ke belakang tapi terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang terluka, meskipun dia merasa sedikit sedih karena Naruto menyembunyikan beberapa hal darinya, tapi dia tahu dia harus bersikap rasional.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sharingan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lembut.

"Karena aku seorang Uchiha." kata Naruto jujur

"Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Hanya sasuke korban selamat setelah kejadian itu, kau adalah seorang Uzumaki sebelum Kakashi mengadopsi mu. Aku tidak mengerti." kata Anko bingung

"Ya, kau benar, aku adalah Uzumaki sebelum Kakashi-nisan mengadopsi ku, bahkan dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Uchiha sebelum kejadian itu." kata Naruto sedih saat ia mengingat pembunuhan pertamanya.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Kurenai serius. Dia sekarang mulai mengendalikan emosinya dan ingin mendengar alasan Naruto. Sebagian kecil hatinya merasa bersalah ketika melihat Naruto sangat sedih.

"Waktu itu aku berumur 6 tahun dan sedang berlatih di hutan kematian lalu tiba tiba aku diserang," kata Naruto pelan

Semua anggota tim cukup terkejut mendengar ini, siapa yang mau menyerang seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun? Sasuke dan Sakura kaget saat mendengar ini, Sasuke bertanya-tanya seberapa keras kehidupan Naruto

Kurenai lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian meletakan tangannya ke bahu Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa penyerang itu?" tanya Kurenai pelan.

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat ini, dia tidak mengira amarah Kurenai akan mereda secepat itu tapi kemudian dia juga menyadari bahwa mereka adalah teman baik dan karena itu Kurenai berusaha mendukungnya.

"Mereka adalah Anbu Black Ops." Jawab Naruto dengan tidak menyertakan nama Root karena alasan yang jelas.

"APA?" teriak mereka shock.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku menunjukkannya pada kalian." kata Naruto dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

 **Skip (Beberapa menit Kemudian)**

"Ini adalah kejadian yang membuat sharingan ku bangkit." kata Naruto dengan muram sambil melepas genjutsunya.

Dia terkejut saat tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Kurenai sambil menangis tersedu sedu sambil terus-menerus meminta maaf padanya atas perilaku kasarnya. Dia lalu menoleh sekeliling dan mendapati wajah Anko tengah bersedih serta ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut. Sakura belum pernah melihat pembunuhan dan karena itu sangat terkejut melihat pembunuhan pertama sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit marah karena Naruto telah membohonginya perihal bagaimana dia membangkitkan sharingannya tapi ia juga bisa mengerti bahwa ini adalah rasa sakit Naruto dan ia tidak mau membagikannya pada temannya. Apalagi saat itu mereka belum berteman baik.

Kurenai merasa paling buruk, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya hal itu bagi Naruto. Dia tahu sebagai seorang shinobi diwajibkan harus membunuh, dia pertama kali membunuh saat masih berusia 13 tahun dan terkadang kejadian itu masih sering menghantuinya.

"Terima kasih." kata Naruto dengan tulus lalu melepaskan pelukan erat Kurenai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kita tentang hal ini? Apa kau tidak mempercayai kita?" tanya Anko sedih.

"Tidak, itu tidak menyangkut tentang kepercayaan, insiden itu ditutup rapat oleh Hokage, satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang ini hanyalah Jiji, Kakashi-nisan dan aku, Jiji telah menyuruh kami untuk tidak mengungkapkan hal ini sampai tiba waktunya." Naruto menjelaskan dengan jujur.

"Dan apa kau pikir sudah waktunya untuk mengungkapkannya?" tanya Sakura pelan

"Ya, aku tahu aku telah menyakiti perasaan kalian semua, tapi tolong mengertiah bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ku ungkapkan sampai waktu nya tiba. Aku mempercayai kalian semua, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Maaf karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian. " jawab Naruto tegas. Ia kemudian berlutut dan membungkuk di depan mereka semua.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun, tapi tolong jangan menyembunyikan rahasia lagi." Saran Sakura mencoba menenangkan situasi. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Seberapa kuat kau, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke serius. Jika Naruto ingin dipercayai olehnya sebagai rekan setim dan juga sebagai saudara, dia harus tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin membanggakan kemampuan ku, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan, itulah yang bisa kukatakan." kata Naruto serius. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya sampai itu benar benar diperlukan.

"Dengar Naruto, kau adalah pemimpin tim ini, maka kita semua harus tahu segalanya tentang mu dan sebaliknya kau juga harus tahu segalanya tentang kita." kata Kurenai datar. Sudah banyak rahasia yang Naruto ungkapkan, dia tidak ingin Naruto merahasiakan kekuatannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tahu ia harus memberitahu mereka. Jika rekan setimnya tidak saling mempercayai, hal itu akan menyebabkan bertambahnya rasio kegagalan dalam menjalankan sebuah misi.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu kalian kemampuan ku, dan kalian juga harus memberi tahu ku kemampuan kalian." kata Naruto serius

"Aku akan mulai dulu, aku ahli cukup dalam genjutsu, aku juga ingin belajar ninjutsu medis untuk membantu rekan-rekan ku yang terluka, aku juga mengusai ninjutsu Doton. Dan sisanya kemampuan-ku rata-rata." kata Sakura memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku terampil dalam ninjutsu Katon dan Doton. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang genjutsu, tapi saat ini aku sedang mempelajarinya. Aku terampil dalam hal Taijutsu gaya tinju Uchiha dan juga Shurikenjutsu." kata Sasuke sebentar

"Aku terampil dalam ninjutsu Katon dan Taijutsu gaya hebi, kemampuan genjutsu ku rata-rata tapi aku cukup fleksibel dan memiliki kecepatan, aku dilatih dalam hal pembunuhan, rekonstruksi, infiltrasi dan interogasi." jelas Anko. Sementara yang lain cukup terkesan dengan keterampilan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku adalah seorang master genjutsu, kemampuan Taijutsu dan shurikenjutsu ku rata-rata. Aku memiliki Ninjutsu elemen air, dan aku juga tahu sedikit tentang fuinjutsu." jelas Kurenai. Naruto dan yang lainnya cukup kaget karena ia mengetahu fuinjustu.

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada Naruto, mengharapkan penjelasan nya perihal kemampuan yang ia miliki.

"Aku terampil dalam ninjutsu Suiton dan Katon, aku juga menguasai dengan baik ninjutsu Futon dan masih tahap peningkatan pada ninjutsu Raiton. Aku mahir dalam Genjutsu, menguasai dengan baik taijutsu tinju Uchiha dan taijutsu gaya Hebi. Aku juga sedikit menguasai teknik Kenjutsu sedangkan Fuinjutsu masih tahap pembelajaran" jelas Naruto serius.

Keempat anggota tim 7 terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, ternyata ia sangat ahli dalam semua cabang seni shinobi yang berbeda.

"Itu hal yang mustahil Naruto, kau tidak mungkin mempunyai empat elemen yang berbeda. Sejauh yang aku tahu kau hanya ahli dalam Ninjutsu Katon dan Suiton." bantah Anko.

"Itu benar Anko, aku memang mempunyai empat elemen yang berbeda." Perkataan nya ini membuat ke empat anggota tim tujuh terkaget.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN" kata Sakura logis. Dia pernah membaca buku yang menyatakan bahwa shinobi biasanya memiliki dua elemen, maksimal tiga. Tapi saat mendengar Naruto memiliki empat elemen rasanya mustahil.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kakashi mengadopsi mu dan apa yang telah kau lakukan selama bertahun-tahun dengannya. Dia melatih mu dan Sasuke taijutsu tinju Uchiha, dia juga melatih mu dalam hal ninjutsu dan sharingan. Kau belajar Genjutsu dari ku sejak tiga tahun lalu, kau juga belajar taijutsu gaya hebi dari Anko. Sekarang pertanyaannya dari mana kau belajar Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu? " tanya Kurenai setelah memberikan penjelasan logis.

"Analisismu memang sangat mengagumkan Kurenai dan itu semua benar. Aku belajar Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu dari Hokage-sama." kata Naruto serius. Dia benar-benar pandai dalam hal menipu orang.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke serius dan menatap tajam Naruto

"Itu benar Sasuke, itulah adalah kenyataannya." kata Naruto sambil membalas tatapan mata tanpa berkedip.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa komandan Anbu menginginkanmu bergabung ke dalam Skuad Anbu Black Ops." kata Anko setelah memahami keseluruhan situasi. Dia mengerti bahwa Anbu dan Hokage pasti terus mengawasi Naruto dan memantau kemajuannya.

"Naruto jika analisis ku benar, kau jauh lebih kuat daripada seorang chunin, karena kau bisa mengalahkan kita semua dengan mudah. Aku ingin tahu levelmu saat ini berada di tingkat apa dan kumohon kau jangan menyembunyikan-nya lagi." tanya Kurenai.

Kemarahannya telah sedikit berkurang setelah mendengarkan beberapa alasan Naruto yang tampak sedikit logis, hal itu memang menyakitinya tapi dia bisa memahaminya. Kurenai sangat mencintai Naruto oleh karena itu ia masih bisa memaafkan keburukkan Naruto kali ini.

"Aku mungkin selevel dengan Jounin ." Naruto menjelaskan secara diplomatis

"Apa kau akan tetap bergabung dengan skuad Anbu jika itu diperlukan ?" tanya Sakura sedih. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya dipisahkan darinya dan Sasuke. Anko dan Kurenai menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan tetap bergabung dengan Anbu, itu adalah impianku dan semoga aku mampu mewujudkannya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah puas mendengar jawaban dari mulut Naruto. Kini semua anggota tim 7 kembali melakukakan latihan ringan.

 **.**

 **Heroes In The Shadow**

 **.**

Setelah beratih kurang lebih 3 jam membuat semua anggota tim 7 kelelahan. Terlihat Anko sedang tiduran di cabang batang pepohonan, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bawah naungan pohon dan sedang membicarakan berbagai kombinasi serangan.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kurenai sedang duduk di dekat danau. Kemarahannya pada Naruto kini sudah mereda dan sekarang ia bisa mengerti Naruto dan alasannya.

Karena tak ada pembicaraan, Naruto memutuskan untuk memulainya.

"Sekarang kau membenciku, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir demikian? Aku tidak akan pernah membenci mu, Naruto." Jawab Kurenai pelan sambil tersenyum

 _"Itu tidak mungkin Kurenai."_ pikir Naruto sedih

"Hei jangan murung, tersenyumlah .." canda Kurenai disertai kekehan.

Naruto merasa senang ketika melihat Kurenai bahagia, ini adalah momen dimana dia akan mengenang seumur hidupnya. Tidak peduli jalan mana yang akan dipilihnya, bagaimana dia bisa mencapai tujuannya atau siapa yang akan membunuhnya atas kejahatannya yang telah ia lakukan, semua itu tidak masalah.

"Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi Kurenai, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." kata Naruto pelan ~sangat pelan.

Tapi Sayangnya pendengaran Kurenai sangat tajam, membuat sang empu bisa mendengar kalimat yang digumam-kan Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar bermaksud begitu?" tanya Kurenai dengan gemetar. Dia berharap kalimat itu benar, dia mencintai segala hal tentang Naruto. Siapa yang tidak suka tipe pria ini? Dia tampan, baik hati dan selalu memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto polos. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari lidahnya terpeleset mengatakan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya dalam masalah.

" **Naruto, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini."** saran Kurama dengan tegas

"Aku tahu Kurama, tapi ... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dia adalah duniaku, bukankah aku sudah cukup berkorban untuk desa ini? Aku telah banyak melihat teman seperjuanganku di root meninggal satu demi satu tepat di depan mata ku. Kakakku meninggal demi keselamatanku, aku menanggung semua rasa sakit itu untuk apa? Tidak bisakah aku berhak mendapatkan sepotong kebahagiaan sebelum turun di jalan gelap yang tidak memiliki masa depan. AKU MENCINTAI-NYA LEBIH DARI APA PUN DI DUNIA INI !. " teriak Naruto. Dia sudah lelah memendam perasaan ini, dia sudah tak tahan lagi menanggung-nya.

" **Dengan kedamaian besar diperlukan pengorbanan besar Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang karena aku bukan manusia. Tapi pikirkan-"** kata Kurama tapi terputus

"Kumohon Kurama jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, aku hanya ingin hidup bebas beberapa saat saja" kata Naruto sedih

" **Baiklah** " jawab Kurama serius. Jika Naruto ingin melakukan ini, maka dia tidak akan menghentikannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Naruto?" tanya Kurenai lagi. Suaranya kini terlihat putus asa dari sebelumnya.

 _"Sial sial sial, aku tidak bisa mati tanpa memberitahu perasaanku padanya." p_ ikir Naruto dengan geram

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Kurenai, bagiku kau sangat berarti daripada hal lain didunia ini. Kau selalu di sampingku membantuku, membimbingku, kau ada di sana untukku sebagai teman, guru dan banyak hal lainnya. Kapan pun aku sedih kau akan dengan senang hati menghibur ku, ketika aku kehilangan harapan dan ingin menyerah kau percaya pada ku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan penduduk desa tentang mu dan terus berdiri di sisi ku. katakan saja, kau tidak harus mencintai ku bahkan membalas perasaanku, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. " kata Naruto disertai senyuman manis nan tulus yang belum pernah perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Mata Kurenai membalak saat mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia mencintai Naruto dengan segenap hatinya. Dia tidak peduli tentang perbedaan usia mereka atau apa yang dipikirkan oleh penduduk desa tentang mereka. Dan sekarang setelah Naruto memberitahu kan perasaanya, membuat Kurenau sangat bahagia.

Naruto dengan sabar menanti jawaban Kurenai. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jawaban apa yang diberikannya padanya, dia mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mengejutkan!

Kurenai perlahan merubah posisinya menghadap Naruto, dengan perlahan mengarahkan tangannya ke masker wajah Naruto lalu dengan lembut melepasnya.

Kurenai kaget ketika melihat wajah Naruto. Seolah-olah dia melihat Yondaime Hokage yang lama telah meninggal, satu-satunya perbedaan mencolok mereka adalah rambut Naruto sedikit lebih spikey daripada rambut Yondaime.

" _Dia sangat terlihat seperti Minato-sama._ " pikir Kurenai yang terkejut. Sebelumnya Kurenai mencurigai bahwa Naruto masih memiliki hubungan dengan Yondaime, dan sekarang setelah ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto kecurigaannnya bertambah.

Naruto merasa sedikit risih karena Kurenai melepaskan masker wajahnya. Sudah hampir 9 tahun sejak dia memakainya, dia tidak pernah melepasnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat seluruh wajahnya ketika bercermin.

Dengan cepat Kurenai mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang kemudian ia menaiki tubuh kekasihnya itu. Bibir mereka hanya terpaut satu inci saja. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kurenai

"Aku juga mencintaimu bahkan dengan segenap hatiku. Kau sangat berharga bagiku, bersamamu aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Kau selalu ada untukku, mendorongku untuk menjadi seorang Jounin, mendukungku disaat saat aku dalam masa-masa sulit. Denganmu aku merasa aman, kau membuat serasa ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

Hati Naruto meleleh tatkala melihat senyuman Kurenai, baginya itu adalah salah satu senyuman terindah di dunia.

"Tapi apa yang akan katakan penduduk desa tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Naruto sedih. Dia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentang hubungan mereka, tapi Kurenai adalah seorang top kunoichi yang di hormati di desa. Dia telah bekerja keras untuk mencapai prestasi itu, sedangkan Naruto memiliki reputasi buruk di desa. Karena ia tidak ingin menghalangi impian Kurenai.

"Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Ketika aku pertama kali mencium mu, aku menyadari bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku. Kau adalah orang yang ku harapkan menjadi pendamping hidup yang menemaniku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersama keluarga kecil kita. " kata Kurenai dengan gembira

"Keluarga?" tanya Naruto sedih. Dia juga ingin punya keluarga suatu hari nanti. Memiliki seorang istri yang cantik, bermain bersama anak anaknya, dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dimana dia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan damai. Tapi mimpi itu mungkin tidak pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau tidak ingin berkeluarga dengan ku?" tanya Kurenai dengan suara terluka.

"Tidak, aku memang menginginkan hidup berkeluarga bersamamu Kurenai. Tapi aku bukan lah siapa siapa selain sampah, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cintamu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan secara jujur identitasku padamu, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku saat kau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan tanpamu, bagiku kau adalah duniaku. Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu." Jawab Naruto sedih disertai tetesan air mata jatuh dari sumbernya.

Sudah lama sekali dia ingin memberitahukan Kurenai perihal perasaannya yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku akui aku terluka karena kau berbohong pada ku, tapi aku telah memaafkan mu karena aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun. Dan kau bukanlah sampah, jika aku mendengar lagi kata-kata itu dari mulut mu, aku akan menendang pantatmu. '' canda Kurenai disertai kekehan.

"Hai" jawab Naruto dengan gembira, inilah yang selalu dia inginkan.

"Sekarang kau milikku Naruto-kun" kata Kurenai dengan senyum menggoda di wajah cantiknya.

Kurenai kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan kemudian mengecupnya dalam-dalam. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak ini tapi dia santai ia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Kurenai dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dia kemudian membalas ciuman Kurenai dengan penuh gairah.

Keduanya saling menikmati ciuman mereka. Naruto semakin jauh lebih agresif dan Kurenai menyukai itu. Dia membiarkan Naruto lebih banyak mengakses mulutnya, lidah mereka menari dengan liar di sela sela ciuman mereka.

Mereka terus berciuman selama beberapa menit, keduanya merasa sangat bahagia, mereka bisa merasakan bahwa hidup mereka kini lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya.

Untungnya anggota tim 7 lainnya jaraknya cukup jauh dari mereka berdua sehingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa melakukan aktivitas 'panas' mereka.

Kurenai kemudian melepas ciuman itu setelah berlangsung beberapa saat, dia kemudian dengan lembut mengecup pipi Naruto hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Dia tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kurenai-chan"

Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman lagi, mereka begitu sibuk di dunia nya sendiri sehingga mereka tidak memperhatikan sepasang mata lavendar yang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian dari kejauhan.

 **"Naruto-kun hanya akan menjadi milikku!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special thanks→ Blackwolf501**

 **See you next chapter~**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **Dhacil_out_sider←**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislcaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure , Angst , Romance**

 **Warning : ©Typo bertebaran, Ooc, Sharingan Naru, Mask Naru, alur lambat dan yang terpenting !→DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah di jalanan desa Konoha terlihat ramai. Sebagian penduduk Konoha sudah memulai rutinitas mereka seperti biasa tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita.

Terlihat saat ini Naruto bersama dengan tim 7 sedang berada di ruangan Hokage. Mimik serius mereka perlihatkan tatkala mereka berhadapan langsung dengan Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Tim 7 melapor Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai tapi serius. Dia saat ini sedang mengenakan rompi chunin serta celana hitam dan juga tanto nya yang tak lupa menghiasi punggungnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tertutupi oleh masker menambah kesan gagah dimata semua orang.

"Aku senang timmu sekarang sudah mulai beroperasi. Aku punya misi yang membutuhkan keahlian kalian." kata Hiruzen serius. Ya pada akhirnya misi pertama tim 7 yang di nanti-nanti kini segera terlaksana.

"Apa itu Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Sementara anggota tim 7 lainnya hanya mendengarkan dengar seksama percakapan Naruto dengan Hokage Ketiga.

"Aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada beberapa kasus penculikan di beberapa kota dan desa di negara api yang terletak di dekat perbatasan negara air. Saat ini di Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang saudara, akibat perang saudara itu banyak shinobi pelarian dari Kirigakure memanfaatkan situasi ini. Dalang penculikan ini adalah dua shinobi pelarian dari Kirigakure." jelas Hiruzen singkat

"Apa kita punya informasi lebih detail terkait dalang penculikan tersebut?" tanya Naruto tegas. Rasa ingin tahunya kini bertambah.

"Ma ma tak usah setegas itu Naruto-kun santailah sedikit, mereka adalah Taro Kisaragi dan Sasame Kisaragi. Mereka berdua adalah nuke-nin rank-B dari Kirigakure, dari laporan yang aku dapat mereka membentuk sekelompok bandit. Dalam misi ini nanti kalian sebagai tim 7 akan dibantu oleh seorang kunoichi." kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Hiruzen membuat semua anggota tim 7 menatap-nya.

"Siapa kunoichi tersebut hokage-sama?" Bukan Naruto yang bertanya melainkan Sakura. Dia benar benar penasaran siapa kunoichi yang dimaksud ini. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu semua anggota tim 7 pasti penasaran, tapi setidaknya biarlah ia yang bertanya. Baka-Saku

"Mungkin lebih baik jika dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya." kata Hiruzen

Kriet

Pintu ruangan hokage terbuka dan menampakan seorang kunoichi cantik berambut panjang lavender bergaya pony tail, berkulit putih mulus bak porselen serta iris amesthys nya yang indah bila dipandang.

"Hai ..." sapa kunoichi tersebut dengan nada yang lemah lembut, dia lalu menatap satu persatu anggota tim 7. Ketika iris nya bertatapan dengan iris Naruto membuat Kunoichi tersebut blushing berat, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena langsung digantikan tatapan tajam ketika menatap Kurenai.

Merasa ditatap tajam oleh kunoichi tersebut tak membuat kurenai gentar malahan ia membalas tatapan tajam tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan duo kunoichi berparas cantik itu.

"Apa kau sudah diberitahu tentang misi nya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto serius. "Ya..Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu

"Baguslah, dan selamat bergabung." kata Naruto disertai senyuman kecil. Setidaknya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membuat gadis itu nyaman, agar misinya berjalan sukses nantinya.

"Aku harap misi pertama tim 7 sukses." kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

Semua anggota tim 7 membungkuk hormat kepada Hokage.

"Baiklah kita akan berkumpul di gerbang utara 10 menit lagi. Apa semuanya mengerti? " tanya Naruto dengan nada tegas di akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar nada tegas Naruto. Naruto yang berdiri di depannya benar-benar berbeda.

Semua anggota tim 7 mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan hokage dengan shunsin, Hinata terkejut dengan kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya, dia lalu berbalik menghadap Hokage yang terlihat tengah tersenyum geli. Menyadari dia tertinggal oleh yang lain, dia lalu bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhannya saat misi nanti.

 _"Kau adalah pemimpin yang baik, Naruto."_ pikir Hiruzen dengan bangga.

xXx

Gerbang Utara

Semua anggota Tim 7 serta Hinata kini terlihat telah berada di gerbang desa dengan peralatan misi lengkap.

"Baiklah, karena semua nya sudah siap .." perkataan Naruto harus terhenti ketika melihat Hinata sedang menggendong tas di punggungnya.

" _Bukankah dia tahu teknik penyegelan dasar? Apa Kakashi belum mengajarkannya."_ pikir Naruto

"Kenapa kau membawa tas, Hinata ?" tanya Naruto serius

"Etto ... ini adalah perlengkapan dan persediaan misi Naruto-kun." kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah

"Kurenai, tolong bantu dia." kata Naruto dengan lembut kepada Kurenai.

Kurenai tersenyum hangat, sedangkan yang lainnya juga ikut tersenyum melihat kejadian dua sejoli tersebut. Naruto memang telah memberitahu hubungan mereka kepada Sasuke, Sakura serta Anko. Pada awalnya mereka menganggap hal itu sebuah candaan tapi lama kelamaan mereka percaya karena disetiap latihan NaruKure selalu terlihat romantis. Lain halnya dengan Anko, dia terus terusan mengejek Naruto karena berani memacari Jounin nya sendiri.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hinata merasa geram dengan Kurenai, kenapa Naruto berpikir dia membutuhkan bantuan si wanita brengsek itu.

"Hinata berikan tasmu." Pinta Kurenai. "Aku bisa membawa sendiri Kurenai-san," balas Hinata singkat. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Naruto.

"Hinata ini perintah." Balas Kurenai dengan sedikit menaikan nada suara nya. Dia tidak akan mentolerir para pembangkang di timnya.

Hinata dengan kasar memberikan tas nya, lalu Kurenai mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantong ninja nya. Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Hinata cukup terkejut, karena tiba tiba tas nya masuk kedalam gulungan itu.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata yang cukup terkejut

"Cukup bicara nya, kita harus bergegas." Bukan Kurenai yang menjawab melainkan Naruto. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengobrol, ini hanya akan memperlambat misi.

"Jadi formasi apa yang kita gunakan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Hinata akan berposisi di depan, dia bertugas memindai area yang kita lewati dan juga sebagai petunjuk arah." Jelas Naruto sedangkan Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Sasuke kau akan berada di sisi kiri dan aku akan berada di kanan. Tugas kita adalah melindungi Hinata." Jelas Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Hinata sedikit tersipu malu ketika Naruto berucap akan melindunginya.

"Sakura, karena kau adalah ninja medis. Kau akan berada di tengah, sedangkan Anko akan berada di belakang dan akan melindungi Sakura." Jelas Naruto dan kedua wanita itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kurenai, kau akan menjadi kartu as kami. Kau tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan." kata Naruto disertai senyuman, entah kenapa tiba tiba Kurenai merasa terdorong untuk melangkah maju lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Naruto, sedangkan sang empu yang merasa dikecup langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

 _"Dasar brengsek, menjauhlah dari Naruto-kun"_ pikir Hinata marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

 **"Meisaigakure no Jutsu "**

Kurenai dengan cepat melakukan beberapa handseal. Setelah itu tubuh nya perlahan lahan mulai tersamarkan. Itu adalah rencana Naruto, sejak awal dia sudah menyiapkan serangan kejutan ketika mereka terdesak oleh musuh.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Naruto tegas."Hai " jawab anggota tim serempak.

 **xXx**

Tim 7 mulai bergerak menuju tujuan mereka dengan formasi yang telah Naruto jelaskan saat mereka masih digerbang desa. Sudah beberapa menit sejak meninggalkan desa dan tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran musuh.

Hinata terus memindai area yang akan mereka lalui, tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Naruto kemudian menatap lekat mata Hinata yang mulai tegang.

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit merendah.

"Hai..aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata dengan lembut, dia mencoba tersenyum, tetapi Naruto tahu senyuman itu adalah palsu.

 _"Matanya tegang, berlari sambil memindai area sekitar dengan byakugan memang menguras stamina. Tingkat chakra dan staminanya sangat menyedihkan bagi seseorang pengguna Kekkai Genkai."_ pikir Naruto logis. Ia adalah pengguna kekkai genkai jadi ia tahu benar apa yang dialami Hinata, tapi ia sedikit prihatin dengan stamina dan juga chakra yang dimiliki Hinata.

"Jika kau lelah kau bisa nonaktifkan byakugan mu Hinata, kulihat stamina mu semakin berkurang. Pulihkan dulu chakra mu, dan jangan berpikir untuk membangkang. Aku adalah pemimpin tim dan aku tidak ingin ada anggota tim ku yang jatuh akibat kehabisan chakra sebelum pertarungan nanti. " perintah Naruto dengan tegas

" _Bahkan baru sebentar saja aku mulai kelelahan, aku memang lemah Naruto-kun. Aku gagal seperti yang dikatakan Tou-san."_ pikir Hinata yang sedih.

"Hei Naruto bisakah kau memberi kami informasi lebih banyak tentang musuh yang akan kita hadapi?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu

"Taro adalah seorang chunin dan begitu juga saudara perempuannya Sasame. Keduanya terampil dalam ninjutsu Suiton terlebih lagi Taro terampil dalam Kenjutsu. Aku pernah membaca riwayat Sasame dalam buku bingo dan sepertinya ia terampil dalam genjutsu." jelas Naruto singkat

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan melawannya nanti." Celetuk Kurenai dengan nada santai

"Yare yare kau akan menjadi lawan yang cocok untuknya Kurenai. Kau adalah spesialis genjutsu di Konoha bahkan yang terbaik, aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya." Puji Naruto dengan senyuman hangat, Kurenai yang mendengar pujian tersebut hanya tersipu malu. Untung saja ia dalam mode penyamaran jadi ekspresi malu malu kucing nya tak terlihat oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kita harus meningkatkan kecepatan agar cepat sampai tujuan, kurasa dengan menyerang base camp musuh pada malam hari akan menguntungkan kita." saran Naruto.

"Hai" jawab mereka kompak

 **xXx**

(Beberapa Jam Kemudian)

Tim 7 kini telah sampai di pinggiran pegunungan belakang base camp musuh berada. Sejak obrolan terakhir mereka sama sekali belum beristirahat. Lihat saja dari deru nafas Hinata dan Sakura yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kita akan berkemah di sini, kalian beristirahatlah dulu. Aku akan membuat klon untuk berjaga-jaga, kita akan bergerak tengah malam nanti." Perintah Naruto

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk lemah, Sakura dan Hinata langsung duduk karena mereka sangat lelah. Sementara itu Anko dan Kurenai terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto lalu membentuk 20 klon bayangan dan memerintah mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian sambil memandangi bulan.

Baru saja Naruto ingin duduk namun tiba tiba Anko dan Kurenai datang.

"Maaf menggangu istirahatmu Naruto, aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar saja." kata Anko. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto, menurutmu bagaimana sosok hyuuga itu." kata Anko dengan rada ragu. Anko dan Kurenai memang berpengalaman karena mereka adalah seorang Jounin dan mereka juga tahu bahwa Hinata belum siap untuk melakukan misi ini yang tergolong berat.

"Sebenarnya dia itu tipikal kunoichi yang lembut dan pemalu. Mungkin sifat lembut nya itu akan menghalangi misi karena kita harus diwajibkan menyerang musuh. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, kita lihat saja kedepannya-." Jelas Naruto skeptis.

"-tapi jika kita tidak mengikutsertakan dia untuk ikut bertarung, maka kita kehilangan sebagian kekuatan kita, informasi yang aku dapat tentang musuh mungkin salah, mungkin saja bandit itu jumlah nya lebih dari 80. Hem begini saja, daripada menggunakan dia dalam pertarungan lebih baik menggunakan dia sebagai alat pendukng misi. " saran Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"Apa kau punya rencana yang cocok untuk si hyuuga ?" tanya Kurenai penasaran

"Kurasa aku punya ide yang cocok untuknya" jelas Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit berbicara panjang lebar dengan Naruto, Anko lalu bergegas kembali ke tenda. Kini tinggalah Naruto dan Kurenai berdua.

"Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurenai dengan lembut lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Hei jangan disini, ayo pergi ke tempat lain." kata Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan gerakan Kurenai. Dia melihat Hinata menatap mereka dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Kurenai yang melihatnya pun berpikiran sama. Lalu mereka berdua pergi menjauh dari tempat tadi.

 _"Kenapa, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."_ pikir Hinata yang sedih.

 **xXx**

Naruto dan Kurenai kini sedang duduk di bawah naungan pohon besar. Terlihat Kurenai sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto, tak ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka karena tertutupi oleh lebatnya daun pohon tersebut.

Terlihat Naruto sedang menatap langit malam dengan sharingannya, seolah-olah dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan sharinganmu itu." kata Kurenai dengan sedikit tersipu malu.

"Mata Ruby mu lebih indah dari sharingan ku." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Kurenai kemudian menegakkan kepalanya sedikit mengarahkan tangan nya untuk menurunkan masker yang digunakan Naruto. Tanpa basa basi Kurenai langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto dengan senang hati membalas ciuman yang dilancarkan Kurenai. Bibir Kurenai begitu lembut dan lezat sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ciumannya.

Naruto lalu dengan lembut mendorong Kurenai ke tanah hingga membuat dirinya berada di atas tubuh Kekasihnya. Naruto terus melancarkan ciumannya, mulai dari mencium pipi, lalu daun telinga, hingga perlahan lahan ciumannya itu turun ke area leher putih mulus milik Kurenai.

"Ahhn-" kurenai mengerang lembut, ciuman Naruto kini membuatnya lebih terangsang dan bergairah. Dia kemudian dengan lembut mulai menggerakan tanggan nya ke dada bidang Naruto dan dengan pelan membuka risleting rompi chunin Kekasih nya itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto, ia semakin gencar memberikan kiss mark di sekujur leher Kurenai.

"Ah" erangan Kurenai bertambah keras saat Naruto kembali memberinya kiss mark lagi dan lagi.

Naruto lalu dengan lembut menggerakan tangannya ke dada Kurenai, walaupun sedikit ragu ia kemudian menatap Kurenai meminta persetujuan untuk menyentuhnya. Kurenai tersenyum hangat padanya dan Naruto dengan lembut meraba payudara kanannya.

"Ehmm rasanya enak." erang Kurenai dengan gembira.

Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai ketika sentuhan sentuhan yang Naruto lancarkan ke tubuhnya. Setelah melepas rompi chunin Naruto kini tangannya beralih ke kaus hitam dalaman yang dipakai Naruto kemudian melepasnya.

Kini gantian Kurenai yang mulai menciumi dada bidang Naruto dengan lembut dan tampaknya hal itu membuat Naruto semakin bergairah.

Setelah puas meniliki dada bidang kekasihnya itu, kecupan Kurenai lalu beralih menuju leher tegap Naruto.

Tangan Kurenai yang sedang menganggur kini perlahan-lahan turun menuju ke arah celana Naruto, menyadari situasi yang semakin 'memanas' Naruto kemudian dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Kurenai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurenai dengan bingung

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kita harus kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Maaf ya aku tadi terbawa suasana." kata Naruto dengan senyum kikuk

"Kau benar sayang, kita harus kembali. Kau seharusnya jangan minta maaf, kau tidak bersalah sayang, aku lah yang memulainya, selain itu aku juga sangat menikmatinya." Balas Kurenai dengan tatapan nakal tercetak di mata Ruby nya.

"Aku juga menikmatinya." Balas Naruto dengan senyum hangat.

Melihat rompi dan kaos hitamnya berceceran, Naruto lantas mengambil pakainnya lalu mengenakan nya kembali. Mungkin saja jika mereka tidak sedang dalam misi dia tidak akan berhenti, hanya saja saat ini situasi nya tidak tepat, sekarang dia harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak memakan Kurenai saat ini juga.

Dia adalah dewi sejati, kecantikannya tak tertandingi, setiap inci bagian tubuhnya sangat sempurna.

" _Berhentilah memikirkan ide-ide yang sesat itu Naruto, brengsek Kakashi karena buku mesum nya itu aku jadi begini."_ pikir Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke Kurenai agar berdiri. Kurenai menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu bangkit dan dengan lembut mencium bibir Kekasih pirang nya untuk terakhir yang terakhir sebelum sang empu memasang kembali masker nya.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju yang lainnya, dari tadi Kurenai tengah memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia utarakan pada Naruto, ia berpikir mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Naruto, apakah kau dan Hinata memiliki kenangan masa lalu?" tanya Kurenai dengan ragu. Sejauh yang dia tahu Naruto belum pernah menjalin hubungan romantis dengan gadis lain sebelumnya.

"Tidak" adalah jawaban sederhana dari Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa dia selalu melotot ketika aku dekat denganmu? Kurasa dia punya perasaan yang lebih padamu." Jelas Kurenai dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimat.

"Itu karena dia ingin berada di tempatmu." Balas Naruto singkat

"Apa kau menyukainya Naruto" tanya Kurenai dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tidak, selain itu aku tidak mencintai nya, aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku memang peduli padanya tapi hanya sebatas teman." Perkataan jujur dari Naruto belum bisa meyakinkan hati Kurenai.

"Kau belum mencoba memberitahunya bahwa kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kurenai penasaran

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hatinya dengan langsung mengatakannya bahwa aku tidak suka gadis seperti nya. Mungkin suatu hari dia akan sadar dengan sendiri nya." kata Naruto dengan menatap mata ruby Kurenai

"Aku mengerti" jawab Kurenai dengan tenang. Lega itulah yang dirasakan Kurenai, memang harus ia akui kesetiaan Naruto memang tak ada duanya.

Beberapa menit telah nerlalu kiji mereka berdua tiba di tenda dan melihat seluruh anggota tim sudah siap dengan peralatan ninja masing masing. Mereka tampaknya sudah beristirahat cukup.

"Baiklah semua berkumpul, saat ini kita memiliki informasi bahwa musuh kita adalah sekitar 80 bandit yang dipimpin oleh dua nuke-nin kirigakure. Keduanya adalah seorang saudara. Taro terampil dalam ninjutsu Suiton dan Kenjutsu sedangkan Sasame juga terampil dalam ninjutsu Suiton serta genjutsu. Jumlah warga yang mereka sandera belum diketahui. Apakah ini sudah jelas? " tanya Naruto serius

"HAI" jawab mereka semua serempak

"Dengar, sebelum kita memulai penyerangan, aku ingin menegaskan kembali informasi ini, kita nanti akan terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok." jelas Naruto sengaja menjeda perkataannya.

"Kelompok pertama adalah Anko dan Hinata, aku ingin kalian berdua meninjau kamp musuh. Tujuan utamamu adalah menemukan para sandera dan mencoba mencari tahu jumlah pasti para sandera yang mereka sekal. Hinata, aku ingin kau melakukan yang terbaik. Aku percaya denganmu, lakukan apapun yang diperintah Anko. " jelas Naruto

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Hinata berucao dengan sedikit percaya diri

"Aku menantikan ucapanmu itu, sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura." kiji pandangan Naruto mengarah ke dua genin tersebut.

"Apa yang perlu kami lakukan?" tanya Sasuke serius

"Aku ingin kalian berdua mencari tahu tentang pertahanan garis depan musuh dan titik menguntungkan musuh." kata Naruto secara analitis

"Titik menguntungkan?" tanya Sakura beo

"Ya, aku punya rencana cocok. Jika kalian sudah menemukan titik menguntungkan musuh segera laporkan pada kami berdua. Sedangkan aku dan Kurenai akan menyusup melalui jalur udara. Aku akan mengorek semua informasi mengenai semua benteng musuh." kata Naruto dengan serius

"Jalur udara? Apa kau akan terbang sambil menggendong Kurenai ala bridal style huh." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

"Ti-tdak bukan itu maksud ku Sasuke ." Balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Ia kemudian melakukan beberapa Segel tangan.

'' _Hand seal itu. '_ Pikir Anko dan Kurenai kaget saat mengetahui jutsu apa yang Naruto buat.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul huruf kanji warna hitam di tanah yang mereka pijak disertai embusan asap putih yang mengepul. Ketika asap menghilang, semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Seekor gagak hitam besar seukuran pohon sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Yah setidaknya dengan ini dapat membantu ku terbang he he." kata Naruto sedikit tertawa gugup

"Kau memiliki KONTRAK KUCHIYOSE?" Dengan kompak mereka berlima melontarkan kalimat itu. Bahkan Hinata sekalipun.

''Y-ya.'' Kata Naruto dengan gugup

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk sesi tanya jawab seperti itu, kita akan membicarakannya nanti. Ayo kita bergerak." Sasuke menyarankan pada yang lain, tetapi dia memberi pandangan tajam pada Naruto yang seolah mengatakan dia ingin sebuah penjelasan nanti.

" _Terima kasih Sasuke"_ pikir Naruto yang lega

Setelah Sasuke, Sakura, Anko serta Hinata pergi melaksakan tugas masing masing, kini tinggalah Naruto dan Kurenai.

Naruto lalu berbalik dan melihat Kurenai menatapnya sedikit menyelidik.

"Sayang..apa kau ingin memberitahuku, bagaimana kau bisa membuat kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose itu?" tanya Kurenai dengan tenang sambil menunjuk hewan kuchiyose Naruto.

"Kontrak ini diberikan oleh seseorang padaku dengan syarat bahwa aku tidak akan mengungkapkan nya pada siapa pun. Maaf ya." Jelas Naruto dengan disertai permintaan maaf. Danzo telah memperingatkan nya untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa pun bagaimana dia mendapatkan kontrak itu.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kurenai dengan sedih

"Bukan begitu, aku percaya padamu sepenuh jiwaku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melanggar janjiku kepada orang itu. Aku tidak pernah menghianati kata-kataku, dan pernahkah aku bertanya tentang misi yang hampir membuatmu depresi beberapa tahun yang lalu." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua kedua tangan Kurenai.

"Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto-kun." kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih pengertiannya, Kurenai." Balas Naruto dengan bersyukur

"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan misi ini." kata Kurenai serius

"Hai," kata Naruto

Keduanya kemudian melompat ke atas punggung gagak lalu kemudian gagak tersebut menghempaskan sayap nya ke udara.

 **xXx**

(2 jam kemudian)

Setelah berhasil menyusup kini mereka semua telah kembali ke tenda peristirahatan. Setiap kelompok telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing masing dan siap melaporkan apa yang mereka temukan.

"Jadi apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai musuh?" tanya Naruto serius. Mereka semua mengangguk, Naruto kemudian memberi isyarat agar Anko berbicara.

"Ada 10 sandera, 6 wanita dan 4 anak-anak, wanita dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud." kata Anko sedikit geram. Hinata masih ingat hal yang dia lihat di camp para sandera itu, mereka para wanita disiksa dan diperkosa. Sungguh keji memang.

"Aku mengerti, di mana lokasinya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kasar. Dia akan membuat bayaran yang setimpal atas perbuatan keji mereka itu.

"Di siisi timur tenda musuh, tenda ketiga dari kiri. Sedangkan tenda sandera anak-anak ada di tenda sebelah nya. Dan ternyata ada sekitar 70 bandit disana dan bukan 80, perkiraan kita salah." kata Anko serius. "Kerja bagus, Anko, Hinata." Puji Naruto

"Ada dinding setinggi 20 kaki di depan tenda para bandit, dinding itu sudah dialiri listrik untuk mencegah para sandera untuk kabur. Dan juga ada sekitar 15 bandit yang menjaga gerbang." jelas Sasuke singkat

"Kita juga telah menemukan titik yang menguntungkan di sisi utara, meskipun sedikit curam dan sedikit sulit untuk dilalui." kata Sakura dengan ragu

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke, Sakura. Jangan khawatir aku punya peralatan yang kita butuhkan." Ucap Naruto dan kedua genin itu mengangguk.

"Kita juga telah mengintai seluruh kamp dan rute pelarian yang berbeda. Dan hasilnya sangat tidak bagus." kata Kurenai serius

"Apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Anko penasaran

"Ternyata bukan hanya didepan camp saja yang terdapat tembok melaikan disemua sisi dikelilingi tembok yang tinggi." kata Naruto secara strategis

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Kurenai penasaran

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan penyegel dan ketika dia mengucapkan KAI lalu muncul lah 5 set kacamata dan 6 set perangkat komunikasi.

"Ini pakailah, dengan alat itu kita semua akan selalu terhubung. Kacamata ini adalah jenis kacamata khusus, kelebihan kacamata ini adalah dapat membaca energi panas tubuh manusia. Dengan alat ini akan mempermudah kalian untuk menemukan musuh." jelas Naruto dengan detail

Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan cara pengoperasian alat tersebut, mereka cukup kagum dengan keefektifan alat itu dan betapa mudahnya cara pengoperasian nya.

"Walaupun kita kalah dalam dalam jumlah, tetapi kita memiliki sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mereka miliki. Mengerti." jelas Naruto

Semua orang mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ayo kita lakukan." kata Anko dengan seringai psikopat tercetak di wajahnya.

 **xXx**

Dimalam yang gelap gulita disertai hujan deras turun dari dari langit, terlihat enam sosok shinobi yang sedang bersembungi mengelilingi base camp para bandit dari berbagai penjuru.

Mereka dengan sabar menunggu sinyal dari Naruto untuk menyerang.

Disisi utara terlihat Sakura tengah memfokuskan anak panah nya ke arah dua bandit yang sedang berjaga. Sakura memang sangat mahir dalam memanah, skill itu ia peroleh dari hasil pelatihan nya dari sang ayah tercinta.

Di sisi timur tampak Anko dan Hinata bersembunyi di balik batu. Bagi Anko ini adalah hal biasa, dia telah banyak melakukan misi semacam ini sebelumnya, dia yakin bahwa dia akan melakukan tugas nya dengan sempurna. Masuk, selamatkan sandera dan kabur. Mudah dan sederhana.

Sementara Hinata tampak gugup, dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Dia takut dia akan gagal, satu-satunya hal yang membuat nya berani melakukan ini adalah karena keyakinan Naruto padanya.

Kurenai yang kini sedang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan dengan cemas menunggu perintah untuk menyerang. Dia sangat bangga dengan Naruto, dia adalah seorang pemimpin sejati. Rencana yang Naruto buat akan mengakhiri misi ini dalam hitungan menit, musuh tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang menimpa mereka.

Di sisi utara, di dekat gerbang musuh, Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang. Naruto mengamati setiap gerakan musuh. Dia telah dilatih untuk tidak pernah meremehkan musuh tidak peduli betapa lemahnya mereka. Dia telah menganalisa setiap strategi yang dia buat dan ia yakin bahwa timnya akan melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan sempurna. Dia akan melindungi timnya, tidak peduli apapun itu bahkan harus kelihangan nyawa nya sensidi.

Tegang itulah yang saat ini Sasuke rasakan, detak jantung nya berdetak meningkat setiap detik. Di sinilah dia akan mengetahui seberapa kuat dia. Naruto yang merasakan perubahan dari Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir aku pasti melindungimu."Kata Naruto dengan senyum. "Aku juga." kata Sasuke yakin kali ini.

 _"_ _ **Roger, apa semua nya sudah dalam posisi?"**_ tanya Naruto melalui alat komunikasi yang dipakainya. " _ **Hai**_ " jawab semua serentak.

 _"_ _ **Ayo bergerak.**_ _"_ Perintah Naruto dengan nada tegas.

Para penjaga di menara gerbang mengalami malam yang sangat membosankan. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan seperti itu, ditambah lagi pemimpin mereka telah melarang mereka untuk bersenang-senang dengan para wanita yang sedang disandera.

"Hei, Tsura, apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya seorang bandit yang berdiri di menara.

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei, idiot apa kau mendengarkan?" tanya bandit dengan nada meninggi karena kesal diacuhkan temannya.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan shock ketika melihat tubuh teman yang ia panggil Tsura itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan anak panah menancap tepat di matanya kirinya.

"SE-" sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menusuk kepalanya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah anak panah yang tepat mengenai kepalanya, tubuhnya pun lemas dan seketika jatuh ke tanah.

"Tepat sasaran." Kata Sakura dalam diam. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengambil nyawa orang lain, ini adalah pembunuhan pertamanya. Tapi dia tahu dia melakukan hal yang benar dan siap untuk melakukannya sekali lagi.

 _"_ _ **Roger, Kurenai bergerak-lah ke depan"**_ perintah Naruto

Kurenai mengangguk, dia lalu dengan cepat melompat ke arah kamp musuh. Dia masih tak terlihat karena jutsu kamuflase. Tujuannya sederhana, membunuh musuh dan mengubah mereka melawan satu sama lain

Dia diam-diam pergi ke arah tenda yang di sana berisi semua perlengkapan senjata para bandit. Menjalankan misi pada malam hari memang menguntungkan mereka karena sebagian besar para bandit akan tidur dan penjagaan akan sedikit lengah.

Itu adalah aturan utama pertempuran, jika kau ingin menghancurkan musuh, maka hancurkan senjatanya terlebih dahulu.

Dua bandit yang menjaga tenda tempat senjata itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Kurenai diam-diam memposisikan dirinya di belakang penjaga di sebelah kiri. Bandit itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia akan mati dalam beberapa detik lagi.

Kurenai perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria itu. Pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya, dia kemudian mencoba menggerakkan lehernya untuk melihat ke belakang untuk melihat apa itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian lehernya dipelintir dalam satu gerakan cepat dengan suara retakan yang mengerikan. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang tersisa di wajah pria itu adalah mata melotot sebelum tubuhnya lunglai dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa! '' Kata bandit yang di sebelah kanan tetapi sebelum dia akan mendekati temannya, lehernya tertusuk oleh anak panah. Kurenai lalu dengan cepat melemparkan tubuh kedua pria itu kedalam tenda.

Dia cukup terkesan dengan aksi Sakura. Gadis itu ternyata pemanah yang handal.

Dia kemudian memasang beberapa kertas peledak dan setelah itu ia bergerak menuju tenda berikutnya.

" _ **Tugas pertama selesai"**_ bisik Kurenai dengan lirih

 _"_ _ **Baiklah, ayo kita tuntaskan misi ini .**_ _"_ kata Naruto

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat melompat masuk ke arah gerbang yang berada didepannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tanto-nya, sharingannya kini aktif dan dia dengan jelas melihat 10 bandit di sisi kanan dalam gerbang.

Dia dengan cepat melemparkan tanto miliknya tinggi-tinggi di udara dan melakukan serangkaian hand seal dengan gerakan cepat.

" **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu "**

Beberapa bilah angin yang tajam melesat menuju para bandit-bandit dan seketika langsung membuat kepala mereka terputus leher nya.

Naruto lalu melompat tinggi di udara dan menangkap tanto milikya di udara, dia lalu mem-flash chakra angin miliknya melalui tanto yang ia pegang dan membuat gerakan menebas ke arah ketiga bandit di dekatnya.

Akibat serang Naruto barusan, tubuh para bandit yang terkena serangan itu seketika terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sasuke di dekatnya dengan cepat menyayat leher bandit lainnga, lalu melompat ke udara dan membelah bandit lain yang mencoba melarikan diri.

Dia merasa aneh padahal dia sudah membunuh tiga orang bandit. Dia menganga tak percaya ketika melihat Naruto membunuh 13 bandit dalam kurun waktu 5 detik saja. Dia begitu terpukau oleh keakuratan Naruto sehingga membuat nya lengah bahwa dibelakang nya kini berdiri seorang bandit yang mencoba menebas kepala nya.

Kesalahan besar

"MATI KAU BRENGSEKK!" teriak seorang bandit dari belakang. Pedangnya dengan cepat bergerak mencoba menebas kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba memblokir serangan itu dengan kunai nya. Namun semua itu sudah terlambat karena pedang s bandit itu hanya berjarak satu inci dari lehernya.

Sasuke pasrah apa yang akan dia alami selanjutnya. Mungkin dengan kematiannya dia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Ibunya, ayahnya, serta seluruh anggota klan Uchiha , semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang.

 **"Amaterasu"**

Karena merasakan tak terjadi apa pada tubuhnya, Sasuke lalu membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat tubuh bandit yang mencoba menebas leher nya dilalap api hitam. Seluruh tubuh bandit itu meleleh dalam kobaran api hitam, kulitnya terpanggang meninggalkan bau yang menyengat.

Sasuke serasa ingin muntah ketika dia menghirup bau busuk itu.

Dia agak terkejut ketika merasakan tepukan kasar pada pundaknya.

Dia mendongak lalu melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan serius. Mata kanan Naruto mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan dia sedikit terengah-engah.

"Sasuke, fokus. Kita harus menyelesaikan musuh." kata Naruto terengah-engah

Naruto baru saja mengaktifkan Mangekyo sharingan miliknya, Amaterasu adalah ninjutsu api hitam terkuatnya. Ketika dia melihat Sasuke akan dibunuh, dia segera menggunakan amaterasu untuk melindungi Sasuke. Kini penglihatan di mata kanannya agak sedikit kabur dan dia sangat merasa kesakitan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa misi nya harus segera dituntaskan.

"Hai," kata Sasuke sedikit ragu-ragu. Dia khawatir ketika melihat darah segar terus keluar dari mata kanan Naruto, dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau menembakkan panahmu yang dibubuhi kertas peladak dalam 40 detik. Dan Kurenai lanjutkan rencananya." Perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pergi." kata Naruto

Kurenai mendengar dialog antara Naruto dan Sakura dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto tapi ketika mendengar perintah Naruto dia langsung bergegas. Di depannya kini terlihat sebuah tenda kecil di mana didalam nya terlihat 7 bandit sedang tidur pulas.

Kurenai lalu mengambil 7 kunai tajam dari kantong ninja miliknya dan dalam satu serangan kunai tersebut langsung membunuh bandit yang sedang tertidur itu. Berterima kasih-lah pada Naruto karena memberinya sedikit pelatihan Shurikenjutsu.

 **"10 detik** " bisik Sakura memperingatkan Kurenai

" **Hai** " kata Kurenai dengan cepat dan membuat segel tangan.

BOOM!

Ledakan besar terjadi di tenda gudang senjata dari kamp musuh. Kurenai dengan cepat menghilang dengan shunsin dan paa akhirnya misi yang ia jalani memasuki tahap terakhir.

Suara ledakan keras itu tiba-tiba membangunkan Taro dan Sasame. Mereka saling berpandangan dan sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

" _Kita sedang diserang."_ Pikir mereka berdua lalu bergegas mengambil peralatan ninja mereka untuk melawan musuh.

" **Sekarang**!" Perintah Naruto kepada Sakura

Hampir semua bandit terbangun ketika mereka mendengar ledakan keras.

Sasame dan Taro yang sudah berada di luar tenda terkejut ketika melihat gudang senjata mereka terbakar seperti habis.

"APA-" teriak Taro dengan keras tapi terputus ketika dirinya terpental karena tenda di belakangnya meledak.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

"AHHH"

"TOLONG AKU!"

"SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

Jeritan itu berasal dari suara para bandit yang kocar kacir karena terkena ledakan.

"Di mana para bajingan itu? Aku akan membunuh mereka," desis Sasame marah

Dia kemudian dengan marah melesat menuju ke sisi selatan tenda .

"Sasame TUNGGU!" jerit Taro, tetapi dia sudah pergi. Karena merasa diacuhkan Sasame, Tora juga bergegas pergi ke sisi lain tenda untuk mengumpulkan orang-orangnya yang melarikan diri.

Sementara itu terlihat Anko yang baru saja menikam seorang bandit tepat di jantungnya.

Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Anko mematung terkejut melihat pembunuhan seperti itu. Dia lalu merasakan sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi mulusnya

"Hyuga, di mana para sandera, fokus-lah!" desis Anko marah.

Seharusnya tugas Hinata adalah mengawasinya para sandera dan mencari jalan keluar denga antuan byakugan miliknya, kini kesabaran Anko pada gadis itu benar-benar habis.

Hinata dengan takut mencoba mengaktifkan byakugan dan menunjuk ke arah para sandera.

Anko yang baru saja membalikkan badannya menuju ke tenda yang dimaksud Hinata harus berhenti ketika mendengar suara tubuh yang jatuh ke tanah.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang bandit dengan anak panah yang bersarang di lehernya. Seluruh tubuh Hinata terkena darah lelaki itu. Dia gemetar an, seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

" _Apa yang terjadi? Tolong aku,"_ pikir Hinata dengan takut

"Sakura, aku ingin kau meledakkan tembok timur dalam waktu 1 menit. Tolong lindungi aku, Hyuga ini payah." kata Anko serius. "Hai Anko-taichou," kata Sakura

"Hyuuga, sekarang kau ikut dan membantu para wanita dan anak-anak. Aku akan melindungimu melarikan diri bersama dengan mereka, Sakura akan melindungimu. Lindungi para sandera dengan nyawa mu, jika sesuatu terjadi pada sandera maka konoha akan kehilangan satu anggota dari klan Hyuuga." jelas panjang lebang Anko dengan nada meninggi.

"Hai" kata Hinata dengan patuh

Anko lalu masuk ke tenda tempat para sandera, dia tahu dia harus buru-buru karena Naruto dan yang lainnya butuh bantuannya.

"Tolong jangan bunuh kami." Pinta seorang wanita dengan menangis.

Sebagian wanita yang disandera terdapat memar disekujur tubuh mereka . 2 dari mereka ada yang tidak sadar dan ada genangan darah di sekitar vagina mereka, hal itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka baru saja diperkosa.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Terbentuklah 1 klon bayangan muncul di samping Anko dan mencoba membantu berdiri perempuan yang menangis tadi.

"Kami di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Ikuti aku jika kau ingin hidup" perintah Anko

Para wanita segera bangkit dan segera mengikuti Anko keluar dari tenda. Mereka menatap ke sekeliling dan melihat api berkobar mana-mana, ada banyak mayat yang berserakan. Bau nya sungguh memuakkan.

Dalam sudut pandang Anko melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat membunuh 10 bandit dalam hitungan detik. Kecepatan mereka sangat gila, mereka berdua tidak terlihat seperti remaja melainkan shinobi terlatih yang telah terbiasa membunuh.

Duaarr

Dia lalu mendengar sebuah ledakan. Ia lalu mencari sumber suara yersebut, dan tampak lah sebuah dinding besar dari arah timur yang telah hancur lebur.

"Hinata, bawa sandera dan pergi ke tempat aman. Aku akan mengurus sisa sampah ini, Sakura kau lindungi Hinata."

"Hai" jawab kedua gadis itu

.

Sementara disisi lain Taro terlihat sedikit ketakutan. " _Mereka pasti Anbu,_ " pikir Taro yang ketakutan

Taro tahu tidak ada jalan keluar sekarang. Sasame hilang, anak buahnya tewas seperti ayam panggang, dia tahu lari itu hanya sia-sia, dia harus bertarung.

Di sampingnya berdiri 6 bandit, inilah adalah anah buat Taro yang tersisa. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang lainnya selamat atau tidak.

"Kita semua akan mati." kata seorang bandit di sebelah kiri dengan ketakutan.

"Ini semua karena kau." teriak bandit lain sambil menunjuk Taro

"Diamlah semua. Lakukan apa yang aku katakan, kita harus melawan musuh." kata Taro dengan marah

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, salah satu anak buah Taro membelot dan menyerangnya, Taro lalu melompat kebelakang .

Taro kemudian melompat tinggi ke udara dan dalam satu gerakan cepat membunuh semua bandit yang tak lain adalah anak buahnya.

"Sasame dimana GAHHHH" teriak Taro kesakitan. Belum sempat ia mendara t ia merasakan sakit di area dadanya.

Tora lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke bawah dan melihat kunai menembus jantungnya, pandanga nya kini mulai buram dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata sharingan yang menatap nya dingin.

"Ini sudah berakhir." kata Naruto. Rompi chunin nya kini bersimbah darah, serta tetesan darah dari mata kanan yang sudah mulai mengering.

Dia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian datang Kurenai dan berhenti tepat di depat Naruto. Dia membawa tubuh Sasame, chunin itu terlalu lemah untuk Kurenai.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurenai dengan cemas

Dia kemudian dengan lembut merengkuh tubuh tegap Naruto, dia tak peduli bahwa Naruto ber-aroma darah, dia tidak peduli bahwa Naruto telah membunuh begitu banyak shinobi. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto dan apa yang mereka lakukan adalah demi misi. Karena mereka adalah shinobi.

"Kau baik-baik saja bocah?" tanya Anko lembut pada Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah.

" _ **Sakura, apa Hinata baik-baik saja?"**_ tanya Naruto tegas melalui alat komunikasinya.

Tidak ada respon.

 **"** _ **Apa ada orang di sana?"**_ tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir

Tidak ada respon

"Kita harus segera memeriksanya." kata Anko cepat. Mereka dengan cepat menuju dinding timur yang diledakan oleh Sakura.

Naruto lalu menggunakan keterampilan sensornya untuk mendeteksi tanda tanda Sakura dan Hinata tapi hasil nya nihil.

Sebenarnya misi nya sangat sederhana, melenyapkan musuh dan menyelamatkan para sandera. Tidak ada musuh yang ia biarkan hidup. Dia ingin mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari Sasame, itu sebabnya dia memerintahkan Kurenai untuk menangkapnya. Setelah itu dia akan dieksekusi.

Anko telah memberitahunya tentang kinerja Hinata, kecewa itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Ternyata pemikirannya tentang Hinata salah.

Dia masih ingat ketika pembicaraannya dengan ayah Hinata, Hiasi Hyuuga.

 **Flashback**

Naruto sedang berada di gerbang utara untuk bersiap siap melaksanakan misi pertama nya sebagai tim 7. Dia santai santai saja, mengingat misi yang akan ia jalani adalah misi rank-B.

Lamunan nya buyar ketika datang seorang pria paruh baya mendekat ke arahnya.

Itu tidak lain adalah Hiashi Hyuga.

"Naruto-san" sapa Hiashi dengan ekspresi datar khas clan Hyuuga.

"Hyuga-sama, apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Naruto dengan hormat

"Klan Hyuga dan aku ingin membuat permintaan resmi denganmu." kata Hiashi dengan tenang

"Apa itu Hyuuga-sama."

"Aku ingin kau mengamati Hinata selama menjalankan misi dengan tim mu dan setelah misi selesai segera laporkan kepada kami." kata Hiashi dengan tenang

"Ini bisa diatur. Anda nanti akan mendapatkan laporan lengkap hanya dari Hokage-sama." kata Naruto dengan serius

Hiashi sedikit terkejut dengan pola pikir Naruto, dia berpikir bahwa bocah itu akan mengajukan pertanyaan namun tampaknya dia tahu maksud Hiasi.

"Ku pikir kau ingin tahu alasan di balik permintaan ini?" tanya Hiashi ingin tahu

"Aku tau maksud dari anda Hyuuga-Sama, sebenarnya anda sedang dilema antara memilih Hinata atau adiknya sebagai pewaris clan Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu Anda menyuruh Hinata untuk bergabung bersama tim 7 untuk menjalankan misi bersama guna mengetes kemampuan Hinata. Dan saya juga tahu, jika anda melakukan ini karena anda adalah pemimpin seorang klan. " jelas Naruto singkat

"Kau sepertinya tahu lebih banyak tentang klan Hyuuga." Balas Hiashi dengan sesikit sedikit waspada

"Anda lupa bahwa Hinata adalah teman saya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua tapi itu bukan urusanku. " kata Naruto dengan tegas

Hiasi cukup tercengang ketika mendengan jawaban Naruto. Senyum kecil pun terukir kecil di wajah pemimpin klan Hyuga itu.

"Aku mungkin bukan ayah yang baik untuknya tapi aku masih peduli padanya. Tolong jaga dia jangan sampai ia terluka." meminta Hiashi dengan rendah hati

"Saya mengerti. Dan pada akhirnya kita semua adalah shinobi dan kematian adalah profesi kita." kata Naruto dengan tenang

"Kau orang yang menarik, Naruto-san." kata Hiashi dalam diam

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar laporan Anko tentang Hinata, Naruto yakin apa yang harus selanjutnya dia lakukan.

"Naruto kenapa mata kananmu berdarah?" tanya Sasuke tajam

"Naruto .." kata Anko sedikit khawatir

"Bukan apa-apa, ini cipratan darah dari bandit yang kubunuh tadi. Lain kali berhati-hatilah Sasuke jangan sampai kau lengah ketika sedang bertarung."kata Naruto dengan tegas

"Hai" adalah jawaban Sasuke disertai anggukan kecil

Mata kanan Naruto rasanya seperti terbakar, penglihatannya menjadi lama kelamaan menjadi buram karena jutsu dari sharingan miliknya, Amaterasu.

" _Jika aku tidak segera melakukan antisipasi, mata ku pasti akan buta dalam beberapa bulan lagi."_ pikir Naruto serius

Setelah beberapa menit mereka ber empat akhirnya menemukan para sandera. Terlihat Sakura sedang berada di dekat pohon mencoba untuk menyembuhkan seorang wanita.

Sementara itu Hinata terlihat gemetar ketakutan di bawah naungan pohon.' _syukurlah mereka berdua baik baik saja'._ Pikir Naruto lega. Untung nya sesuatu tak terjadipada mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kalian berduan menjalankan misi dengan baik. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, tapi apa aku tampak seperti pembunuh?" tanya Sakura sedih

"Tidak, kau adalah seorang penyelamat, kau menyelamatkan kami dari para bandit itu, mereka berencana menjual kami sebagai budak. Kalau bukan karena kau nona dan teman-teman shinobi mu, mungkin kami tidak akan selamat." kata seorang wanita tua dan memberi tepukan lembut di bahu Sakura.

"Kami akan membawamu dengan ke pos Ninja Konoha terdekat. Dari sana kalian nanti bisa kembali berkumpul lagi keluarga kalian." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih." kata seorang bocah laki-laki. Dia lalu maju ke depan dan memeluk kaki Naruto dengan erat

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tumbuh lah dan menjadi kuat agar kelak kau bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu." kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelat anak kecil itu.

" _Itu baru Naruto ku"_ pikir Kurenai dengan senyum hangat

Para sandera meneteskan air mata haru, pada akhirnya mereka diselamatkan.

"Hei sasuke, aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu." kata Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Kedua remaja laki-laki itu lalu menjauh dari yang lain dan sekarang berdiri di atas pohon besar. Dari atas pohon Naruto bisa melihat Kurenai dan Sakura sedang menyembuhkan luka yang dialami para sandera.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan padaku ?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu

"Apa kau tahu dokumen atau bukti yang dapat menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang kekuatan mata sharingan?" tanya Naruto serius. Matanya kanan nya kini menderita kerusakan dan dia harus mencari solusi nya, jika tidak hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada matanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang berbagai kekuatan sharingan." kata Naruto dengan jujur

"Tapi sharinganmu sudah kuat dan berkembang." bantah Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak mau membantu ku?" tanya Naruto sedih.

Sasuke kini dilema, dia tau tempat yang Naruto maksud. Dia masih ragu apakah harus memberitahu Naruto tentang tablet batu kuil Nakano atau tidak.

" **Kau rupanya berbakat jadi seorang aktor Naruto."** gumam Kurama

"Diamlah Kurama. Mataku saat ini sangat terasa sakit, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan nya." kata Naruto dengan tegas

" **Aku tahu kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau membutuhkan kekuatan sharingan untuk melakukan misimu esok bukan."** kata Kurama dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya itu benar," kata Naruto dengan tenang.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu mu, di aula utama Kuil Nakano adalah tempat berkumpul para petinggi klan Uchiha." kata Sasuke serius. Naruto adalah seorang Uchiha dan dia tidak bisa menolak memberitahunya, selain itu Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan Sasuke mempercayainya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu

"Dia yang memberi tahu ku." kata Sasuke dengan nada getir, Naruto tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Yang tak lain adalah kakaknya, Itachi.

"Di bawah tikar tatomi ke 7, ada ruangan di bawahnya yang terdapat sebuah tablet. Tablet itu akan menjelaskan semua tentang sharingan." jelas Sasuke singkat

"Kurasa hanya mereka yang bisa mengaktifkan sharingan yang bisa membacanya." saran Naruto

"Aku sudah bisa membaca beberapa bagian tablet tetapi sisanya masih belum." kata Sasuke serius. Sebenarnya dia tahu sesuatu tentang Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi telah memberitahunya bagaimana cara mendapatkan mata itu tetapi dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang Itachi perintahkan.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih informasinya." kata Naruto dengan raut bersyukur. " _Hah_ , _kurasa ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang."_ Desah Naruto lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special thank → Blackwolf501**

 **Akhirnya bisa up juga Chap 10 ini. Maaf updat nya lama hehee.**

 **See you next Chap**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : ©Typo bertebaran, Ooc, Sharingan Naru, Mask Naru, lime, lemon dan alur lambat.**

 **Not like! Dont read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gedung Hokage**

"Misi selesai, Hokage-sama." Setelah merampungkan misi, Naruto beserta tim 7 keesokan harinya menempuh kurang lebih 8 jam dari perbatasan desa Kiri, dan kini Naruto telah tiba dikantor Hokage untuk melapor.

Disana diruangan Hokage terdapat 5 shinobi selain Naruto dan Sandaime Hokage, mereka adalah anggota tim 7 minus Hinata yang sedang dirawat dan Kakashi Hatake.

"Apa ada korban sipil?" Hiruzen bertanya dengan nada tegas, was was jika sampai ada korban sipil.

"Tidak ada, mereka semua selamat. Para korban sudah saya serahkan ke pos ninja Konoha terdekat. Mereka berjanji akan mengabarkan anda jika para korban sudah kembali ke rumah masing masing dengan selamat. Ini adalah laporan mengenai misi kemarin." Naruto mengambil sebuah scroll dari saku rompi nya lalu menyerahkan scroll itu ke Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan musuh?" tanya Hiruzen sambil menerima scroll dari Naruto

"Semua tewas. Didalam scroll ini terdapat mayat Taro dan Sasame. Sedangkan kamp musuh hancur total." Setelah itu Naruto menyerahkan scroll kedua yang berisikan mayat dari Kedua nuke-nin tersebut.

'Dia telah berkembang' batin Kakashi dengan bangga.

"Kerja bagus, kalian melakukan misi lebih cepat dari yang aku harapkan. Sekarang kalian semua boleh pergi kecuali Naruto, aku ada perlu denganmu." Hiruzen berkata tegas. Mereka semua mengangguk paham. Ketika ingin berbalik,Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka berlima.

"Apa dari kalian ada yang bersedia makan siang bersama ku? Aku yang traktir." Naruto menawarkan dengan senang hati

"Maaf ya Naruto, aku ada urusan pribadi." Anko menjawab sambil menatap Kakashi dengan sedikit tersipu malu.

Naruto dan Kurenai tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Anko, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya acuh dengan gerakan mengangkat bahu.

"Semoga kalian berdua menikmatinya." Naruto tersenyum mengejek seraya menatap mereka berdua.

 **Buagh**

"Diam saja kau gaki." Anko yang merasa malu karena kalimat Naruto lontarkan langsung menghadiahi Naruto jitakan kasih sayang.

"Ittai, tidak perlu memukul sekeras itu Anko." Naruto menjawab dengan mengelus elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat bogem mentah dari Anko

"Hn" adalah jawaban singkat Anko. Dia dan Kakashi kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada Hokage sebelum mereka benar benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku harus membantu orang tuaku di toko. Maaf." Kini giliran Sakura yang menolak halus ajakan Naruto.

"Daripada makan siang bersamamu lebih baik aku berlatih." Celetuk Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Begitu ya, mungkin lain kali saja." Naruto mengangkat bahu

"Tentu, dan juga selamat bersenang-senang." Sakura langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan Hokage disertai kedipan menggoda.

Naruto sedikit terkejut begitu juga Kurenai, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli sebelum dia menghilang dengan shunsine.

"Kurasa mereka semua sengaja menolak ajakan mu agar yahh hmm begitulah." Kurenai berkata dengan blush on. 'Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.' Batin Kurenai girang

"Aku akan menemuimu di luar." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum.

Kurenai membalas senyuman nya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa Naruto sadari Hiruzen tersenyum ketika melihat interaksi tersebut namun senyuman itu lenyap digantikan oleh tatapan serius, dia kemudian membuat sebuah isyarat dan Naruto merasakan bahwa ke empat Anbu penjaga Hokage melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hiruzen kemudian mengaktifkan segel silent dan memberi isyarat agar Naruto duduk di depannya.

 _ **AN :**_ _Ruangan Hokage disini bukan seperti Era Tsunade, Kakashi maupun Naruto. Bayangin saja sebuah ruangan dengan lantai kayu, hanya terdapat meja dan tanpa sebuah kursi. Seperti ruangan Hokage di era Hiruzen._

"Naruto, apa kau yakin telah memilih jalan yang benar dengan mencintainya?" tanya Hiruzen serius

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat rapat disertai helaan nafas.

"Entahlah jiji." Naruto menjawab dengan ragu ragu, hatinya kini menjadi bimbang.

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum hari H?" tanya Hiruzen dengan sedih

"20 hari lagi" jawab Naruto dengan tenang

"Apa kau tahu, hatinya akan hancur ketika setelah mengetahui perbuatanmu. Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini padanya?" Perkataan Hiruzen sedikit menyentak Naruto.

"Kau memang sudah ku anggap keluarga jiji, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam hidupku yang hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan. Aku akan melakukan misiku demi desa dan sisanya bukan urusanmu. Aku punya hak untuk memilih jalanku sendiri." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen dengan nada kasar. Hiruzen memejamkan matanya, Naruto benar seharusnya ia tak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadi Naruto terlalu dalam.

"Baiklah jika itu kehendakmu. Dengar persiapan misi sudah dilakukan, aku ingin kau bertemu komandan Anbu Konoha." Hiruzen lalu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas seperti sebuah isyarat.

Kemudian tak lama setelah itu muncul sesosok tubuh kayu dari lantai yang dipijak Naruto, lama kelamaan tubuh kayu tersebut mulai berubah wujud menjadi seorang shinobi yang berpakaian Anbu. Naruto tercengang, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran pria ini di ruangan Hokage, sungguh sesuatu yang diharapkan dari seorang komandan Anbu.

Shinobi itu berpakaian hitam, memakai pelindung dada dan lengan abu-abu, sarung tangan hitam, serta wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh topeng bermotif serigala.

"Naruto Uchiha" kata shinobi itu dengan tenang. Hiruzen telah memberi pengarahan terhadap komandan Anbu tentang kebenaran Naruto dan juga keahliannya. Tentu saja membuat komandan Anbu tersebut shock.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu, Taichou." Naruto membungkuk hormat.

 **Deg**

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan chakra dari komandan Anbu tersebut

"Chakra ini, tidak salah lagi chakra ini sangat mirip dengan-" penjelasan Naruto dipotong oleh Hiruzen

"Shodaime Hokage"

"Mustahil, kau adalah orang kedua setelah Hokage-sama yang mengenali chakra ku." kata komandan Anbu itu dengan nada terkejut.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Anda memilihnya Hokage-sama. Dia memang berbakat." komandan Anbu tersebut memberi pujian tulus terhadap Naruto karena analisanya tepat.

"Jadi, apa rencanya." Tanya Naruto to the point

"Aku dan Hokage-sama telah memikirkan rencana nya, tapi sebelum itu sebuah kehormatan besar memiliki shinobi sepertimu dalam pasukan Anbu black ops Konoha. Pengorbananmu pasti akan menyelamatkan desa." kata komandan Anbu dengan tegas

Hiruzen dan komandan Anbu tersebut kemudian menjelaskan seluruh rencana yang akan dilaksanakan Naruto. Awalnya dia sempat terkejut dengan rencana yang mereka buat, tapi menyadari betapa pentingnya keselamatan desa, dia tak segan melakukan apapun demi desanya tercinta.

"Kurasa inilah saatnya."

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

Diluar ruangan Hokage, Kurenai sedang menempelkan telinganya pada dinding pembatas, harap-harap mendapat secuil informasi dari perbincangan Naruto dan Sandaime Hokage.

Jika bukan Karena perintah Hokage agar keluar dari ruangannya, ia mungkin tak kan sudi.

 **Kriet**

 **Tap tap tap**

Pandangan Kurenai teralih ke pintu, akhirnya setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit kini pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka lebar memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang melangkah dengan tatapan kosong, iris nya seperti kehilangan sebuah cahaya harapan. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Kurenai cemas. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Naruto seperti itu.

 **Sreet**

Iris Naruto bergeser pandangan nya kearah kanan, wajah yang tadinya menyiratkan kesedihan kini lenyap tergantikan oleh senyum lebar. Tapi si nyonya genjutsu tahu senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kurenai cemas

"Aku baik-baik saja, pembicaraan kakek tua itu tadi sangat membosankan. Jangan khawatir." Naruto mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau tidak membohongiku kan?" Kurenai menatap iris Naruto dalam dalam, mencari sebuah kebohongan dari iris blue saphire milik Naruto.

"Kau tidak menpercayaiku hemm?." Jari Naruto tergerak menyentil dahi Kurenai

 **Ctakk**

"Aww, sakit Naruto." Tidak terima dengan perlakuan itu, Kurenai membalas dengan menyikut perut Naruto lumayan keras.

"Ugh! kau menyikut terlalu keras Kurenai-chan." Naruto mengaduh memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat buat. Kurenai terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

'Tingkah nya itu seperti anak kecil...tapi aku menyukainya.' Batin Kurenai dengan blush on..

 **Kruyuk**

"Ah! kurasa perutku ini sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ke restaurant Hebi? Kudengar masakan di restauran itu paling enak." Tawar Naruto

"Iya aku tahu, tapi harga per menu nya sangat mahal Naruto." Bentak Kurenai dengan nada pura marah

"Jika dengan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, kenapa tidak. Ayolah aku tahu kau sangat suka makan." Naruto lalu menggaet lengan kiri Kurenai dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Beradu argumen melawanmu sama saja melawan sebuah batu." Kurenai tersenyum, hatinya senang ketika Naruto sangat peduli padanya.

'Dia sangat cantik ketika tersenyum, aku berharap bisa melihat senyuman itu setiap saat.' Batin Naruto senang

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

* * *

 **Skip**

 **Apartemen Kurenai**

 **Sore hari**

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu." Dengan gerakan tiba tiba, Kurenai menurunkan masker yang Naruto pakai dan langsung mengecup bibir manis itu.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tidak tinggal diam, perlahan lahan dia mulai membalas ciuman panas Kurenai.

Tangan Kurenai yang semula diam kini perlahan menuju ke selangkangan Naruto dan mulai membelainya dengan nakal

"Kau tahu, wanita cantik sepertimu seharusnya tidak melakukan hal 'itu'. Sulit untuk menolak perlakuanmu ." Naruto berkata dengan seringai nakal.

"Kalau begitu jangan menolak." Jawaban simple terlontar dari mulut Kurenai.

Seolah mendapat sebuah kode, Naruto lekas mendorong tubuh Kurenai ke pintu. Kurenai cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto. Dia dengan lembut menahan dada bidang kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangan nya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap Kurenai bingung.

"Masuklah dulu, atau kau ingin melakukannya di depan umum hemm?" Kurenai bertanya dengan seringai jahat, entah kenapa dia sangat suka menggoda Naruto.

"Ah t-tidak a-aku tidak bermaksud-" Naruto tergagap malu, pipinya kini mulai memerah seperti tomat.

"Shh..tidak apa-apa." Kurenai dengan cepat meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Naruto membuat si pirang menghentikan ucapannya.

 **Ceklek**

Kurenai lekas membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya berada di leher Naruto yang sedang mengecup leher jenjang miliknya dengan penuh nafsu.

Tangan kanan kurenai terarah pada skakel lampu yang berada disebeleh pintu, namun tiba tiba Naruto menghentikannya. Kurenai menatapnya bingung.

"Lebih baik seperti ini." Naruto berkata dengan suara menggoda

Naruto lantas mengaktivasi sharingannya, mata merahnya itu membuat Kurenai terpesona.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat jauh lebih seksi dengan Sharinganmu itu." kata Kurenai dengan erangan ketika Naruto memberi kecupan kecupan lembut.

"Benarkah?" bisik Naruto tepat di sebelah telinga kanan milik Kurenai. Naruto dengan lembut menggigiti telinga Kurenai, mengirimkan sebuah sensasi kenikmatan luar biasa.

Merasa tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh, Kurenai mulai menciumi balik leher Naruto. Dan kini si pirang itu mulai merasakan kejantanannya mulai ereksi.

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu sangat bahagia, padahal sebelumnya dia pernah melakukan hubungan seks, tapi kali ini sensasinya benar-benar berbeda. Walau mereka baru saja mulai tetapi rasanya seolah-olah dia berada di dunia baru yang dihuni gumpalan nafsu.

'Mungkin itu karena aku mencintainya.' pikir Naruto

Dia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kurenai menggendongnya ala bridal style dan mulai melanglahkan menuju kamar.

Sesampai dikamar Naruto langsung membaringkan Kurenai sambil terus menciumi bibir lezatnya. Bibir Kurenai memang memabukan bagi Naruto, tekstur nya lembut, halus dan lezat. Ditambah lagi aroma lipstiknya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tangan kiri Naruto kini beralih ke payudara milik Kurenai. Meremasnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Kurenai mendesah

"Lebih ... Naruto ... terus ... mhh!" Kurenai berujar dengan napas terengah engah, sensasi itu benar benar ingin membuatnya fly.

Naruto terkejut ketika Kurenai membalikkan posisi mereka dan sekarang Kurenai berada di atasnya. Senyum nakal terciprat pada matanya.

"Giliranku," Kata Kurenai dengan nada menggoda. Dia kemudian melepas rompi, kaos dalam serta masker milik Naruto.

'Dia memang liar.' pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai

 **'Kau benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus pada seorang wanita nakal.'** kata Kurama dengan bangga

'Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kurama.' Jawab Naruto dalam batin

Naruto mengerang ketika Kurenai mulai menciumi dadanya meninggalkan tanda merah bekas lipstik yang dipakainya.

"Ahh ... Kurenai-hime ..." Desah Naruto.

Entah kenapa Kurenai merasa bahagia ketika Naruto memanggilnya 'Hime', itu membuatnya merasa istimewa dimata Naruto. Mereka berdua memang tidak sering menggunakan sufiks -kun atau -chan, tapi saat ini panggilan 'Hime' benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

Setelah puas menciumi dada bidang Naruto, kini Kurenai perlahan merangkak mundur menempatkan wajah cantiknya tepat diarea selangkaan kirinya mulai mengelus sebuah gundukan yang ada di depan wajahnya.

 **Kreett**

Restling celana Naruto kini terbuka menampakan sebuah boxer bergambar kodok. Setelah dengan susah payah melepas celana Naruto, Kurenai mulai menurukan perlahan celana boxer yang dipakai Naruto.

 **Cuingg**

Kurenai kaget ketika melihat penis Naruto. Untuk seorang remaja yang baru berusia 15-16 tahun, ukuran itu cukup besar. Dia yakin pertumbuhan hormonnya Naruto terlalu cepat dari remaja kebanyakan.

'Penisnya sangat besar dan keras.' pikir Kurenai yang takjub. Tangan nya kini beralih membelai penis besar Naruto, dan mulai memberi jilatan jilan kecil pada batang penis Naruto.

"Ahh rasanya benar benar nikmat."

Naruto menegang ketika merasakan sensasi tiada tara pada penisnya, dia menghirup napas dalam dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Kurenai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan terus memperluas area jilatan nya.

"Sial, kau benar benar luar biasa!" Naruto mengerang nikmat untuk kedua kali.

Puas menjilati batang penis Naruto, mulut Kurenai mulai menghisap kepala penis itu. Hisapan perlahan turun hingga ke buah zakar milik kekasihnya.

Kurenai menaikan wajahnya lalu perlahan mulai mengulum penis besar itu. Naruto mendesah nikmat, sensasi didalam mulut Kurenai benar benar membuatnya merasa gila. Dia seolah berada di dunia baru penuh dengan kenikmatan, perasaan ini seolah-olah dia di surga sedang berhubungan seks dengan seorang dewi.

Kurenai benar-benar seorang dewi. Wajah cantiknya, payudaranya yang besar, lekuk tubuhnya, semuanya membuatnya gila.

Kurenai mulai menaik-turunkan kuluman pada penis Naruto, rasanya benar benar hangat. Dia senang bisa memuaskan pria tercintanya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto mulai berkedut, dia tahu sebentar lagi Naruto akan keluar. Karena itu dia mempercepat kulumannya.

"Kurenai, aku akan segera k-keluar!" Naruto berkata sambil menikmati sensasi itu.

Kurenai terus mempercepat kulumannya, menghiraukan teriakan nikmat Naruto.

"KURENAI!"

Croot Croot Croot

Kurenai bisa merasakan sebuah cairan kental memenuhi mulutnya. Rasanya bervariasi asin, manis kental bercampur jadi satu. Dia pernah mendengar cerita tentang rasa sperma yang kata kebanyakan wanita rasanya tidak enak. Tapi dia segera menepis pemikiran itu, dia benar benar menyukai rasa sperma Naruto.

Naruto terengah-engah, Kurenai benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan seorang pria. Dia berkeringat deras dan aromanya membuatnya lebih terangsang.

Glek Glek Glek

Setelah Naruto mencabut penisnya, Kurenai langsung menelan habis cairan itu.

"Hah hah...itu tadi luar biasa ... tapi sekarang giliranku!" Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya.

Naruto sekarang di atas tubuh Kurenai, dia benar-benar menikmati sifat dominan Naruto. Kurenai memang suka mendominasi tetapi dia lebih suka ketika didominasi.

Naruto langsung merobek Tshirt Kurenai serta melepas bra-nya dengan kasar. Naruto sudah tidak tahan, akal jernihnya sudah tertutupi oleh nafsu.

Dia lalu meremas pelan payudara Kurenai dan hal itu membuat pemilik mata ruby itu mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahn Naru emhh." Erangan nikmat keluar dari mulut Kurenai.

Naruto mulai mengecup lembut payudara Kurenai dan langsung mengulum puting susu Kurenai.

"Ahh Naru h-hisap terus...y-ya seperti itu." Kurenai benar benar dibuat keenakan oleh Naruto.

Setelah Naruto merasa puas bermain dengan payudara Kurenai, Naruto lalu perlahan melepas celana Kurenai. Dia kagum ketika melihat tubuh polos Kurenai. Kata-kata pun tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa indah nan seksi tubuh Kurenai. Pipi Kurenai memerah ketika Naruto menatapnya terus menerus tanpa berkedip.

"Kau benar-benar seorang dewi, Kurenai" Naruto terhipnotis ketika melihat vagina merah jambu tanpa bulu milik Kurenai. Mendengar pujian seperti itu dari kekasihnya membuat wajah Kurenai tambah memerah

Naruto lalu membuka lebar kedua kaki jenjang mili Kurenai. Dia lalu menelusupkan kedua tangan nya pada lutut bagian dalam Kurenai dan sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Kau benar benar sudah basah ne Kurenai." Lidah Naruto menjulur keluar langsung menjilat vagina basah Kurenai. Dan hal itu seketika membuat paha Kurenai menegang.

"Oh Kami ... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurenai mengerang tak karuan. Tangannya terulur ke bawah langsung mencengkeram surai pirang itu dengan erat. Dia sedikit melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas akibat jilatan Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan cairan kental dari vagina Kurenai mulai membanjiri mulutnya. Bau harum serta rasa dari cairan kental itu sangat memabukkan.

Slurp Slurp

Naruto sedikit demi sedikit menelan cairan kental itu. Jilatannya kini semakin dalam hingga menemukan sebuah benjolan kecil. Ia lalu menjilat bagian itu dengan rakus.

"NARUTO!"

Kurenai berteriak kegirangan, sementara Naruto terus menjilati dan menjulurkan lidahnya jauh lebih dalam membuat Kurenai mencengkram surai pirangnya dengan kukunya. Namun Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh cengkeraman Kurenai dan hanya fokus memberikan kesenangan untuk Kurenai lebih dan lebih.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..!"

Tubuh Kurenai menegang gemetaran, keringatnya bercucuran akibat sensasi luar biasa dari orgasme pertamanya. Dia merasa seakan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping kecil melebur dalam sensasi kenikmatan tersebut.

Wanita bermata merah ruby mengerang puas, detak jantungnya mulai melambat dan gemetarannya mulai mereda. Kurenai membuka matanya kembali dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dia melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya, wajahnya yang tampan berkilau karena cairan kental miliknya.

Naruto bergerak mendekati wajah Kurenai yang tersenyum lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi. Kurenai bahkan tidak keberatan mencicipi cairan manis miliknya sendiri.

Naruto menatap Kurenai dengan senyum hangat, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak berhenti.

"Kita harus berhenti sekarang." kata Naruto dengan tenang

"Apa?" Jawab seorang Kurenai yang terkejut

"Maksudku, aku mengerti jika kau pasti tidak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan ini lebih jauh-" Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiduri aku sekarang juga!" Kurenai memerintah dengan nada manja

Kurenai tidak ingin berhenti sekarang, setelah menerima begitu banyak kesenangan dia tidak mungkin menghentikan aktivitas intim mereka berdua.

Naruto mengangguk lalu memposisikan kemaluannya tepat didepan bibir vagina Kurenai yang sudah sangat basah.

Bleshh

Perlahan lahan penis besar itu menerobos masuk ke dalam vagina Kurenai membuat pinggul mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Akhh...Akhirnya kau ada dalam diriku ... Naruto-kun!"

"Kurenai-chan ..."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat penisnya berhasil masuk kedalam seutuhnya kedalam vagina Kurenai. Dia tidak merasakan adanya selaput dara yang menandakan seorang yang masih perawan. Mungkin Karena Kurenai adalah seorang Kunoichi yang giat berlatih hingga menyebabkan selaput dara miliknya robek efek dari latihan keras Kurenai tanpa disadari.

Kurenai merasa senang dengan semua ini, perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Naruto yang mendapat kode perlahan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga membentuk sebuah irama.

"Ahh ...terus !"

"Kurenai .. vaginamu sangat sempit."

Kurenai mengerang kenikmatan ketika Naruto terus memompa pinggulnya. Rasa hangat dan basah memenuhi vaginanya, dia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam sprei di bawahnya dengan sangat erat. Dia terus mengerang kesenangannya saat Naruto terus memompa lebih dalam.

"Terush! Lebih cepat Naruto!"

Naruto saat ini seperti berada di surga. Dia seperti ketagihan dengan sensasi itu. Dia terus meningkatkan intensitas dorongan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Kurenai lalu diletakkan di pundaknya dengan maksud agar penis nya tertanam lebih dalam ke vagina Kurenai.

Sementar Kurenai hanya merem melek menikmati hubungan intim tersebut. Dia mengerang kenikmatan ketika Naruto mulai bermain dengan payudaranya. Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan posisi yang sama. Hingga klimaks menanti mereka.

"KURENAI!"

"NARUTO!"

Akhirnya keduanya orgasme bersamaan. Kurenai menjerit tak karuan ketika merasakan vagina dipenuhi oleh cairan kental nan hangat milik Naruto.

Dia merasa seakan ingin pingsan, karena sensasi gairah sex bersama Naruto. Dia bersyukur karena tidak dalam masa subur, karena sebenarnya dia belum siap mempunya anak bersama dengan Naruto.

Disisi lain Naruto juga berteriak senng ketika menembakkan benihnya 3x ke dalam vagina Kurenai. Dia bisa merasakan benihnya terlalu banyak hingga membuat vagina Kurenai tidak cukup muat untuk menampung semuanya.

Kedua sepasang kekasih itu saling berpandangan, mereka berdua tersenyum hangat. Naruto lalu membungkuk dan mencium Kurenai dalam-dalam dan Kurenai membalasnya dengan ciuman penuh gairah.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun ..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kurenai-chan"

.

.

.

Sang surya kini sudah mulai terlihat menampakan diri, hangatnya mentari pagi perlahan lahan menembus kulit si pemilik iris blue sapphire sehingga memaksanya untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Naruto sadar sepenuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di atasnya, wajahnya memerah ketika mengenali siapa yang sedang menindihnya.

Kurenai

Pemilik emerlad ruby ini benar-benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Rambutnya yang acak acakan, kiss mark dimana mana serta wajah manis nya itu menambah kesan cantik walaupun sedang tertidur pulas.

Bagi Naruto malam itu adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya, dia benar-benar sanat menikmati setiap momen pada malam itu.

Dia pasti akan merindukan momen ini. Pasti !

Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana hidupnya saat ini jika kedua orang tuanya tidak mati, bukan seorang Jinchuriki, dan bukan seorang anbu Root.

Apa dia masih bersama Kurenai? Akankah kehidupannya tetap seperti saat ini.

Dia hanya ingin semuanya segera berakhir

Dia hidup hanya untuk menuntaskan misi, memenuhi janji yang dia buat bersama Shin untuk melindungi desa. Setelah itu dia akan bebas, bebas dari kesalahannya, rasa sakitnya, kesengsaraannya.

Setelah kudeta berakhir dia akan memastikan Kurenai yang akan membunuhnya. Dengan begitu hidupnya di akhirat kelam akan tenang.

Itu memang menyakitkan, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya.

 **'Naruto, apa yang kau rencanakan tentang matamu itu. Jika terus begini, kau akan buta total dalam satu atau dua tahun kedepan.'** Lamunan Naruto buyar karena pertanyaan Kurama

'Aku tahu itu. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Kuil Naka, semua tentang mataku akan terjawab disana.' Naruto menjawab dengan tenang

 **'Bagusla.'** Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kurama langsung memotong koneksi nya.

Naruto perlahan mulai merasakan tubuh Kurenai menggeliat kecil setelah beberapa saat mata rubynya terbuka. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Kurenai sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke atas lalu mengecup bibir Naruto dengat panas, Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu tidak menolak bahkan membalikkan posisinya, jadi sekarang dia berada di atas Kurenai.

Ciuman mereka berlanjut selama beberapa menit sampai Naruto menghentikannya. Dan kini iris merah ruby dan sharingan tiga tomoe itu saling bertatapan

Bagi Kurenai, Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dan penuh perhatian dengan sharingan itu. Tadi malam adalah malam terbaik dalam hidupnya dan dia sekarang benar-benar ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi dengan Naruto.

"N-naruto apa yang kau lihat?" Cukup lama ditatap Naruto membuat Kurenai sedikit gugup.

"Bagiku kau adalah wanita tercantik di dunia ini, Kurenai." Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Mencoba menggombaliku ku huh? Aku akui trikmu kali ini berhasil." Kurenai berucap dengan tawa kecil. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto untuk ke sekian kalinya pagi ini.

Naruto yang mendapat ciuman itu hanya diam tak merespon. Kurenai mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Hari sudah semakin siang, aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Kau beristirahatlah aku tau kau masih lelah." Naruto berkata dengan penuh perhatian

"Kurasa kau benar." Kurenai menjawab dengan santai

Namun Naruto tidak lekas beranjak dari atas tubuh Kurenai. Hal itu semakin menambah bingung Kurenai, sikapnya pagi ini benar benar aneh.

"Kurenai, semalam adalah momen terbaik dalam hidupku, dan aku benar-benar menikmati setiap momen yang ku habiskan bersamamu." kata Naruto jujur

"Aku juga menikmati setiap momen itu Naruto." Kurenai membalasnya dengan senyum hangat

Naruto menggigit bibirnya bagian bawah, dia gugup memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia utarakan.

Stop! Kurenai sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap Naruto pagi ini. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Hei, Kurenai ..." Perkataan Kurenai terpotong oleh seruan Naruto.

"Ada apa"

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada melambat

"Apa itu?" Jawab Kurenai sedikit was was

"Jika diriku jatuh dalam kegelapan, maukah kau menyelamatkan aku?" tanya Naruto sedih

Kini perasaan tidak enak muncul dipikiran Kurenai.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Baka!" Kurenai menjawab dengan sedikit membentak

"Terima kasih" Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini Naruto?" tanya Kurenai dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku adalah seorang Jinchuriki dan jika aku kehilangan kendali-" Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Kurenai menatapnya tajam.

"Percayalah kau tidak akan kehilangan kendali atas Kyuubi, fuinjutsu Yondaime-sama adalah yang terbaik. Selain itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuubi memilikimu!." Kurenai berkata dengan kasar

 **'Grr** **s** **alan! Jika bukan karena segel ini kupastikan kau akan menarik kembali kata kata mu nona**.' Kurama tidak terima direndahkan oleh Kurenai. Berani beraninya dia merendahkan biju terkuat itu batin Kurama

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kurenai, mengabaikan Kurama yang sedang marah.

"Kurenai tatap mataku" kata Naruto dengan galak

"Ada ap-". Perkataan Kurenai terhenti ketika Naruto memberinya tatapan paling dingin yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sharingan tiga tomoe itu berputar liar.

Membuat pikiran Kurenai menjadi kosong.

Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan Kurenai membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan gelap. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata sharingan muncul tepat depannya dan mata itu mulai berputar liar hingga membuatnya terhipnotis.

 **'Yami No Sekai No Jutsu'**

" **Kaulah yang kelak akan membunuhku, Kurenai."** Kata pemilik mata sharingan itu dengan tatapan dingin

"Hai" Kurenai menjawab datar dan tanpa emosi.

Setelah itu dunia kurenai kembali normal dan perlahan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran

.

.

.

Saat ini si pirang terlihat sedang membersihkan darah yang keluar dari matanya di kamar mandi apartemen Kurenai. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Rasa perih dan panas bercampur jadi satu didalam matanya.

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka matanya, penglihatannya tampak sedikit kabur, dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas di cermin. Dia lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan hasilnya pandangannya kini mulai terlihat jelas meskipun sedikit kabur tapi sekarang lebih baik .

'Jutsu itu benar-benar sangat berdampak pada mataku.'pikir Naruto lelah

 **'DASAH BODOH! APA KAU TAHU APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!l** teriak Kurama marah.

'Aku sangat tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan.' Jawab Naruto dengan tenang, dia bahkan tidak terganggu oleh respon negatif Kurama.

 **"Kau menanamkan genjutsu terkuatmu padanya hanya untuk membunuhmu? Apa kau sudah gila!'** tanya Kurama dengan marah

'Hn, Kurenai tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari kekuatan visualku, genjutsu ini akan memaksanya untuk membunuhku, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan." Naruto berkata dengan nada netral

 **'Kau tentu tahu dia adalah master genjutsu bodoh!l** Kurama mencoba memperingati Naruto

'Aku tahu, tipis harapan baginya agar terlepas dari genjutsu ku.l jelas Naruto singkat

 **'Kau tahu dia sangat mencintai mu, tapi kenapa kau membuatnya ingin membunuhmu?'** Kesabaran Kurama sudah mencapai batas, dia tidak mengerti dengan Naruto. Bocah itu sekarang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'Dia tidak akan mengingat semua ini. Dia tidak akan ragu, dia tidak akan berhenti, aku menanamkan seluruh mekanisme dalam pikirannya melalui genjutsu **Yami No Sekai.** Dia akan tetap membunuhku namun tidak secara sadar.' Naruto menjawab dengan tenang

 **'Keh! Kau kira aku akan membiarkan mu terbunuh dengan mudah. Maaf saja.'** Kurama menyeringai

'Apa kau lupa, kau telah dikalahkan dua kali oleh pengguna Sharingan sebelumnya, bukankah begitu Kurama?' Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin bahkan Kurama bisa melihat Madara kedua dalam tubuh Naruto.

 **'Apa kau mengancam ku?'** Kurama bertanya dengan was was

'Tidak, aku hanya memberitahumu saja. Selain itu, setelah aku mati kau akan terbebas bukan?' tanya Naruto ingin tahu

Kurama hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari bocah pirang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman itu.

 **'Minato menyegelku dalam dirimu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingin kau menguasai kekuatanku dan membawa kedamaian ke dunia ini.'** Bentak Kurama dengan marah

'Minato sudah mati.' Naruto menjawab dengan kasar

 **"Naruto-"**

'Tidak ada yang namanya harapan!' kata Naruto dengan getir, Mangekyo Sharingan-nya kini telah aktif. Seluruh tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

'Tidak ada yang namanya kedamaian!' teriak Naruto dan langsung memutus koneksi nya dengan Kurama.

Kurama tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar, Naruto adalah shinobi yang selalu ingin membawa kedamaian di dunia ini.

Tapi semenjak kematian Shin, Kurama menyadari Naruto mulai berubah, ia mulai kehilangan kepercayaan.

Dia kehilangan kepercayaan pada teman-temannya, atasannya, rekan-rekannya, saudara angkatnya, Hokage, dia telah kehilangan kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia telah kehilangan kepercayaan pada cinta tulus seorang Kurenai.

Dia telah kehilangan kepercayaan nya pada dunia shinobi.

Naruto Uchiha yang sekarang telah jatuh ke dalam **Kutukan kebencian Uchiha !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special thanks → Blackwolf501**

 **Asem cuk lemonyya.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chap ini, apa kurang menarik? Atau sebaliknya? Kalian bisa menjawab dalam kolom review**

 **Sekian dulu jaa ne**

 **Next Chapter : Pembantaian massal**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : ©Adventure, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : ©Typo bertebaran, Ooc, Sharingan Naru, Mask Naru, dan alur lambat.**

 **Not like! Dont read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar gelap terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah bersandar ditembok sambil memandangi indahnya langit malam.

Wajah datar tanpa emosi tengah memperhatikan catatan mini yang berada dalam genggaman jari-jemari miliknya.

 _'Pengorbanan adalah tugas dari seorang shinobi sejati.'_

Senyum kecil tercipta diwajah pemuda pirang itu ketika mengingat kembali kalimat yang dia dengar dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri.

 **Tap tap tap**

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uchiha perlahan mulai bangkit dari sandarannya lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah lemari.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, Naruto saat ini mengenakan t-shirt hitam berlambang Uchiha di bagian belakang dan celana panjang serta sepatu bot tempur berwarna hitam legam. Di kedua lengan serta kakinya terbalut perban putih.

Naruto teringat ketika Kurenai memberinya perban ini sebagai hadiah. Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya ketika teringat kembali bagaimana dia mengeluh pada Kurenai bahwa memakai perban sama sekali tidak membuatnya tampil keren, dan hasilnya dia malah mendapat bogem mentah dibagian kepala.

Tangannya terulur menuju kenop lemari yang berisi peralatan ninja seperti armor pelindung tubuh serta lengan khas Anbu, Kunai, Shuriken, kertas peledak, kawat ninja, kotak p3k serta beberapa scroll penyimpanan dan sebuah Pedang.

Naruto membutuhkan semua benda itu demi menunjang keberhasilan misi. Dia masukan satu persatu benda yang ada dilemari ke dalam kantung ninja miliknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, dia memasangkan armor pelindung dada serta lengan berwarna abu-abu khas seorang Anbu.

Iris blue saphire itu kini terfokus pada sebuah pedang, pedang yang dulunya milik mendiang Shin. Setiap kali Naruto menggenggam pedang itu, seolah-olah Shin sedang bersamanya. Lalu ia sarungkan pedang itu ke punggungnya.

Lalu ia ambil sebuah pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha dan memakainya.

Benda terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sebuah masker wajah. Masker ini adalah hadiah pertama Naruto dari Kakashi. Bagi Naruto Kakashi sudah ia anggap seperti seorang kakak bahkan lebih dari itu. Sampai mati pun ia tidak akan pernah bisa membayar jasa seorang Kakashi yang sudi mengadopsi anak yatim-piatu seperti dirinya, bahkan memberinya kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Iris blue sapphire itu perlahan mulai terbentuk bulir bulir air mata ketika mengenang kebersamaan mereka.

Naruto tak akan pernah lupa kenangan mereka ketika sedih, susah, senang yang ia lalui bersama. Karena bagi Naruto, Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Naruto mengusap kasar air mata itu, lalu segera memakai masker tersebut.

Setelah selesai berpakaian lengkap, irisnya menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang di dinding kamar.

Dalam foto itu terlihat Naruto berdiri di tengah dengan rompi chunin, Kurenai bersandar di sisi kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kirinya dengan pandangan bosan sementara Sakura berada di samping Sasuke juga tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya kedepan. Sedangkan dibelakangnya terdapat Kakashi sedang berdiri bersama dengan Anko yang tengah bersandar pada bahu Kakashi.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Ini adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum iris blue sapphire itu berubah menjadi sharingan tiga tomoe.

Lalu ia kenakan topeng anbu bermotif elang, kemudian menghilang dari kamar itu dengan shunshin.

Satu-satunya yang Naruto tinggalkan hanyalah sebuah catatan yang bertuliskan

"Selamat tinggal"

* * *

Sesosok Anbu bersurai pirang terlihat tengah berdiri diatap disebuah rumah.

Terangnya sinar rembulan malam membuat topeng bermotif elang itu terlihat jelas. Mata merah nya tertuju pada jendela kecil sebuah apartemen. Atau lebih tepatnya memandangi seorang wanita yang sedang terlelap.

Wanita berambut raven halus itu sedang tertidur dengan gaun malamnya, dia tampak seperti seorang dewi. Bibir merah yang indah dapat membuat pria manapun terpesona.

Entah karena instingnya yang kuat atau hanya kebetulan, kedua kelopak mata wanita berambut raven itu perlahan terbuka.

Wanita itu bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Walaupun pandangannya sedikit kabur tetapi dia yakin, barusan dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas atap rumah di seberang jendela kamarnya.

Apakah itu Anbu?

Dia lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan sekarang penglihatannya sudah lebih jelas. Namun anehnya tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

'Aku yakin tadi ada seseorang berdiri diluar sana .' pikir Kurenai kebingungan

* * *

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar di balik bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar.

Di depannya ada sebuah pintu berukuran kecil, sepertinya itu adalah pintu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Keadaan disekitar pintu terlihat sama sekali tidak mencurigakan, tapi Naruto tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika sudah memasuki pintu berukuran kecil tersebut.

Iris blue sapphire itu menoleh ke samping ketika melihat seekor ular kecil perlahan merayap mendekatinya. Namun ini bukan ular asli melainkan ular yang terbuat dari tinta.

Tiba tiba ular tersebut melebur ke tanah dan berubah menjadi seorang shinobi berambut hitam berpakain seperti Anbu, dipunggung nya terikat sebuah tanto dan wajahnya terhalangi oleh topeng bermotif kucing.

Naruto memandang datar orang itu. Saat ini dia sedang berada di wilayah musuh, dan untuk pertama kalinya seluruh pasukan Anbu Ne berkumpul dalam satu lokasi. Hal itu memudahkan misinya.

"Laporkan" kata Naruto dengan tegas

"Aku berahsil mengidentifikasi jumlah keseluruhan Anbu Ne." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan napas.

"300" jawaban Sai membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa?" Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat rapat. Membunuh 300 anbu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, seorang anbu setara dengan 5 shinobi tingkat chunin.

'Sialan, perkiraanku salah besar.' pikir Naruto frustasi

Sai dan Naruto adalah seorang Anbu Ne yang tidak bisa membunuh emosi mereka sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang mereka dihadapkan dengan misi yang mengharuskan mereka membantai seluruh pasukan Anbu Ne yang notabene adalah rekan mereka berdua. Sungguh menyakitkan bukan?

"Apa kau ingin mundur?" tanya Sai dalam kesunyian malam

"Tidak, kita akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini. Tidak ada kata mundur sekarang, jika kita mundur bisa dipastikan besok desa akan hancur karena perang saudara. Kita akan menyelesaikan misi ini bersama, apa kau setuju dengan ku, Sai? " tanya Naruto serius

"Aku akan menyelesaikan misi bersamamu, Naruto." Jawab Sai dengan percaya diri

"Sai, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ... tapi ini demi keselamatan desa." Tatapan Naruto berubah sedih.

"Aku tahu Naruto. Kau itu adalah temanku, tenanglah kita pasti biasa menuntaskan misi ini. Aku juga tahu hatimu sedang hancur saat ini ." kata Sai dengan nada prihatin

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tangan terkepal erat. Sebentar lagi di akan membunuh rekan rekannya, para sensei yang telah mendidiknya hingga menjadi shinobi yang kuat.

Itu semua memang menyakitkan!

Semua ini terjadi karena kegilaan seseorang. 'Danzo ...' pikir Naruto geram

"Semua ini terjadi karena ulah bajingan itu. Kalau bukan karena dia, Shin pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang. Danzo harus membayar kejahatannya terhadap Konoha. Aku akan Membunuhnya malam ini apa pun yang terjadi." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar sangat dingin, kini mata birunya tergantikan oleh mata sharingan yang mematikan.

Sai mencoba untuk meredam emosi berlebihan Naruto.

Sai mengasihani para anbu yang akan menghadapi Naruto nanti.

Naruto adalah kapten Anbu Ne terkuat yang pernah ada. Kekuatannya benar-benar berada di tingkat yang berbeda, dan Sai bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan tentang sharingan Naruto.

Mata itu membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Dia masih teringat kejadian ketika Naruto membantai tiga peleton shinobi Iwagakure sendirian dalam operasi rahasia beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu Sai sangat ketakutan ketika melihat betapa berbahayanya Naruto ketika sedang bertarung. Seolah-olah dia adalah keturunan dari Uchiha Madara yang melegenda.

"Begini rencananya." Lamunan Sai buyar karena perkataan Naruto. Dia lalu menatap Naruto yang sedang membeber sebuah peta, dia mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan strategi yang Naruto berikan.

"Hai, Taichou." Jawab Sai dengan tegas

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **Markas Besar Anbu Ne**

Boar yang sedang berjaga di pintu masuk markas Ne merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Bahkan rekan disamping nya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Seolah-olah Shinigami sedang mendekati mereka.

Tapi Boar segera menepis pikiran itu. Dia optimis besok rencana Danzo-sama berhasil dan Root Anbu akan menguasai Konoha..

Apalagi Ne memiliki kapten Anbu terkuat dan juga seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyubi dipihak mereka.

Mereka pasti tak bisa terhentikan.

Oh, betapa salahnya pemikiranmu Boar

Disela sela berpikirnya, Boar merasakan sebuah kabut yang mulai terbentuk di sekitar tempatnya berjaga.

' **Kirigakure No Jutsu'** pikir Boar analitis

Boar yang menyadari ada bahaya ingin melompat kebelakang menghindari kabut, namun entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Boar melihat kebawah dan terkejut ketika seekor ular hitam tengah melilit kakinya.

'Sai' pikir Boar dengan bingung

Sai adalah satu-satunya Anbu Ne yang menggunakan Jutsu semacam itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlintas dikepalanya. Kenapa Sai melilit dirinya? Kenapa Sai melakukan ini? Apa dia telah berkhianat?

Mata Boar mengeras memikirkan itu, dia berusaha mencari rekan rekannya yang lain tapi karena kabut ini penglihatannya terganggu.

Boar lalu menutup kedua matanya dan menajamkan indera pendengaran nya. Shit! Dia hanya mendengar sebuar tebasan serta tetesan darah jatuh ke lantai. Bahkan terdengar jelas suara gedebug seperti suara benda jatuh.

Matanya terbuka lebar, dia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Rekan rekannya yang lain telah tewas dan mungkin dia satu-satunya yang masih hidup.

Boar tiba-tiba mencoba melompat tetapi ular-ular lagi dan lagi melilitnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Dia kemudian membuat handseal dan mengganti dirinya dengan sebuah balok kayu.

'aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Danzo-sama." pikir Boar

Tapi takdir berkata lain

Boar tiba-tiba merasakan suhu udara di sekitarnya berubah drastis sedingin es, udara disekitarnya dipenuhi begitu banyak KI membuat tanto yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah. Seluruh tubuh Boar gemetar hebat.

Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran musuhnya di belakangnya.

Dia tahu ini akhir dari hidunya.

"Jadi kau telah berubah menjadi seorang pengkhianat." kata Boar dengan tenang

Boar tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa berada di belakang punggungnya dengan begitu mudah ketika bertarung. Dialah yang telah melatih bocah itu sejak masih kecil, dia adalah murid terbaik di kelasnya dan Boar tahu ajalnya sudah dekat jika lawannya adalah bocah itu.

"Ini sudah berakhir ... Sensei." kata _penghkianat_ itu dengan nada sedih tersirat dalam suara nya.

"Pola berpikir kita memang berbeda ... tapi aku bangga padamu." kata Boar singkat, dia adalah orang yang jujur. Seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya adalah murid terbaik yang pernah dia latih.

Boar lalu menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan perlahan menutup matanya. Kematian sudah menunggunya.

Si _pengkhianat_ itu dengan cepat menebas kepala Boar dalam satu sapuan. Matanya menatap datar kejadian itu.

'Maafkan aku ... Sensei.' pikir Naruto sedih

Dia kemudian menghilang menggunakan teknik kamuflase untuk membunuh target berikutnya.

Ini baru permulaan, masih ada 295 nyawa lagi yang harus diambil sebelum misi ini berakhir.

Naruto menggenggam pedangnya lebih erat, dia bergerak dengan kecepatan sangat cepat melintasi koridor yang gelap. Dia bergerak seperti hantu dalam kegelapan.

Sharingannya berputar liar dibalik topeng elangnya.

Dia menyalurkan chakra angin pada pedangnya dan dengan gerakan cepat memblokir serangan yang mengarah ke lehernya.

Naruto bisa merasakan kehadiran 15 Anbu yang tengah mengelilinya.

Mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, mereka hanya terfokus hanya untuk membunuhnya. Naruto tahu sensei yang dia bunuh beberapa saat lalu telah memberi isyarat kepada Anbu Ne lainnya. Boar adalah seorang Anbu yang hebat dalam melakukan tugasnya bahkan dalam situasi menjelang kematian pun.

Tiga Anbu mencoba menyerangnya secara bersamaan dengan menebaskan tanto mereka dari sudut yang berbeda.

Dan tanto mereka berhasil memotong tubuh Naruto menjadi potongan kecil, tetapi sebelum potongan tubuh Naruto jatuh menyentuh tanah, potongan potongan itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan burung gagak.

 **Kwak Kwak**

'Genjutsu' pikir semua Anbu terkejut

Tapi sudah terlambat bagi mereka.

 **Crash Crash Crash**

Sebuah tebasan dari belakang membuat tubuh ke 5 Anbu Ne lainnya tertajuh ke tanah. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau saat ini mereka berlima telah tewas.

Sebelum ke 10 Anbu lepas dari jeratan genjutsu miliknya, Naruto melompat tinggi ke udara lalu melemparkan 10 shuriken dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Jleb Jleb Jleb**

Ke 10 shuriken melesat dengan cepat mengenai tubuh ke 10 Anbu Ne' yang tersisa membuat mereka langsung jatuh terbaring ke tanah. Mereka semua mati karena masing-masing shuriken bersarang dibagian vital tubuh mereka membuatnya terbunuh seketika.

Naruto segera menunduk ketika mengetahui ada sebuah tendangan yang akan mengarah ke lehernya. Dia kemudian menangkap kaki si penyerang dan memberinya tendangan keras di bagian selangkaan si penyerang hingga membuat lawannya langsung tewas.

Belum sempat membalik badan, tiba tiba Naruto mendapat sebuah tendangan keras tepat di wajahnya hingga membuatnya terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang.

Mata sharingan itu melirik ke arah si penyerang, ia sedikit was was ketika mengetahui siapa lawan yang saat ini sedang ia hadapi.

Itu adalah Bear, dia adalah kapten Anbu Ne kedua setelah dirinya dan dia adalah spesialis Taijutsu.

Bear melompat ke arahnya dengan cepat dan memberinya tendangan yang sangat keras dibagian dada hingga membuat beberapa tulang rusuk Naruto patah dalam sekejap.

"Brengsek!" Decih Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi dada nya.

Dalam sekejap mata Naruto men-shunsine dirinya tepat di depan wajah Bear.

Bear terkejut melihat kecepatan shunsine Naruto, hal terakhir yang Bear lihat adalah perubahan tomoe pada sharingan Naruto serta satu kata yang dia dengar untuk terakhir kalinya.

" **Amàterásů** "

Muncul api hitam di wajah Bear dan dalam sekejap membakar wajah itu sampai meleleh.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Naruto sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya terkena serangan Bear bertujuan membuatnya lengah, ketika mendapat momen yang pas Naruto langsung melancarkan aksinya. Jika bertarung melawan Bear tanpa sharingan, dapat memakan waktu yang lama. Karena itulah ketika melihat celah, Naruto langsung membunuhnya

Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Berkat chakra Kurama beberapa tulang rusuk yang tadinya patah kini perlahan lahan mulai pulih sedia kala, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan bahkan membuatnya terbatuk darah.

Naruto bangkit, perlahan mengangkat pedangnya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

 **...**

 **...**

(Dengan Sai)

 **"Chōjū Giga"**

20 ekor singa melompat keluar dari kertas penyegel dan langsung mencabik cabik para pasukan Anbu Ne yang mencoba menghindar.

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema memenuhi seluruh koridor. Sai merasa benar-benar meras hancur ketika melihat rekan-rekannya tewas ditangannya.

Sai melompat ke Anbu Ne yang berada sebelah kanan mencoba untuk menikamnya dengan Tanto. Namun lawan Sai kali ini sangat cepat, dia berpindah tanpa sepengetahuan Sai.

 **Arghh**

Sai berteriak kesakitan ketika pundak kirinya terluka akibat tebasan sebuah pedang. Darah mulai mengalir deras dari pundaknya.

Sebelum Sai bisa bereaksi lebih jauh, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menembus dadanya.

Dia menunduk dan terkejut saat melihat dua bilah pedang yang telah terlapisi chakra angin menembus dadanya.

Ini sudah berakhir

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Fuuton: Kazekiri No Jutsu "**

Naruto dengan cepat melakukan hand seal. Dari mulut Naruto keluar beberapa bilah tebasan angin yang sangat tajam langsung memotong kecil tubuh ke 3 Anbu Ne didepannya.

Naruto terkejut ketika disisi kirinya muncul 5 Anbu yang sudah melakukan serangkaian hand seal yang sangat familiar.

 **"Kage Shuriken No Jutsu"**

Beberapa shuriken dengan cepat menusuk tubuh Naruto membuat dirinya terjatuh ke tanah. Melihat ada kesempatan ke 5 Anbu itu dengan cepat melompat ke arahnya, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar ekspetasi mereka.

Naruto dengan cepat mebuat hand seal "Ram".

 **"Katsu"** Naruto berkata pelan sebelum tubuhnya meledak bersama dengan 5 Anbu Ne'.

Naruto yang asli melangkah keluar dari balik bayang-bayang dengan ekspresi tenang.

'Kage Bunshin Daibakuha sukses' pikir Naruto dengan tenang

Karena ledakan itu, membuat Anbu Ne' lainnya langsung melesat menuju ke arah Naruto. Kurang lebih sekitar 100 anbu Ne' kini berdiri didepan Naruto dengan posisi bertarung.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika melihat banyak nya musuh tengah bersiaga, menurutnya musuh sedikit terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Matanya terfokus kedepan, dia terlihat sedang mengumpulkan chakra dalam jumlah besar untuk memperlihatkan salah satu jutsu miliknya yang paling mematikan.

Jari-jarinya dengan cepat membentuk hand seal "Kuda".

Pasukan sensor musuh yang menyadari tindakan Naruto berteriak memberi peringatan.

"Hal yang besar akan terjadi. Siaga penuh!" teriak anbu Ne' tipe sensor

 **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"**

Naruto menarik napas dalam dalam lalu Sebuah api besar keluar dari mulut Naruto melesat menuju ke arah musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Api dengan cepat memenuhi koridor dan membakar apapun yang menghalangi.

Beberapa Anbu Ne melompat kedepan. Mereka dengan cepat membuat hand seal secara bersamaan.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

Kedua Jutsu berelemen api dan air tersebut saling bertabrakan hingga membentuk sebuah kabut asap yang menyelimu seluruh koridor.

Namun pada akhirnya jutsu api milik Naruto terbukti jauh lebih kuat dan kini api itu mulai membumi-hanguskan para anbu Ne.

Jeritan mereka terdengar jelas di seluruh koridor karena hampir 60-70 Anbu Ne terperangkap dalam api besar itu hingga membuat mereka terpanggang.

Para anbu Ne yang tersisa meningkatkan kewaspadaan ketika asap tebal mulai menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

"Dia datang!" Teriak Anbu Ne' tipe sensor ketika melihat pergerakan Naruto

 **"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu"**

Mata mereka melebar karena terkejut ketika melihat langit-langit koridor muncul begitu banyak bola api berukuran lumayan besar melesat menuju ke arah mereka.

'Kita semua akan mati.' pikir semua Anbu Ne shock.

 **Boom**

Guncangan terjadi di markas besar Anbu Ne akibat dari serangan bola api milik Naruto

Dinding koridor yang tadinya bersih kini terlapisi oleh darah dan daging dari tubuh para Anbu Ne yang telah tewas. Bau anyir darah serta daging panggang sungguh memuakkan.

Hanya segelintir Anbu Ne yang selamat dari serangan brutal Naruto, mereka mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan pembantaian yang baru saja mereka lihat.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Walau penglihatan mereka terhalangi oleh asap tebal namun mereka bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki Naruto yang mendekati posisi mereka.

Keringat dingin terbentuk di kulit para Anbu Ne ketika mendengar langkah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Kalian lemah!"

Anbu Ne yang tersisa hanya bergetar ketakutan ketika mendengar suara dingin Naruto, seolah-olah mereka mendengar suara dari Kyuubi.

"Kalian Naif!"

Beberapa pasukan Anbu Ne yang tersisa mulai pingsan akibat KI membunuh Naruto meningkat drastis.

"Karena kebencianmu lemah!"

Satu persatu pasukan Anbu Ne' terkulai lemah ditanah.

"Kekuatan kebencian adalah kekuatan untuk Membunuh!"

Kali ini suara Naruto benar benar tersengar seperti Shinigami.

"Kekuatan untuk Membunuh adalah kekuatan Balas Dendam!"

 **Boom wushhh**

KI Naruto meledak hingga menimbulkan hembusan angin cukup kuat. Anbu Ne' yang masih sadar perlahan mulai jatuh berlutut karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Langkah kaki Naruto kini semakin dekat dan mereka sekarang bisa melihat seseorang keluar dari asap.

Semua mata Anbu Ne tersirat rasa keterkejutan ketika Naruto muncul dari balik asap tebal. Dia tampak seperti seorang Dewa Kematian.

Pakaian Anbu miliknya kini berlumuran darah. Pedang yang dia genggam tampak seperti ada pemandian darah, pedang itu berlumur darah yang lumayan banyak bahkan hingga menetes ke tanah.

Topeng Anbu Naruto tampak cuil di berbagai sisi.

Tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah matanya.

Mata merah nan dingin menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto telah aktif.

'Matilah kita.' pikir Anbu yang masih tersadar. Tubuh mereka seakan tidak bisa digerakan, tangan mereka gemetar dan mereka tahu dewa kematian telah hadir didepan mereka.

"Karena kebencianmu lebih lemah dariku!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang

 **"Chidori Nagashi"**

Setelah meneriakan nama jutsu miliknya, Naruto lalu menancapkan pedang dalam genggamannya ke tanah. Seketika timbul petir dari pedang itu yang kemudian menyambar tubuh mereka.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Jeritan Anbu terdengar sangat keras dan menggema di seluruh koridor untuk sekian kalinya.

Bahkan Kurama terkejut melihat seorang remaja yang masih berumur 15-16 tahun telah melakukan pembantaian keji seperti itu.

' **Apa ini benar-benar Naruto?'** pikir Kurama cemas

Dalam sejarah umat manusia, Kurama hanya teringat seorang pria pernah melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran dan dia sangat membenci pria itu.

Pria itu adalah Madara Uchiha, orang pertama yang mengalahkan dan menjinakkan Kurama. Orang itu telah menggunakan Kurama untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Dan saat ini tingkat kebencian yang Kurama rasakan dalam diri Naruto hampir setara dengan tingkat kebencian milik Madara.

Pikiran Kurama buyar ketika merasakan serangan yang sangat besar sedang melesat menuju wadahnya.

 **"Doton: Doryūdan"**

Sekitar 150 anbu Ne kini mulai berdatangan menuju Naruto bahkan diantaranya sudah melakukan handseal.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat naga tanah raksasa berukuran 30 kaki melesat menuju dirinya.

"Kombinasi yang cukup mengesankan" kata Naruto dengan tenang ketika melihat naga itu semakin mendekat

 **Goarrrrr**

 **Goarrrr**

Sedetik kemudian naga itu berhasil menghantam Naruto, bahkan saking dahsyat nya membuat seluruh pangkalan anbu Nel terguncang seolah-olah terjadi gempa besar. Banyak retakan di setiap dinding koridor, puing puing bangunan satu persatu mulai berjatuhan.

"Ini sudah berakhir ... laporkan kejadian ini pada Danz-" perkataan dari Snake terhenti ketika merasakan lonjakan chakra besar dari arah tempat Naruto terkena serangan.

Seluruh tanah yang mereka pijak tiba tiba bergetar dan dari tempat Naruto perlahan muncul cahaya merah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Anbu Ne dalam kebingungan. Mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan baik karena terhalangi oleh kepulan asap.

 **Krak**

Tiba tiba tersengar suara retakan tulang yang sangat mengerikan

Perlahan kepulan asap mulai hilang dan kini penglihatan para pasukan Anbu Ne sudah kembali normal sedia kala. Namun kejadian selanjutnya membuat mata mereka melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto dilindungi oleh kerangka tengkorak manusia yang cukup besar. Kerangka tengkorak itu terlapisi semacam aura berwarna merah. Bahkan 3 naga tanah yang barusan menghantam Naruto ukurannya masih kalah jauh dibandingkan ini.

Struktur kerangka itu sangat kuat, mungkin saja jika tidak ada kerangka itu Naruto bisa dipastikan sekarat.

Naruto berdiri tepat di tengah monster humanoid yang melindunginya. Topeng Anbu-nya hancur berkeping-keping, dan sepertinya dia sudah mulai terengah-engah.

Kepalanya tertunduk membuat surai pirangnya terayun kedepan sementara wajahnya tampak ditutupi oleh masker warna hitam.

Seluruh kerangka berwarna putih namun aura nya berwarna merah, dan kerangka itu sangat mirip dengan kerangka manusia pada umumnya.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, lain halnya dengan Anbu Ne perlahan mengambil langkah mundur karena ketakutan ketika mereka melihat mata Naruto.

Kini mereka dengan jelas melihat mangekyo sharingan bentuk 3 kurva spiral disekitar pupil milik Naruto.

 **"SUSANOO!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special thanks → Blackwolf501**

 **Akhirnya chap 11 dan 12 up juga, fyuhh Setelah lama ditunggu tunggu pr** **mbantaian para Anbu Ne pun terjadi, dan ini masih sebagian lho guys. Masih ada lagi scene yang lebih seru di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Bagaimana, apa kalian menyukai chapter ini?**

 **Mungkin dari kalian pasti bertanya tanya Kekuatan apa saja yang dimiliki Susanno Naruto?**

 **Apa Sai tewas ?**

 **Kenapa Danzo belum menunjukan batang hidungnya?**

 **Semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya( maybe )**

 **Boar, Bear, Snake, Tiger adalah codename para Anbu Ne'**

 **Bentuk Susanoo Naruto seperti skeleton raksasa dan aura nya berwana merah. Ini masih tahap pertama**

 **Dan bagi kalian masih penasaran dengan MS Naruto, silahkan search fb dengan nama 'Dhacil fanfiction'**

 **Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah mensuport saya agar terus melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, semakin banyak yang me-review semakin cepat update( mungkin ).**

 **Sekian Jaa nee**

 **Next chapter : Misteri Naruto Uchiha**


End file.
